Tournament of Power: Reloaded
by GigglesMcfiggles
Summary: A rewrite of the Tournament of Power where many of the other universes are stronger.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: And here I am with my own version of the ToP. I know a lot of people are doing these, but this was something I really wanted to do and I hope you enjoy this. I was kind of disappointed that a lot of the fighters in the ToP didn't put up that good of a fight, so this is my way of fixing that. This is mainly an introduction chapter for the teams, but this chapter does contain the first elimination.**

* * *

Universe 3 arrived on the arena. The black void swirling around the arena. The entire arena was vacant aside from them.

Nigrisshi walked to the edge and looked out into the void, pure blackness as far as the eye could see. He turned back to Paparoni. "Professor, do you know what happens if we fall?"

Paparoni shook his head. "That information was never disclosed to us."

Maji Kayo smirked. "Simple, I bet we die."

Katopesla suddenly did a flip and landed in front of Maji Kayo. He dramatically pointed his finger at him. "Maji Kayo! Don't try to lower team morale by saying such things!"

Maji Kayo shrugged and began to walk away. Before he did, however, he turned to Katopesla. "Say, what do you plan on wishing for in the unlikely event that you win?"

Katopesla was baffled. "Unlikely!? I must beg you to stop lowering morale!"

Maji Kayo laughed. "I'm just saying you in particular might not win. Maybe Preecho will win instead."

The Preecho shot Maji Kayo a glare. "Watch it. My name is THE Preecho. Remember that…"

A fair distance away from the arguing of those three, Paparoni approached Mosco. "Forgive me, Lord Mosco, but do you really think it was wise to include a wildcard such as Maji Kayo on our team? I fear he will not cooperate with our strategy."

Mosco made several beeping noises, leaving Campari to translate. "Lord Mosco says: We talked with Maji Kayo earlier, if he does not cooperate at all, Lord Mosco will destroy him once he is eliminated. So, he will cooperate."

Paparoni nodded. "Very well then."

Just then, the next team arrived on the fighting stage: Universe 2.

Zarbuto looked around. "There's only one other team here."

"It is not beautiful to be late." Heles said before turning to Brianne. "Are you ready to show all the Universes our love?"

Brianne smiled. "I was born ready for this."

Elsewhere, Hermila looked over the arena before turning to Prum. "This arena is too flat, it doesn't suit our fighting style."

Jimeze looked at the two and gave a glare. "This is a tournament, you won't get away with your unhonorable tactics here."

Hermila glared back at Jimeze. "We're on the same team this time, don't chastise us, keep your focus on those other universes."

Jimeze kept up his stare. "I don't trust you."

Prum raised his hands. "We want to live too. Me and Hermila may be mercenaries but we want to live too, okay?"

Jimeze still wasn't convinced but nonetheless, he left the two alone. Elsewhere, Vikal stood near the edge. Vikal jumped up into the air and flapped her wings for a bit, confirming she could fly when she stayed in the air.

Sanka approached Vikal. "Since you're the only one that can fly, you know what that means right?"

Vikal nodded. "It means that when you fall off, I have to do this." Vikal swooped down and grabbed Sanka before flying back up into the air again.

Sanka giggled. "Vikal! People are watching!"

Vikal ignored Sanka, and proceeded to drop her, before swooping down and catching her before she hit the ground. Sanka blushed and hugged Vikal. The two lovers nuzzling their noses together.

Over where Universe 3's fighters were standing, Katopesla put his hands to his cheeks. Or where his cheeks were if he wasn't wearing a helmet. "They're so cute!" He exclaimed.

Maji Kayo frowned watching them. "Makes me want to vomit."

Paparoni shook his head. "So what if they have a flying fighter? Panchia, Koitsukai, and The Preecho all have flying capabilities."

"Actually." The Preecho interrupted, rubbing the back of his head. "I have never flown with my wings before."

Paparoni facepalmed.

Just then, two teams appeared on the ring: Universe 4 and Universe 9. Quitela immediately began talking with Sidra and Roh.

Over where Universe 2's team stood, Rabanra rubbed his chin. "It seems like they have some sort of alliance going on."

Watching as Quitela and Roh started smiling devilishly, Su Rosas shook her head. "So now we have to deal with those two teams ganging up on us? That's going to be a pain."

Zirloin walked forwards. "I believe I heard from Lady Heles that Quitela has a rivalry with Beerus, and that Universe 9 lost in an exhibition match with Universe 7. If I had to guess, they are conspiring to take down Universe 7."

Biranne sighed. "That's a pretty ugly thing to do."

Over where Universe 4 and Universe 9 stood, Quitela turned to the Trio de Dangers. "Did you three do the thing I told you to?"

Bergamo nodded. "Anything that will give us an edge over that cursed Universe 7."

Quitela grinned. "Good. Remember that since you're from outside of Universe 4, the effects won't kick in until ten to twenty minutes in, my Shosa's will kick in earlier."

Bergamo nodded. "Understood."

Hop stared longingly at the Kamikaze Fireballs across the arena. "Such pretty faces… Hope they won't mind if I scratch them off!"

Over where Universe 2's team stood, Sanka saw Hop eyeing them and noticed that she was a cat. "She's copying my style!" Sanka yelled. "She's gonna go down!"

Vikal put her hand on Sanka's shoulder. "Sanka, she's from another universe, she doesn't know who you are."

"That doesn't change the fact that she's copying my style!" Sanka roared.

Over in Universe 9's area, Chappil sized up the Universe 4 team. "Do we really need their help? They don't look like much."

Bergamo glared at Chappil. You be quiet, I don't want this alliance fractured before the Tournament even starts. The alliance will only last until Universes 6 and 7 are gone."

Chappil turned away. "Hmph. I'll take out more Universe 7 fighters than their entire team, you'll see."

Caway overheard Chappil and gave him a curious look. "I am not convinced this alliance will last." She said to herself.

Ganos overheard her. He was about to respond to Caway when he looked at her face and noticed that it looked like she had been crying not long ago. "Caway." He said. "What's wrong?"

Caway looked away. "Oh, it's nothing."

Ganos was about to pry for further information when the next team appeared. And it was Universe 6.

Upon arriving at the arena, Hit immediately noticed the number of Universe 4 fighters. "That team has only eight fighters." He noted.

Champa heard this and looked over at Universe 4's team. "Hmm? Quitela probably wants to take out my brother's team first."

Hit gazed over the rest of the teams, taking particular interest in Maji Kayo, Zirloin, and Darkori. Hit pointed those three out to the rest of his team. "Don't engage those three. Let me handle them."

The other Universe 6 fighters decided not to argue with that.

Caulifla sized up the other teams. "Ha! They don't look that impressive, this is going to be easy! Right, Kale?"

Kale quietly looked at the other teams before nodding. "Yes, sis."

Caulifla raised an eyebrow. "You scared or something? All you gotta do is get angry! Then you'll mow down these weaklings in no time at all."

Dr. Rota approached the two saiyans. "There is no need for her to get angry, my ability will tear apart these other universes in no time at all!"

Caulifla raised an eyebrow. "Who are you again?"

Upon hearing that, Dr. Rota grumbled and walked away.

Cabba approached Champa, looking at Universe 4 and Universe 9. "Lord Champa, should we ally ourselves with Universe 7 or not?"

"I don't care what you do as long as you don't fall off!" Champa said before moving to the spectator stands.

Just then, Universe 7 arrived on the arena.

"It looks like most of the other teams are already here." Roshi noted.

Goku slammed his fists together. "Alright! I can't wait to fight all of these strong guys!"

Beerus closed his eyes. " _Please don't do anything stupid."_ He thought to himself.

Piccolo looked around at all of the fighters staring at them. "It looks like Goku's painted a target on our back. Great."

Vegeta laughed. "Let them come. They'll find out who is stronger the hard way."

Cabba saw Vegeta and grabbed Caulifla and Kale to bring them over to meet Goku and Vegeta.

Elsewhere, Bergamo glared at Universe 7. " _Even if my Universe 9 loses, I fully intend on bringing you down first."_

Basil rubbed his chin. "They don't have that bubblegum monster who fought with me in the exhibition match here this time. Odd."

"That just means they are down one of their best fighters." Lavender snorted. He eyed Gohan and started drooling. "On the bright side, I'm going to get my revenge on that little punk."

Elsewhere, Frost noticed Frieza. "Oh, the saiyan mentioned fighting a member of my kind before, it appears he's here."

Hit eyed Frost. "Don't even think about betraying us."

Frost gave no response.

Just then, Universe 10 appeared.

Upon arriving, Rumsshi laughed. "Look at these other universes! They lack muscle! We got this in the bag!"

Gowasu shook his head. "On the contrary, I think we're doomed."

Lilibeu noticed Gowasu was holding a camera. "What is that for, Lord Gowasu?"

Gowasu smiled. "If I'm getting erased, I'm going to spend my last moments doing what I love. Recording for Godtube."

Lilibeu scooted away from Gowasu. "Okay then…"

Rumsshi looked over at his angel. "Cus! Did you bring the thing?"

Cus held up a boombox. "Indeed I did, Lord Rumsshi."

Rumsshi smiled. "Excellent!"

Jirasen held a rose in his hand, he was looking at the female competitors. "Hmmm… Not bad, not bad at all."

Murichim was curious. "What are you doing?" He asked Jirasen.

Jirasen smiled. "Isn't it obvious, I'm looking at the lovely ladies we are going to be fighting."

Murichim blinked. "You plan on flirting with them while you fight?"

Jirasen nodded. "Exactly! And when I win, I plan on wishing them all back into my harem!" He pointed to Caway. "Especially that Princess looking one over there, she looks lovely."

Murichim was not one to judge.

Murisam looked at Android 17. "I don't like that guy's attitude."

Obuni raised an eyebrow. "But you haven't even met him ye-"

Murisam cracked his knuckles."I'm going to knock him off first!"

Elsewhere, Caulifla was laughing at Goku and Vegeta. "You are Universe 7 saiyans? You don't seem like you'll be any problem at all!"

Vegeta clenched his fist. "You dare…"

Just then, everybody tensed up, a massive energy was felt throughout the arena.

Universe 11 had arrived.

Upon arriving Dyspo looked at all the shocked fighters. "Looks like everyone can't even comprehend Jiren's strength!" He laughed.

Cocotte looked around. "It doesn't even seem like there is anyone who is confident they can beat him-"

Cocotte stopped talking when she saw Goku running towards them, yelling "Hey there!"

Toppo jumped in Goku's way. "Son Goku…"

Goku smirked at Toppo. "I look forward to finishing what we started."

Toppo posed. "I am here bearing the fate of Universe 11! I plan to leave such petty squabbles behind us!"

Goku looked behind Toppo and saw Jiren. "Hey yo-"

"Get lost."

Goku was shocked to find Jiren had suddenly moved behind him. Goku backed up. "How did you…"

Before Goku could get an answer, the Zenos arrived. They flew around. "Thank you everyone for coming! We are super excited for this!"

Seeing Zeno, all the teams moved back into formation.

The Grand Priest came into view on his podium. "And now, all the teams shall present themselves!"

"Universe 2!" The Kamikaze fireballs posed in the front, Hermila and Prum stayed as far as possible from the others as they could.

"Is that a Yardrat?" Goku wondered upon seeing Jimeze.

"The ones with instant transmission?" Vegeta asked.

"We better watch out for him." Goku decided.

Murichim was impressed upon spotting Zirloin. " _He's the only guy here with muscles bigger than me. I need to avoid him at all costs."_

The Grand Priest continued. "Universe 3!" The robotic warriors were in the back while Katopesla posed in the front.

Caulifla tilted her head. "Is that a soda mascot?" She wondered upon seeing Katopesla.

Maji Kayo looked at all the other fighters. " _So many people to maim!"_

"Universe 4!" Quitela gave a prideful smile upon seeing the warriors of his universe.

"They only have eight fighters." Piccolo noted.

Android 18 folded her arms. "Do they really think eight is enough?"

Tien shook his head. "They have more. It's faint, but I sense a presence."

"Hidden fighters?" Krillin asked.

Roshi stroked his beard. "They probably plan on hiding until the tournament is over."

The Grand Priest continued, from Universe 6 to Universe 10. He eventually came to the final Universe: 11.

Jiren simply folded his arms and closed his eyes while the others all posed. Multi colored explosions happened behind them.

"You all go ahead. I will act when needed." Jiren informed his teammates.

Having presented all of the universes, the Grand Priest decided it was time to start the Tournament. "By the Omni Kings decree, the one hundred taks of the Tournament of Power…" He dramatically raised his hand. "Shall begin!"

Chaos erupted on the arena. Explosions happened all over the place. It was a pandemonium. Shouts and screams could be heard amidst the explosions as fighters rushed across the arena to battle.

Universe 7 had not moved yet. Gohan spoke up. "Remember the plan guys. Stay in forma-"

Goku ran off towards the Pride Troopers. "See ya!"

"Dad!" Gohan yelled.

Vegeta left the group as well, followed by Androids 17 and 18.

Frieza raised his arms. "Well I tried to stick with the team, but if we're all going our separate ways… I guess I have no choice." Frieza began walking away from the circle, firing finger beams all over the place while laughing.

"There goes half the team…" Gohan lamented.

"They can fend for themselves." Piccolo said. "Right now, we have bigger problems."

Goku started sprinting towards Jiren with a determined smile on his face. In fact, Goku was so focused on Jiren he was not paying attention to his surroundings.

Murichim jumped in Goku's path. "Fight with me!"

Goku stopped in his tracks. "And who are you?"

Murichim flexed. "I am Murichim! The muscular warrior from the mighty and muscular Universe 10! You have the honor of being my first opponent!" And with that, Goku and Murichim started clashing fists.

Gowasu rubbed his face. " _Does that idiot Murichim even know who he is going up against?"_

Caulifla spotted Monna. "You there! With the stupid pigtails! Fight me!"

Monna did not take kindly to that insult about her hair and charged at Caulifla. The young saiyan dodged out of the way of Monna's first attack and responded by kicking Monna. The two warriors began to barrage each other with punches. Monna grunted angrily while Caulifla laughed.

"Arrogant little…!" Monna spoke with frustration.

Just before Caulifla could land another punch on Monna, a string wrapped around her arm and pulled her away. Caulifla was dragged across the floor of the arena.

"Dammit!" Caulifla grabbed the string and tore it apart. She got to her feet. "Who did that!?"

Oregano walked forward and gave a smile. "That was my doing." He pointed to his left revealing a large fighter made out of ice. "Me and my associate, Hyssop will be your one way ticket off of this arena!"

Elsewhere, Android 17 spotted Murisam running straight for him. The Android simply stood still and watched the Universe 10 fighter approach him.

Murisam grinned. "You're just going to stand there? I've decided. I really don't like your attitude now!"

Murisam raced forward. He launched a punch at 17-

Only to be met with 17's barrier in his way.

Murisam punched at the barrier repeatedly with no success. "What is this!?"

The barrier suddenly dropped and 17 kicked Murisam in the face, sending him flying towards the edge. Murisam began to get up, and saw 17 running towards him.

"I guess we'll finally see what happens when someone falls off the arena." 17 told Murisam as he got closer.

Murisam grimaced. "Like hell I'm falling off first!"

Murisam ran towards 17 and kicked. 17 dodged the kick. Murisam punched. 17 dodged. Murisam continued to launch a barrage of attacks, but 17 simply kept doding them. Whether they be a kick, a punch, or something else; they had absolutely no chance of hitting the Android.

"Stop dodging!" Murisam yelled as he launched another kick.

This time, Android 17 grabbed Murisam's leg. "Better?" He asked before firing a ki blast at Murisam's chest.

The force of the blast sent Murisam flying off the edge, screaming. Rumsshi screamed in horror watching this.

Murisam suddenly appeared in the stands next to Rumsshi. The warrior looked down. "My apologies…"

Rumsshi slapped Murisam with his trunk. "Apologies!? You were the first one to lose! You made me look bad!"

Back in the arena, 17 rubbed his chin. "I see… So that's what happens when you fall off."

* * *

 **Authors note: I decided to have Murisam eliminated first due to him being, in my opinion, the least interesting fighter in the tournament. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the fights will be better in the following chapters. The action scenes in this one being mainly used to set up fights in those chapters. As for what the Trio de Dangers are hiding and why Caway was crying, that is stuff that will be revealed in later chapters.**

 **As always, constructive criticism is appreciated.**


	2. Team U10 is brought to you by Godtube

**And I'm back! Last time a single fighter got eliminated, Murisam! The fighter no one cares about! This time: ...You'll get a lot of Rumsshi. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this.**

 **I'm actually really ahead of schedule, I planned to upload this tomorrow, but I had already finished it, as well as the next chapter of Black Wings and I've already begun working on the next chapter of Duo of Justice.**

* * *

A single fighter had been eliminated so far. Many fighters stopped to look at Murisam in the stands, taking note of what happens when one is eliminated.

Rumsshi finished slapping Murisam with his trunk. He turned to the arena. "Someone! Avenge Murisam!"

Android 17 jumped away just in time to avoid a swathe of fire. He looked up to see Dium circling above him in the air. Dium launched another fireball, it came flying towards 17 like a meteor. 17 quickly rolled out of the way of Dium's fire and launched a ki blast at the bird fighter.

Dium barely managed to avoid it in a panic. He breathed a sigh of relief then launched more fire. "You can't reach me up here!" He laughed.

"You're not that high up." Android 17 noted before crouching down.

Dium's laughter immediately stopped when he saw 17 leap off the ground and come face to face with him. Dium panicked and tried to breathe fire but was immediately met with 17 smashing his fists down on him, sending the bird to the floor.

17 landed on the ground next to Dium. The bird screamed and quickly ran off while flapping his arms, taking off again. 17 watched as the bird warrior fled from him.

 **Vegeta**

The saiyan prince came face to face with Nigrisshi. The cybernetic warrior grinning amongst the explosions in the arena.

Vegeta smirked. "My oh my, you seem to be confident."

Nigrisshi nodded. "The same could be said about you."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Then tell me, who exactly am I up against?"

"You are up against the power of Universe 3!" Nigrisshi exclaimed. "The cybernetic warrior, Nigrisshi! And his robotic companion, Narirama!" Nigrisshi gestured his hand.

Narirama came into view. "Narirama! Narirama!" The robot spoke as it began to spin around at high speeds.

Narirama began to mow down fighters it came across, knocking everybody who approached back as it went straight for Vegeta.

Nigrisshi laughed. "You see, Narirama was built to survive in this arena! His Super Survival Mode is unbeatable!"

Narirama continued to spin towards Vegeta, who braced himself for the machine's attack.

Just then a sound was heard, almost like a train whistle. Magetta ran into view, punching Narirama and knocking the robot out of its Super Survival Mode.

Up in the stands, Ea was shocked. "How can an inferior machine take Narirama out of his Super Survival Mode so easily!?"

Champa laughed. "Magetta is no machine. He is a Metal Man, a living organism. You Universe 3 idiots won't know what hit them!"

Narirama and Magetta began to clash. Nigrisshi and Vegeta stared blankily at the battle for a moment.

Nigrisshi turned back to Vegeta. "I guess it's just me taking you on then."

Nigrisshi rushed Vegeta, who turned Super Saiyan in response. Nigrisshi was unfazed by the transformation and struck Vegeta in the gut. Vegeta quickly grabbed Nigrisshi's arm and swung him up into the air, over his head, before slamming him down onto the arena floor.

While on the ground, Nigrisshi quickly opened his mouth and fired a wave of energy from it, blasting Vegeta in the face, knocking him back and causing him to loosen his grip on Nigrisshi's arm. Nigrisshi quickly jumped back to his feet, and rushed Vegeta again. Vegeta fired ki blasts, but Nigrisshi jumped out of the way of every single one, while continuing his advance. Nigrisshi leapt at Vegeta when he was close enough, but Vegeta jumped back out of the way.

Nigrisshi grinned when Vegeta jumped back. " _I expected this."_ He thought and he began to change his position. Upon landing on the ground from the leap he immediately fired a purple energy wave from his hands, directly hitting Vegeta and knocking him onto his back.

Nigrisshi opened his mouth to fire another beam from it, but Vegeta quickly fired a ki blast at Nigrisshi's chest while he was getting up, interrupting Nigrisshi's attack.

"Damn you." Nigrisshi cursed at Vegeta as he stumbled back.

Vegeta smirked. "Just jump off the stage while you still can."

Nigrisshi gritted his teeth. "I will do no such thing in front of Lord Mosco!"

And with that, the two warriors charged each other again.

 **Jirasen**

The Universe 10 fighter was currently twirling his rose around, searching for a female competitor to fight.

He spotted Hop, who luckily for Jirasen, was currently fighting nobody.

Jirasen quickly put his rose in his mouth and gave Hop a seductive look.

Hop blinked. "Are you trying to…?"

Jirasen posed seductively. Hop looked around the arena. She saw no other available opponents. She turned back to Jirasen.

Hop suddenly put an insane smile on her face and raised her claws. She pounced at Jirasen and swung her claw at his face.

Jirasen quickly jumped out of the way. "Woah! That's not how this supposed to go!"

Hop grinned. "This is how all of my dates go, hon. They all end with me scratching the guy's face off." And with that, Hop pounced at Jirasen again.

Jirasen twirled out of the way. "You are too wild! I'll go find someone else!"

Hop bared her teeth. "You're going nowhere!" She pounced a final time.

This time, Jirasen fired a pink ki blast into the ground creating smoke. Hop coughed due to the smoke.

When the smoke cleared, Jirasen was gone.

Hop sighed. "Such a shame, such a shame. He had a rather nice face."

 **Goku**

Murichim punched Goku in the face, sending the saiyan flying back, almost to the edge of the arena.

Murichim flexed. "My muscles are bigger than yours. Therefore, I win."

Goku got up, a confident smile across his face. "You seem pretty strong Mr. Muscles."

Murichim bowed. "Why thank you."

Goku continued. "I was going to start slowly with you, but it seems you don't want to do the same. Guess that means we're going to take this battle to its height right off the bat."

Murichim blinked. "What are you-"

Goku yelled and his hair turned blue. Murichim was astonished, the muscular warrior even backing up from the pressure of the transformation.

Gowasu rubbed his chin. "Super Saiyan Blue…" He held up his camera and turned it on. "I guess this is as good of a time to start recording as ever!"

Rumsshi ignored Gowasu beginning to record for Godtube and folded his arms. "Murichim! Don't embarrass me like Murisam!" Rumsshi shot a glare at Murisam who gave an awkward smile to Rumsshi.

Across the arena, Caulifla looked at Goku. "What kind of Super Saiyan is that? I want to do that!"

Oregano launched a punch at Caulifla. "Don't ignore your opponent!"

Caulifla flipped out of the way of the punch. "I wouldn't be ignoring you if you were actually putting up a fight."

Oregano gritted his teeth. "Hyssop! Let's show this punk a lesson!" The large ice warrior lumbered forward, nodding his head in agreement.

Caulifla smirked and turned Super Saiyan. "Teach me all the lessons you want. I should warn you though, I'm a stubborn learner."

Murichim rushed Goku. He punched with his right hand, Goku dodged. He punched with his left, Goku dodged. Goku kicked Murichim in the gut. Murichim quickly responded by throwing another punch at Goku, who blocked it with his hand. Murichim punched Goku with his free hand, causing Goku to let go. Murichim tried to slam his hands down on Goku. Goku quickly backed out of the way, and gave Murichim a forceful kick in the gut, sending Universe 10's captain flying back.

Goku ran forward. As Murichim got up, his right arm began to glow. Goku leapt at Murichim-

Only for Murichim's glowing arm to launch forward at Goku with unprecedented speed, hitting Goku in the jaw and sending the saiyan flying back, hitting his face on the floor of the arena.

Beerus was shocked. "How on earth was he able to hurt Goku in Blue?"

Rumsshi stood up. He pointed to his angel. "Cus! Begin the music!"

Seemingly out of nowhere, Cus pulled out a boombox and began playing some sort of… Weight lifting music. Murichim flexed like never before.

Rumsshi laughed. "Behold! The greatest warrior of our Universe 10, Murichim! Due to his high protein diet, he can build up power in his body, allowing him to perform attacks that can damage fighters beyond his level!"

Beerus grit his teeth. "That's not how protein works!"

Rumsshi, of course, did not hear him because of the boombox blasting music.

Goku got up and rubbed his face. "You seem to have a pretty cool fighting style. Let's continue this."

Goku and Murichim rushed each other, Murichim's left arm glowing. Goku braced himself to dodge the left arm, but was surprised to see Murichim's right arm send the punch. Goku quickly recovered from the surprise and dodged out of the way, only to be met with the full force of Murichim's glowing arm, sending him flying back.

Murichim held his arms out, so that his palms were facing Goku. He then began to pump them back and forth, sending out several hand shaped ki blasts.

Goku did not wait to figure out what those were, he put his finger to his head and used Instant Transmission to get out of there.

He teleported out right behind Murichim, slightly in the air, and kicked Universe 10's captain in the back of the head. Murichim began to fall on his face, but quickly put his arms out to stop the fall, both of them glowing. He landed on the ground in push up position and pressed down. Then, using both of his glowing arms, pushed up sending him flying up into the air.

Murichim adjusted himself so that his elbow was facing the ground. Murichim rapidly descended, slamming his elbow in Goku's face with incredible force.

Rumsshi laughed. "That's our Murichim! Muscles over all!"

"Woah." Zeno said.

"Muscles!" Future Zeno continued.

Both Zeno's flexed. "Muscles! Muscles!"

Beerus eyes flared. "Goku! Don't fall off!"

 **Universe 7's Team Circle**

In the short time since the tournament had started, Gohan, Piccolo, and the humans found themselves surrounded by a combination of Universe 4 and 9 fighters: Majora, Nink, Monna, Comfrey, Sorrel, and Roselle.

Roselle chuckled. "Well look at what we got here."

Comfrey cracked his knuckles. "Some small fry that needs to be eliminated, it looks like."

Piccolo stepped forward. "You guys do realize that only one Universe will win, right?"

Majora chuckled. "We do, but we also share a mutual hatred of Universe 7. No way we are going to let you guys win."

Majora formed two ki blades in his hand and rushed the group, heading straight for the humans. Gohan powered up and quickly jumped in Majora's way, grabbing a ki blade in his hand.

Majora deactivated his ki blades and jumped back. "The rest of you can take the weaklings." He ordered the rest. "This one is mine." Majora and Gohan began to fight, Majora dodging Gohan's attacks, firing ki blasts in combination with punches. Gohan dodged Majora's attacks as well.

Majora fired two ki blasts, and spun forward after them. Gohan dodged the ki blasts, but was unable to dodge Majora's spin kick. Gohan was knocked back, but he managed to stay on his feet. Majora continued his attack, but Gohan rushed forward and kicked him before Majora could land another hit. Majora was knocked back, but like Gohan, he was able to stay on his feet.

"Those two appear to be evenly matched." Roshi noted.

Piccolo, Roshi, Tien, and Krillin turned to face the other five warriors.

Nink clapped his hands together, creating a large force of wind. Master Roshi was blown off his feet, but was quickly grabbed by Piccolo. Piccolo suddenly felt someone grab him from behind, Roselle had moved behind him during Nink's attack.

"Hope you don't mind me here." Roselle laughed.

Sorrel ran forward, darting between Krillin, Tien, and Roshi. Landing hits on all of them, she laughed. "Try to catch me suckers!" She taunted as she came around for another attack.

Tien jumped back, avoiding Sorrel's next attack. He quickly managed to kick Sorrel, tripping the bunny warrior up. Sorrel began to get up, Tien quickly prepared to fire a ki blast to knock her off the stage. However, he was quickly punched in the gut by Comfrey. Comfrey charged up an orange ki blast in his hand, but Gohan managed to fire one at Comfrey, knocking him back, before turning his focus back to Majora.

Piccolo tore Roselle off of him. He kicked Roselle in the face, knocking the warrior down to the ground. Piccolo fired a ki blast, Roselle quickly took off into the air to avoid it.

"Try and hit me up here!" Roselle laughed. "I'm unbeatable in the air."

Piccolo then tore off his weighted clothing and threw it up into the air at Roselle. The bat warrior, confused by this, was unable to prepare himself for the weight and plummeted down to the ground.

Monna ran forward. "I'll crush you myself!" She yelled as she bloated up to many times her original size, rolling towards Piccolo.

Piccolo managed to jump out of the way, of Monna's rolling. Monna swerved near the edge and circled back for another attack. This time Piccolo leapt over her, Monna quickly backed up in reverse. Piccolo jumped out of the way again. Monna went for Piccolo again, this time he pushed her out of the way with a ki blast. Monna came again and again, but Piccolo kept dodging.

"Curse you!" Monna roared.

The Universe 4 fighter leapt up into the air, and positioned herself to fall onto Piccolo.

Piccolo smirked as Monna descended. "That's what I was hoping for."

Piccolo raised his hands, and fired a massive wave of energy out of his hands just before Monna landed on him, the force of the blast pushed Monna up high, and sent her flying off of the arena.

"Universe 4's Monna has been eliminated." The Grand Priest announced.

Once Monna was in the stands, Quitela glared at her. "You really fell for such a trick? Worthless."

Sorrel continued to attack Krillin, Tien, and Roshi. Roshi tried to fire a Kamehameha, but Sorrel pushed him down before he could fire it. Krillin tried to chase after her, but her movements were too quick, she maneuvered behind him and kicked him in the back. Tien tried to fire a ki blast, but Sorrel dodged out of the way of that.

Sorrel stopped and stuck out her tongue. "You slowpokes can't catch me!" And with that, Sorrel took off again.

Roshi powered up into his muscular state. He began to charge up a Kamehameha. "Krillin, I need you to fire a Solar Flare." He ordered.

When Sorrel came at them again, she was met with Krillin screaming. "Solar Flare!" A bright flash happened, blinding all nearby fighters.

Sorrel stopped running and rubbed her eyes. "I can't see! What was-"

Roshi fired his Kamehameha at the blinded Sorrel, who in her current state, was unable to see it coming and was blown off the stage by it.

Roh put on an irritated face when Sorrel teleported into the stands. "You have big ears. Why didn't you use them to hear the old man firing the blast?"

Sorrel put on a scared look. "I panicked! It won't happen again!"

Sidra put on an irritated look as well. "Well of course it won't happen again. You got eliminated."

Sorrel covered her hands in her face. "I'm sorry!"

Nink, Comfrey, Majora, and Roselle regrouped. "We each lost one." Comfrey growled.

Gohan and Piccolo stood in front of the humans. "Keep coming after us and you'll lose more." They threatened.

 **Frieza**

Frieza was currently laughing like a madman, shooting death beams at Methiop.

"Dance for me! Dance for me!" Frieza laughed. The Universe 10 warrior frantically ran around trying to avoid Frieza's assault.

Frieza then noticed something, a warrior in a red and black Uniform fighting no one, Jiren. Frieza paused as he felt an overwhelming pressure from the Pride Trooper.

"My my, it seems like there is quite the monster in the arena. I'm going to have to avoid him." Frieza noted. Frieza turned back to continue torturing Methiop, only to discover that the Universe 10 warrior had managed to escape.

Frieza looked around. "I guess it's time to find another victim!" Frieza cackled as he slinked into the shadow of the pillar at the center of the arena.

 **Trio De Dangers**

The Trio was currently facing off against Jilcol from Universe 10.

Jilcol got into a defensive stance. "You puppies better watch yourselves, I'm trained in Yoga."

"Puppies?" Bergamo questioned.

"Yoga?" Basil questioned.

"Watch ourselves?" Lavender questioned.

The Trio all looked at each other, and laughed. Not a simple chuckle, they were bursting out in laughter. All three were in tears from the hysterics. Lavender even fell to the floor laughing. Jilcol just stood there, blankly staring at the mockery the brothers were making of him.

Basil wiped a tear from his eye as he regained his breath. "Ah man, that's rich. Someone needs to write that down."

Bergamo finished laughing. "Never in my life have I heard someone say something so ridiculously stupid."

Jilcol got an irritated look on his face. "Are you mocking me!?"

Lavender got up off the floor. "Oh no, he's going to vanquish us through his yoga."

The Trio started laughing again.

Rumsshi glared at Jilcol from the stands. "Jilcol! Stop making Universe 10 a laughingstock! Show them your power!"

On the other side of the stands, Quitela laughed. "Don't you mean… Show them your yoga?"

Rumsshi shot a furious look at Quitela. "You stay out of this!"

At that moment, Jilcol had enough and rushed the Trio. Basil quickly jumped in the air. "Shining Blaster!" Basil fired a red ki blast from his foot.

The Shining Blaster went soaring towards Jilcol, hitting him, and sending him flying off the arena.

"Universe 10's Jilcol has been eliminated." The Grand Priest announced.

Lavender laughed. "That's about what I expected from the yoga warrior."

Basil shook his head. "Not enough yoga stretches before the tournament it seems."

The Trio de Dangers was about to go on to their next opponent, when their next opponent found them.

A green skinned warrior blocked their path to any other fighters. A stern stare across his face.

"Obuni!?" Rumsshi yelled.

Obuni kept his stare on the Trio. "Gaining up on an opponent and mocking him. Have you no honor?"

Bergamo folded his arms. "Honor? You don't survive in Universe 9 by being honorable."

Obuni shook his head. "You people make me sick. This isn't Universe 9, this is a tournament."

Basil glared. "This is a tournament to survive, of course we are going to do what we're good at."

Obuni got into a battle stance. "Then brace yourself, unhonorable warriors of Universe 9!"

Lavender rubbed his hands. "This guy's talking pisses me off." He started to drool as he stared with bloodlust. "Let's show him what Universe 9 thinks of his honor!"

In the stands, Cognac rubbed his chin. "The three top warriors of Universe 9 versus one of the greatest of Universe 10. The result of the battle could cripple one of these Universes." He looked over to Goku and Murichim's battle. "And considering Universe 10's best warrior is already in a battle, Universe 10 might actually be the first doomed universe. Although, it could be Universe 9 if they lose this battle."

Roh looked over to Quitela. "Are you going to help us out with this?"

Quitela folded his arms. "Our alliance is only against Universes 6 and 7. It's not my fault if your warriors fall to someone from Universe 10 before the… Fruits… Of our alliance come to be. Sorry Roh, you're on your own this time."

Roh turned to the Trio, wide eyed. "I forbid you three to fall off!" He screamed at the Trio.

Rumsshi turned to Obuni. "Don't embarrass me like the other two!"

 _The Honorable Obuni of Universe 10 has challenged Universe 9's Trio de Dangers to a duel, while Goku continues his battle with Murichim, and Vegeta with Nigrisshi._

 _Will the Trio's teamwork win out over the seasoned warrior of Universe 10?_

 _Will Gohan and the others be able to fight off the alliance of Universes 4 and 9?_

 _Will Jirasen find someone safe to flirt with?_

 _Find out next time!_

 **Elimination Chart**

 **(Eliminated fighters in italics)**

Universe 2: Ribrianne, Kakunsa, Rozie, Vikal, Jimeze, Zarbuto, Zirloin, Rabanra, Hermila, Prum.

Universe 3: Paparoni, Koitsukai, Bollarator, Panchia, Viarra, Narirama, Nigrisshi, The Preecho, Maji Kayo, Katopesla.

Universe 4: Darkori, Majora, Shosa, Ganos, Caway, Damon, Gamisaras, Nink, Shantsa, _Monna._

Universe 6: Hit, Caulifla, Kale, Cabba, Saonel, Pirina, Frost, Botamo, Magetta, Dr. Rota.

Universe 7: Android 17(1) Piccolo(1) Roshi(1) Krillin, Tien, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Frieza, Android 18.

Universe 9: Basil(1) Bergamo, Lavender, Oregano, Hyssop, Comfrey, Hop, Chappil, Roselle, _Sorrel_

Universe 10: Murichim, Obuni, Jirasen, Napapa, Methiop, Dium, Lilibeu, Rubalt, _Jilcol, Murisam_

Universe 11: Toppo, Jiren, Dyspo, Cocotte, Kahseral, Kunshi, Tupper, Zoiray, Vuon, Kettol

 **76/80 Fighters Remain**

 **46 Minutes left in Tournament**

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have made Murichim quite a bit more stronger and prominent than the anime, due to him representing what Universe 10 is the most: MUSCLES. The next chapter will mainly focus on the Trio's battle with Obuni but there will be a few other battles in there.**

 **As always, constructive criticism is appreciated.**


	3. Battle of Honor

**This may or may not be something you enjoy, this may or not be something you hate. All I know is, this is the longest chapter I have ever written. I hope you enjoy it. This chapter does focus on Universes 9 and 10 a bit, so do bear with me.**

* * *

Obuni circled the Trio. The Gods of Universes 9 and 10 watched this intensely. This battle could be a deciding factor in which Universe goes first.

The silence was suddenly broken by Basil jumping up into the air. "Shining Blaster!" He shouted and fired a red ki blast from his foot at Obuni. Obuni quickly jumped out of the way, just to see Lavender's poison come flying at him. Obuni dodged out of the way of that too.

Lavender coated his arms in poison. "Try to dodge this!" He rushed forwards towards Obuni.

Obuni smirked and rushed forward, suddenly creating several multi colored auras of himself as he sprinted forward towards Lavender.

Lavender panicked. "Which one is the real-" Lavender was immediately punched in the face by Obuni and sent flying back.

"Lavender!" Basil and Bergamo screamed before turning back to keep their eyes on Obuni.

Roh got wide eyed. "What kind of technique is that?"

Over in the Universe 10 section of the stands, Rumsshi laughed. "Obuni is a master of controlling his ki! Just try to hit him!"

Lavender got to his feet. "You think you're clever aren't you?" He smirked. "Get a load of-"

Lavender was interrupted when Obuni came at him again with the same technique, landing a sharp blow on Lavender's gut. Lavender backed up, holding his stomach. Obuni quickly took the opportunity and landed a barrage of punches at Lavender, knocking him back.

Bergamo sprinted towards Obuni. "Damn Universe 10 fighter!" He swung his fists at Obuni, with Obuni ducking under them. Bergamo tried to kick Obuni, but Obuni quickly backflipped out of the way.

Basil leaped up into the air. "Wolfgang Pressure!" He fired multiple ki blasts out of his feet towards Obuni while Bergamo kept up his assault.

Obuni quickly jumped around and avoided Basil's blasts alongside Bergamo's attacks before jumping into the air at Basil, placing a well aimed kick on Basil's head, knocking him to the floor of the arena.

Obuni landed on the ground and faced Bergamo. Bergamo growled at Obuni intensely.

Mojito rubbed his chin in the stands. "That Obuni fellow appears to be stronger than each member of the Trio individually."

Rumsshi looked over to Cus and pointed at the boombox. "Turn up the intensity! We're going to win this thing!" Cus turned up the volume on Rumsshi's boombox. Rumsshi laughed triumphantly.

Suddenly, a red ki blast came sailing towards the boombox and hit it, destroying it and stopping the noise.

Rumsshi looked at his destroyed boombox and then back to the arena. "Who dared!?"

In the shadow of the central pillar, Frieza laughed. "I was hoping someone else would stop that dreadful noise, but I guess it fell to me."

Gowasu kept recording with his camera. "That's definitely going to be in the highlights video."

Rumsshi gave a short glare to Gowasu before turning back to the arena. "Obuni! Crush them!"

Obuni stared down with Bergamo. Bergamo gritted his teeth. "What kind of ability do you have?"

Obuni kept his stare. "I don't intend on letting you find out." Obuni created his multiple auras and rushed Bergamo.

Bergamo stood his ground and watched all of them come towards him. " _I can't tell which one is really him. But, if what he did to Lavender is any indication, I will know what the real one is once he hits me."_

Obuni struck Bergamo in the chest. However, to Obuni's surprise, Bergamo suddenly grew slightly larger. Bergamo quickly discovered which aura was Obuni. "You!" Bergamo shouted as he struck Obuni, sending the warrior flying back.

Obuni got to his feet and breathed heavily. "What kind of ability was that?"

Bergamo folded his arms and grinned. "I don't intend on letting you find out."

Obuni breathed in and created his multiple auras again. " _If I am to win this, I need to figure out what it is that he's doing."_ He rushed Bergamo a second time.

Again, upon being hit by Obuni, Bergamo grew slightly larger and struck Obuni, knocking him off his feet and causing him to almost slide off the stage.

Obuni got to his feet. "I've figured your ability out." He said as he circled Bergamo.

"And I have figured out yours." Bergamo responded.

Obuni kept his guard up as he circled Universe 9's strongest warrior. "Somehow, you are able to absorb the damage from my attacks to power up and counterattack even harder than I hit you."

Bergamo nodded. "That's right. And you create several feints, making it difficult for me to defend against your attacks. However, my ability is perfect for countering yours, since you will always take more damage. You have lost!"

Obuni took this in. "Perhaps I have lost. But, there must be some limit to how much punishment you can take in. I intend to figure this out, no matter what. There are people I care about that I won't let down!"

Obuni and Bergamo charged each other.

 **Frost**

Frost watched Obuni and the Trio battle. " _Such an intense battle between mighty warriors. Surely the victor will be tired upon defeating their opponent. I think that would be the prime time for me to swoop in and secure an elimination."_ Frost devilishly grinned.

Frost watched as Obuni dodged several of Bergamo's strikes, before following up with an uppercut. Frost smirked as he thought of his plan.

"Having fun spectating are we?" A voice said behind Frost. "Allow me to move you to a spot where you can have a better view."

Frost quickly turned to see Viarra of Universe 3 aiming a punch at him. Frost quickly leapt out of the way. Viarra punched a large dent in the stage.

Frost folded his arms. "Oh, come on, it's quite a fun match to fight. Here, I'll even let you eliminate the victor instead." Frost told the robotic warrior.

Viarra ignored Frost's offer and launched another punch. Frost backflipped out of the way and frowned. "It seems you want to do this the hard way!" Frost began firing deathbeams at Viarra.

Viarra quickly raised his arms and blocked the deathbeams, seemingly taking no damage. "Such an attack is useless." Viarra told his opponent.

Frost narrowed his eyes. "Built to tank attacks are we? That's going to be a pain in my rear."

Viarra charged Frost swiping his hand at him, Frost ducked under it, only for Viarra to hit him right in the face with a kick. Frost just barely recovered in time to see Viarra leap at him and try to crush him. Frost quickly rolled under Viarra's jump. Viarra then began to back up, forcing Frost to move out of the way.

" _Dammit!"_ Frost thought. " _This titan has to have weak spots somewhere!"_

Viarra's eyes glowed, and he launched a beam out of them at Frost. Frost jumped out of the way, but Viarra's beam kept following him. Frost charged up a beam while dodging Viarra's, and fired. The blast had enough force to cause Viarra to stop firing his own beam.

"Ha!" Frost laughed. "Not so tough now are w-" Frost was interrupted when Viarra grabbed his head, and smashed him into the floor of the stage. Viarra then picked up Frost, before kicking him, sending him rolling across the ground.

Frost got to his feet, gritting his teeth. "You really piss me-"

Frost was interrupted when Viarra punched him again.

 **Magetta**

Narirama propelled himself towards Magetta, his iron claws ready. Magetta stood, prepared. The two metal warriors began to clash, Magetta's fists against Naririama's claws. The two did nothing else in their fight. They just punched and/or scratched each other.

Ea pushed up his glasses. "If Narirama doesn't do anything else, he's surely going to be overwhelmed! We underestimated this Universe 6 warrior!"

Champa glanced at the panicking Ea and laughed. "This is what happens when you underestimate our Magetta, he's nothing like your fragile robots!"

Ea gritted his teeth. "Narirama! Use your energy cannon!"

"Narirama!" Narirama said as he leapt back from Magetta, his chest charging up blue energy.

Ea laughed. "Your Magetta will be no match for Narirama's energy cannon!"

Magetta started running towards Narirama in an attempt to stop the warrior before he fired. Narirama fired a massive blue beam at Magetta.

Magetta put his arms in front of his face and continued moving forward. When the beam hit, he was initially pushed back a bit, but he continued moving on. At a slower pace, of course.

Champa cheered. "Yes Magetta! Keep moving on! Crush that Universe 3 welp!"

Ea was baffled. "How tanky is this thing!?"

Magetta continued moving through the beam and eventually made it close to Narirama, he swung his arm, hitting Narirama, stopping the beam and sending Narirama flying towards the central pillar. Narirama hit the pillar, and crumpled to the ground.

Champa pulled out his vuvuzela and started blowing into it. "Excellent Magetta! Show them who's boss!"

 **Trio De Dangers vs Obuni**

Bergamo struck his hand at Obuni, but Obuni dodged to the side. After only a few hits, Obuni had stopped striking Bergamo, and instead circling around, dodging him. Because of this, Bergamo had only grown a few inches from Obuni's attacks.

"Damn you!" Begamo fired a ki blast at Obuni, but the Universe 10 warrior dodged. "Didn't you say you were going to find a limit!?"

"I did." Obuni responded. "But I came to the conclusion that finding your limit by seeing how much you can take total might be too dangerous for me. Instead, I plan on finding another limit to your power."

"And that is?" Bergamo fired beam, but Obuni jumped over it. Bergamo tried to punch Obuni, but was vaulted over.

"How long you can use the power you take in and how much you can take in at a single time." Obuni responded. "I also have a third idea."

Bergamo swung his claws at Obuni but Obuni dodged. Bergamo tried to kick Obuni, but the Universe 10 warrior dodged that as well. Bergamo tried everything he could, but Obuni was just dodging.

"To save those I must protect." Obuni breathed in. "I shall defeat you with this!"

Obuni created his multiple aura feints and rushed Bergamo. Bergamo braced for the hit, but the feints went right past him. Bergamo then felt a pair of hands grasp his tail, before he knew it, the Universe 9 warrior was pulled off the ground and sent flying through the air, straight towards the edge of the arena.

"OH NO!" Roh dug his fingernails into his face in fear.

"OH YES!" Rumsshi shouted in joy.

Just then, a ki blast hit Bergamo, causing him to fall to the floor, stopping his approach to the edge.

Basil jumped in between Obuni and Bergamo. "Don't worry brother. You're not falling on my watch."

Lavender jumped to Basil's side. "This guy may be stronger than all of us individually, but he is not stronger than our brotherly bond!"

"Brothers are you?" Obuni asked. "Will your teamwork be enough?"

The Trio got into a battle stance. "To survive in the trash heap known as Universe 9, we had to stick together. Fighting together, we overcame foes stronger than us. And we will work together to survive this tournament. Universe 9 may be a trash heap, but it is our trash heap."

"I see." Obuni noted. "Brothers of Universe 9, I was wrong about you." Obuni got into a battle stance and gave a small smile. "Let's continue this!"

 **Gohan, Piccolo, Roshi, Krillin, Tien**

The Universe 7 warriors faced off against the combined Universe 4 and Universe 9 fighters: Majora, Nink, Comfrey, and Roselle.

"You have already lost one fighter for each of your teams. Back off or you'll lose more." Piccolo threatened.

Majora laughed. "Oh, they think that just because they have a number advantage that they can beat us! That's rich!"

Comfrey cracked his knuckles. "Let's do this!"

Both sides got into battle stances. They stared each other down...

"Break it up! Break it up!" A new voice spoke. All three Universes turned their heads in unison to look at the newcomers.

Barging into the middle of the standoff, were the Pride Troopers. Toppo, Dyspo, Tupper, Zoiray, Kunshi, and Vuon. The entire group did a pose. The other warriors looked on with baffled expressions at the intrusion.

"The Pride Troopers have decreed that there is not enough JUSTICE in this battle!" Toppo proudly said.

Majora sneered. "Justice? Why even-" Majora was suddenly kicked back, rolling on the ground.

Dyspo stood where Majora once was. "That kind of justice!"

Majora got to his feet. "That does it!" Majora and Dyspo took off, battling each other.

Everyone watched Dyspo and Majora get carried away from the others due to their fighting. They all looked back at each other.

Toppo put his hands on his hips. "Now, down to busine-" Nink punched Toppo in the face, interrupting the leader of the Pride Troopers.

"This was none of your business!" Nink yelled. And with that, Nink and Toppo started to brawl.

Piccolo turned back to face the other Pride Troopers, only to see Kunshi launch his energy threads at him and the other Universe 7 fighters. Piccolo quickly dodged, Roshi and Tien, and Gohan dodged the same way. Kunshi jumped after the three Universe 7 fighters, separating them from the rest.

Vuon looked at Comfrey and Roselle. "I… I guess that means we're fighting then." Vuon said before rushing the two Universe 9 warriors.

Krillin looked over to Piccolo and co. Kunshi's attacks had already managed to separate him from the others.

" _I need to regroup with the others!"_ Krillin decided. Krillin braced himself to sprint over to them to assist against Kunshi.

"Oi, Zoiray."

Krillin froze upon hearing the voice behind him.

Krillin turned around, Tupper stood, towering over him. Zoiray sat on Tupper's shoulder. Both Pride Troopers had their arms folded.

Tupper continued. "Oi Zoiray, this guy is almost as short as you."

"Tsk tsk." Zoiray got off of Tupper's shoulder. "He looks lost. I think we need to show him the way to the arena's edge." Zoiray gave a devilish grin.

Both Pride Troopers laughed. Krillin braced himself to face down his two opponents.

Elsewhere, Toppo continued his battle with Nink. The two warriors clashed fists, punching each other and not much else. Nink clapped his hands to produce wind, Toppo did the same, canceling Nink's attack out.

Belmod observed the fight. "This Universe 4 warrior has a similar fighting style to Toppo it seems."

Quitela laughed. "Hey Nink! Let's show them our grappling tactics, crush him in your arms! Ke ke ke."

Nink nodded at Quitela's orders. He rushed Toppo and spread out his arms to grab Toppo. Toppo saw this coming and jumped into the air and landed on Nink's shoulders. Toppo then began to spin around, saying "Justice Tornado!"

Toppo and Nink spun up into the air, with the dizzy Nink quickly being thrown to the ground. Nink began to get up, rubbing his head. However, Toppo appeared behind him.

"Justice Crush!" Toppo grabbed Nink from behind and squeezed him hard, crushing several of Nink's bones. Toppo dropped Nink, the tired warrior collapsing to the floor. Toppo then grabbed Nink's leg, and threw him.

Nink went flying off the arena. Teleporting into the stands, he kept a blank face. "Plan failed."

"Universe 4's Nink has been eliminated." The Grand Priest announced.

Toppo raised his hand up in the air. "Justice!"

 **Ganos**

Ganos was running around the arena, looking for an opponent. He looked over to his left, and saw Nink being eliminated.

Ganos gritted his teeth. " _We've lost two warriors so far. We're tied for last place with Universe 10. This isn't going well."_

Ganos' thoughts were interrupted when Jimeze teleported in front of him.

"You there." The yardrat spoke. "Do you wish to engage in a contest of love?"

Ganos stood there and blinked. He was wordless. His face spoke for him.

"I said." Jimeze continued. "Do you wish to engage in a contest of love?"

"What?" Ganos asked.

At this moment Jimeze realized that he probably didn't make much sense to a person outside of his own Universe. He cleared his throat.

"What I meant to say was: Do you want to fight?" Jimeze asked.

Ganos shrugged. "I guess so…" Ganos was still weirded out by Jimeze's weird introduction.

Ganos ran up to punch Jimeze, but the yardrat quickly teleported away. Jimeze appeared next to Ganos, Ganos tried to kick him but Jimeze teleported away. This continued for a while.

" _Great…"_ Ganos thought as he tried to hit Jimeze. " _He's just going to do this now."_

Jimeze laughed. "My love cannot be hit!"

Ganos groaned.

 **Trio de Dangers**

The Trio leapt to either side of Obuni and began to run around him at high speeds. Every once in a while, one would quickly dart out of the formation to catch Obuni off guard with an attack. Their formation around Obuni took the form of a triangle eventually. Obuni tried to guard against their attacks, but they always managed to hit him from behind, no matter which direction he faced.

Up in the stands, Roh laughed. "That's it! Our devastating Danger's Triangle! None can escape!"

Obuni watched and observed the movements of the three moving around him. He noticed a pattern to their movements " _Perhaps if I am to confuse them, I will be able to escape?"_

Obuni pulled up his multiple aura feints. However unlike before, they formed a circle and all rushed outwards in different directions at the same time. Each member of the Trio quickly jumped back to avoid getting hit.

And like that, the Danger's Triangle had been broken up.

Roh screamed. "He escaped!?"

Obuni smiled at the Trio. "An interesting strategy to be sure, that Danger's Triangle. But, you'll have to do better than that."

Obuni sprinted towards Lavender first. Lavender spit out poison, but Obuni leapt over his attack. Obuni created his feints and sprinted faster towards Lavender. Bergamo quickly jumped in the way, causing Obuni to hit him and Bergamo to grow larger before hitting Obuni back. Obuni quickly recovered with a backflip. Basil appeared next to Obuni and kicked him. Bergamo and Lavender rushed forwards to take advantage of this, but Obuni jumped into the air and landed on Lavender, smashing his face into the ground with his foot.

Bergamo tried to slash Obuni with his claws, but Obuni quickly jumped out of the way. Basil fired a Shining Blaster quickly, but Obuni was prepared and countered with his own ki blast, the explosion creating smoke. Obuni quickly created his feints and rushed through the smoke, surprising Basil. Obuni then punched Basil in the face, knocking him back.

Bergamo growled and lunged for Obuni. The two began to grapple, pushing their arms against each other. Slowly, but surely, Obuni began to overpower Bergamo and began to push him towards the edge. Bergamo tried to bite Obuni in the face, but Obuni was able to move his head around quicker than Bergamo.

Before Obuni could reach the edge with Bergamo, Basil and Lavender rushed towards him, Lavender punching him while Basil kicked him. Both brothers struck the Universe 10 warrior right in the face. Obuni was forced to let go of Bergamo. Bergamo then followed up with a punch, pushing Obuni away from them. The Trio then moved forwards in a line, all prepared to attack at the same time. Obuni created his feints and rushed them, Basil and Lavender quickly jumped back behind Bergamo, so he could tank the attack if Obuni hit them.

Obuni's feints dissipated when the two hid behind Bergamo, revealing his location. The Trio rushed forwards, Lavender giving Obuni a scratch across the face. Before Obuni could recover, Bergamo punched him across the face, which was followed up by Basil kicking him in the face. Obuni was now sweating intensely

Roh cheered on. "Yes! That is the power of our Trio!" Roh started dancing in a very weird fashion, causing Sidra, Mojito, and Sorrel to slowly back away from him.

Rumsshi stood up. "Someone! Help out Obuni!"

Dium began to fly across the arena in an effort to reach the Trio.

"Yes!" Rumsshi cried. "Save him Dium!"

Dium's mouth glowed orange as he prepared to fire a fireball. He swooped down closer to the arena floor as he got closer. He moved in on his target, getting closer…

Just then, Dium felt a sharp pain in his wing and suddenly fell down to the floor. Dium hit the ground hard and rolled across the arena.

Rumsshi pulled his ears. "WHAT!?"

Dium looked at his wing and saw that it had been scratched badly. Just then, Hop appeared next to him, a playful smile in her face.

"Should have paid closer attention to who was nearby." Hop told him.

Hop picked up one of Dium's feathers that had fallen on the ground and admired it. "Such nice feathers. Such a shame they are on such an ugly body." Hop turned to Dium and gave a sadistic grin as she moved in on him.

Dium's beak started glowing with flame. "You better watch out lady! Or I'm going to roast you like a-"

Quick as shadow, Hop dashed at Dium, quickly and repeatedly scratching his chest with her claws. Over and over again. Dium backed up and screeched in pain.

Hop's smile grew even more and she then kicked Dium, sending the bird off the stage.

"Universe 10's Dium has been eliminated." The Grand Priest announced.

Sorrel cheered from the stands. "Way to go Hop! Good job intercepting that dumb bird!"

Not far from there, the Trio continued their battle with Obuni.

Obuni was sweating heavily. "Trio de Dangers of Universe 9… You have earned my respect. But, I will not, can not, lose!"

Obuni rushed the Trio. Basil fired a ki blast at Obuni from his feet. Obuni dodged, only to be hit by a ki blast from Bergamo.

The force of Bergamo's ki blast sent Obuni to the edge of the arena. Rumsshi shrieked while Roh cheered. Obuni got to his feet. The Trio had him backed up against the edge.

Obuni breathed heavily. "Everything is on the line… I must not lose!" Obuni charged up and sent a multi colored beam, the colors of all of his auras swirling in it, at Bergamo.

"Have all the energy you gave me back!" Bergamo yelled. "Wolfgang Penetrator!" Bergamo fired a red beam at Obuni.

The two beams clashed, swaying back and forth from Bergamo's favor to Obuni's. Everyone watched intently. However, the attacks Obuni had taken earlier took their toll, and slowly, but surely, Obuni's beam was pushed back.

The beam eventually reached Obuni, and blasted the noble warrior off into the black abyss. The Grand Priest announced his elimination. Rumsshi screamed in fear.

Obuni teleported into the stands, his head held down in shame. "I have failed…" Obuni said quietly.

Jilcol pat Obuni on the back. "You did better than me at the least."

Obuni shook his head with his eyes closed. "I have failed them… I have failed my family…"

Back on the stage, Bergamo perked up upon hearing about Obuni's family. "He just wanted to defend his family…" Bergamo said.

"All of these people are doing this so their families don't get wiped." Basil noted. "Every single one is fighting to defend the ones they love to keep them safe."

Bergamo clenched his fists and glared at Goku as he was doing battle with Murichim. "This is all that Son Goku's fault! He needs to be taken down so he can know what everyone else feels like!"

 **Vegeta**

Vegeta continued his battle with Nigrisshi. Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan 2.

He decked Nigrisshi in the face, only to get decked in the face by Nigrisshi.

Vegeta and Nigrisshi continued to punch each other, neither one seeming to get the upper hand. Vegeta punched Nigrisshi in the stomach, Nigrisshi grabbed his hand and flipped him over, Vegeta countered with a ki blast.

"You're good." Nigrisshi growled. "But you're still no match!" He fired a ki wave.

"We'll see about that!" Vegeta fired his own ki wave.

Before the ki waves could reach each other, Botamo jumped in the middle of them. Both ki waves stopped against his defense.

"Get out of here, teddy bear." Vegeta yelled. "This isn't your fight!"

Botamo laughed. "You're right. It isn't my fight, it's our fight."

" _Our fight?"_ Vegeta wondered.

Just then, a sound like a train whistle was heard and Magetta ran into view. Botamo jumped up on Magetta's shoulders. Vegeta and Nigrisshi stared with blank faces. Botamo and Magetta turned to face Vegeta.

"You seem to have gotten a little sidetracked." Nigrisshi noted. "Bye."

"Don't you leave!" Vegeta yelled, but the cybernetic warrior had already left the area.

Vegeta stared down Botamo and Magetta. "And what is this supposed to be? A piggyback ride?"

Botamo laughed. "An invincible body, and a steel psyche. The Invincible Bota Magetta!"

 _The honorable Obuni of Universe 10 has fallen against the Trio de Dangers, and Krillin has be separated from the rest of his team_

 _While Caulifla's battle with Oregano and Hyssop continues,_

 _Vegeta's battle against Bota Magetta has just begun_

 _How powerful is the "invincible" Bota Magetta?_

 _And will Vegeta prevail?_

 _And will Zoiray ever find someone shorter than him?_

 _Find out next time!_

 **Elimination Chart**

 **(Eliminated fighters in italics)**

Universe 2: Ribrianne, Kakunsa, Rozie, Vikal, Jimeze, Zarbuto, Zirloin, Rabanra, Hermila, Prum.

Universe 3: Paparoni, Koitsukai, Bollarator, Panchia, Viarra, Narirama, Nigrisshi, The Preecho, Maji Kayo, Katopesla.

Universe 4: Darkori, Majora, Shosa, Ganos, Caway, Damon, Gamisaras, Shantsa, **Eliminated:** _Nink,_ _Monna._

Universe 6: Hit, Caulifla, Kale, Cabba, Saonel, Pirina, Frost, Botamo, Magetta, Dr. Rota.

Universe 7: Android 17(1) Piccolo(1) Roshi(1) Krillin, Tien, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Frieza, Android 18.

Universe 9: Basil(1) Bergamo(1), Hop(1), Lavender, Oregano, Hyssop, Comfrey, Chappil, Roselle, **Eliminated:** _Sorrel_

Universe 10: Murichim, Jirasen, Napapa, Methiop, Lilibeu, Rubalt, **Eliminated:** _Obuni, Dium,_ _Jilcol, Murisam_

Universe 11: Toppo(1), Jiren, Dyspo, Cocotte, Kahseral, Kunshi, Tupper, Zoiray, Vuon, Kettol

 **73/80 warriors remain**

 **43 Minutes left in Tournament**

* * *

 **Yes, I just had Obuni be one of the first ten warriors to lose. Feel free to attack me for making that decision. I wanted to give the Trio a moment of spotlight, and I figured Obuni was a good opponent to do that with.**

 **As always, constructive criticism is appreciated.**


	4. Unworthy

Bota Magetta charged Vegeta. The saiyan prince dove under Bota Magetta's leg, avoiding it's attack. Bota Magetta swung Magetta's hand at Vegeta, but Vegeta dodged that too.

"Worthless scrap heap!" Vegeta yelled.

However, the insult had no effect on Bota Magetta. They instead continued their assault.

Champa laughed. "You think that's going to work? They have trained to overcome Magetta's weakness!"

Vegeta gritted his teeth. "Trained? He's just got his ears covered!"

Magetta opened his mouth and shot out a stream of lava, Vegeta dodged to the side and raised his hands.

"Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta fired it, but the attack had no effect.

Botamo laughed. "What did I tell you? Bota Magetta is invincible!"

Vegeta then began to clash fists with Magetta, punching each other while Botamo laughed. Vegeta turned Super Saiyan and rushed Bota Magetta, only for Magetta to launch more lava, forcing Vegeta to back off.

"Dammit!" Vegeta yelled.

Vegeta jumped up to punch Botamo, but the attack had no effect.

Botamo smirked. "Haven't you been listening? We are invincible! INVINCIBLE!"

Magetta swung his fist down, Vegeta put his hands above his head to block it and grab it. Upon realizing that Vegeta had grabbed his arm, Magetta followed up with a kick, focing Vegeta to jump away.

"Yes!" Champa yelled. "Crush him!"

 **Caulifla vs Oregano and Hyssop**

Caulifla continued to battle Oregano and Hyssop. Caulifla turned Super Saiyan, she and Oregano rushed each other with a barrage of punches. While he held his own for a while, Oregano was eventually knocked back.

Caulifla sprinted towards him to continue her assault on him. However, Hyssop jumped in the way. Hyssop opened his mouth and launched a large ice beam at Caulifla. Caulifla was just barely able to avoid the attack in time. A bit of ice brushed against her shoulder, giving her a chill and causing her to stop her advance.

Oregano got up, dusting himself off. "It seems like my associate might be too much for you to handle." He laughed.

Caulifla gritted her teeth. "Don't even start with that nonsense!"

Caulifla rushed forward and Hyssop lumbered towards her. Caulifla raised her fist to punch, Hyssop thrust his fist forward. The two fists clashed, briefly pushing against each other before Caulifla recoiled. She felt her hand, it was numb and cold.

" _Just from clashing our fists for a second?"_ Caulifla thought. " _What is this guy?"_

Up in the stands, Roh pointed his finger and cackled. "Hyssop is a master of the cold! You'll freeze before you can significantly damage him!"

Hysop raised his hand and ice grew over his fist, forming a makeshift spear of sorts. Hyssop ran at Caulifla, attempting to stab her with it. Caulifla jumped out of the frozen giant's way, just before he struck the ground. Hyssop quickly turned and tried to strike her again, Caulifla back flipped out of the way of this attack, distancing herself from Hyssop.

"If I can't touch you with my fists, then I guess it's a ranged battle!" Caulifla began to launch a barrage of ki blasts at Hyssop.

Hyssop grew more ice on his arm to form a shield of sorts, he raised it to block her attacks. While it initially worked, the barrage of ki blasts began to chip away at the ice. Eventually several of them began hitting Hyssop. Hyssop grunted and began to grow more ice, marching forward through her barrage.

Caulifla laughed. "You think you can handle that much? Here, have more!" She turned up the intensity and began to launch them even faster with even more powerful blasts.

Hyssop stopped his advance and began making his ice shield even bigger. However, he slowly felt himself being pushed back. Hyssop grunted.

Suddenly, Caulifla felt something wrap around her waist and she was suddenly launched up into the air. Before she knew it, she slammed back into the ground at high speeds with enough force to crack the floor of the stage. Body aching, she got up off the ground to see that Oregano had wrapped his strings around her.

Oregano laughed. "Everyone always forgets about the old man! First lesson of battle: Always remember to keep track of all of your opponents!"

Oregano swung his arms around, the string causing Caulfila to be swept off of her feet and into the air. Caulifla tried to break his webbing, but Oregano quickly tightened it.

"No no no, girlie. It's time for you to go off the stage!" He swung his arms began to gain momentum to throw her off of the ring when a ki blast cut through the string, freeing Caulifla.

Caulifla was sent flying and stopped right at the edge. She quickly moved away from the edge.

Oregano looked behind him and saw that Kale had fired the ki blast that cut his string.

"Sis!" Kale ran in towards the fight to help out Caulifla.

Oregano frowned. "Hyssop. We don't need no interruptions."

Hyssop grunted and breathed ice in a wide arc, a massive wall of ice appeared in a half circle, cutting them off from the rest of the fighting and preventing Kale from reaching the fight. With this wall of ice, the room Caulifla had to fight the two was now much smaller.

Kale prepared to charge a ki blast in attempt to break through the ice, when she noticed to shadows appear over her. She turned around to see Napapa and Methiop looking down on her, grinning. Kale punched Napapa in the stomach, but the attack had no effect.

Napapa looked down. "Rude girl. I think we need to teach you a lesson."

Methiop cracked his knuckles. "Said lesson will involve fists, of course."

Kale backed up as the two advanced. Suddenly, confident laughter was heard and all three stopped and looked up.

Dr. Rota stood on top of the ice wall behind Kale. His arms were spread out dramatically. Napapa and Methiop gave surprised stares at the intrusion.

Dr. Rota laughed and looked down at Kale. "My dear teammate, it seems you are in a bit of a pickle. No worries, with my ability, I, Dr. Rota, shall-"

Dr. Rota was interrupted when a rogue ki blast suddenly knocked him off of the ice wall and caused him to fall face first on the ground, unconscious. All three stared at Dr. Rota's knocked out body.

Napapa and Methiop blinked and looked at each other. They looked back at Dr. Rota for a bit. They looked back at each other, shrugged their shoulders before turning back to Kale.

"I thought we were in trouble there for a bit." Methiop laughed.

"Looks like your teammate won't be helping anytime soon." Napapa added.

Kale got into a battle stance, provoking more laughter from the duo. Methiop quickly punched Kale in the face, causing her to stagger back. Napapa then grabbed her head, and began to shove her face into the ice wall.

On the other side of the ice wall, Caulifla continued her battle. Oregano launched his strings and tied up Caulifla again, and began to drag her across the floor.

"Hyssop! Now!" Oregano screamed.

"Ice Lance!" Hyssop launched several icicles out of his mouth at Caulifla.

Caulifla grinned. "I was waiting for this."

She quickly managed to kick her feet off the ground, putting Oregano's string in the path of Hyssop's icicles. The icicles then shredded through the string, breaking the connection. Caulifla then ripped through the rest of the string.

"Clever girl." Oregano growled.

Hyssop ran at Caulifla, forming his sharp ice in his hand again. Caulifla ran at Hyssop, Hyssop preparing to punch. Caulifla quickly dove under Hyssop's legs just before he punched down at her. Caulifla looked behind her, when Hyssop's fist hit the ground the ice exploded outward.

" _Had I dodged any other way, the ice explosion would have hit me."_ Caulifla noted.

Just then, string wrapped around her arm again.

Oregano laughed. "You have forgotten about me agai-"

Caulifla quickly yanked her arm, sweeping Oregano off of his feet. She swung her arm forward, sending Oregano crashing into Hyssop's ice wall face first. Caulifla then leaped forward and kicked Oregano's back when he was still embedded in the wall, before using him as a springboard and pushing off of him back onto the ground.

Caulfila then swung her arm over her head, the string pulling Oregano off of the wall and sending him flying forwards. When Oregano was above Caulifla and in front of her, Caulifla launched a ki blast with her other arm, breaking through the string, hitting Oregano, and sending him off of the stage.

"Universe 9's Oregano has been eliminated." The Grand Priest announced.

Sidra was wide eyed. "She took the upper hand from him so quickly!"

"Saiyans are masters of seizing the decisive moment." Vados noted. "It is unwise to make a mistake against them."

Roh glared down at the arena. "Hyssop! Don't fall off!"

Hyssop breathed down, creating a white mist that spread across the area inside his ice wall. Caulifla quickly jumped up in the air, avoiding the mist. When she came back down, she slipped and fell on her face.

Caulifla exclaimed as she struggled to get up. "What the... Ice?" Caulifla could now see clearly, the white mist had turned the ground inside the wall to ice.

Hyssop grunted and put a small smile on his face. He rushed forwards to Caulifla, having no trouble navigating the ice, Caulifla jumped out of the way, but began to slip upon touching the ground again, leaving her open for Hyssop to launch a large chunk of ice at her, knocking her back into the ice wall.

Mojito rubbed his chin. "Hyssop is a master of changing the environment to one that will suit him. He might not make the same mistake as Oregano."

Caulifla rubbed her arms. " _It's so cold… I need to get out of this, I can't fight my best in this area. Either that, or I need to get used to fighting here."_

Caulifla ran at Hyssop. Hyssop launched more ice at her, Caulifla jumped over the ice. Hyssop smirked and fired a large beam of ice as Caulifla began to hit the ground, sweeping it towards her. However, upon hitting the ground, Caulifla adjusted her legs to slide across the ice, allowing her to move faster than Hyssop's beam. Caulifla pointed an arm at Hyssop.

"Crush Cannon!" Caulifla launched several large red balls of ki at Hyssop.

Hyssop quickly stopped firing his beam and quickly grew more ice on his arms and raised them. When the blast hit, the ice on his arms broke, but the attack was cushioned well enough. Hyssop then breathed on the ground and formed a massive block of ice which he then chucked at Caulifla.

"Give it up!" Caulifla yelled as she blasted the ice block, destroying it.

Caulifla was about to face Hyssop again, when she was quickly hit with the full force of a cold beam. Blowing her back, Caulifla was almost knocked out of Super Saiyan by the attack. Hyssop grunted at his plan's success.

Caulifla shivered. " _So… Cold... The ice block was a distraction? I have to admit, this thing is more clever than he looks."_

Hyssop and Caulifla prepared for another face off.

 **Dyspo vs Majora**

Dyspo sprinted all around Majora, darting in to strike him when Majora was open. Majora tried to fire a ki blast, but Dyspo struck him before he could do so. Majora was unable to follow Dyspo's movements through his smell as well.

"You seem to be fast." Majora noted.

Dyspo laughed as he darted around Majora. "I'm the fastest in _all_ of the Universes! There is nothing you can do to me!"

Majora kept his cool as Dyspo struck him again and again. "Perhaps, but those Universe 7 fighters tried something on a fighter very similar to you that I believe will work here."

Dyspo frowned as he came in to strike again. "And what is that?"

Majora raised his hand, forming a miniature ball of light in it. He threw the ball up into the air, and it exploded in a massive flash of light, blinding Dyspo.

"Dammit!" Dyspo screamed as he was blinded and ran past Majora.

Without his sight, Dyspo continued running, not knowing where he was, until he slammed face first into the central pillar at high speeds. Dyspo pushed himself off the pillar, stumbling around trying to regain his sight. Majora took the opportunity and fired several ki blasts at Dyspo, all of them hitting the Pride Trooper. Dyspo was blown back, his back hitting the pillar.

Dyspo rubbed his eyes, his eyesight slowly coming back. "That's a neat trick. Of course, I absolutely despise it because it's being used against me!"

Majora smirked and bowed. "Why thank you."

Dyspo blinked, his eyesight fully coming back. "You know… That confident attitude of yours, it really pisses me off!"

Majora scoffed. "Oh, such high and mighty talking coming from Mr. 'I'm the fastest in all the Universes.' Don't make me take you even less seriously."

Dyspo powered up. "I'm going to put you in your place!" He sprinted at Majora again.

 **Goku vs Murichim**

"Muscles!" Murichim yelled as he launched a fist shaped ki blast at SSB Goku.

Goku jumped over the fist. However, Murichim closed his hand tight and the energy fist exploded while Goku was jumping over it, sending Goku flying forward, just to be punched by Murichim when he was sent flying towards him.

Goku got to his feet. "You're pretty good." He grinned.

Murichim blinked. "How can you still be smiling after that?"

Goku put his arms behind his head. "You're a pretty fun guy to fight with, Mr. Muscles."

Rumsshi stood up in the stands. "Fun!?" He shot a glare at Murichim. "Murichim! Turn up the intensity! We already lost Obuni, I don't want to suffer another humiliation!"

Murichim nodded. "Understood Lord Rumsshi." He flexed. "I will not disappoint you!"

Murichim and Goku ran at each other, and began another clash. Their punches barraging against each other. Goku began to punch harder and faster, pushing Murichim back. Murichim let up his assault briefly, allowing Goku to kick him in the chest, causing Murichim to stumble back.

Goku leapt forward to kick Murichim.

Murichim put his hands together. "Protein Push!" A wave of orange energy came flying out of his body in all directions, pushing Goku back.

Murichim's right arm glowed. "Protein Punch!" While he was a fair distance from Goku, the force of the punch created a burst of wind, pushing Goku back towards the edge.

Beerus pulled his ears. "Don't fall off so early Goku!"

Murichim's left arm glowed. This time, Goku put his fingers to his head, activating Instant Transmission just before Murichim launched the Protein Punch. Goku teleported in front of Murichim just moments after Murichim launched the punch, and uppercutted the Universe 1 fighter. Goku then jumped up into the air and kicked Murichim down to the ground, his face slamming against the hard arena floor.

As Goku descended from the air, he prepared a Kamehameha. Murichim put his hands together and activated the Protein Push again, knocking Goku back and stopping the Kamehameha.

Murichim breathed heavily. "Am I still 'fun' to fight?"

Goku grinned. "Yep!"

Rumsshi yelled from the stands. "He's making a laughingstock of us!"

 **Kale vs Napapa and Methiop**

As Napapa held her face against Hyssop's ice wall, Methiop punched her back repeatedly. Kale screamed out in pain.

Napapa laughed. "Aww… She wants her little girlfriend to help her."

Methiop cackled. "Too bad she's freezing to the bone against that Universe 9 fighter!"

Napapa sighed. "It's a shame really. That ice guy will probably eliminate her so we won't be able to give both of them the same treatment."

Kale kicked her leg out and hit Methiop in the eye.

"Gah!" Methiop stopped punching and grabbed his eye.

"Little brat!" Napapa yelled and pulled Kale off of the ice wall, before slamming her face into the ground.

Napapa and Methiop then proceeded to kick Kale together, preventing her from getting up. Kale started to shed tears.

"Oh look. She's crying." Methiop noticed. "Well that's for kicking me in the eye!" Methiop kicked her even harder in the ribcage.

Kale began to push herself of the ground while the two kicked her. "Stop it." She said in a different tone of voice.

"Watch your tone!" Napapa yelled before kicking her again.

"Stop it!" Kale growled.

Methiop placed his foot on her back and pushed her down to the ground again. "You don't command me you little bi-"

In a split second, the air became very tense. The short time gave very few people time to notice.

On the other side of the arena. Hit turned his head. "Somethings about to awake."

On another side of the arena, Toppo turned his head. "What even- It feels like something's about to burst."

Just then, Kale screamed out and a wave of green energy flooded the arena, blowing Methiop off of her and off of the arena. All fighters stopped to look, the immense pressure taking their focus off of who they were fighting.

The green light died down. Kale now stood, a hulking behemoth with glowing green hair.

Napapa backed up. "What is-" He stopped and got into a battle stance. "You eliminated Methiop! I'll have to give you an even stricter lesson!" Napapa lunged at Kale.

Before Napapa even moved an inch, he stopped. Napapa was unable to register it that quickly, but Kale had punched him in the gut. Kale then forced her fist forwards even more, throwing Napapa up into the air. Kale then jumped up at the airborne Napapa and punched him, sending Napapa hurtling off of the stage.

Kale crashed down onto the ground, having attracted the attention of every fighter.

Murichim backed up. "Her muscles… I have never seen something so beautiful and so terrifying at the same time."

"I want to fight her!" Goku happily exclaimed.

Kale's next course of action was to turn to Hyssop's ice wall and shatter it with a single punch. Hyssop and Caulifla quickly turned to look at the intrusion.

"Kale?" Caulifla asked.

Kale sprinted forward towards Hyssop. Hyssop opened his mouth and sent out a massive stream of ice. Kale pushed her hands forward, firing a massive spiral of green energy that quickly destroyed Hyssop's ice blast and pushed the Universe 9 warrior off the stage.

Frost was still fighting Viarra. The Universe 3 warrior's durability allowed Frost's attacks to have little effect. Frost tried kicking Viarra to no avail.

"It's useless!" Viarra yelled.

Frost looked over Viarra's shoulder, and saw Hyssop's elimination.

Frost smirked. " _I have an idea."_

Frost raised his hand and fired a red beam over Viarra's shoulder.

"You weren't even trying to hit me with that one." Viarra said.

Frost grinned and turned around. "Of course I wasn't, I was trying to hit her." Frost pointed behind Viarra then raised his hand and fired a ki blast at the ground creating a smokescreen before running off.

Viarra turned around to see what Frost was talking about just in time to see Frost's ki blast hit Kale from behind.

Kale turned around and angrily stared, from her point of view, it looked like Viarra had fired the attack. Kale leapt at Viarra and prepared to punch him. Viarra raised his arms to block, but even with that, Kale's attack caused him to stumble back when the punch landed.

Viarra recovered and punched Kale in the face. Kale responded by punching him. Viarra punched Kale in the gut. Kale punched Viarra again. The two began to launch a barrage of punches at each other, the punching continuing to escalate. They eventually began punching so fast and so furiously, that the arena floor under them began to crack. At this point, they were punching each other so fast that it was almost impossible to see what the two were doing.

Ea pushed up his glasses. "It's futile! Viarra's durability will allow him to outlast this monster from Universe 6!"

Just then, one of Viarra's arms came flying off.

Mosco's eye lit up. "Beep."

Campari cleared his throat. "Lord Mosco says: What?"

The punching now stopped to reveal that Viarra was missing an arm and his metal body was cracked all over. Kale on the other hand, while a little bruised, was mostly fine. Viarra raised his arm to punch Kale again, but Kale grabbed the arm and ripped off Viarra's other arm.

Kale roared.

Viarra then fired beams out of his eyes, stunning Kale. Viarra then raised his leg to kick. However, Kale recovered and angrily ripped into Viarra's chest, and pulled out a huge chunk of metal, throwing that away too. Viarra's eyes stopped glowing and the robot collapsed to the ground.

Kale then kicked Viarra's body, sending what remained of the Universe 3 fighter off of the arena.

"Doesn't that count as killing?" Ea asked.

The Grand Priest shook his head. "Your Viarra was a completely mechanical warrior, what Universe 6's Kale did was within the rules."

"NO!" Nigrisshi yelled.

Paparoni put his hand on Nigrisshi's shoulder. "Relax, the parts necessary for your transformation are still on the ring."

Kale then turned to face the rest of the fighters, grinning.

"Kale! Calm down before you do something stupid!" Caulifla rushed towards Kale.

Kale screamed and her aura glowed. Just then, hundreds of large green ki blasts swarmed the arena from all directions, preventing Caulifla's approach.

Green hell ran down on the arena, fighters panicked and started to dodge them. Everyone had stopped fighting. Fighters frantically began to jump around, avoiding the meteors that Kale unleashed. Jiren stood unmoving, unimpressed by Kale's assault.

Murichim dove behind the central pillar. "Duck and cover! Duck and cover!" He yelled.

Bota Magetta ran from Vegeta, desperately trying to avoid being hit by Kale's attack.

"That's twice now that one of my fights has been interrupted." Vegeta groaned.

On the other side of the arena, Sanka was trying to dodge the attacks. " _Dammit! Why didn't we transform sooner!? I can't survive his attack in my base form!"_

A blast then landed near Sanka, the explosion blowing her back. Sanka then saw herself pass over the edge of the arena the void below her. Her eyes widened as she realized she would be teleported into the stands in a few seconds.

Just then, Sanka felt something grab her and she was pulled up. Sanka turned her head and saw that Vikal had saved her.

"Vikal!" Sanka exclaimed. "Thank you!"

Vikal blushed. "No need to thank me. I'm just doing my duty-"

Vikal was interrupted when Sanka hugged her. Vikal hugged her back. The pair's embrace somehow went uninterrupted by the onslaught that Kale was unleashing.

Just then, Kale stopped and breathed heavily. The entire arena had been wrecked by her attack, turning the terrain somewhat mountainous.

Fighters who had been dodging stopped to catch their breath, taking in the new terrain.

"Such power!"

"How terrifying!"

Jiren heard all the voices around him comment on Kale's power. Jiren unfolded his arms.

Kale continued to power up. "Power… Overflowing…" She said.

Many fighters flinched at what Kale was going to do next. Was she going to target all of them at once again? Or was she going to single people out again? Silence fell over the arena.

Just then that silence was broken by a voice that everyone could hear in the silence. "Scared of a weakling like that? Pathetic."

Jiren was walking across the arena, his eyes fixated on Kale. The other Pride Troopers eagerly watched.

Belmod grinned. "It looks like it's the end of that rampaging monster."

Champa smirked and turned to Belmod. "Really? That fighter of yours doesn't look that impressive. He'll be no match!" Champa laughed.

Kale noticed Jiren and rushed across the arena at incredible speeds, zooming past fighters. Her fist raised to punch Jiren. Jiren stopped his advance and stood still. Kale launched her fist forward to punch Jiren-

-Only for Jiren to stop the punch.

With a finger.

Champa's eyes looked like they were the size of volleyballs upon seeing this. "WHAT? HOW? WHY?"

Belmod chuckled. "I should probably mention: Our Jiren is stronger than I am." Belmod said loud enough for everyone to hear.

Champa almost had a heart attack.

Kale angrily grunted and punched again. Jiren blocked it with his finger again. Kale screamed and began punching even faster and harder, faster then what she did against Viarra. But Jiren still kept blocking them with his finger, seemingly putting no effort into it.

"Your attacks are dull and weak, just like your mind." Jiren told Kale. "You do not understand the essence of strength, of power."

Jiren then raised his other arm, and punched Kale in the face. Kale was sent flying upwards, crashing into the central pillar, knocking her unconscious and removing her from her transformed state. Kale fell, hurtling to the ground.

"Kale!" Caulifla jumped up and grabbed the unconscious Kale, stopping her from falling.

Goku stared at Jiren, his eyes like that of a dog who had just smelled Bacon. "Fight me!" Goku exclaimed.

Jiren turned his head to Goku, giving his best 'You what mate?' look to him. Jiren blinked a couple of times.

"No." Jiren told Goku.

And with that, Jiren then leaped up onto the central pillar, the artificial sun of the arena shining down on him.

"You are all unworthy to fight me!" Jiren announced to the arena. "Those who wish to fight me shall do something to gain my interest!" Jiren looked at the Pride Troopers. "Toppo, Dyspo, Cocotte, Kahseral. You are all that is necessary here."

And with that, Jiren sat down and started meditating. A red aura surrounding him at the top of the pillar. All of the fighters stared at what had just transpired.

The Preecho rubbed the back of his head. "He taking a nap or something?"

 **Jirasen**

The Universe 10 fighter rubbed his chin. " _That Universe 6 girl is way too dangerous for my liking. I'll have to find someone else."_

 _Jirasen looked around the arena. "The blonde is pretty good, as is the pink girl, and especially the winged girl, but I think…"_

He then spotted Caway. Jirasen pulled out his rose. " _Yes! She will do nicely!"_

 **Krillin**

Krillin was currently jumping across the mountains of rubble. " _I need to find one of my teammates. 18, where are you?"_

Just then, Zoiray popped into Krill's view, stopping him from moving forward.

Zoiray put his hands on his hips. "Did you forget about us?"

Krillin blinked. "Us?"

Tupper burst through a wall of rubble. "I think he did!" The Pride Trooper laughed.

 _In a single blow, Jiren of Universe 11 has defeated the rampaging Kale._

 _Declaring that no one is worthy to fight him, the warrior meditates on top of the arena pillar._

 _Meanwhile, Krillin has been cornered by the two Pride Troopers: Tupper and Zoiray_

 _While Jirasen looks to flirt with Caway._

 _Will Krillin survive his encounter with The Pride Troopers?_

 _Will Jirasen be successful?_

 _Will Ganos get jealous?_

 _Find out next time!_

 **Elimination Chart**

 **(Eliminated fighters in italics)**

Universe 2: Ribrianne, Kakunsa, Rozie, Vikal, Jimeze, Zarbuto, Zirloin, Rabanra, Hermila, Prum.

Universe 3: Paparoni, Koitsukai, Bollarator, Panchia, Narirama, Nigrisshi, The Preecho, Maji Kayo, Katopesla. **Eliminated:** _Viarra_

Universe 4: Darkori, Majora, Shosa, Ganos, Caway, Damon, Gamisaras, Shantsa, **Eliminated:** _Nink,_ _Monna._

Universe 6: Kale(3), Caulifla(1), Hit, Cabba, Saonel, Pirina, Frost, Botamo, Magetta, Dr. Rota.

Universe 7: Android 17(1) Piccolo(1) Roshi(1) Krillin, Tien, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Frieza, Android 18.

Universe 9: Basil(1) Bergamo(1), Hop(1), Lavender, Comfrey, Chappil, Roselle, **Eliminated:** _Hyssop, Oregano,_ _Sorrel_

Universe 10: Murichim, Jirasen, Lilibeu, Rubalt, **Eliminated:** _Napapa, Methiop,_ _Obuni, Dium,_ _Jilcol, Murisam_

Universe 11: Toppo(1), Jiren, Dyspo, Cocotte, Kahseral, Kunshi, Tupper, Zoiray, Vuon, Kettol

 **69/80 warriors remain**

 **41 Minutes left in Tournament**

* * *

 **Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed that chapter. And yes, there was a bit of foreshadowing with what I plan to do to make Nigrisshi much stronger than he was in the anime. Sorry that's it has been about a week since I last posted, I was pretty busy this past week. And I really don't have much else to say other than I am looking forward to writing the next chapter.**

 **As always, constructive criticism is appreciated.**


	5. L O V E

**And I'm back! When I planned this out, I had no idea this chapter would be as long as it was. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Fighters gazed up at the central pillar as Jiren meditated. His red aura casted a glow throughout the rest of the arena.

"Is he just going to sit up there until it's over?"

"He has some nerve!"

"To be fair, he did wipe out that monster with little effort, he has a reason to be cocky."

Ea adjusted his glasses in the stands. "In a single hit, that man defeated the monster that destroyed our Viarra. How can this be?"

Champa gulped. "Belmod said that guy is stronger than he is." Champa began sweating.

Rumsshi started sweating as well and grabbed his ears and pulled on them. "What kind of training did he do!? How the hell did he surpass Belmod? What drove him to train that hard? Sure, he has the muscles for it, but muscles aren't everything!"

When Rumsshi said that, all the people in the stands turned and stared at him. Rumsshi looked around at all the people looking concerned at him. "What?"

Gowasu looked up from his camera. "You just said that muscles aren't everything. You're the muscles guy."

Kuru nodded. "It's like Heles saying that beauty isn't everything."

Heles hissed. "I would never say something so hideous!"

Rumsshi honked his trunk and yelled at Heles. "Easy for you to say, you haven't lost a single warrior yet! Meanwhile, I'm down to…" Rumsshi glanced at the arena. "Three! I'm down to three!"

Gowasu tapped Rumsshi's shoulder. "Lilibeu is still in."

Rumsshi blinked. "She is?" He glanced back at the arena. "Oh, she is." He turned back to Heles. "Four! I'm down to four!"

Heles sighed. "Maybe if you didn't give up your ideals about muscles you would have more fighters left."

"I lost six fighters before I even said that!" Rumsshi screamed.

"Maybe you gave up in your heart before you admitted it." Pell sighed.

Rumsshi started marching towards the Universe 2 section of the stands. "What would cause me to abandon muscles before? I didn't say anything untiI I was questioning the strength of that Universe 11 fighter!" He stopped, reminded of the beginning of his rant and turned to Belmod. "In fact, my question hasn't been answered yet."

Silence fell over the Gods as they turned to Belmod.

Belmod was sitting stretched out in the stands with his eyes closed. Belmod heard the silence and opened his eyes to see every God staring at him.

"Would you care to give us an explanation?" Sidra asked.

Roh pushed Sidra aside. "Tell us your secrets!"

Belmod closed his eyes and frowned. "Jiren's tale is a tragic one. He once was a normal child, living with his family. His village was peaceful."

"This sounds like a generic set up." Quitela chuckled.

"Quiet." Belmod continued. "One day, the young Jiren returned home to his village to find it decimated. Worried for his parents, he ran inside his home only to find that his parents had been killed by an evil doer. Jiren tried to fight the evil doer, but was soundly defeated."

Back in the arena, Jiren twitched in his meditation.

Belmod continued. "Jiren was saved by a man who would go on to become his martial arts teacher. Jiren trained under him along with many others, a massive band of warriors, training for years and becoming friends. One day, they confronted the evil doer and-"

"And Jiren's training allowed him to kill the evil doer in a one on one!" Roh guessed.

Belmod shook his head. "No. Jiren was defeated again. His master died defending him, his friends died fighting alongside him. It was a massacre."

"Oh…" Roh frowned.

Belmod continued. "Jiren tried to unite his fellow students who survived to fight the evil doer again, but they abandoned him, leaving him on his own. Having lost his friends and family in two battles against the evil doer, Jiren had an epiphany. He needed to become stronger, the weak cannot do anything by themselves, strength is absolute, strength is justice, strength forgives all. With these new ideals, Jiren then trained and reached a level I had never seen before in a mortal. And then he-"

"Shush." A voice interrupted.

Everyone looked. Jiren had temporarily stopped meditating to tell Belmod this.

"You're wasting time, Belmod." Jiren told him.

The Grand Priest nodded. "The clock has still been continuing through that story."

Roh glared at Jiren. "We were getting the answer to a question we-"

"What use will answers give you when your existence will soon end?" Jiren interrupted.

Roh quieted down. Jiren returned to his meditation. Everyone paused for a moment.

"You could have just said he trained really hard." Champa grumbled to Belmod.

"Yeah, we didn't need that giant essay." Quitela said.

Heles was teary eyed. "Such a tragic, beautiful tale. This Jiren is a broken man, we shall show him the warmth of love!" She stood up and raised her hand. "The light of love shall allow Jiren to overcome his despair!"

Pell looked at her. "Is it time?"

Heles nodded. "It's time!"

Roh looked over at the two. "The hell are they doing?"

Beerus narrowed his eyes. "Do they have some sort of pre planned routine or something? What could they possibly be doing?"

Heles spread her arm out, facing the arena. "Maidens!"

All the fighters stopped fighting as on the largest rock of the arena, three girls appeared. Brianne, Sanka, and Su.

Khai sighed. "So many interruptions."

Brianne spread her arms out. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the multiverse! I am Brianne de Chateau!"

Sanka posed. "I'm Sanka Ku!

Su posed. "And I'm Su Rosas!"

Brianne called out. "Warriors of Universe 2, answer our lovely call and gather here!"

Vikal flew down in front of the large rock. Zarbuto, Rabanra, and Zirloin jumped in too. Jimeze teleported away from his fight with Ganos to join in.

Ganos breathed a sigh of relief. " _Finally! That teleport spamming love obsessed creep is gone!"_

Hermila and Prum did not join in and instead folded their arms. "How did they even last this long in their base forms?" Prum asked.

"They probably had their meatshield knights protect them for the past eight minutes." Hermila said.

Elsewhere, Paparoni looked on with a bewildered look. "What kind of-" He noticed Universe 2 still had all of their fighters. "How… Did they really assume they would have those specific eight fighters still in by this time!? What kind of luck…"

Elsewhere, Hit and Goku stood next to each other.

"Wonder what this is going to be." Goku said, looking at the Universe 2 fighters.

Hit put his hands in his coat pockets. "Probably something that's going to make me facepalm."

"Well better take your hands out of your pockets." Goku smiled. "Otherwise you won't be able to facepalm!"

Hit began to walk away after Goku said that.

Elsewhere, Dyspo and Cocotte looked on.

"So these are our cousins from Universe 2?" Dyspo said.

Cocotte laughed. "I want to know what this whole love stuff is going to be."

Dyspo grinned. "What if the love stuff makes Jiren a super upbeat person?"

Cocotte nudged his elbow. "What if it causes Jiren to fall in love with one of them?"

Dyspo laughed at that imagery. "Jiren in a relationship would be the best thing since… Toppo without a mustache!"

Cocotte paused and fell to the ground upon hearing that. "That… That's just… Don't let Toppo hear you say that!"

"I already have."

The two Pride Troopers turned around to see Toppo standing behind them. They quickly stopped laughing and went back to watching Universe 2.

By this point, the maidens had already said some things about love and were glowing.

Lilibeu flew up into the air. " _They're open. If I can just eliminate them here and now, Lord Rumsshi will be proud!"_

Lilibeu fired a large blue ki blast at the maidens. The ki blast sailed towards them, only to be destroyed by a red ki blast.

"What!?" Lilibeu said. "They are transforming, there is no way they could have attacked!"

Vikal flew up into the air, her hand smoking from firing the ki blast. She folded her arms and glared at Lilibeu. "It is a hideous thing to attack people during a transformation!" Vikal scolded. "And now I cannot watch their transformation ritual!"

Heles cheered. "Excellent work Vikal! Your care for the maidens is unrivalled!"

Lilibeu looked at Vikal. "And what are you supposed to be? Their babysitter or something?"

Vikal twirled around in mid air. "I am Vikal! The Master of the Skys! I serve the people of Universe 2 in whatever way I can."

Lilibeu snickered as she looked at Vikal's revealing clothing. "With what you're wearing, I bet you serve them well in bed."

Vikal immediately fired a ki blast, that sailed past Lilibeu, shocking her. Vikal now had a very pissed off look on her face. "I was going to let you off with a warning. But with that comment, you're going down. Painfully."

Vikal flew towards Lilibeu and Lilibeu flew back. "Try and catch me!"

The entire transformation ritual had gone one while Vikal and Lilibeu had their exchange. Pink light glowed around the arena. The maidens had transformed.

"Ribrianne!"

"Kakunsa!"

"Rozie!"

The three maidens posed. "We are here to deliver love!"

Elsewhere, Cocotte rubbed her chin. "I'm not impressed."

Dyspo snickered. "I bet you wish you could join their team."

Cocotte punched Dyspo in the elbow. "You shut it!"

Just then, with the pink glow in the arena, hearts started raining down upon the fighters. Explosive hearts. Explosive hearts that smelled really good when exploded, in fact.

Goku smiled as he dodged the attacks. "So that type of transformation is a thing. Neat."

Meanwhile, Jirasen rubbed his hands. "This love bombardment must be a sign! This is perfect for making that Princess girl from Universe 4 my girlfriend!"

Fighters started running around to dodge the bombardment, the beautiful hell exploding everywhere, just like Kale's barrage not long ago.

Heles did her famous arm gesture. "You see! This is the power of love!"

Ribrianne watched as fighters scattered about. She then turned her attention to Jiren at the top of the pillar. Ribrianne pointed her finger dramatically. "Jiren! What do you think of our love?!"

Jiren's aura suddenly flared, blowing away the pink light and destroying all of the energy hearts. The love bombardment had been snuffed out.

"Oh." Ribrianne said. Kakunsa and Rozie stood by her sides and Ribrianne dramatically turned to them. "It looks like we are going to have to spread love the old fashioned way!"

Rozie posed. "By eliminating all of the other fighters…"

"...Jiren will see the power of our love!" Kakunsa finished.

And with that, the maidens went their separate ways.

 **Jirasen**

Jirasen held his rose in his hand, he looked over at Caway, who was currently not fighting anyone.

" _She's beautiful."_ Jirasen thought.

Caway was lost in thought. " _There is a man stronger than a God of Destruction here. Nonetheless, I must win, I need the wish to bring back my-"_

"Hello beautiful." A voice said behind Caway.

Caway turned to a rather strange sight. This blue haired man, holding a rose, smiling at her doing some sort of pose. Being a Princess, Caway had dealt with a lot of suitors, but none this flamboyant before.

"I see I have caught your attention." Jirasen said.

"You could put it that way…" Caway responded with a weird look on her face.

Jirasen strutted over to Caway. "Tell me, what's a beautiful girl like you doing in a place like this?"

Caway backed up. "That is none of your business. There is something I must do here and that does not concern you."

"Except that it does." Jirasen responded. "As my new girlfriend, I _must_ know everything about you."

Up in the stands, Gowasu saw this. Upon seeing Jirasen's actions, he had one simple thought: " _Zamasu would have a field day with this guy."_

Caway formed an energy spear and pointed it at Jirasen's neck. Jirasen was surprised by the action and backed up. "Woah woah, sugarplum! Don't get too hostile."

Caway glared. "You are lucky there is no killing!"

She thrust her spear at Jirasen. Jirasen quickly backed out of the way of the strike and then kicked her energy spear, destroying it.

"A feisty one!" Jirasen exclaimed. "It doesn't matter too much, you just need to be taught some manners!" Jirasen fired a ki blast at Caway's stomach, sending her flying back.

 **Ganos**

Not far from there, Ganos saw Jirasen's actions. "Princess!" Ganos began to sprint across the arena towards her. " _Who does that perverted freak think he is!?"_

Just then, Jimeze teleported in front of Ganos.

"NO! Not you again!" Ganos yelled. "Anyone but you!"

"We did not finish our battle." Jimeze reminded Ganos. "It would not be beautiful to leave this unfinished."

Ganos tapped his foot on the ground in irritation. "Listen pal. I don't have time for this."

Jimeze was taken aback. "This is a battle royale! You should always have time for a fight!"

Ganos was really irritated now. "I'd love to fight you again, really. But there is something I have to do right now." Ganos looked over Jimeze's shoulder to see Jirasen advancing upon Caway.

Jimeze noticed Ganos looking over his shoulder and looked behind himself and saw Jirasen and Caway. Jimeze turned back to Ganos and rubbed his chin. "That girl… She is on your team, is she not?"

"Yes…" Ganos was curious where this was going.

Jimeze narrowed his eyes. "Do you… Love her?"

Ganos suddenly began blushing. "That is none of your business!"

Jimeze laughed. "I knew it! You two would be beautiful together!" Jimeze then stepped aside and gestured for Ganos to carry on his path to Jirasen and Caway. "Go on young warrior! Save that girl from the clutches of that fiend! For your love!" Jimeze wiped a tear from his eye. " _It's beautiful..."_

Ganos carried on, heading towards Jirasen and Caway. He thought about Jimeze. " _That dude was irritating, but at least he was a nice guy."_ Ganos thought.

 **Rozie**

Rozie stood face to face with Rubalt.

The Universe 10 warrior backed up upon seeing her. "Oh hell no! I don't want anything to do with your crazy love BS!"

Rozie blinked. "Why?"

Rubalt stopped backing up. "What?"

Rozie stepped forward. "Why don't you want anything to do with love?" She had a sad look on her face now.

Rubalt put on a defensive frown. "That's none of your business!" He continued to back up when he saw Rozie still approaching him. "I told you, get away from me or-"

Rozie put her hand on Rubalt's chest and paused for a moment, as if learning things about him. She looked up at him. "You had a bad experience with a lover, didn't you?"

Rubalt's jaw dropped. "How… How did you figure that out?!"

"You have a broken heart." Rozie responded. "What happened?"

Rubalt blinked. "Well you see… Oh hell no! I see what you're doing!" His fist glowed orange.

Rozie blinked. "What do you-"

Rubalt launched a punch at Rozie. Rozie jumped out of the way. Rubalt launched a beam out of the fist at her, Rozie quickly dashed out of the way of that as well. Rubalt punched at her again, but Rozie countered with a kick.

Rubalt moved forward to kick her, Rozie jumped over the kick, but Rubalt managed to punch her while she was moving. He then grabbed her head and headbutted her several times. Rozie then kicked with enough force to push him back, ending the headbutting.

Rubalt and Rozie clashed fists, Rozie being pushed back. Rubalt knocked away Rozie's fists and punched her in the face. He moved in to punch her in the face again, but Rozie quickly move forward, tapped her finger on his head, releasing some sort of ki into it that caused him to back up and grab his forehead in pain.

Rubalt gritted his teeth. "You were trying to make me put my guard down, weren't you? Well too bad so sad, that ain't going to work on me!"

Rozie raised her hands. "Not at all. I was just trying to mend your broken heart."

"LIES!" Rubalt raised his hands and fired more beams. Rozie began to dodge them, only to realize they were following her. Rozie jumped around the proximity, trying to avoid the beams chasing her.

"Can't dodge my Predator Beams!" Declared Rubalt. "They will follow you until they hit something!"

Rozie ran around, the beams gained on her. Rozie gritted her teeth. " _I didn't want to do this, but you gave me no choice!"_ Roize ran towards Rubalt, who was currently laughing with his eyes closed at Rozie's attempt to dodge the beams.

Rubalt opened his eyes just in time to see Rozie vault over him.

And then be hit by his own beams.

Rubalt was blown back, his back hitting the ground. Rubalt began to get up off the ground, his body aching in pain. "I'm gonna-"

He was interrupted when Rozie jumped down in front of him. "Yachaina Fist!" She yelled and then began to fire an insanely huge, insanely fast barrage of ki blasts at Rubalt.

The barrage of attacks hit Rubalt, knocking him up into the air. They continued to strike him, eventually carrying him off of the arena, eliminating him.

Rozie bowed. "I'm sorry. You gave me no choice good sir."

 **Ganos**

Ganos jumped in between Jirasen and Caway. He turned to face Jirasen. "You better back off."

"Oh?" Jirasen was amused. He looked at Caway. "Is this shorty your boyfriend or something? Surely there are better looking-"

Ganos had enough and jumped forward to punch Jirasen in the face. Jirasen stumbled back, Ganos leapt at him again, but Jirasen quickly recovered in time to jump at Ganos and strike him in the face. Ganos was sent flying back.

Jirasen was still holding his rose. He sniffed. "I see what I must do." He looked at Caway. "I must defeat this brat in a duel to gain your affections!" He tossed the rose aside.

Caway just shook her head.

Ganos and Jirasen started moving around quickly, striking each other whenever they had the chance. Punches and kicks were sent flying at each other, the two locked in a furious battle. Ganos tried to fire a barrage of ki blasts, but Jirasen quickly managed to dodge each and every one of them.

Ganos coated himself in electricity and grabbed Jirasen, shocking him. Jirasen was electrocuted for several moments before he finally kicked Ganos away.

"That was a dirty trick!" Jirasen yelled.

"I have more where that came from!" Ganos yelled back.

Ganos sprinted towards Jirasen. Jirasen fired a ki blast at Ganos, Ganos jumped into the air, avoiding the attack. Ganos readied the talons on his feet and grabbed Jirasen's head with his foot, then he flipped over, slamming Jirasen into the ground. Jirasen quickly fired a ki blast to knock Ganos off of him.

Jirasen distanced himself from Ganos and raised his hand. "Rose Thorns!" Several pink tendrils of ki with spines on them shot out of hand and wrapped around Ganos. They then began to squeeze Ganos, the spines digging into his flesh.

Jirasen laughed. "My Rose Thorns become stronger the higher my desire is! You cannot win!" He squeezed Ganos even tighter.

Just then, Jirasen turned his head to see Caway rush towards him, a massive energy hammer in her hand. Jirasen was unable to react and time, and was brutally smashed in the face by Caway's hammer, forcing him to let go of Ganos. Even after Ganos was freed, Caway continued to beat on Jirasen with her hammer.

Jirasen backstepped holding his face. "My beautiful face… If you are to be my girlfriend… You need to be taught some manners!" Jirasen fired a thin, pink ki blast at Caway.

Caway dodged out of the way and formed a battle axe in her hands. She sprinted towards Jirasen with a blood lusted look in her face. Jirasen screamed in a rather high pitch and just barely managed to dodge Caway's furious strikes.

"I am not your girlfriend!" Caway yelled, emphasizing each word.

Suddenly, Jirasen smiled. "Too bad." He extended his arm and pulled it forward, like he was calling something.

Caway turned to see the thin blast he fired earlier come back from behind, she was too surprised to dodge and was hit in the back. Caway went flying forward, into Jirasen's arms.

Jirasen smiled. "I guess you'll just have to be my cheerleader from the stands then."

Just then, Ganos had managed to recover from Jirasen's earlier attack and formed a green energy disc. "Circular Cutter!" He threw it at Jirasen.

Jirasen panicked and just barely managed to dodge the attack, dropping Caway.

"I will knock you off the stands and I will take immense satisfaction in doing it!" Jirasen yelled as he charged towards Ganos.

Ganos charged up with electricity. "Right back at you."

Just then, Caway jumped in Jirasen's way, she ripped off her cape, revealing more of her figure. Caway then posed, the area around her seemingly turning pink to those who looked at her. Jirasen stopped in his tracks, awestruck.

" _She's doing that tactic again."_ Ganos thought. " _So damn stupid, but so damn effective."_ Ganos charged up with even more electricity. " _I have to admit, she's gotten even better at it though."_

Jirasen blinked as he stood still. "So… Beautiful…"

Caway then grinned and jumped out of the way, revealing a fully charged up Ganos. Jirasen was unable to react in time as Ganos pointed his hands towards him.

"Electric Overload!" Ganos screamed.

Massive bolts of green energy came out of Ganos' hands, hurtling towards Jirasen, they hit the Universe 10 warrior and gave him an extremely powerful and painful electric shock. Jirasen screamed in agony as he was fried by Ganos' attack.

Upon stopping, Ganos saw that Jirasen was in so much pain, he couldn't even form words. Caway jumped next to Ganos, her cape back on. The two nodded at each other and pointed their hands towards Jirasen. Ganos shot out a gream beam, Caway shot an orange beam. The two beams merged as they went hurtling towards Jirasen, sending the fighter off the stage upon hitting him.

Rumsshi was infuriated when Jirasen teleported into the stands. "OUR UNIVERSE IS AT STAKE AND YOU TRY TO FLIRT!? WE ONLY HAVE TWO FIGHTERS LEFT BECAUSE OF YOU!" Rumsshi roared at the top of his lungs.

Jirasen was in too much pain to respond.

Rumsshi then grabbed Jirasen and held him over his head. "Well now you're going to be double eliminated!" He through Jirasen out of the stands into the void. This simply cause Jirasen to teleport back into the stands, still in too much pain to respond.

Ganos and Caway high fived each other.

Jimeze watched their victory from the distance. He nodded his head. "Good, good. Let the power of love flow through you to fuel your victories!"

 **Tupper, Zoiray, and Krillin**

Tupper and Zoiray circled Krillin.

Tupper rubbed his chin. "Oi, Zoiray. Wadda ya think we should do with this one?"

Zoiray smirked. "Oh, I know…"

The Pride Trooper jumped up and began spinning at Krillin, forming a miniature tornado around him. Krillin tried to dodge it, but was sucked into the tornado and thrown into a rock. Zoiray came at him again, the wind throwing Krillin into another rock.

Zoiray stopped spinning and put his hands on his hips. He grinned devilishly and laughed. "Hey, Tupper! This dude is way weaker than us! I won't even need your help for this!"

Tupper folded his arms and smiled. "And Toppo was worried about Universe 7. They brought someone this weak, how can they possibly be a threat to us?!"

Krillin got up off the ground. "I may be weaker than you…" He got into a battle stance. "But don't underestimate me!"

Tupper and Zoiray blinked and looked at each other. They started laughing.

"Oh, what are gonna do? Blind us with your bald head?" Zoiray laughed.

Tupper looked closely at Krillin. Oi Zoiray, he don't even have a nose!"

While the two Pride Troopers laughed, Krillin prepared himself. "Solar Flare!" A flash of light appeared, blinding the two Pride Troopers.

Krillin fired a kamehameha at Zoiray, pushing the Pride Trooper back towards the edge. Zoiray screamed. Krillin put more power into the attack, pushing Zoiray even faster. However, Zoiray started spinning again, stopping the beam. He quickly moved back to where Tupper and Krillin were.

"That was a neat trick." Zoiray said. "But the thing is, it didn't work!" Zoiray spun around Krillin, circling him.

Krillin braced himself for Zoiray's attack. " _This guy is pretty strong and his teammate seems even more dangerous. I don't think any of my teammates are nearby, I have no choice but to fight."_ He watched as Zoiray circled him. " _I'm going to have to use every trick in the book if I want to beat them."_

Zoiray moved in, Krillin quickly dodged out of the way, but Zoiray's tornado went up into the air and over Krillin. It moved down, spinning like a drill. Krillin rolled out of the way, Zoiray's tornado drilling into the ground. Zoiray stopped spinning upon realizing he hadn't hit Krillin.

"Dammit! Why won't you just stay still?" Zoiray whined.

Since Zoiray was no longer spinning, Krillin moved in to attack. Zoiray suddenly grinned and fired a blue beam at Krillin. Krillin quickly jumped over the beam and fired a Kamehameha in mid air, hitting Zoiray and pushing him into the ground. Krillin landed on the ground, and rushed forward. Zoiray got up off the ground, only to be kicked in the face by Krillin and sent flying back.

Krillin moved to attack Zoiray again, only for Tupper to jump in the way.

"Tupper!?" Zoiray whined. "Don't kill steal!"

"Sorry Zoiray." Tupper remarked. "This bald midget has almost taken you out twice. I can't let that happen."

Tupper rushed Krillin. Krillin tired to block Tupper's punch but was thrown back due to the strength difference. Tupper jumped at Krillin, kicking him in the head as sending him flying into a rock.

"What's wrong?" Tupper asked in a mocking tone. "No more tricks up your sleeves?"

Elsewhere, Dyspo and Cocotte watched the fight.

"They seem to be having fun." Dyspo noticed.

"They are taking too long." Cocotte said. "They should have thrown him off the arena by now."

Dyspo laughed. "Like they even pose a threat to him! They can take as long as they want with this one." Dyspo turned around. "Anyways, I'm off to go find a fight, you can keep watching this."

"I'll keep watching." Cocotte said. "But if one of those two numbskulls gets eliminated, I'm not helping the other out."

"Why are you so hard on Tupper?" Dyspo asked. "Is it because he's your ex?"

Cocotte turned to face Dyspo. "You're lucky I'm above team killing!"

Dyspo snickered and ran off.

Tupper marched towards Krillin with a sadistic grin on his face. Zoiray spun around in his tornado, ready to dart in. Tupper's eyes began to glow, and his body was suddenly covered in a blue, rock like substance.

"If you're wondering, I can change my weight at will!" Tupper revealed. "Doing so also covers me in an impenetrable rock like armor."

Just then, Tupper jumped in Zoiray's tornado and began to spin around. Tupper was suddenly thrown out of Zoiray's tornado at high speeds while spinning, slamming Krillin in the face and sending him flying back into a rock. Krillin crumpled to the ground.

Tupper laughed. "Pathetic."

Krillin managed to get to his feet. He formed a yellow disk. "Destructo Disk!" He launched the disk at Tupper.

Tupper raised his hands to block it with his armor. But the disk, upon hitting his arm, began to dig through his armor. Tupper quickly pushed his arms forward, sending the attack back at Krillin. Krillin jumped over the attack.

Krillin then noticed that Zoiray was missing, he looked up to see Zoiray descending on him like a drill again. Krillin jumped out of the way, only to be punched by Tupper and knocked back into Zoiray's tornado and then thrown into a rock by the Pride Trooper.

Zoiray and Tupper advanced again. Zoiray darted behind Krillin, getting close to a tall rock.

" _I can use that."_ Krillin thought. He formed another Destructo Disk and threw it at Tupper.

Tupper once again deflected it, Krillin jumped out of the way as it rebounded, and the attack cut through the large rock behind him. The rock started to fall, Krillin jumped out of the way.

Zoiray was not so lucky. As he was spinning, he could not see the rock falling, and the massive slab of rock fell on top of him, crushing him.

"Zoiray!" Tupper yelled.

Tupper lunged at Krillin. Krillin quickly put his hands to his heads and used the Solar Flare, blinding Tupper. Zoiray then emerged out of the rock, dazed. Krillin quickly charged up a kamehameha and launched it at Zoiray, hitting the dazed Pride Trooper and pushing him out of the arena.

"Universe 11's Zoiray has been eliminated." The Grand Priest announced.

Tupper had recovered from his blindness. He sprinted towards Krillin, who stood near the edge. "You'll pay for your little tricks!" Tupper roared.

Tupper launched a punch at Krillin who vaulted over him. Tupper turned around to face Krillin. "What's your plan now? Push me off the edge? Don't make me laugh, you aren't strong enough to do that!" Tupper yelled.

Krillin stood with a serious expression. "You said you could increase your weight right? What do you think standing near the edge will do?" Krillin pointed under Tupper and the Pride Trooper saw that the ground was cracking.

Tupper started to sprint away from the edge, towards Krillin, but Krillin fired a Kamehameha at Tupper. The blast was not enough to push Tupper back, but it had just enough strength to keep him at the edge long enough for the ground to give and Tupper to tumble into the void below, eliminating him.

Krillin breathed a sigh of relief. "I need to find 18 now."

"We lost two at once." Khai said. "That is not good."

Belmod remained calm. "As long as we have Jiren we have nothing to worry about. A few losses are to be expected."

 **Android 18**

Android 18 was currently locked in combat with Shosa. The Universe 4 warrior having a hard time trying to get the upper hand against her. Shosa slashed his claws but Android 18 quickly dodged out of the way.

"Dammit!" Shosa yelled. "Try this!" He launched a purple wave of ki at 18.

18 jumped to the side, and kicked off the ground, propelling herself towards Shosa and punched him in the stomach, sending him flying back. Shosa crumpled to the ground, not moving. Several moments passed and Shosa still did not get up.

Beerus gulped. "D-Did she kill him? That means-"

"Are you really trying to use that trick?" Android 18 said before kicking Shosa, sending him flying back.

Shosa got to his feet, revealing he was still alive. "Curse you wench! How did you figure it out!?"

Android 18 sighed. "I know how to hold back. It's not rocket science."

Android 18 continued to approach Shosa, causing the Universe 4 warrior to back up in fear.

"What's wrong? Was playing dead your ultimate strategy?" Android 18 asked.

Shosa gritted his teeth. "Don't underestimate me!" He launched a barrage of ki blasts at 18. 18 quickly dodged and kicked him in the face.

"Shosa is losing very badly." Kuru noted.

Quitela was not concerned. "Kekeke, don't worry. It will be any moment now…"

Beerus looked over at Quitela. " _What is that rat planning?"_

Shosa tried to attack 18 again, 18 jumped over him and kicked him in the head. Shosa tried to fire a ki blast, but was hit by one from Android 18 first. Shosa tried to punch her, but was punched first. At this point, Android 18 had Shosa backed against the arena's edge.

Android 18 held her hand out. "Any last words?"

Shosa gritted his teeth. "I-"

Suddenly, Shosa's body jerked around. It quickly began to look like Shosa was having a seizure.

Android 18 backed up. "What the-"

Shosa put his hands over his head, his aura became a lot darker, his muscles started growing. Shosa's shirt was ripped by the muscle growth.

Elsewhere, the Trio de Dangers looked at Shosa's development.

"So, Lord Quitela was not lying." Bergamo observed.

Shosa was now much larger than he was before, towering over 18.

Beerus stood up. "That's…"

Quitela laughed.

"That's like the drug Universe 9 used at the exhibition match!" Shin realized.

Quitela grinned. "Yep. It's the Universe 4 variant of it. It takes a bit longer to take effect, but it gives an even bigger power boost. Kekeke."

Beerus turned to the Omni Kings. "He used drugs to power up a warrior! He should be disqualified!"

The Zeno's looked at each other. "He became big!" One said.

"Very big!" The other said.

"Drugs are amazing!" Both Zenos said at the the same time.

The Grand Priest turned to Beerus. "By the Omni King's Decree, as long as they were brought in before the tournament, power up items are now legal!"

"Dammit…" Beerus sat back down.

Quitela laughed. "Kekeke. Shosa! You know what to do!"

Shosa ran towards 18, who was too slow too dodge. Shosa grabbed 18 by the head and began slamming her into the ground. Shosa then threw 18 before jumping up and kicking her to the ground in mid air. On the ground, Shosa grabbed 18's leg and began to slam her around.

18 broke free of Shosa's grasp, and tried to fire a ki blast, only for Shosa to immediately grasp her again.

"He's giving her no room to attack." Whis noted.

Shosa threw 18, then fired a ki blast that knocked her through a rock, and over the edge.

Beerus pulled his ears in fear.

Suddenly Krillin jumped out, grabbed 18, fired a ki blast, propelling both of them back onto the stage. Shosa growled at them.

"Krillin!?" 18 asked. "This opponent is too much for you!"

Krillin got into a battle stance. "I've been told that before… But I'm going to do whatever I can to help!"

Shosa roared and charged the two. Krillin and 18 dodged to different sides of Shosa.

"Krillin!" 18 threw a pink ki blast at him. Krillin caught it and added his own ki to it before throwing it back at 18, who did the same thing.

Shosa leapt at 18 before she could throw it back to Krillin, she rolled out of the way of Shosa's strike and threw it back at Krillin. Shosa continued to attack 18, forcing 18 to distance herself from Shosa.

Krillin ran with the ki ball for a bit, trying to get to a point where Shosa was no longer in between them. He threw it at 18. Shosa turned and leapt at Krillin. Krillin quickly sprinted forward and slid under Shosa as he jumped, and caught the ki ball as 18 threw it at him again. Krillin threw it at 18.

Shosa turned around, just to see 18 put even more ki in the ball and through it at him. The built up ki was enough to send the powered up warrior flying back upon hitting him. However, Shosa stopped just next to the edge and got up.

"Damn." Android 18 said. "I don't think he will fall for that one again."

"No worries." Krillin said. "I have a plan."

Shosa powered up and began to launch a barrage of ki blasts at Krillin and 18. The two quickly began to run around in order to dodge Shosa's attacks.

"18, through me up into the air!" Krillin yelled.

Dodging ki blasts, 18 ran over to Krillin and did what he asked. In the air, Krillin launched a Destructo Disk, not at Shosa, but the area of the arena under him. The Destructo Disk cut through the ground, causing the area Shosa was standing on to tumble down into the void along with the Universe 4 warrior.

Quitela grinded his teeth. "Even with a drug based power up, he still lost so quickly?"

Beerus turned to Quitela and laughed. "That's what happens when you try to engage the husband and wife power combo!"

"Husband and wife you say?" A voice said from behind 18 and Krillin.

They turned to see Ribrianne standing behind them.

 _Despite the surprise of his power up, Shosa of Universe 4 was defeated by Android 18 and Krillin._

 _Now, Ribrianne of Universe 2 stands to challenge them._

 _With Ganos and Caway's elimination of the perverted Jirasen, Universe 10 only has two warriors left!_

 _Will Krillin and 18 be able to overcome this new foe?_

 _Will Murichim and Lilibeu be able to survive?_

 _And will Gowasu's Godtube Channel be terminated?_

 _Find out next time!_

 **Elimination Chart**

 **(Eliminated fighters in italics)**

Universe 2: Ribrianne, Kakunsa, Rozie(1), Vikal, Jimeze, Zarbuto, Zirloin, Rabanra, Hermila, Prum.

Universe 3: Paparoni, Koitsukai, Bollarator, Panchia, Narirama, Nigrisshi, The Preecho, Maji Kayo, Katopesla. **Eliminated:** _Viarra_

Universe 4: Darkori, Majora, Ganos(1), Caway(1), Damon, Gamisaras, Shantsa, **Eliminated:** _Shosa,_ _Nink,_ _Monna._

Universe 6: Kale(3), Caulifla(1), Hit, Cabba, Saonel, Pirina, Frost, Botamo, Magetta, Dr. Rota.

Universe 7: Android 17(1) Piccolo(1) Roshi(1) Krillin(3), Tien, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Frieza, Android 18.

Universe 9: Basil(1) Bergamo(1), Hop(1), Lavender, Comfrey, Chappil, Roselle, **Eliminated:** _Hyssop, Oregano,_ _Sorrel_

Universe 10: Murichim, Lilibeu, **Eliminated:** _Jirasen, Rubalt,_ _Napapa, Methiop,_ _Obuni, Dium,_ _Jilcol, Murisam_

Universe 11: Toppo(1), Jiren, Dyspo, Cocotte, Kahseral, Kunshi, Vuon, Kettol **Eliminated:** _Tupper, Zoiray_

 **65/80 warriors remain**

 **38 Minutes left in Tournament**

* * *

 **This was a rather lovey chapter wasn't it? We got the Universe 2 girls transforming, Ganos and Caway, Krillin and 18... Anyways, I swear Shosa using the drugs similar to what Basil used in the Exhibition Match was totally not an excuse for me to write Zeno saying "Drugs are amazing!" I promise. As for assists in the elimination chart, I shall have both fighters who assisted get credit for the elimination. Anyways, I'm still recovering from the My Hero Academia episode this weekend, and that doesn't really have any relevance to this so I don't know why I said that.**

 **As always, constructive criticism is appreciated.**


	6. The First Erased Universe

**Authors Note: A few things I want to mention about this story. 1: I enjoy writing this. 2: Caulifla has not yet learned Super Saiyan 2 yet. 3: I just needed this third thing so I would have three things, all I really needed to mention was the Caulifla thing.**

* * *

Vikal dived towards Lilibeu. Lilibeu raised her hands and fired a blue beam at Vikal. Vikal barrel rolled out of the way and kicked Lilibeu in the stomach.

"Leave me alone!" Lilibeu yelled. "My Universe only has two left!"

Vikal fired an eye beam which Lilibeu barely managed to dodge out of the way of. "I cannot forgive you for trying to interrupt the Maidens transformation!" Vikal flew up higher than Lilibeu and flapped her wings, creating a large force of wind that slammed Lilibeu into the ground.

Vikal began to dive down towards Lilibeu again. Lilibeu gritted her teeth and sent out another beam. Vikal began to spin around, creating a large barrier of wind around her, similar to Zoiray's tornado. Upon hitting the wind, the beam was torn apart. Lilibeu jumped out of Vikal's way and back into the air.

"Dammit!" Rumsshi yelled. "Where did this Universe 2 warrior learn to fly so well in battle?"

Heles smirked. "If you must know, Vikal was a horrid villain in our Universe before the Maidens showed her the error of her ways and brought her to the side of love! Her experience has made her unmatched in aerial combat!"

Jirasen, who had somewhat recovered from his earlier injuries looked at Vikal. "She's pretty." He managed to get out.

Rumsshi then slapped Jirasen, knocking him unconscious. "You do not get to talk anymore!"

Lilibeu grew a blue aura around her. "Butterfly Charge!" She yelled as she flew towards Vikal at high speeds.

Lilibeu rammed into Vikal, sending Vikal flying down towards the arena, into a rock.

"Pollen Barrage!" Lilibeu screamed as she fired five blue beams at once towards Vikal.

Vikal quickly jumped off the ground, taking off into the air again. Lilibeu moved the beams in an attempt to hit Vikal again. Vikal flew around, dodging the beams. She raised her hand, and fired a red ki blast at Lilibeu, forcing the Universe 10 warrior to stop firing her beams in order to dodge the attack.

Vikal flew in and quickly kicked Lilibeu in the head, Lilibeu fell towards the ground. With all of her strength, Lilibeu managed to recover in time to fly back up before she hit the ground. Lilibeu and Vikal continued to fire ki blasts at each other.

Lilibeu started to glow blue. "Blue Goddess' Wings!" She yelled. Lilibeu formed two large buttefly wings made out of ki on her back, before firing them out. The two wings spun around, forming a large blast as it sailed towards Vikal.

Vikal flew up into the air, her wings and eyes began to glow black. Vikal began to backflip in mid air, gathering black energy around herself. "Black Phoenix's Wings!" Vikal announced before launching the aura off herself, creating a massive ki blast that looked like a black phoenix.

The two attacks sailed towards each other, their light illuminating the arena.

Vikal's attack hit Lilibeu's, destroying its way through it, and hit Lilibeu, the resulting explosion blowing Lilibeu off the stage.

Rumsshi screamed. "We have one warrior left!"

Gowasu sighed as Lilibeu teleported into the stands. "Lilibeu, you did well." Gowasu then turned to Cus and handed his camera to her. "Cus, you must carry on my Godtube career in my name."

Cus blinked as she looked at the camera.

Heles smiled. "You did beautifully, Vikal." She turned her gaze to another part of the arena. "Now, Ribrianne shall take her turn."

 **Android 18, Krillin, and Ribrianne**

Ribrianne stood, staring down her two opponents. Krillin and 18 were on guard against their new foe.

"So you're husband and wife?" Ribrianne asked.

"Listen, I know love is your shtick, but you don't need to fight everyone who is a couple." Krillin said.

Ribrianne shook her head. "I need to see if your love is legitimate. I have my doubts."

Android 18 frowned. "And what do you mean by that?"

"I mean that your husband is not beautiful enough for you." Ribrianne said. "Prove me wrong."

Android 18 rushed at Ribrianne. "Oh, I'll prove you wrong!"

Ribrianne put her hands together in a heart shape. "Pretty Cannon!"

18 dodged the attack and kicked Ribrianne in the face. Ribrianne went flying back into a rock, but simply shrugged the attack off like it was nothing and ran at 18 again. The two began to punch each other with a barrage of punches, equally matched. 18 tried to kick Ribrianne, but Ribrianne backflipped out of the way.

She put her hands together. "Pretty Machine Gun!" She fired multiple heart shape ki blasts at 18. Each one a direct hit. A cloud of smoke obscuring 18.

"18!" Krillin yelled. He charged up a Kamehameha and fired it at Ribrianne.

Ribrianne saw it coming and jumped out of the way. While in mid air she formed her hands into a heart shape. "Pretty Cannon!" She fired a heart shape ki blast at Krillin.

Krillin tried to dodge but was hit by Ribrianne's attack and blown back.

Ribrianne tried to fire another one, only for 18 to leap out of the smoke and kick Ribrianne in the face. Ribrianne then jumped into the air, and tried to butt slam 18 from above. 18 jumped out of the way, before coming at Ribrianne again when she landed. Ribrianne began to punch at 18 again, until both combatants knocked each other back.

Ribrianne jumped up and began to roll at 18. "A Maiden's Charge!" Ribrianne shouted.

18 pointed both of her hands at Ribrianne and fired a massive beam at Ribrianne while she rolled towards 18, slowing her approach. Ribrianne tried to move forward but could only stay in place, 18 tried to push Ribrianne back but could only prevent her from moving forward more. The two were in a stalemate.

Krillin recovered from Ribrianne's earlier attack. He prepared a Destructo Disk. " _Don't worry 18, I have you covered."_

"That's a pretty neat technique." A voice said from behind Krillin.

Krillin turned to see Cocotte standing behind him, a glare in the Pride Trooper's eyes. Quickly, Krillin launched the Destructo Disk at Cocotte. Cocotte snapped her fingers and a barrier formed around her, shattering Krillin's attack when it made contact.

" _Dammit."_ Krillin thought. " _I need a way around that technique."_ Krillin leapt back, distancing himself from Cocotte.

Cocotte dropped the barrier and sprinted towards Krillin. "This is for eliminating Tupper and Zoiray!" Before Krillin could do anything, Cocotte kicked him in the gut. Krillin spat out upon getting kicked.

While Krillin was flying through the air due to the kick, Cocotte raised her hand and fired a pink ki blast that hit Krillin.

And knocked him off the stage.

18 stopped firing in shock. "Krillin!" She screamed and turned to face Cocotte with a 'You're going to die' look.

However, this action allowed Ribrianne to continue her attack and slam into 18, knocking her into a nearby rock. Cocotte saw this and began to walk away.

Krillin teleported into the stands. He looked at Beerus. "I'm sorry! I wasn't careful enough."

Beerus folded his arms. "You did well. You took out three fighters stronger than you and saved a teammate stronger than you. I'm just sad that we were not the last Universe to lose our first fighter."

Whis nodded. "That opponent also saw you take out her teammates, she was cautious when confronting you."

Back in the arena, 18 got up. She looked around and saw that Cocotte had left. She gritted her teeth. " _Next time I see her, she's going off the stage."_

18 then noticed a heart shaped ki blast flying towards her and dodged it. She turned her focus to Ribrianne. Ribrianne waved. "Don't turn your attention away from me! I still have to educate you in the ways of love!"

18 glared. "My husband just got eliminated. I don't give a damn about you right now."

Ribrianne's eyes looked like they were made of fire. "You shall not refuse my love!"

"Watch me." 18 responded.

Ribrianne then leapt at 18-

Only for a beam of water to blast in between them, stopping Ribrianne's advance. Both fighters turned to look at the interruption.

Comfrey walked in between them with his arms held up. "Now hold your horses! I don't know who you all think you are but I-"

Ribrianne quickly fired a Pretty Cannon at him. Comfrey raised his hand and fired a ki blast to counter hers.

Ribrianne angrily pointed. "I will not have you interrupt our duel of love vile fiend!"

Comfrey smirked. "Love is overrated."

It would be a bit hard to describe Ribrianne's reaction to this but in about the span of five seconds, she went through shock, disbelief, sadness, realization, and finally, anger. Ribrianne looked very pissed off to say the least.

Ribrianne leapt at Comfrey and the two began to fight. 18 watched this for a bit and began to walk away.

Comfrey jumped around avoiding Ribrianne's ki blasts. He opened his mouth and shot a stream of boiling water at her, Ribrianne jumped out of the way to avoid the scalding fluid. She then fired the pretty machine gun at him, causing him to jump out of the way again. Comfrey rubbed his hands together and formed a ball of water with a ki ball in it. He threw it at Ribrianne, who jumped out of the way. Upon hitting the ground, the attack exploded, bits of boiling water flying out like shrapnel, some hitting Ribrianne.

Ribrianne gritted her teeth. "Pretty Cannon!" She fired her attack at Comfrey.

Comfrey raised his hand. "Shark's Hunger!" He fired a blue ki blast that was shaped like a torpedo. Curiously, it had a mouth.

Comfrey's ki blast opened it's mouth of sorts upon getting close to Ribrianne's Pretty Cannon. And ate it, growing larger as it sailed towards Ribrianne. It was a direct hit, knocking Ribrianne back into a rock, embedding her in it.

Roh laughed. "Using Ki based attacks to counter the Shark's Hunger is useless! It will just eat its way through it and add it to its own power!"

Comfrey rushed at Ribrianne while she was embedded in the wall. "You see? Love is overrated!" He prepared to punch her.

Ribrianne pulled herself out of the wall, turned around and jumped back, slamming her rear end into Comfrey's face, sending the Universe 9 warrior flying back. "Pretty Machine Gun!" She yelled and fired them at Comfrey, each one a direct hit.

"Dammit!" Comfrey yelled. "Just stay down!"

Ribrianne began to roll at Comfrey. "A Maiden's Charge!"

Comfrey put his hands out and when Ribrianne came close, tried to push her away. Comfrey gritted his teeth as he pushed against Ribrianne. Soon enough, Ribrianne's rolling was able to overcome Comfrey and run over him. Ribrianne stopped rolling and turned to face Comfrey again.

Comfrey got to his feet. He prepared the Shark's Hunger again. "You're going off the stage!"

Ribrianen raised her hands, forming a large heart above her that began to grow. The heart continued to grow and grow until it reached immense proportions. "Pretty Nuke!" Ribrianne shouted.

Comfrey fired Shark's Hunger again while Ribrianne threw the Pretty Nuke down. Comfrey smirked as his blast opened its mouth to consume Ribrianne's. Only to get a nasty surprise when his attack was completely destroyed by the Pretty Nuke.

"What!?" Comfrey panicked and began to back up. "How is this possible!?"

Heles laughed. "The Pretty Nuke is a weapon of pure love. Loveless fiends are helpless against it."

Despite Comfrey's efforts to flee, the massive heart came bearing down on him and exploded in a massive pink explosion. Comfrey was sent flying off of the stage from the explosion and ended up landing directly into the stands, unconscious.

"He appears to be unconscious." Mojito noted.

"Universe 9's Comfrey is considered eliminated." The Grand Priest announced.

Ribrianne made a little heart with her hands. "Love is victorious!"

 **Goku**

Goku was currently walking around the stage. He looked up at Jiren meditating on the pillar.

" _So I've got to do something to gain his attention, huh?"_ Goku rubbed his chin. " _I'm going to need to fight someone strong to do that."_ Goku suddenly perked up. " _Toppo's strong! Maybe if I beat him I can gain Jiren's attention!"_

Goku prepared to look for Toppo when he heard a voice shout. "Hey! You!"

Goku turned around to see Caulifla running at him, Kale in tow.

"You there!" Caulifla yelled. "Tell us how to do it!"

Goku blinked. "Do what?"

"The Blue haired Super Saiyan. Show us!" Caulifla answered.

"I don't think I can do that." Goku responded. "What's the highest level of Super Saiyan you can go?"

Caulifla transformed into a Super Saiyan.

Goku rubbed his chin. "Only the normal Super Saiyan? You should aim lower first. Go for Super Saiyan 2 and then Super Saiyan 3."

Caulifla looked astonished. "2? 3? There's more?!"

Goku nodded and transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 before going back to base. "That was a Super Saiyan 2."

Caulifla folded her arms. "Fine. Teach me that one."

Goku shook his head. "I'm sorry, I don't have the time right now." He looked around. "There's someone else I need to fight."

Caulifla turned into a Super Saiyan. "Don't have the time!?" She looked at Kale. "Kale! Let's show him what we're made of!"

Kale nodded. "Yes sis!"

Goku turned Super Saiyan and with that, the Saiyans charged each other.

 **Murichim**

Murichim stealthiny moved around the rocks. It looked quite funny, because stealth was clearly not his forte, such a big guy trying to move around like a ninja.

Murichim peaked around a corner. " _I'm the only one left. I have to be careful now. Maybe I can hide until the end, just gotta stay out of sight."_

Just then, Murichim heard rumbling from a rock behind him. He turned to look at it, only for the rock to shatter as Botamo came riding on top of Magetta's shoulders breaking through the rock.

"Hello Musclehead!" Botamo laughed. "Trying to be sneaky?"

"How the hell did those two sneak up on him?" Rumsshi asked in the stands. "They're as tall as a house together and as loud as a train!"

Champa laughed. "No one expects Bota Magetta! They show up only when one is not thinking about them!"

Botamo smirked. "And now Bota Magetta shall have the honor of being the first warrior to wipe out a Universe!"

Magetta swung his fist down, Murichim raised his hands and caught the punch. Magetta pushed down with more force against Murichim. Murichim pushed hard against Magetta, keeping Magetta from smashing him. Murichim built up power in his arms.

"A struggling one, eh?" Botamo cackled. "Let's heat up the intensity!"

Magetta opened his mouth and prepared to fire lava at Murichim. Murichim quickly realized that he had to use the built up power right now and with his normal strength, pushed Magetta's arm off him. Magetta recoiled but still had his mouth open and ready to fire. Murichim punched both of his arms forward, creating two energy fists that hit Magetta in the head, cancelling his lava spit and knocking him over. Botamo fell from Magetta's head.

Botamo got up, dazed. Murichim leapt at him. Botamo punched at Murichim, but Murichim grabbed his arm, built up power in his arms and then threw Botamo over his head and off of the arena.

Botamo teleported into the stands. "Sorry."

Champa ignored that and screamed. "Someone save Magetta!"

"One down." Murichim said. He turned to face the knocked over Magetta. "One to go."

Murichim leapt at Magetta-

-Only to feel a fist hit him square in the chest.

Murichim stumbled back from the attack, grasping his chest. He looked at who stood in front of him. It was none other than Hit.

Hit looked at Magetta as Magetta got up. "Leave us." He told Magetta.

Murichim sized up Hit. "A bold move, sending your teammate away. You don't have the muscles to defeat me."

Hit didn't respond. Murichim prepared to punch him. However, Murichim suddenly felt like he had been struck in the chest hundreds of times. He stumbled back. "W-What the-"

"That was my time skip." Hit told Murichim. "I think it is self explanatory."

Murichim was fearful, but he quickly calmed himself. "I cannot afford to let Lord Rumsshi down!"

Murichim's arm glowed as he built up power and he moved forward to strike Hit. Murichim punched at Hit, only for Hit to disappear and strike Murichim's arm several times, breaking it. Murichim roared in pain.

" _This guy is insane!"_ Murichim thought. " _How the hell am I supposed to win against this!? I'm going to have to do something crazy."_

Murichim built up power in both his arms, giving more power to his broken arm. He punched at Hit with his good arm, and Hit did the same thing, thankfully not breaking it this time. Upon launching the attack, Murichim had prepared to launch an attack with his broken arm. When the pain had registered in his good arm, Murichim struck the ground with his broken arm. This created a shockwave which managed to blow Hit away. At the cost of damaging Murichim's broken arm even more, to the point that he could not even lift it..

Hit recovered in mid air and positioned his legs to push off a rock that he was heading towards and use it as a springboard.

In the short time that Hit was gone, Murichim built up power in his good arm and released several hands made out of ki.

" _This is the last thing that could possibly work."_ Murichim thought. " _I can't afford to damage anything-"_

Just then, Hit, pushing off the rock and heading back towards Murichim in full sprint, pushed his fist forwards, creating a blast of force that hit Murichim's ribcage and caused him to crumple to the ground.

Hit moved in to attack Murichim again, however the energy hands that Murichim created grabbed him, keeping him in place. Hit remained calm in their grasp.

Murichim got to his feet, breathing heavily. "Those should keep you restrained." He built up power in his good arm and limped towards Hit.

"Come on Murichm!" Rumsshi yelled in fear.

Hit tried to time skip, only for the hands to explode, causing him to stumble back and be grabbed by another set of hands. This time, Murichim hit Hit with his good hand, the built up power causing Hit to fly back.

" _Despite his rather basic fighting style, he does have power."_ Hit noted. " _I have to finish this now."_

Murichim prepared to fire a large energy fist out of his good arm. Hit quickly time skipped and punched the air several times, creating many blasts of force. Murichim was unable to see them coming, and felt the full force of Hit's barrage, coughing up blood upon receiving it. Murichim fell to his knee.

Murichim was breathing heavily, wheezing and coughing. He then noticed Hit's shadow appear in front of him. Murichim looked up to see Hit staring down on him.

" _Lord Rumsshi… I have failed."_ Murichim thought to himself as he closed his eyes and braced for Hit's attack.

"You did well." Hit told Murichim, before kicking him and sending Universe 10's last fighter off the arena.

Rumsshi screamed in fear as he saw this, while Gowasu stared at his feet and closed his eyes.

"I suppose this is our fate." Gowasu said.

Murichim teleported into the stands, barely conscious. Rumsshi looked at him. "You… Did wonderfully out there Murichim. I'm proud of you." Rumsshi said with a shaky voice.

At this point, all of the fighters stopped fighting as they realized how many Universe 10 fighters were in the stands. Jiren even opened his eyes from his meditation.

Lilibeu ran over and hugged Murichim's arm. "You did good big guy."

Jilcol patted Murichim on the back. "Did better than me."

Rubalt nodded. "Yeah, you actually scored our team an elimination!"

Obuni closed his eyes. "You fought nobly until the bitter end."

The Grand Priest rose up on his platform. "For Universe 10, they have lost all ten fighters, they have been wiped out. Therefore, Universe 10 shall be erased!"

Gowasu turned to Cus, who was holding his Godtube camera. "Are you still recording?"

Cus nodded with tears in her eyes.

The Omni King's raised their hands.

Gowasu breathed in as he looked at the camera. "I would like to give a shoutout to all of my subscribers on Godtube, you guys are the MVP's."

A white light came from the Omni King's hands.

Gowasu closed his eyes as he accepted his fate. " _I wonder what Zamasu would think of this? Probably something like-"_

Before Gowasu could finish that thought, he disappeared. Along with the rest of Universe 10.

 **Elimination Chart**

 **(Eliminated fighters in italics)**

Universe 2: Ribrianne, Kakunsa, Rozie(1), Vikal(1), Jimeze, Zarbuto, Zirloin, Rabanra, Hermila, Prum.

Universe 3: Paparoni, Koitsukai, Bollarator, Panchia, Narirama, Nigrisshi, The Preecho, Maji Kayo, Katopesla. **Eliminated:** _Viarra_

Universe 4: Darkori, Majora, Ganos(1), Caway(1), Damon, Gamisaras, Shantsa, **Eliminated:** _Shosa,_ _Nink,_ _Monna._

Universe 6: Kale(3), Caulifla(1), Hit(1), Cabba, Saonel, Pirina, Frost, Magetta, Dr. Rota. **Eliminated:** _Botamo._

Universe 7: Android 17(1) Piccolo(1) Roshi(1), Tien, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Frieza, Android 18. **Eliminated:** _Krillin(3)_

Universe 9: Basil(1) Bergamo(1), Hop(1), Lavender,, Chappil, Roselle, **Eliminated:** _Comfrey,_ _Hyssop, Oregano,_ _Sorrel_

Universe 10: **Erased**

Universe 11: Toppo(1), Jiren, Dyspo, Cocotte(1), Kahseral, Kunshi, Vuon, Kettol **Eliminated:** _Tupper, Zoiray_

 **60/80 warriors remain**

 **36 Minutes left in Tournament**

* * *

 **Authors Note: Dang, I did intend for a fourth of the fighters to be eliminated when a fourth of the time was up, that's just a coincidence. Gowasu may be gone, but Cus will record Godtube in his place. And I'm glad I did a lot more with Murichim in his fight against Goku earlier on since as I was writing this, I realized it was kind of hard for him to display his abilities as well against a fighter like Hit.**

 **As always, constructive criticism is appreciated.**


	7. Duel of the Old Men

**I'm back! This chapter is a bit of a slower one, it mainly serves as a breather in between the events of last chapter and this one. But nonetheless, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

All fighters stood there, staring at the empty spot in the stands where the Universe 10, gods and fighters had stood just a moment ago. Jaws had been dropped, gasps had been given. The arena was silent.

The Zeno's looked at each other. "They've stopped."

The Grand Priest rose up. "They are just getting over the shock. They'll start up again soon, I'm sure of it."

Bergamo's legs trembled. "I knew it was going to happen eventually… But seeing it… That's just not right."

Basil and Lavender looked at Bergamo. "Brother?"

Bergamo turned to face them. "Nevermind that. This just shows that we need to do our best."

Elsewhere, Maji Kao shrugged. "It's just a genocide guys! We don't need to stand here gawking like this."

Frieza nodded. "I concur with the blob of jelly. Let's get this show on the road."

Whis looked at his staff. "It really is gone. I see nothing where Universe 10 once was."

Quitela looked up at the Zeno's. "They really did it? Evil little grapes they are."

Heles grew a determined look. "We must not let something so horrifying happen to our beautiful Universe."

In silence, Jiren closed his eyes and started meditating again.

 **Gohan**

Vuon approached Gohan. The Pride Trooper cracked his knuckles. "A Universe may be erased, but we have to start fighting again at some point."

Gohan got into a battle stance. "You are mistaken if you think I'll be an easy target."

Vuon shrugged. "I just want to impress the boss. I'm going for quality over quantity with my eliminations. I want to take out bigger threats. And you are the son of that Goku guy, aren't you?"

Gohan readied himself. "I am."

Vuon leapt at him. "Then show me what you're made of!"

Vuon punched Gohan, knocking Gohan back. Gohan quickly recovered with a flip and launched a ki blast at Vuon when he came at him again. Vuon dodged and took cover behind a rock. Gohan fired a ki blast at the rock, destroying it, only to discover that Vuon had moved on to another rock. Gohan looked around, trying to sense Vuon's location.

"Justice snipe!" Vuon said as he popped out behind a rock and fired a ki blast that hit Gohan.

Gohan grasped his chest where the attack had hit. Vuon prepared to fire another one, but Gohan jumped out of the way. Vuon continued to fire, but Gohan prepared a Kamehameha as he dodged and fired it at Vuon. Vuon out of the way and ran at Gohan.

Gohan prepared for Vuon's next attack, only for Vuon to open his mouth. A long tongue came whipping out of Vuon's mouth and smacked Gohan in the face, Gohan was too surprised to dodge it.

Gohan felt his face where Vuon had hit it with his tongue, he felt a burning pain. Gohan grasped his face with his hand. "What was that!?"

Vuon laughed. "My species' saliva is extremely painful to most other creature's skin. I was hoping to get more of you with that, but the quantity I hit you with should be sufficient to distract you."

Vuon leapt at Gohan and tried to kick him, Gohan dodged out of the way, following up with a kick of his own. Vuon recoiled from the kick, before going back to punch Gohan. However, Gohan was able to punch Vuon first. Gohan then followed up with a punch to Vuon's snout.

Vuon held his snout as he backed up in pain. "Hey, that area is sensitive!"

"You licked my face!" Gohan responded.

Vuon glared. "Try this then!" His mouth opened up and flames poured out at Gohan.

Gohan jumped up to dodge Vuon's attack, landing on Vuon's face. Gohan jumped off of Vuon's face, before having to dodge another swathe of fire. Gohan quickly moved in after Vuon's second fire breath and kicked him in the chest.

Vuon jumped back and formed a yellow whip in his hands. "Justice Whip!" He yelled.

Vuon swung his whip at Gohan. Gohan rolled out of the way, he noticed a shadow moving behind him and saw that Vuon had sliced a rock in half to fall on him. Gohan dodged out of the way of that, only to be punched in the stomach by Vuon. Vuon then quickly threw the whip, wrapping it around Gohan.

Vuon laughed. "My plan worked! You have been caught in my Justice Whip! No evil in the Multiverse is capable of escaping it! You see, the technique was developed specifically to counter evildoers, and considering you are from Universe 7, you won't be able to escape!" Vuon gloated. "Unfair, I know. But you see, I have been perfecting this technique for the last fourteen years, it is an unbeatable technique, I assure you. Many have struggled, many have failed to-"

Tired of Vuon's gloating, Gohan powered up to full power and destroyed the whip tied around him.

Vuon backed up with his jaw dropped. "Impossible! None have escaped!" He pointed a shaking finger at Gohan. "What black magic have you used to escape my whip you evil fiend!"

Even more tired of Vuon's rambling, Gohan fired a Kamehameha at the Pride Trooper, who was still too baffled to dodge it, sending him flying off the stage.

"Universe 11's Vuon has been eliminated." The Grand Priest announced.

Teleporting into the stands, Vuon looked at his hands. His eyes the size of golfballs in shock. "H-How!? I have never been bested so easily before!"

Zoiray snickered. "You seemed pretty bested the last time you had to go to the bathroom after eating fast food."

Vuon closed his eyes. "We do not speak of that incident… Not in front of Toppo."

"Legend says it can still be smelled to this day." Tupper laughed.

"Who is Legend and why does he say these things!?" Vuon screamed, prompting more laughter from Tupper and Zoiray.

Toppo shook his head. " _We've lost three already. However, our remaining seven fighters are the best of the best in our force."_

 **Cabba**

Cabba was walking. " _I hope Caulifla and Kale are okay. I haven't seen them since Kale was defeated by that Jiren guy."_ He thought.

Just then, a ki blast sailed by Cabba. Cabba turned to see Roselle plunging down towards him.

"You're mine!" Roselle eagerly yelled. Roselle swung his claws at Cabba as he got close.

Cabba back flipped away from Roselle and turned Super Saiyan. Roselle came at Cabba again, slashing his claws. Cabba dodged every single one of them and proceeded to kick Roselle in the face, sending the Universe 9 warrior flying back.

"Curses." Roselle said. "Overpowered by a scrawny little child." He pointed his finger at Cabba. "Listen here, boy. I've come here to do great things and I will not let your scrawniness get in my way."

Roselle pressed his fingers to his head and his read eye glowed. Roselle made a screeching noise. There was a brief, red flash.

Suddenly Cabba could not move. "What the-"

Roselle laughed. "You see? As long as I keep this eye staring at you, you'll never be able to escape my grasp!"

Cabba struggled as hard as he could, but was not able to escape Roselle's stare. Even in Super Saiyan, he was completely helpless against the Universe 9 warrior. Roselle moved in on Cabba, ready to tear him apart.

Just then, Dr. Rota jumped in from the sides. "Comrade! Are you in need of assistance? I, Dr. Rota shall-"

Roselle briefly looked at Dr. Rota and fired a ki blast at the Universe 6 warrior, knocking him away. However, in the brief moment that Roselle looked away, Cabba was able to move forward and kick Roselle back into a rock.

Roselle coughed as he hit the rock. "Dammit! That stupid Doctor actually helped you in a way. Oh well, I guess I'll have to do this the old fashioned way!"

Roselle flew at Cabba. Cabba kicked at Roselle, but Roselle flew over Cabba and landed behind him. Roselle then grabbed Cabba tightly, wrapping his arms and legs around him.

"Let's go for a little flight, shall we?" Roselle cackled as he took off into the air, taking Cabba with him.

The two flew up, about a hundred meters above the floor of the arena. Cabba struggled, his power almost breaking out of Roselle's grasp. Roselle tightened his grip around Cabba, keeping the Super Saiyan in place.

"Don't struggle." Roselle whispered. "That will just make your fall hurt you more." Roselle giggled as he slowly flew higher.

Just then, Cabba broke his arm free and elbowed Roselle right in his big red eye. Roselle instinctively grabbed his eye in pain, letting Cabba go. Before he fell, Cabba kicked Roselle in the stomach, launching the bat downwards and into a rock, which then collapsed on Roselle.

Cabba then realized that nothing was going to break his fall as he plummeted towards the ground. " _Oh no!"_ Cabba thought. " _I should have thought this through more!"_ Cabba looked around desperately as he fell and saw a rock that looked less jagged than the others. As Cabba got closer to the ground, he fired a ki blast, launching him towards the rock. Cabba flipped in mid air and landed his feet on the rock, sliding down it to safety.

Cabba panted as he turned off Super Saiyan. "That was close."

Elsewhere, Vegeta watched Cabba. " _Not bad, kid._

 **Caway and Ganos**

Caway was still staring at the empty U10 stands. Her eyes watered. However, the Princess said nothing. Amongst the explosions of battle, she stood undisturbed.

Ganos walked over to Caway, also looking over to make sure no one ambushed them. "Caway?" He asked.

Caway bit her lip. "It's nothing, Ganos. Let's just carry on fighting." She began to walk away.

Ganos moved in her way. "You were acting a similar way at the start of the Tournament. Come on, spill the beans, what is going on with you?"

Caway nervously looked over her shoulder and glanced at Quitela. She noticed that Quitela was watching battles elsewhere. Caway sighed as she looked back at Ganos. "Do you really want to know?"

Ganos nodded.

Caway closed her eyes. "When Lord Quitela came to recruit me for the Tournament, my parents refused. They offered any of the knights in their service or even themselves to go instead, but not their precious princess."

Ganos noticed that Caway was getting a little shaky.

Caway opened her eyes and stared at Ganos. "And what do you think Quitela did in response to their refusal?"

Ganos had figured this story had a bad ending. "He killed them?"

Caway shook her head, with tears in her eyes. "No. He destroyed my entire home planet." She looked down at her feet, now crying. "He said that if I want them back, I'll have to win and wish them back…" Caway fell to her knees crying.

Ganos grew a determined look. "That just gives us more motivation to win!"

Caway shook her head. "No, It's impossible. Have you seen how strong some of these people are? We're outclassed!" Caway continued to cry. "It's hopeless!"

Ganos thought for a moment. He grabbed Caway by the shoulders and gave her a kiss. "Pull yourself together! We can and will win this!"

Caway blinked. The sudden kiss had surprised her and quickly reinvigorated her. Caway stood up and nodded.

Just then, the two heard several people clapping. They turned their heads to see Jimeze, Ribrianne, Rozie, Kakunsa, and Vikal all watching them, starry eyed and hugging each other with giant smiles on their faces.

"H-How long were you guys there…." Caway asked.

"Long enough." Jimeze said.

"Your love is beautiful!" Ribrianne said.

Ganos and Caway nervously walked away from the group.

 **Android 17**

Android 17 dodged a ki blast. 17 turned his head to see Kunshi standing behind him.

Kunshi grinned. "Hey, want to play a game?"

17 kept a blank expression. Kunshi waited for a response. Several moments passed and with no answer from 17, Kunshi launched his threads at 17.

"It's called fall off the stage!" Kunshi laughed.

17 raised his barrier and blocked Kunshi's attack. Kunshi tried it again to the same effect.

"Were you trying to be clever there?" 17 asked. "Because you weren't."

Kunshi made a sour face. "Are you mocking me?"

"Maybe." 17 responded.

 **Roshi**

Zarbuto appeared before Roshi, dramatically jumping up onto a rock. He raised his hand dramatically. "Warrior of Universe 7! I-"

Zarbuto looked behind him. "Ah, dammit. Wrong rock." Zarbuto hopped off the rock he was on and moved to another one. Roshi patiently waited for Zarbuto to complete this action.

Zarbuto then jumped up on a rock, this time, his back was facing the artificial sun of the arena, giving him a heroic look. "I, Zarbuto of Universe 2 have seen the way you look at women! You are a pervert! An offender of true love! For the sake of my maidens, I shall throw you off the stage!"

Roshi rubbed his chin. "I'll have you know that I trained to keep my perverted side in check before this tournament, fellow elder."

Zarbuto's face wrinkled up. "Elder!? I am forty seven years old!"

"If you're 47 then I'm still in my twenties." Roshi bluntly responded.

Zarbuto's huffed. "You will regret making fun of my age!"

Zarbuto leapt off the rock, using it as a springboard to propel himself towards Roshi. Roshi dodged out of the way as Zarbuto crashed into the ground head first, shattering rock. Zarbuto popped out of the ground.

"How did you not sustain any head injuries by doing that?" Roshi asked.

Zarbuto tapped his helmet. "I believe this explains everything. Before becoming a knight, I was a stuntman!"

Zarbuto then launched himself towards Roshi again, slamming his head into Roshi's gut and sending Roshi flying back into a rock. Zarbuto prepared to charge Roshi again. Roshi charged up a kamehameha and fired it at Zarbuto. However, it was no use, Zarbuto simply flew through the beam and rammed Roshi again, knocking Roshi to the ground.

Zarbuto twirled his mustache. "I may be old, but I still got my moves. You on the other hand…"

Roshi got up. He spit out some blood. "I respect you for that. But your fighting style is too basic."

Zarbuto huffed. "Oh?"

Zarbuto rushed Roshi and the two began a fist fight. Roshi tried to dodge Zarbuto's attacks, but was only sent flying back by a flurry of punches. Zarbuto jumped in the air and slammed his head down on Roshi's. Zarbuto then whipped around, his cape tripping up Roshi.

Zarbuto raised his hand. "You've underestimated me! In the name of Lady Heles, I shall eliminate you!"

Zarbuto then launched himself towards a rock and used that as a springboard towards another rock, and that one as a springboard to another rock and so on. Zarbuto eventually began to move so fast that Roshi could not see him.

Roshi got to his feet. He closed his eyes. "I may not be able to see him, but I can still feel him moving around."

Roshi then raised his hands. "Thunder Shock Surprise!" He shot out a bolt of lighting, seemingly nowhere.

Just then, Zarbuto appeared flying through the air, having been struck by attack and paralyzed. Zarbuto slammed into a rock with his back, and crumpled to the ground.

"You fought well, fellowed elder." Roshi said before firing a Kamehameha that blew Zarbuto off the stage.

Zarbuto appeared in the stands. "Lady Heles, I have failed." He looked down.

Peru shook his head. "Nonsense, we were the last Universe to lose our first warrior. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

Quitela folded his arms. "How is it that the love Universe lost a warrior last?"

 **Gamisaras**

The chameleon warrior was clinging onto a wall, invisible. He watched the warriors battle each other.

Just then, Gamisaras heard speaking in his head. It was the voice of Quitela.

"Gamisaras go find Shantsa. It is time for you two to put your strategy into effect." Quitela ordered.

 **Elimination Chart**

 **(Eliminated fighters in italics)**

Universe 2: Ribrianne(1), Kakunsa, Rozie(1), Vikal(1), Jimeze, Zirloin, Rabanra, Hermila, Prum. **Eliminated:** _Zarbuto_

Universe 3: Paparoni, Koitsukai, Bollarator, Panchia, Narirama, Nigrisshi, The Preecho, Maji Kayo, Katopesla. **Eliminated:** _Viarra_

Universe 4: Darkori, Majora, Ganos(1), Caway(1), Damon, Gamisaras, Shantsa, **Eliminated:** _Shosa,_ _Nink,_ _Monna._

Universe 6: Kale(3), Caulifla(1), Hit(1), Cabba, Saonel, Pirina, Frost, Magetta, Dr. Rota. **Eliminated:** _Botamo._

Universe 7: Android 17(1) Piccolo(1) Roshi(2), Tien, Goku, Gohan(1), Vegeta, Frieza, Android 18. **Eliminated:** _Krillin(3)_

Universe 9: Basil(1) Bergamo(1), Hop(1), Lavender,, Chappil, Roselle, **Eliminated:** _Comfrey,_ _Hyssop, Oregano,_ _Sorrel_

Universe 10: **Erased**

Universe 11: Toppo(1), Jiren, Dyspo, Cocotte(1), Kahseral, Kunshi, Kettol **Eliminated:** _Vuon,_ _Tupper, Zoiray_

 **58/80 warriors remain**

 **34 Minutes left in Tournament**


	8. Death-match! The Three Way Sniper Duel!

**And I'm back! This chapter was a bit of a more interesting one to write for me, because it does focus on a single fight; although, it's one that features several people in it. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Black clouds swirled around the arena. Explosions boomed across the arena as warriors fought each other.

Vegeta and Cabba stood across from each other. The two saiyans stared each other down.

Cabba turned Super Saiyan. "Master, I am ready to challenge you."

Vegeta smirked. "Come on, show me how much you have impro-"

Just then, Vegeta dodged out of the way as a blue ki blast came flying by. "What the-" Several more blue ki blasts came flying at them, forcing the two to take cover.

Then, massive barrages blue ki blasts came raining down upon the arena, breaking up fights and causing fighters to scatter. Fighters dodged and took cover from the raining barrage.

Elsewhere, Piccolo and Tien grouped up, watching the blue blasts come flying down at certain fighters.

"A sniper?" Tien asked.

"Seems like it." Piccolo said. He looked around the rocks of the arena. "We need to find him and take him out before this gets out of hand."

A blue ki blast came flying at Piccolo from behind, Piccolo quickly dodged out of the way. Just then, one came at Piccolo from the front. Piccolo just barely managed to dodge out of the way of the second attack.

Tien looked around. "They're coming from different directions, is it possible there are two snipers?"

"That, or he has some unique way of moving his attacks around the arena." Piccolo said. "We need to find him quickly…." Piccolo stopped has he saw several brown orbs floating above them.

A blue ki blast came out of nowhere and striked an orb. After a brief moment, two blasts came out of that orb and hit two others. The blasts continued to bounce around from orb to orb, multiplying. Just then, all the blasts went towards Piccolo and Tien at the same time. Piccolo jumped out of the way, extended his arms, and pulled Tien out of the way just before the attacks hit.

Piccolo and Tien moved to take cover. Piccolo looked around. "Tien, do you think you can locate the sniper?"

Tien nodded his head. "Yes, although he appears to be moving. After each shot, he lowers his ki and moves to another location. I can't sense him again until he takes another shot." Tien rubbed his chin. "I could try and confront him, but the orbs will be a problem."

"I'll handle the orbs, and use them to lead us to the sniper if you can't sense him." Piccolo said. "You go after the sniper." Piccolo then fired ki blasts at each orb, only for the orbs to deflect the blasts back at him. Piccolo and Tien dodged out of the way.

"So it's not only the snipers attacks, it's any ki blast." Piccolo said. "I guess I'll have to do this the old fashioned way." Piccolo jumped up and kicked the orb, shattering it. Piccolo then moved in and destroyed the others in similar fashion.

Tien began to move off. "Cover me."

Piccolo nodded.

 **Hermila and Prum**

Prum whinced, causing Hermila to raise an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"That green man destroyed some of my orbs." Prum said. "It seems like him and the three eyed man are on to us."

Hermila laughed. "Let them come! They still most likely think it is one person." He smirked. "We can use that to our advantage."

Prum tilted his head. "How so?"

Hermila looked around. "Simple, we can split up to split them up. If you move away, you can lead one of them away by changing the location the orbs are coming from, while I can target the one that comes after me, easily."

"I don't like this." Prum said. "We won't be able to contact each other."

"We've done this before back in our Universe!" Hermila responded.

"Yeah, but the stakes were lower then." Prum said.

"Can you think of anything better?" Hermila asked.

Prum shook his head.

"Well then we are going to go with my plan." Hermila said. And that was the end of their discussion.

Just then, Hermila felt something push on him, knocking him off the rock that the two stood on top of. He tumbled down, hitting the ground hard.

"What the hell?" Hermila said as he got up. "Prum, what the hell are you doing?!" He brushed himself off.

Hermila looked up, just to see Prum come tumbling down the rock as well. Hermila sidestepped out of the way to avoid Prum from falling on him.

Prum began to get up. "There's someone up there! But we can't see him!"

"No shit." Hermila responded. "I hope our invisible friend likes explosions." He raised both of his arms and began to charge up blue energy in both hands.

Prum grabbed Hermila's arm. "Wait don't do it! You'll reveal our-"

Too late, Hermila fired two large blasts out of both hands, blowing the top half of the large rock apart in a massive blue explosion.

"Location…" Prum said.

"Well, at least we eliminated the invisible punk." Hermila said. "We can just move our location before anyone else gets here."

Prum shook his head. "No elimination was announced. The guy is still in. Probably ran away when you started charging up your attack."

"What!?" Hermila yelled. "Why did this have to get so complicated!?" Hermila growled. "If anything else wants to go wrong, please, form a line!"

Prum tapped Hermila on the shoulder and pointed. Hermila turned to see Piccolo and Tien running towards them. "Aw hell!" Hermila yelled.

Prum began to create a ton of floating orbs while Hermila fired at them, creating a large barrage of ki blasts. Piccolo and Tien quickly dove to take cover behind a rock. Hermila continued to fire, his attacks getting larger and larger. The larger blasts now began to chip away at the rock.

"I'll take you down one way or another!" Hermila yelled. "I don't care how long it takes!"

Prum then began to move the orbs, moving them towards the rock Piccolo and Tien were at, so when they deflected they would hit the two.

"We need to do something about the one producing the orbs." Piccolo said. "Otherwise we will be helpless against their barrage."

"Multiform?" Tien asked.

"Multiform." Piccolo said.

Just then, Prum noticed something with his orbs. He grabbed Hermila's shoulder to stop the firing.

"What are you doing?" Hermila yelled.

Prum pointed. "The invisible guy… I can track his heat through my orbs! And he's coming back for another attack!" Prum exclaimed. "We can take him out now!"

"But what about those other two?" Hermila asked.

"Never mind that." Prum said. "Focus all fire on the invisible guy!"

Hermila fired his blasts. They all bounced off the orbs and converged on one location, creating a massive explosion. Something came flying out from the explosion, a chameleon like creature. The chameleon hit the ground face first.

"Gamisaras!" Quitela screamed from the stands. "Your invisibility is off!"

Gamisaras groggily got up, Hermila, Prum, Piccolo, and Tien all watched. Hermila raised his arm and fired another blast at Gamisaras, further injuring Gamisaras. Hermila prepared to fire again. However, Piccolo quickly jumped out from behind cover and fired a Special Beam Cannon at Hermila. Hermila quickly flipped out of the way and fired another blast at Piccolo mid flip, blowing Piccolo's arm off.

Piccolo quickly regenerated his arm. "So that's how you want to do this…"

Hermila fired more blasts at Piccolo. Piccolo quickly countered each blast with one of his own and fired a larger blast at Hermila once Hermila's blasts were destroyed. Hermila jumped out of the way, causing the blast to hit Prum and deflect back towards Piccolo, hitting Piccolo and sending him flying back.

Piccolo landed next to himself and the two readied themselves. Just then, the sky turned red.

Hermila looked up. "Oh what is it now?"

"We have returned from erasure to take our revenge!" A voice said.

All four combatants turned their heads to see the red, ghostly figures of the Universe 10 fighters standing there. Quitela gleefully laughed from the stands.

"What the-" Tien said. "Universe 10 was erased!"

Piccolo braced himself. "They must be illusions."

A ghostly figure of Lilibeu smirked. "Are we?"

A ghostly figure of Obuni ran up to Piccolo at fast speeds and punched him right in the face, knocking him back. Hermila fired a ki blast at the red Obuni, but his blast passed right through. The ghostly Llilibeu turned to Hermila and fired a ki blast at Hermila, sending him flying into a rock.

Piccolo gritted his teeth. "They can hit us, but we can't hit them? That can't be right."

Quitela laughed from the stands. "Oh, you'll never figure it out. Our strategy is unbeatable!"

Tien braced himself as a ghostly Murisam and Jilcol came at him. He kicked at the Jilcol, his leg passing right through it. And then, the Murisam punched Tien in the face, knocking him to the ground. Tien quickly fired a Dodon Ray at the Murisam, but it passed right through the Murisam.

A ghostly Murichim moved in behind Prum shortly after that, picking up the Universe 2 fighter and throwing him into a rock wall. Hermila tried to counter, but was kicked in the face by the Lilibeu.

Tien thought to himself. " _There has to be some sort of gimmick to this…"_ Tien closed his eyes and sensed his surroundings. " _It's small, but I sense someone in hiding not far from here."_

Piccolo watched as Hermila and Prum continued to try and fight the ghostly red figures and continued to fail. His eyes widened. " _Only one is attacking at a time… If I recall, there was an invisible lizard fighter…"_

Piccolo turned to Tien. "I figured it out!" Both said. Both tilted their heads.

"The lizard is hiding in the illusions. That's why only one is attacking at a time." Piccolo said.

"Someone else is creating the illusions." Tien said.

Tien and Piccolo looked around. They noticed Hermila and Prum still fighting the illusions.

"I'll deal with the lizard and the guy creating the illusions." Tien said.

"I'll deal with the snipers." Piccolo said before running off.

Tien closed his eyes and concentrated. " _He's over there… Behind a rock."_ Tien took off running, dodging illusions and Hermila's sniper blasts.

As Tien got closer and closer to where he could sense the one creating the illusions, he noticed an illusion of Methiop alongside one of Napapa break off from the group of other illusions and begin running towards him.

Tien looked at them. " _Those must be distractions. The real lizard is probably coming from a different direction."_ Tien closed his eyes as he ran and concentrated on his hearing.

Tien then heard footsteps getting close to him. Tien quickly turned and put his hands together in the direction of the sound. "KIKOHO!" Tien yelled and fired the beam, where the sound was. Tien heard a scream flying off in the distance.

"Universe 4's Gamisaras has been eliminated." The Grand Priest announced.

Quitela fumed in the stands. "Great…. Two years of training that lizard how to accurately aim and he loses without a single elimination."

Elsewhere, Piccolo had singled out Prum, Hermila was nowhere in sight. Prum picked up several rocks and threw them at Piccolo. Piccolo dodged out of the way of all of Prum's rocks. Prum picked up a large boulder and hurled it at Piccolo, Piccolo simply blasted it to pieces.

"Is that all you can do on your own?" Piccolo asked.

"Shut up!" Prum yelled back.

Piccolo then jumped forwards, drop kicking Prum and sending the sniper off the stage. Upon teleporting into the stands, Prum buried his hands in his face in shame.

"And now for your other frie- And where did he go?" Piccolo looked around in confusion.

Elsewhere, Tien had found the creator of the illusions, Shantsa. Like any brave warrior, Shantsa had given up completely in fear upon seeing Tien reach him.

Shantsa cowered at Tien's feet. "Don't hurt me!"

Tien sighed and grabbed Shantsa by the horn before tossing him off the stage. Quitela groaned in annoyance at Shantsa's elimination.

"I should probably help out Piccolo if he isn't done already-" Tien then felt a searing pain enter his shoulder. He collapsed to his knees.

Approaching him from behind, was Hermila. The sniper's arm pointed straight at Tien. "I must thank you for ridding me of those pests. But this is a tournament after all and the fate of my Universe is at stake."

Hermila walked up to Tien and placed his arm right behind his head. "So do me a favor and drop off of the stage, will you?"

Tien gritted his teeth. "Don't underestimate me."

Hermila chuckled. "If anything I'm overestimating you. Your friend that can regrow his arms, now he's the real threat."

Suddenly, Tien grew multiple arms. This action alone surprised Hermila enough to give Tien enough time to push Hermila's arm away from him. Tien quickly got to his feet and assaulted Hermila with a barrage of punches, a massive flurry of blows beating Hermila down. Tien then knocked Hermila up into the air.

"You did well for an enemy." Tien jumped up into the air and slammed his arms down on Hermila, sending the Universe 2 fighter off the stage.

Tien landed on the ground, breathing heavily.

Tien thought to himself. " _Now, I must regroup with Piccol-"_

Tien's thoughts were interrupted when he turned to see Frost standing right in front of him. The former emperor's eyes shining red with malice.

Frost smirked. "You did well for an enemy was it? That's a good line."

Tien quickly tried to put his hands together to fire a Kikoho, but Frost quickly punched him in the gut faster than he could move. Tien crumpled to the ground. Frost began to laugh.

"You did well for an enemy!" Frost laughed maniacally.

Quickly, Tien put his hands on the ground and fired ki blasts. The ground cracked and began to shatter. However, Frost was too quick and jumped out of the area while firing a beam at Tien. The beam hit Tien in the chest as the ground crumbled, further accelerating his descent until he vanished into the void.

Frost landed on the ground and breathed heavily. "That was a close one."

Tien teleported into the stands. "My apologies Lord Beerus."

"You took out three fighters, including the troublesome invisible one." Beerus said. "That's quite good."

 _Universe 4's stealth attack has been foiled as well as Universe 2's snipers._

 _However, in the duel, Universe 7 lost Tien to Frost's sneak attack._

 _Who will fall next?_

 _Find out next time!_

 **Elimination Chart**

 **(Eliminated fighters in italics)**

Universe 2: Ribrianne(1), Kakunsa, Rozie(1), Vikal(1), Jimeze, Zirloin, Rabanra, **Eliminated:** _Hermila, Prum,_ _Zarbuto_

Universe 3: Paparoni, Koitsukai, Bollarator, Panchia, Narirama, Nigrisshi, The Preecho, Maji Kayo, Katopesla. **Eliminated:** _Viarra_

Universe 4: Darkori, Majora, Ganos(1), Caway(1), Damon, **Eliminated:** _Gamisaras, Shantsa,_ _Shosa,_ _Nink,_ _Monna._

Universe 6: Kale(3), Caulifla(1), Hit(1), Cabba, Saonel, Pirina, Frost(1), Magetta, Dr. Rota. **Eliminated:** _Botamo._

Universe 7: Android 17(1) Piccolo(2) Roshi(2), Goku, Gohan(1), Vegeta, Frieza, Android 18. **Eliminated:** _Tien(3),_ _Krillin(3)_

Universe 9: Basil(1) Bergamo(1), Hop(1), Lavender,, Chappil, Roselle, **Eliminated:** _Comfrey,_ _Hyssop, Oregano,_ _Sorrel_

Universe 10: **Erased**

Universe 11: Toppo(1), Jiren, Dyspo, Cocotte(1), Kahseral, Kunshi, Kettol **Eliminated:** _Vuon,_ _Tupper, Zoiray_

 **53/80 warriors remain**

 **32 Minutes left in Tournament**

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that. So, I found this chapter quite fun and difficult to write at the same time. It was fun to write because it was a 2v2v2 three way battle. It was difficult, because as I wrote it, I had trouble coming up with ways to extend the fight as I realized the other fighters would figure out the ways to counter the other one's abilities rather quickly. I also forgot that Prum would be able to detect Gamisaras through heat with his balls until halfway through writing, when I remembered. I also hope I did Tien justice here, giving him three eliminations.**

 **As always, constructive criticism is appreciated.**


	9. Battle of Wild Warriors! Kakunsa vs Hop!

Nigrisshi looked out over the arena, observing the explosions and chaos of warriors fighting. Maji Kayo approached him as did The Preecho.

"Why did you call us here?" Maji Kayo asked. "I was in the middle of something!"

"Paparoni has given us an order." Nigrisshi said. "He says it is time to begin our next offensive."

The Preecho cracked his knuckles. "Excellent. I've been looking for some action!"

Maji Kayo frowned. "If you wanted action, then what were you doing this whole time?"

The Preecho rubbed the back of his head. "I was uh… Busy…"

Maji Kayo rolled his eyes.

"Anyways." Nigrisshi continued. "Our objective is to deal with the surplus of saiyans on the arena."

"Saiyans?" The Preecho asked.

Nigrisshi pointed to Goku fighting Kale and Caulifla. "Those creatures. Universes 6 and 7 brought a fair amount of them."

"Those arrogant monkeys who scream and change their hair color?" Maji Kayo asked before grinning. "I've been looking to wipe those cocky smiles off of their faces!"

 **Goku vs Kale and Caulifla**

Caulifla struck her arm out at Goku. Goku grabbed her fist and threw her over his head, right into a rock wall. Caulifla got to her feet and fired ki blasts at the ground creating a smokescreen. Caulifla rushed out of the smokescreen towards Goku, but Goku quickly Instant Transmissioned and appeared behind Caulifla and kicked her in the back of the head.

"Sis!" Kale yelled.

Goku turned towards Kale. "Can't you go Super Saiyan? Or can you only transform into that crazy strong monster?"

Kale stammered. "I-I uh… I don't know who to control it!"

Goku rubbed his chin. "Hmmmmm…"

Caulifla suddenly appeared behind Goku. Goku quickly turned around and the two began to exchange punches. Eventually, after taking several blows from Caulifla, Goku was able to fight back enough to launch Caulifla away.

Goku turned back towards Kale. "Come on, show me what you can do."

Kale braced herself and readied herself to transform. Goku patiently waited, dodging another attack from Caulifla at the same time.

Just then, a ki blast came flying in and hit Goku right in the stomach, sending Goku flying back. Two more came flying in and struck Kale and Caulifla, sending them flying away from Goku.

Goku got up. "Who in the-"

Goku looked to see the Trio de Dangers standing triumphantly on top of a rock. All three brothers had their arms folded and were staring down on Goku.

"Son Goku." Bergamo announced. "We challenge you to a fight! In order to save our Universe, we will defeat you!"

Goku smiled. "I've been wanting to fight you guys again since the exhibition match. Especially you Bergamo. You only took my power to use there. I want to see what you are truly capable of."

Bergamo growled. "Oh, you'll see."

Caulifla angrily marched towards them. "Now what's the big idea here!?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Basil asked.

"You freaking interrupted our fight!" Caulifla yelled. "Mind your own business!"

"This is a battle royale." Lavender said. "Fights can be interrupted. And we don't care if you were already fighting him."

Caulifla powered up. "Oh yeah? I guess I'll just have to take you down right now so I can have an uninterrupted fight!"

"We would love to, but it seems like someone else desires to take you on." Bergamo retorted.

Caulifla turned her head to see Nigrisshi come running at her. Caulifla tried to attack, but Nigrisshi struck her with his hand and sent her flying back. Kale ran after Caulifla, Nigrisshi in pursuit.

The Trio jumped down and surrounded Goku when the others had left.

"This won't be anything like the exhibition match." Bergamo said. "You've been warned."

Goku got into a battle stance and smirked. "I look forward to it."

 **Kale and Caulifla**

Nigrisshi cornered the two Saiyans. The modified warrior grinned. "You two were easier to hunt down than I thought you would be. Are you prepared to end your stay on this arena?"

Caulifla glared. "Are you ready to have those disgusting teeth knocked out of your mouth shark boy?"

Nigrisshi licked his lips. "Try that, and your hand will be bitten off by these disgusting teeth."

Nigrisshi raised his hands and fired a beam at the two saiyans. Kale and Caulifla braced for impact, but a red beam came out of nowhere and destroyed Nigrisshi's attack. Nigrisshi turned his head to see Frieza standing there.

"Ohohohoho." Frieza laughed. "I am afraid you're going to have to deal with me right now."

Nigrisshi frowned. "You're not even on the same team as them."

Frieza shrugged. "That's true. But no one eliminates saiyans except me, you hear?"

Nigrisshi turned to face Frieza. "Fine. I'll allow this momentary distraction."

Frieza and Nigrisshi charged each other and began to punch each other. Frieza spun and slapped Nigrisshi in the face with his tail. Nigrisshi recoiled before raising his hands and firing a beam at Frieza. Frieza raised his hand and fired a blast at Nigrisshi, the two blasts destroying each other.

Kale and Caulifla began to walk away from the fight between Nigrisshi and Frieza.

"Let's find that Son Goku again." Said Caulifla.

Kale nodded.

"Going somewhere?" A new voice said.

Kale and Caulifla stopped as The Preecho came out from behind a rock and blocked their path. The Preecho flexed menacingly.

"And you are?" Caulifla asked.

The Preecho flexed even more. "I am The Preecho! Why does my name start with 'The'? Because I'm a badass! That's why!"

Caulfila grew an irritated look. "Are you with the other guy that just tried attacking us?"

The Preecho nodded. "That I am!" He dramatically pointed at Kale and Caulifla. "I am here to eliminate you in the name of Universe-"

Just then, The Preecho was hit by a ki blast and sent flying into a rock. Kale and Caulifla shrugged and moved on.

Elsewhere, Maji Kayo looked at Kale and Caulifla. "Every fighter who tries to fight them right now gets attacked by someone else. I'll eliminate them later." With that, the Universe 3 warrior began to walk away.

Katopesla flipped out of nowhere into Maji Kayo's path. "Maji Kayo! Why aren't you fighting?"

"Because everyone who tries to fight those two gets attacked by someone else!" Maji Kayo complained.

"That isn't possible." Katopesla said. "Stop making excuses!"

"You can try it yourself." Maji Kayo said. "Don't blame me."

"Fine. I will." Katopesla said.

Katopesla sprinted towards Kale and Caulifla-

-Only to be attacked by Ribrianne when he was halfway there to them.

Maji Kayo chuckled and walked off.

 **Vegeta**

Vegeta was facing off against Cabba. Both fighters were in their Super Saiyan state. Cabba ran at Vegeta and launched a few punches, Vegeta blocked all of them and followed up with a kick. Cabba was launched back, and then punched further back by a punch from Vegeta. Cabba quickly regained his footing and launched a beam at Vegeta, directly hitting the Saiyan Prince.

The smoke cloud cleared, revealing it had damaged Vegeta a bit. Vegeta smirked. "Not bad. You've improved."

Vegeta ran at Cabba again. However, a massive blast of fire came in between the two saiyans. Vegeta turned his head to look. "Who dares?"

Chappil walked forward, his mouth red hot from the flames. "Since the Trio are taking on that Son Goku fellow, I figured it was only fair to take on his sidekick as well."

Vegeta's eyes became bloodshot. "Sidekick!? SIDEKICK!?"

Cabba backed up. "You touched a nerve there."

Vegeta ran forward to Chappil and punched the dragon warrior in the stomach to no effect. Vegeta tried punching again, but all he got from that was hand pain.

Roh laughed from the stands. "You think that's going to help you against Chappil's metal skin? Don't make me laugh!"

Beerus sighed. "But you already are laughing."

Chappil quickly turned around and slapped Vegeta across the face with his tail, sending the Saiyan Prince flying back into a rock. Chappil breathed fire at the rock, forcing Vegeta to jump out of the way. Vegeta put his hands together and fired a Galick Gun and fired it at Chappil. However, the Universe 9 warrior simply tanked Vegeta's attack.

"Is that all you have?" Chappil laughed.

Vegeta gritted his teeth. "Don't you dare mock me!"

 **The Preecho**

The Preecho got up, having only just recovered from the blast that had hit him. He got up to see Androids 17 and 18 looking at him.

"So you are the ones that interrupted my mission?" The Preecho said. "You shouldn't have done that, now you taste the wrath of The Preecho!"

Android 17 rubbed his chin. "You remind me of someone."

The Preecho looked confused. "I do?"

Android 18 nodded. "He looked kind of similar to you."

The Preecho shook his head and did a dramatic thumb point to himself. "Ain't no one like The Preecho, but The Preecho."

"Well maybe that is true in your Universe, but it certainly wasn't the case in ours." Android 18 said.

The Preecho's eyes flared. "Well then that guy was copying my style! I'm the only one who rocks this look!"

"But he probably had no idea who you are." Android 17 said. "It's a coincidence."

The Preecho waved his hands out in front of him while shaking his head. "Ain't no coincidences here! Everyone who's who knows who The Preecho is!"

Android 18 smirked. "We've never heard of you."

The Preecho gasped in anger. "Uneducated lumps! There is no way you haven't heard of the mighty The Preecho!"

"You don't need to put THE before your name." Android 17 said.

"THE is part of my name!" The Preecho yelled. "I am THE Preecho! And you will pay for mocking me!"

The Preecho ran at the two Androids with his fist raised. He tried to punch Android 18, but Android 17 grabbed his hand. The Preecho tried to pull out of 17's grip but was unable.

"I should probably tell you." Android 17 told his opponent. "We hated the guy you remind us of." Android 17 put his hand near The Preecho's stomach and fired a ki blast, sending The Preecho flying back.

The Preecho landed near the edge of the arena. He quickly got up and glared at 17 and 18. He raised his hands and fired a massive beam at the two siblings, forcing them to dodge to either side. The Androids raised one hand each and fired blasts at The Preecho, causing him to raise his elbows in front of his face to block them.

When they stopped firing, The Preecho lowered his hands and sprinted towards them. 18 ran at The Preecho. The Preecho quickly spun around and stuck his wings out, intending to cut her with them. However, 18 quickly jumped over his wings and kicked him in the face. The Preecho stumbled back.

The Preecho quickly recovered and punched 18 in the face, causing her to stumble back. The Preecho moved in for another punch, but 17 quickly grabbed his hand and flipped him over. The Preecho quickly flapped his wings and got back on his feet. The Preecho kicked and punched at 17, but the Android dodged all of his attacks.

Both Androids jumped back. They raised their hands and fired two beams that merged into one to hit The Preecho. The Preecho raised his elbows to try to block it, but he was slowly swept off of the stage by the Androids combined attack.

Android 17 wiped his hands. "Maybe we shouldn't have gained up on that guy, he went down rather quickly."

Android 18 shrugged. "Eh, he had it coming with that attitude."

 **Katopesla**

Katopesla and Ribrianne exchanged punches. Katopesla was pushing Ribrianne back with his Raging Battle Mode. Ribrianne backflipped back to distance herself from Katopesla. She launched several energy hearts at him. Katopesla raised his hands and countered each with a blast of his own.

"You seem to have some power." Katopesla said. "But I will not be defeated by you!"

Katopesla rushed her. Ribrianne ran at him and began to roll towards him, forcing the Universe 3 cop to jump out of the way. Ribrianne quickly got up and fired more heart shaped ki blasts at him, knocking him back. Katopesla quickly recovered and fired a beam at Ribrianne, knocking her into a rock.

Ribrianne huffed as she got up. "You're strong, but the power of love will not be bested by a loveless fiend! Only love can defeat love!"

Katopesla thought for a moment before posing. "Power of love? Very well, I see that I will have to use your own tactics against you!" Katopesla jumped up into the air. "MODE CHANGE! Undying Love Mode!"

When Katopesla landed back on the ground, his suit was now pink in color with a large L on it. He dramatically pointed his finger at Ribrianne. "If only the power of love can defeat love, then you have picked the wrong opponent!"

Heles' eyes widened from the stands. "What the- How… Why…?"

Mosco made some beeping noises. Campari spoke to translate. "Lord Mosco says: We had no idea Katopesla had such a transformation. We apologize for the offense."

Katopesla raised his hands. "Now show me who's love is greater!" He began to launch heart shaped ki blasts at Ribrianne.

"Phony!" Ribrianne yelled. She raised her hands and fired heart shaped ki blasts at Katopesla.

Heart shaped ki blasts were exploding everywhere as the two warriors fired at each other. All the Gods watched on with baffled expressions. Aside from the Zeno's, who made miniature hearts in their hands as they gleefully watched the battle.

"This is absurd." Belmod said.

Quitela just shook his head.

Champa just folded his arms. "Like any of my warriors need the power of love."

Ribrianne launched a heart at Katopesla. However, Katopesla merely dived through it, delivering a kick straight to Ribrianne's face. Ribrianne angrily got up and formed a bow out of her energy and began launching arrows at Katopesla. Katopesla flipped around to avoid Ribrianne's attacks.

"This is going nowhere." Ea said.

 **Kakunsa**

Kakunsa stealthily moved around the terrain of the arena. She grinned. " _All I need to do now is ambush my unsuspecting prey!"_

Just then, Kakunsa felt something coming in on her left. She quickly jumped out of the way to dodge a slash of red claws. Kakunsa got on good footing to see that Hop had been the one to attack her.

Kakunsa raised her claws and bared her teeth at Hop. "You're the one copying my style!"

Hop raised her claws and grinned. "You're one of the ones I want to slice the face off of!"

Kakunsa growled. Hop cackled. The two cat warriors pounced at each other, their claws creating a wild mess of attacks. Hop tried to slice Kakunsa's torso open, but Kakunsa quickly responded with a kick to Hop's face. Hop came at Kakunsa again with both of her claws. Kakunsa quickly jumped out of the way onto a rock, before pushing herself off of it, propelling herself towards Hop.

Kakunsa grabbed Hop's face and slammed her into the ground. Hop quickly wrapped her tail around Kakunsa's waist and pulled Kakunsa down. Kakunsa was unable to react in time as Hop gleefully managed to get a nasty cut across Kakunsa's face. Kakunsa quickly recoiled and broke free of Hop's grip and jumped back.

Kakunsa touched her face and looked at her hand, there was blood on it. Hop smiled and raised her claws, showing Kakunsa her blood on the claws. Then Hop licked the blood off of her claws. Giving a face that showed she was enjoying every second of it.

Heles was disgusted. "Such a repulsive fighter!"

Hermila shrugged. "I for one like the way she treats the maidens."

Kakunsa and Hop came at each other again, exchanging claw slashes at each other. Both dodged each others attacks. Hop tried to stab Kakunsa with her claws but Kakunsa quickly jumped up and over Hop, wrapping her tail around Hop's neck. Kakunsa tightened her tail's grip around Hop's neck.

"I won't kill you, but I do intend to make this hurt, you sadistic bit-" Kakunsa was interrupted when Hop bit down on her tail.

Kakunsa shrieked and removed her tail from around Hop's neck and moved away. Kakunsa held her tail in her hands. "YOU BIT MY TAIL!"

Hop shrugged. "You tried to strangle me."

Kakunsa growled. "You licked my blood."

Hop shrugged again, grinning. "You attacked me."

Kakunsa's eyes flared. "You were the one who attacked me!"

Hop shrugged again and quickly extended her claws, slashing them at Kakunsa while extending them. Kakunsa quickly jumped out of the way, landed on a rock and pushed herself off of it. Kakunsa flipped in mid air, her feet facing Hop's claws. Kakunsa kicked at one of Hop's claws, smashing through them and shattering all of Hop's claws on one hand.

Hop screamed as she quickly retracted the claws on her other hand and looked at her broken claws. "You…. That's….. You are going to pay." Hop said this with a steely calm to her voice.

Kakunsa smirked. "Not so fun when it happens to you is it?"

Hop looked up, her eyes seething with hatred. She ran at Kakunsa, her singled clawed hand violently slashing at Kakunsa in a wild frenzy. Despite only having one hand to dodge this time, Hop's furious rage this time gave Kakunsa an extremely hard time dodging the attacks. Kakunsa was unable to dodge as Hop quickly put her foot on her chest and pinned her to the ground.

Hop held her claws in front of Kakunsa's face. "I am going to enjoy this. And when I am finished, I'm going to delightfully do the same to your friends." Hop then seemed like she had an idea and grinned. "I saw that you seem rather close with that winged warrior from your Universe… I'll go after her next and take as much time as possible with her. You can watch from the stands."

Kakunsa glared. "What did you say you were going to do to Vikal?"

Hop raised her claw. "I said I was going to maim her the most. Maybe I'll try and cut her wings off too just for fun."

Hop slashed the claw down, only for Kakunsa to grab it in a furious rage. Kakunsa then quickly bent Hop's arm in a way it should not be bent, breaking it. Hop shrieked and leapt off of Kakunsa. Hop in a panic, looked at her broken arm and tried to raise it, but to no avail.

Kakunsa got to her feet. "This hunt is over!" Kakunsa opened her mouth and took a great breath in. "Roar of the Wild!" Kakunsa then unleashed a massive roar combined with green ki.

This massive sound wave combined with its green ki briefly took the form of a lion as it went for Hop. It hit Hop directly, blowing her off the stage.

Heles stood up and clapped. "Well done Kakunsa!"

Teleporting into the stands, Comfrey patted Hop's shoulder. "I told you not to fight the love freaks. That's how I got eliminated."

Hop glared at Comfrey. "You didn't tell me a damn thing you freaking fish!"

 **Nigrisshi vs Frieza**

The two were currently in a stalemate across from each other. The two stared each other down.

"Ohohoho. You have no idea what I am capable of." Frieza laughed. "This isn't even my final form."

Nigrisshi smirked. "Same here."

Frieza stopped laughing and blinked. "Say what now?"

 _The wild Kakunsa prevailed over the sadistic Hop as Ribrianne engaged in a duel of love with Katopesla._

 _The Trio de Dangers have challenged Goku to a fight, but it seems they have something up their sleeves._

 _While Nigrisshi and Frieza both have more in store for the other._

 _What are the Trio planning?_

 _How will Nigrisshi and Frieza's fight develop?_

 _And will there ever be a situation in which Katopesla does not have a mode for it?(Probably not)_

 _Find out, next time!_

 **Elimination Chart**

 **(Eliminated fighters in italics)**

Universe 2: Ribrianne(1), Kakunsa(1), Rozie(1), Vikal(1), Jimeze, Zirloin, Rabanra, **Eliminated:** _Hermila, Prum,_ _Zarbuto_

Universe 3: Paparoni, Koitsukai, Bollarator, Panchia, Narirama, Nigrisshi, Maji Kayo, Katopesla. **Eliminated:** _The Preecho,_ _Viarra_

Universe 4: Darkori, Majora, Ganos(1), Caway(1), Damon, **Eliminated:** _Gamisaras, Shantsa,_ _Shosa,_ _Nink,_ _Monna._

Universe 6: Kale(3), Caulifla(1), Hit(1), Cabba, Saonel, Pirina, Frost(1), Magetta, Dr. Rota. **Eliminated:** _Botamo._

Universe 7: Android 17(2) Piccolo(2) Roshi(2), Goku, Gohan(1), Vegeta, Frieza, Android 18(1). **Eliminated:** _Tien(3),_ _Krillin(3)_

Universe 9: Basil(1) Bergamo(1), Lavender, Chappil, Roselle, **Eliminated:** _Hop(1),_ _Comfrey,_ _Hyssop, Oregano,_ _Sorrel_

Universe 10: **Erased**

Universe 11: Toppo(1), Jiren, Dyspo, Cocotte(1), Kahseral, Kunshi, Kettol **Eliminated:** _Vuon,_ _Tupper, Zoiray_

 **51/80 warriors remain**

 **30 Minutes left in Tournament**

* * *

 **Authors note: I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I am very much looking forward to writing the next chapter, it's going to be mainly focused on the Nigrisshi vs Frieza fight and it is really where I will start buffing up fighters a lot more.**

 **As always, constructive criticism is appreciated.**


	10. Imposing Strength! Nigrisshi Transforms!

Nigrisshi ran at Frieza, he raised his hand and quickly fired a ki blast at the tyrant. Frieza hopped out of the way and fired a finger beam at Nigrisshi. Nigrisshi rolled out of the way of the beam. Upon getting up, he opened his mouth and fired a beam at Frieza. Frieza hmphed and fired a beam at Nigrisshi, destroying Nigrisshi's mouth beam.

Frieza jumped up onto a rock and fired several beams down at Nigrisshi. Nigrisshi dodged out of the way of each one before jumping up towards Frieza and smacking him down off of the rock. Nigrisshi lunged at Frieza as he was sliding down the rock but Frieza quickly fired a blast, knocking Nigrisshi back.

Mosco made some beeping noises. Campari translated. "Lord Mosco says: Nigrisshi appears to be fighting evenly with this Universe 7 warrior."

Ea pushed up his glasses. "But this Universe 7 warrior has a final form. The contest will truly be decided when they both transform. Right now they are just wasting time."

Beerus frowned. "Why haven't either of them transformed?"

Frieza folded his arms and laughed. "Ohohoho, Lord Beerus. I plan on having him transform first so he will be crushed when he sees how weaker his transformation is compared to mine."

Nigrisshi got up and readied himself. "And I plan on not transforming until it is absolutely necessary. Which it isn't right now."

Frieza gave Nigrisshi a smug look. "Underestimating me, are you? Sorry, but you're the one who is going to be transforming first."

Nigrisshi shook his head. "No I won't."

Frieza nodded in frustration. "Yes. You. Will."

Nigrisshi shook his head again. Frieza gritted his teeth and fired a beam at Nigrisshi. Nigrisshi quickly jumped back and suddenly disappeared into thin air. Frieza blinked for a moment, processing this.

Frieza shrugged. "I see you are using some kind of camouflage. Do you really think that will work against Lord Frieza?" Frieza spread his arms out. "Well come and get me! I am more than ready for you." Frieza smirked wildly with that last statement.

"Camouflage?" Beerus said. "That's just great…"

Frieza smirked. "Not to worry yourself Lord Beerus, I know when I am being underestimated."

Frieza paused for a moment, as if he was listening. Frieza waited, and waited as the Gods watched intently. Suddenly, Frieza raised his hand and fired a finger beam. It hit something that wasn't visible and blew it back into a rock. The camouflage died down to reveal it was Nigrisshi that had been hit.

Frieza laughed. "You see? Parlor tricks like that are not going to do anything, my friend!"

Nigrisshi got up. "You waited until the exact moment that I was about to hit you to attack so that I couldn't dodge. You're pretty good."

Frieza smiled. "Why thank you! Although, I cannot say the same about yourself."

Nigrisshi shrugged the insult off and launched himself towards Frieza. Frieza fired a finger beam, but Nigrisshi fired a beam out of his mouth, destroying Frieza's beam. Frieza dodged out of the way of Nigrisshi's beam, finding himself at Nigrisshi's side. Nigrisshi quickly pointed his hand out and fired a blast at Frieza, knocking Frieza back. Frieza stabled himself and fired a large blast at Nigrisshi. Nigrisshi rolled out of the way, and the blast created a large smoke cloud. Frieza looked around for Nigrisshi as the smoke cleared, but could not find him. Just then, Frieza was smacked across the head and kicked in the chest by an invisible attacker. Nigrisshi took off his camouflage, revealing it was him.

"He turned Frieza's own attack against him?" Shin said, gulping.

Ea laughed. "As expected of Nigrisshi!"

Frieza began to recover himself, only to be punched back by Nigrisshi. Nigrisshi came sprinting towards Frieza, intending on giving Frieza no time to attack. Frieza raised his hand and tried to fire a beam at Nigrisshi, but Nigrisshi simply stepped to the side as he continued sprinting forward. Frieza rose his hand again to fire, but Nigrisshi grabbed Frieza's arm before he could fire and flipped Frieza over his head. Nigrisshi then kicked Frieza as he was flipping him, sending Frieza flying into a rock. Nigrisshi lunged at Frieza again,only for Frieza to fire a massive blast at Nigrsshi while he was still in the rock. This time, Nigrisshi was unable to dodge.

Frieza got up off the rock and breathed heavily. He looked around. Nigrisshi was nowhere to be seen. Frieza began to laugh. "You see? I didn't even have to transform to beat-"

Suddenly, Nigrisshi appeared in front of Frieza, having been in camouflage. Nigrisshi shot electricity out of his eyes at Frieza, electrocuting Frieza. Frieza screamed in shock, as he was getting shock. Upon stopping the electrocution, Nigrisshi punched Frieza straight in the gut.

Nigrisshi kept his fist in Frieza. "Your fighting style is sloppy." Nigrisshi said before launching a ki blast that sent Frieza flying to the edge.

Mosco's eye glowed. "Beep Beep Beep."

Campari translated. "Lord Mosco says: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" This received some awkward stares as it was bizarre for an angel to laugh like that.

In the Universe 7 section of the stands, Krillin rubbed the back of his head. "So Frieza could actually go before Roshi? That's unexpected."

Frieza got to his feet and shot a glare at Krillin. "Can it baldy! Reminder that I blew you up!"

" _But they are both bald?"_ Nigrisshi wondered.

Frieza turned to Nigrisshi, now with a smug look on his face. "As for you… I was planning on letting you transform first, but now I realize the joy I will receive when I transform and you transform in desperation to combat it with no success."

Frieza spread out his arms. "Now witness the brilliant glow of Golden Frieza!"

Suddenly, a bright golden light lit up the arena. The light distracted some fighters as they turned to look a the blinding glow coming from Frieza's graceful transformation. The light was so bright that Vikal, who was flying around at the time, was blinded by the light and slammed face first into the central pillar, comically sliding down it.

The light died down, revealing that Frieza was now a brilliant gold color. Frieza spread out his arms to bask in the beauty of his transformation.

The Omni Kings got wide eyed at this. "Ohhhhhhhhh! He turned shiny!" One said.

"Shiny! Shiny!" The other said.

Frieza looked at Nigrisshi and smirked. "So? What do you think? Beautiful, isn't it?"

Halfway across the arena, Dyspo muttered to himself. "Looks like he just dipped himself in butter."

If Frieza had heard that comment, he would have left Nigrisshi alone and attacked Dyspo.

Nigrisshi opened his mouth to speak. However, Frieza quickly raised his hand and fired a blast, launching Nigrisshi to the edge of the arena before he could speak. Frieza laughed at this and slowly began to walk across the arena towards Nigrisshi.

Ea's jaw dropped. "This power… Nigrisshi! Quick, do your thing!"

Nigrisshi nodded as he got up and looked at Frieza. "So, you've shown me yours. Now I'll show you mine."

Golden Frieza maintained a smug look. "Go ahead."

"What is that idiot doing?" Beerus groaned.

Nigrisshi spread out his arms. Suddenly, the remnants of Viarra still on stage came flying towards him, as did the remnants of Narirama. The components of both robots stuck to Nigrisshi's body and began to be absorbed into him. A bright purple glow lit up the arena. Frieza remained smug during this whole transformation.

When the purple glow died down, Nigrisshi had grown to three times his original size. In addition to having a much more muscular body, Nigrisshi's skin had become a very dark blue in coloration. The armored pieces that had been blue in his original form now were black. His yellow abs and green fingers both turned pink. His eyes now glowed purple like the purple lines around his body.

Ea pushed his glasses up. "Success! By absorbing Narirama and Viarra, Nigrisshi becomes the mighty Neo Nigrisshi!"

Frieza crossed his arms and remained smug. "An impressive transformation, I'll give you that. But will the power deliver? I don't think it will-"

Neo Nigrisshi moved forward and suddenly appeared in front of Frieza as the tyrant was speaking. Frieza had just enough time to realize what happened before Nigrisshi swung both of his arms down on Frieza's head, smashing him into the ground.

Whis observed. "It appears that the Universe 3 warrior possesses the stronger transformation."

Beerus stared down at the arena. "If Frieza doesn't even eliminate a single warrior before getting eliminated, I will destroy him right here and right now."

Nigrisshi bent down, yanked Frieza up off the ground by his tail, and then proceeded to throw him into a rock. Nigrisshi raised his hand and fired a massive pink blast at Frieza. Frieza managed to recover in time to dodge Nigrisshi's attack. Frieza fired several beams at Nigrisshi, causing him to stumble back.

Frieza huffed. "I don't care what kind of transformation you have. It is still no match for Golden Frieza!"

Neo Nigrisshi came running at Golden Frieza, his stomps shaking the ground around him. Frieza fired more beams at Nigrisshi as the warrior approached him. Nigrisshi initially tried tanking the attacks, but as Frieza kept firing more and more beams, Nigrisshi gave up and opened his mouth, unleashing a devastating beam at Frieza. Frieza's eyes widened and he quickly put his hands together to launch his own massive beam at Nigrisshi. The beams of the two warriors clashed. Frieza struggled to keep Nigrisshi's beam at bay. Still running forward, Nigrisshi upped the intensity and put more power into the beam, overpowering Frieza and causing a massive explosion.

Smoke rose up.

Frieza lay down in the middle of the smoke, having been knocked down from the explosion, his eyes bloodshot. " _I refuse to believe that some nobody from Universe 3 is stronger than I, Lord Frieza!"_

Just then, the smoke suddenly cleared, revealing Neo Nigrisshi leaping towards Frieza, his arm ready to punch him. Frieza's jaw dropped and time seemed to slow down as he processed this sight. Frieza quickly rolled out of the way as Nigrisshi punched the ground where Frieza once was, creating a sizeable crater. Nigrisshi turned his head and raised his other arm to fire a blast at Frieza after Frieza dodged, but when he looked, Frieza was nowhere to be seen.

Neo Nigrisshi then felt a massive force hit him in the back of the head as Frieza descended from above to drop kick Nigrisshi in the head, having quickly climbed and jumped off of a rock in the short window of time Nigrisshi gave him. Nigrisshi stumbled forward due to Frieza's kick. Frieza took this time to prepare a finger beam to fire at Nigrisshi, only for Nigrisshi to quickly turn around and backhand Frieza into a rock.

Frieza grinded his teeth and pushed himself off the rock, launching himself towards Nigrisshi and initiating a fist fight with the warrior. Frieza met each one of Nigrisshi's punches with one of his own, the two continuously launching barrages at each other. Frieza looked at Nigrisshi's hands as he punched, as if studying them. The two continued to send the punch barrage at each other, the ground around them cracking.

Just then, Frieza looked at Nigrisshi's arms and smirked. He quickly dashed forward. "Fool! I read your movements!" Frieza put both of his hands together against Nigrisshi's chest, giving off the biggest Death Cannon blast he had ever given, consuming Neo Nigrisshi in a massive red blast. The light from the blast created a massive glow.

When the light died down, Frieza looked around. "Is he… Gone? I won?" Frieza began to laugh. "Surely you were overestimating your transformation! I have had tougher fights with grasshoppers than you!"

Mosco made some beeping noises. Campari translated. "Lord Mosco says: That should be enough incentive for Neo Nigrisshi to get serious."

Frieza blinked and turned his head to look at them. "Hmm?"

Just then, a large pile of rocks exploded in a massive purple explosion, revealing Nigrisshi still fine. Nigrisshi turned towards Frieza with a smirk.

Frieza backed up in fear. "How… I am Golden Frieza! This should not be happening!"

Nigrisshi began to slowly march towards Frieza. "Well, it seems I'm going to have to start getting a little more serious with you. Because truth be told, you're pretty strong." Neo Nigrisshi's intimidating figure along with the black clouds of the arena in the background gave him a terrifying presence.

In fear, Frieza raised his hand up along with his index and middle fingers pointing up, and then swung it, creating a Death Wave. Nigrisshi jumped up, dodging over the slash and then disappearing into the air. He had gone into camouflage again. Frieza looked around in panic. He then looked up, Nigrisshi's foot suddenly appearing above his face as he turned the camouflage off. Frieza was then met with Nigrisshi stomping him into the ground.

Frieza put his arms up and fired a blast upwards at Nigrisshi. But too late, as Nigrisshi had already jumped back and landed on top of a rock. Frieza got up off the ground, seething.

On top of the rock, Nigrisshi's eyes glowed even brighter. Several purple energy balls began to be created by Nigrisshi's aura and then began orbiting around his head. More and more orbs began to be created as some fighters watched in fear.

Then, Nigrisshi smiled and spread his arms out. "Doomsday Hailstorm." He said.

Just then, the orbs circling around his head began to launch themselves at Frieza. Frieza began to run around and dodge them but the orbs kept going everywhere, some going in his path. Upon hitting the ground, each orb would explode. Neo Nigrisshi never ran out as he was constantly creating more and more from his aura. Frieza was bombarded with the attacks as he failed to dodge more and more orbs.

Fighters watched in awe as the purple hell of the orbs bombarded Frieza to a point where they could no longer seem him under the explosion. This had been the greatest display of power they had seen yet aside from Jiren.

Ignoring the pain, Frieza leapt with all of his strength out of the explosions, and quickly took aim at the orbs around Nigrisshi's head and fired a Death Cannon at them. The beam traveled and hit an orb, detonating it, causing a chain reaction which destroyed each and every single one of the orbs.

The chain reaction caused a massive explosion all around Nigrisshi's head, which combined with the Death Cannon explosion, caused Nigrisshi to stumble around and fall off of the rock, slamming into the ground.

Frieza rubbed his chin as he breathed heavily from this. " _If I can damage him with explosions from his own attacks, I might be able to actually defeat this bastard."_

Nigrisshi got up off the ground. He opened his mouth, unleashing a massive beam in a sweeping motion that annihilated several rocks. As it went towards Frieza. Frieza ran from the beam and fired a finger beam that hit Nigrisshi in the eye, forcing him to stop the attack. Frieza smiled devilishly and fired a Death Saucer at Nigrisshi. Nigrisshi saw this coming however, and bit down onto it when it came near destroying the energy disc.

"That attack was too obvious." Nigrisshi said. "But, you are doing better!"

Nigrisshi ran at Frieza, both his hands glowing. He swung his arm down at Frieza, who barely managed to dodge. Nigrisshi swung his other arm down at Frieza, again, Frieza barely managed to avoid the attack. Nigrisshi raised both of his arms up and tried to slam them down onto Frieza. Frieza countered by firing a beam at his opponent's chin, causing him to flinch.

Nigrisshi's fists both glowed as he lunged at Frieza and punched them forwards. Frieza dodged back avoiding the punch, luckily, as the punch punctured the ground of the arena. However, the glow around the fists revealed to be charged up energy, as they exploded, the force of the explosion sending Frieza flying back and blowing up the ground they were embedded in.

Ea clapped his hands. "Ah yes, the attack that he named after our God of Destruction! Mosco's Wrath!"

Nigrisshi's eyes glowed and he shot purple electricity up into the air out of them. The electricity gathered up in the air, before coming down like lightning bolts, striking Frieza and electrocuting him.

Nigrisshi took this time to kick Frieza and send him flying back into a rock near the edge. Nigrisshi raised his hand and charged up a ki blast in his hand.

Ea cheered. "Yes Nigrisshi! Eliminate him!"

Before Neo Nigrisshi could fire the blast, Frieza fired a finger beam, detonating the ball being charged up in Nigrisshi's hand. This caused Nigrisshi to grasp his hand in pain. Nigrisshi's eyes glowed again and he proceeded too gather electricity around his body before slamming his hands down, sending electricity across the ground to shock Golden Frieza.

Nigrisshi then sprinted towards Frieza and slammed his shoulder into him, pushing him through the rock and shattering it. Frieza tried to punch Nigrisshi, but Nigrisshi slammed his hand down and knocked Frieza down, he then kicked Frieza in the gut. Frieza fell backwards, holding his gut.

Nigrisshi finally opened his mouth to fire a beam. As the energy was charging in his body, Frieza launched a blast into Nigrisshi's mouth just before it fired, blowing up the blast in a massive explosion that blew out several of Nigrisshi's teeth. Nigrisshi fell to his knees.

Frieza walked over to Nigrisshi smugly. "You see? I told you that you would be unable to defeat Golden Frieza! Ohohohohohohoho!" Frieza slapped Nigrisshi across the face while he was laughing.

Frieza smiled. "And now, it is time to finish this unpleasant encounter!"

Nigrisshi growled at Frieza. "I agree."

Just then, Nigrisshi leapt to his feet and tried to launch a blast at Frieza. Nigrisshi's hands were glowing with power.

"Oh no you don't!" Frieza yelled.

"I am not going to be beat by the likes of you!" Nigrisshi screamed as he powered up his hands to fire the blast.

Frieza quickly put his hands together and fired a Death Cannon into Nigrisshi's chest just before Nigrisshi could fire. The massive blast hit Nigrisshi square in the chest, blowing him off the stage. But the force of the blast caused the edge of the ring around them to begin to crumble. Both the gods of Universe 3 and Universe 7 were on the edge of their seats watching this unfold.

Frieza quickly leapt back as the ground around him crumbled into the void, managing to land on a safe spot that was not crumbling.

As Neo Nigrisshi finally disappeared into the void below along with the broken pieces of the arena edge, Frieza turned off his golden form. Breathing heavily, he frowned. "That was too close for my liking."

And with that, Frieza turned away from the edge and walked out of sight. Under his breath he muttered. "I need a break."

Ea was baffled. "Neo Nigrisshi lost in his first fight? This is bad…" Ea started sweating a river in fear.

Mosco made some beeping noises. Campari translated. "Lord Mosco says: While Neo Nigrisshi lost earlier than expected, we still have not lost hope. Our trump card still yet remains to be seen."

Ea nodded. "Don't fail us, Dr. Paparoni."

 _In a grueling battle, Golden Frieza managed to overcome Universe 3's Neo Nigrisshi._

 _With that elimination, Universe 3 has lost one of their strongest players._

 _On the other side of the arena, Goku's battle with the Trio de Dangers heats up to maximum intensity!_

 _How will Goku fare against the Trio?_

 _How will Universe 3 deal with the loss of Nigrisshi?_

 _And when will Jiren wake up from his nap?_

 _Find out, next time!_

 **Elimination Chart**

 **(Eliminated fighters in italics)**

Universe 2: Ribrianne(1), Kakunsa(1), Rozie(1), Vikal(1), Jimeze, Zirloin, Rabanra, **Eliminated:** _Hermila, Prum,_ _Zarbuto_

Universe 3: Paparoni, Koitsukai, Bollarator, Panchia, Maji Kayo, Katopesla. **Eliminated:** _Nigrisshi, Narirama,_ _The Preecho,_ _Viarra_

Universe 4: Darkori, Majora, Ganos(1), Caway(1), Damon, **Eliminated:** _Gamisaras, Shantsa,_ _Shosa,_ _Nink,_ _Monna._

Universe 6: Kale(3), Caulifla(1), Hit(1), Cabba, Saonel, Pirina, Frost(1), Magetta, Dr. Rota. **Eliminated:** _Botamo._

Universe 7: Android 17(2) Piccolo(2) Roshi(2), Goku, Gohan(1), Vegeta, Frieza(2), Android 18(1). **Eliminated:** _Tien(3),_ _Krillin(3)_

Universe 9: Basil(1) Bergamo(1), Lavender, Chappil, Roselle, **Eliminated:** _Hop(1),_ _Comfrey,_ _Hyssop, Oregano,_ _Sorrel_

Universe 10: **Erased**

Universe 11: Toppo(1), Jiren, Dyspo, Cocotte(1), Kahseral, Kunshi, Kettol **Eliminated:** _Vuon,_ _Tupper, Zoiray_

 **49/80 warriors remain**

 **28 Minutes left in Tournament**

* * *

 **Authors note: Yes, Nigrisshi's transformation was indeed based off of Super Android 13. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was more focused on a single fight, which I hope is fine with you guys. Also, I did not expect to get done with this chapter as early as I did.**

 **As always, constructive criticism is appreciated.**


	11. The Prince and The Dragon

**Well then. I apologize for this being so late, I have been rather busy as of late. This was originally going to be half one chapter, but due to the length said chapter would be and the fact that I have not updated the story in a while, I decided to cut it up into two halves and deliver one to you guys today. If you cannot remember where I left off, Goku was battling the Trio de Danger. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The Trio moved around Goku. Goku was currently in his Super Saiyan 2 form and bracing himself for their attacks.

"Take this!" Basil rushed in and attempted to kick Goku. However, Goku quickly grabbed Basil's leg and tossed him to the side.

Lavender appeared behind Goku. "Don't leave your guard down!" He screeched before striking Goku with a purple ki blast, knocking Goku down. However, Goku quickly got back up, relatively unharmed.

Lavender grinned. "And now we wait for… Wait a damn minute! You should be poisoned right about now!"

Goku got into a battle stance. "We knew about your poison ahead of time thanks to the exhibition match. So we created a technique to counter it. With this barrier, you cannot poison us."

Lavender narrowed his eyes. "Oh… Now that I look closer, there's some sort of faint white glow around you."

Bergamo charged at Goku from behind. "Just because you can counter his poison doesn't mean you can win!"

Bergamo swung his fist at Goku, but Goku simply ducked under the punch. Goku followed up by giving Bergamo a sharp kick to the ribs. Bergamo stumbled back and clutched the area where Goku kicked him, coughing.

Goku calmly looked over Bergamo. "The barrier also prevents you from taking energy from our attacks to power you up. You have to fight us with your own strength."

Bergamo growled at Goku. "Bastard… And what does that barrier do against Basil?"

Goku shrugged. "Nothing, really. He isn't as dangerous as you two."

Basil's eyes flared up. "Not as dangerous!?" Basil leaped up into the air and fired a ki blast out of his foot. "Shining Blaster!"

Goku rolled out of the way of Basil's attack, dodged a swipe from Lavender, kicked Lavender in the face to knock him away and fired a ki blast at Basil, sending him flying back. Goku then felt something powering up behind him. He turned to see Bergamo standing on top of a rock, powering up.

Bergamo thrust his hands forward. "Wolfgang Penetrator!" Bergamo fired a large beam at Goku.

Goku dodged out of the way, but the beam hit the ground and caused a large explosion, the force of which knocked Goku back into a rock. Bergamo took this opportunity and leaped at Goku from the rock. Goku quickly recovered and fired a Kamehameha at Bergamo, sending Universe 9's strongest fighter into a rock.

Up in the stands, Roh gritted his teeth. "Come on! Don't you three dare lose!"

The Trio regrouped and got into formation. All three glared menacingly ay Goku.

"Son Goku." Bergamo said. "You are the toughest opponent we have ever faced. But we will defeat you for our Universe!"

"Yeah!" Hop cheered from the stands. "Scratch his face off!"

Bergamo gave Hop a stern look. "I'm not a sadist like you! I intend to defeat Goku respectfully."

Over in the distance, Chappil scoffed. "Three against one. Very respectful of you Bergamo."

Lavender looked over to Chappil. "Mind your own business!"

Hop grinned. "Oh come on Bergamo, both of us have seen how wild you can be when you-"

Bergamo interrupted. "That is not what we should be focusing on now!"

Lavender and Basil gave Bergamo confused looks. "What's she talking about, big bro?"

"Nothing!" Bergamo had a slightly embarrassed look in his face.

Goku stretched. "So are we going to continue this or not?"

Bergamo nodded. "Yes, indeed we are." The Trio then simultaneously powered up to max power.

 **Vegeta vs Chappil**

Chappil looked to his side and noticed the Trio powering up. "So the brothers are turning up the intensity?" He said. "I guess it's time for me to do so as well."

Vegeta sprinted at Chappil. "Keep your eyes on the fight damn fool!" Vegeta yelled.

Vegeta landed a punch upon Chappil to no effect. Vegeta repeatedly began to punch Chappil over and over again, still to no effect. Chappil turned around and smacked Vegeta across the face with his tail, knocking Vegeta back into a rock. Chappil opened his mouth and launched a fireball at Vegeta. Vegeta leapt out of the way and the rock where he once was got obliterated by Chappil's attack.

Vegeta put his hands together. "Galick Gun!" He launched a purple beam of energy towards Chappil.

Chappil merely stood there as the blast came flying towards him. The blast came in contact with him and the surrounding area was covered by purple light. The light died down to reveal that Chappil had merely been moved back a few inches by Vegeta's attack.

Chappil chuckled. "When the Trio told me about the fighters of Universe 7, they did not mention you. I can see why." Chappil's mouth glowed orange as he prepared flame. "Come on. Don't disappoint me!"

Vegeta gritted his teeth. "You don't want to be disappointed? Fine! You asked for it!"

Chappil launched a large stream of fire from his mouth towards Vegeta. Vegeta simply ran at the fire. Roh and Sidra chuckled from the stands.

"He's insane." Roh smirked.

Just before the fire made contact with Vegeta, he turned Super Saiyan 2, his power causing the fire around him to disperse, leaving the Saiyan Prince entirely unharmed.

"What?" Chappil was shocked.

As Vegeta closed in, Chappil tried to land a punch on Vegeta. However, Vegeta was too quick and sidestepped out of the way of Chappil's fist, bringing it straight into Chappil's gut. Vegeta then launched a ki blast, sending Chappil flying across the arena.

Roh grabbed his hair. "He was able to overcome Chappil's defense? How is this possible?"

Vegeta folded his arms. "Hmph. If you want to take me down, then send your very best. You'll fail either way, but you won't be embarrassed as much."

Chappil got up off the ground. "Well then. If you are going to transform then I believe I should do so as well. It is only fair."

Vegeta smirked. "You have a transformation?"

Chappil nodded. "Indeed I do." He spread out his arms. "There is a reason they call me the iron dragon!"

Just then, Chappil's entire body became wreathed in flames. His silhouette was all that was visible through the dancing fire, giving him a hellish look. Chappil suddenly began to grow in size, a deep laughter echoing through the arena as he did so. Wings sprouted from his back as he continued to become much larger in size. When the flames died down, Chappil looked more like a dragon than ever before.

Chappil stared at Vegeta. "Are you not impressed?"

Vegeta nodded. "Indeed, I'm not. I've seen more impressive transformations from kids than you."

Chappil glared. Vegeta smirked. Chappil leapt up into the air and fell back down, slamming his arms down upon Vegeta. Vegeta quickly darted in between Chappil's legs before he could do so, but the dragon slammed his tail down, crushing Vegeta. Chappil raised his tail to slam it down on Vegeta again. Vegeta quickly took this time to push up off the ground and move out of the way of Chappil's tail slam. However, the dragon had already predicted this and fired a blast of fire at Vegeta, with the saiyan prince being unable to dodge. Vegeta yelled in pain as the flames roasted him.

The massive dragon turned and raised his fist, preparing to punch Vegeta. He launched his fist forward at the pained Vegeta. However, Vegeta was able to come to his senses quick enough to dodge out of the way of Chappil's fist just in time. Chappil turned his head as Vegeta sprinted to the side in order to launch fire at Vegeta. However, Vegeta fired a ki blast that hit Chappil right in the eye, causing the massive Dragon to finch.

Vegeta took this time to dart forwards to Chappil's leg. Vegeta then let loose and began to rapidly punch Chappil's leg over and over again. However, just like before, Vegeta's attacks had no effect on Chappil.

"HA!" Roh laughed. "Good luck trying to defeat our Iron Dragon Chappil, you Universe 7 punk with the big forehead! Only our Bergamo has been able to defeat him in combat!"

Vegeta gritted his teeth. " _Big forehead? I will eliminate all five of your remaining fighters just for that you green punk! I bet Zamasu took his sweet time with killing you in the future, you little-"_

Vegeta's punches were then interrupted by Chappil swinging his fist down and smacking Vegeta into a rock.

"But how?" Vegeta yelled. "You shouldn't be able to land a finger on me!"

The large dragon lumbered forward and laughed. "I guess your transformation just wasn't enough. In the end,my base was stronger than yours and my transformation was stronger than yours as well!"

Vegeta gritted his teeth. "You dare!? Galick Gun!" He launched a purple beam out towards Chappil.

Chappil saw the beam coming and laughed. He swung his fist forward and simply punched through Vegeta's beam and punched Vegeta across the arena.

Roh laughed. "Yes Chappil! Eliminate that scum from Universe 7 and his big forehead!"

Beerus groaned. "If Vegeta falls third, I'm gonna kill myself."

Quitela laughed. "KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE!"

Heles rubbed her chin. "Isn't the Prince supposed to be the one to slay the mighty dragon?"

Vegeta heard all of these statements. "SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Vegeta screamed as he turned Super Saiyan Blue.

Chappil looked at Vegeta's Super Saiyan Blue. "Oh? What's this? You were hiding another transformation? Heh, it doesn't matter what it is. It will still be no match for me!" Chappil's mouth glowed orange as he prepared to launch a blast of fire.

Vegeta had a crazed look in his eyes. "I'm too old for this!" He yelled. "I'm going to end this now."

Chappil opened his mouth and sent his flames flying across the arena towards Vegeta. Vegeta pointed his arms towards Chappil. "FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta yelled.

A massive yellow wave of energy came flying out of Vegeta's hands towards Chappil. It easily eradicated the fire that Chappil breathed out. Jiren opened a single eye to check it out before closing it again. The fire was consumed in the yellow blast as it came towards Chappil. The dragon was too surprised to defend against it, and combined with the massive power behind the attack, meant that Chappil was blown off the arena.

Vegeta powered down as he watched Chappil disappear into the void. "That was annoying."

 **Elimination Chart**

 **(Eliminated fighters in italics)**

Universe 2: Ribrianne(1), Kakunsa(1), Rozie(1), Vikal(1), Jimeze, Zirloin, Rabanra, **Eliminated:** _Hermila, Prum,_ _Zarbuto_

Universe 3: Paparoni, Koitsukai, Bollarator, Panchia, Maji Kayo, Katopesla. **Eliminated:** _Nigrisshi, Narirama,_ _The Preecho,_ _Viarra_

Universe 4: Darkori, Majora, Ganos(1), Caway(1), Damon, **Eliminated:** _Gamisaras, Shantsa,_ _Shosa,_ _Nink,_ _Monna._

Universe 6: Kale(3), Caulifla(1), Hit(1), Cabba, Saonel, Pirina, Frost(1), Magetta, Dr. Rota. **Eliminated:** _Botamo._

Universe 7: Android 17(2) Piccolo(2) Roshi(2), Goku, Gohan(1), Vegeta, Frieza(2), Android 18(1). **Eliminated:** _Tien(3),_ _Krillin(3)_

Universe 9: Basil(1) Bergamo(1), Lavender, Roselle, **Eliminated:** _Chappil,_ _Hop(1),_ _Comfrey,_ _Hyssop, Oregano,_ _Sorrel_

Universe 10: **Erased**

Universe 11: Toppo(1), Jiren, Dyspo, Cocotte(1), Kahseral, Kunshi, Kettol **Eliminated:** _Vuon,_ _Tupper, Zoiray_

 **46/80 warriors remain**

 **27 Minutes left in Tournament**

* * *

 **Once again, I apologize for getting this chapter out so late. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I quite enjoyed writing Vegeta's rising frustrations with Chappil and Universe 9. Any MHA fans here? This is unrelated, but today's episode was amazing, in fact, why are you reading this when you could be watching that!**

 **As always, constructive criticism is appreciated.**


	12. Despair! Another Universe Erased!

The Trio looked on at Vegeta's elimination of Chappil. The colossal yellow beam of the Final Flash blowing the dragon off of the arena and into the void. Bergamo gritted his teeth, Basil and Lavender looked on with worried expressions.

"Are we…" Basil started.

"...The last ones remaining?" Lavender finished.

Bergamo clenched his fists together. "I believe we are." While Universe 9 had a promising start to the Tournament, their fighters fell one by one until the Trio remained as the last hope. And their foe was none other than the one who defeated their strongest one earlier. Needless to say, things were looking grim.

Roh began to sweat profoundly. "Trio de Dangers, I order you not to lose! You hear that? You are forbidden from losing!"

Bergamo looked at Goku, who was standing across from them. "Son Goku… You got us into this mess. I do not think our team can win this thing anymore, but, I will make sure that the last thing we accomplish before our existence ends is to wipe you off of this stage!"

Goku got into a battle stance. "Try it."

The Trio rushed Goku in unison. All three pointed their hands together and fired beams at Goku as they ran towards him. Goku quickly used Instant Transmission before the beams hit and teleported behind them. The Trio turned around just in time to see Goku charging up a Kamehameha. Goku fired it, Lavender and Basil were lucky enough to dodge it, but Bergamo was hit point blank by the attack and sent flying back into a rock.

"Brother!" Basil and Lavender shrieked.

Basil and Lavender turned to face Goku. Basil jumped towards Goku and kicked him in the face, while Lavender came from behind and scratched his back. Lavender came closer for another attack, but Goku kicked him in the face, sending him flying back. Basil jumped up into the air and fired his Wolfgang Pressure attack at Goku. Goku was able to dodge each ki blast that Basil fired out of his legs before firing one of his own ki blasts at Basil, knocking the Universe 9 fighter down.

Goku prepared to attack the two again as they got up. However, a large red beam came crashing into Goku, sending him flying into a large rock which then collapsed on top of him. Basil and Lavender looked over to see Bergamo with his stretched out, breathing heavily.

Basil and Lavender jumped towards Bergamo and regrouped. The surprise attack on Goku had bought them just enough time to strategize.

"Damn it…" Bergamo cursed. "That barrier won't allow me to absorb power from his attacks."

"I can't poison him either." Lavender said. "It's throwing me off my game."

"I can't fight me best when you guys aren't fighting at your best." Basil said.

Bergamo breathed heavily. "We need a plan to beat him. But I don't know of anything that can. It's a downhill battle, he hasn't even gone into that blue form for us yet."

Basil sighed. "This is hopeless!"

"I don't think we can win." Lavender said. "Should we retreat?"

"Maybe…" Bergamo considered.

Up in the stands, Chappil scoffed. "Are you guys really going to give up that easily? Don't make me laugh, you guys are better than this. Where is that brotherly spirit?"

Comfrey pounded his fists together. "You guys have overcome strong foes before, this orange hillbilly ain't no different."

Hyssop grunted an encouraging grunt.

"Use your heads." Oregano said. "Not literally, I mean. But you three have always come out on top through teamwork before. Don't let us down now!"

"Skin him alive!" Sorrel shouted. Everyone gave her weird looks after she said that.

"The Bergamo I knew would never back down from a challenge, even if he was outmatched." Hop purred. "Especially not in my-"

Roh interrupted. "At least wear him down so someone can eliminate him and avenge us!" Roh shouted, shaking his fist.

Sidra sat, silent.

Bergamo's ears suddenly perked up. "Brothers… I have a plan!"

Lavender and Basil tilted their heads. "What is it?"

Bergamo closed his eyes and spread out his arms. "Lend me your power. Hit me."

Basil backed up. "No way! Your my brother, I would never do that!"

"Just hit me! It's the only way we are going to stand a chance!" Bergamo barked. "Thanks to that barrier, I can't take in energy from his attacks. We are losing and I will not Universe 9 down without putting up a fight!"

Lavender looked around. "Are you sure about this brother?"

Bergamo nodded. "I am sure."

Lavender began to punch Bergamo while Basil began to kick Bergamo. Bergamo stood still and took in the energy from their attacks. He grew bigger and bigger, eventually towering over his brothers, several times their height.

At that moment, the rocks Goku was under exploded, sending debris and dust everywhere. The dust cleared to reveal Goku in his Super Saiyan God form. The three brothers turned towards Goku…

Bergamo and Goku charged each other. Bergamo raised his fist while Goku did the same, and the two launched punches towards each other. Bergamo's fist met with Goku's and the two pushed against each other, trying to overpower the other. Bergamo pushed with all of his might and was able to begin to push Goku back. Bergamo then kicked his leg, hitting Goku and sending him flying back. However, Goku flipped in mid air and landed on his feet ready to continue fighting.

Basil and Lavender jumped behind Bergamo and hit him some more, increasing his size and giving him more power. Bergamo raised his hands and fired a Wolfgang Penetrator beam at Goku. Goku Instant Transmissioned out of the way of the beam and teleported behind Bergamo's head. Goku gave Bergamo a swift, hard kick to the back of the head. Bergamo stumbled forward, before turning around and swatting his hand at Goku, hitting the saiyan and sending him flying into a rock. Basil and Lavender hit Bergamo some more.

Goku got up, only to see the sight of Bergamo's fist flying at him. Goku tried to dodge but was hit by the massive fist and sent even further into the rock. Bergamo prepared to punch the rock again but Goku quickly pushed off of the ground, propelling himself towards Bergamo and gave him a massive kick to the gut. Bergamo stumbled back.

"Lavender! Basil!" Roh shouted. "Help him out!"

Basil and Lavender shot ki blasts at Goku, but the saiyan backstepped to avoid Basil's attack and jumped into the air to avoid Lavender's. However, this distracted Goku for just enough time for Bergamo to power up his fist, which was now glowing orange. Goku looked back at Bergamo just in time to see the fist flying towards him.

"Wolfgang Punch!" Bergamo shouted, launching his orange fist towards Goku.

As the fist sailed through the air, it appeared to be lit on fire from all the power Bergamo had built up in the attack. Goku tried to block the attack with his arms, but Bergamo's fist was too strong and upon making contact with Goku, the orange glow detonated in a massive explosion, sending Goku flying all the way to the middle of the arena, flying through several rocks along the way.

"Yes!" Roh shouted. "That's how it's done!"

"That punch looked pretty satisfying." Hop observed. "I knew that hunk had it in him."

Chappil folded his arms. "Most impressive. But I do not think it was enough."

Just then, the arena was submerged in a brilliant blue glow. The light was so bright that the Trio had to cover their eyes as they looked on. The light was so bright that Vikal, who was flying at the time was blinded by it and accidentally flew to close to Jiren while he was meditating, getting knocked out of the sky by his aura. The light was so bright that someone stole Master Roshi's glasses to be able to see.

When the light died down, Goku was revealed to be in Super Saiyan Blue, standing on top of a rock.

"You three are really amazing." Goku said. "But I must save my stamina for another foe." He said, glancing up at the central pillar where Jiren meditated.

The Trio de Dangers stood together. "Brothers…" Bergamo said. "I think this may be the end for us, but let's give it our all!"

All three pointed their hands together at Goku. "TRIANGLE DANGER'S BEAM!" All three brothers launched beams at Goku that swirled together and became one.

Goku readied himself. "Kaioken times four!" He shouted as a red aura formed around the blue aura of Super Saiyan Blue.

Goku then launched a Kamehameha at the Trio. The beams met each other, and there was a brief struggle, but the Kamehameha overwhelmed the Trio's attack quickly. As the Trio saw their beam get pushed back, they closed their eyes and waited for the inevitable. They savored their last moments on the stage as they were overwhelmed by the blue blast.

"The Trio de Dangers… Lost!?" Roh pulled on his hair.

Hop sighed. "Well, it was a good run while it lasted."

The Trio teleported into the stands, unconscious. Roh bit his lip and looked over at Zeno-

-Strangely, the Omni Kings were making no movement. The Grand Priest wasn't announcing anything either.

Roh scratched his head. "What? Why aren't we being erased?"

Mojito looked over to Roh. "Did you forget? Roselle is still on the arena, he was only knocked unconscious."

Roh gasped. Sidra gasped. Sorrel gasped. Oregano gasped. Hyssop grunted. Comfrey gasped. Chappil gasped. And Hop was curled up against the unconscious Trio like a cat cuddling with its owner, taking a nap.

"B-But where is Roselle?" Roh nervously asked.

At that moment, as if on cue, Roselle regained consciousness. He got up and scratched the back of his head. "What happened… I remember I was trying to fight that pipsqueak from Universe 6 but then he-"

At that moment, Roselle looked up at the stands. He saw how many Universe 9 fighters were in them and took awhile to process this. Then his jaw dropped cartoon style.

"I'M THE ONLY ONE LEFT!?" Roselle screamed. "Oh no… This can't be happening! I gotta hide."

Roselle began to take off into the air, when suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his wing and tumbled to the ground. Roh hit the ground face first. He himself off the ground, aching in pain, just to see a horrible sight:

One of his wings was lying on the ground, freshly cut off.

Roselle's eyes widened as he realized he couldn't feel that wing anymore. "W-What's g-going on…" He panicked, nervously breathing.

"Trying to hide, are we?" A voice said from behind Roselle.

Roselle slowly turned around, shivers running across his back as he looked behind and saw the liquid warrior from Universe 3, Maji Kayo, sitting there behind him, grinning with an insane look in his eyes. The blue, liquid metal warrior raised his hand so that Roselle could see that it had taken the form of a blade.

Roselle backed up as he saw the psychotic serial killer standing before him. "W-Why did you cut off my wing?" He screamed in fear.

Maji Kayo's grin got even bigger. "Isn't it obvious?" He pointed to the edge of the arena. "You're the last one on your team left, aren't you? I want you to jump."

Roselle glanced over to his team in the stands and saw that many of them were covering their faces in fear of what was about to happen and that the ones that were not, were screaming at him to not jump off.

Roselle looked up at Maji Kayo in terror. "Why would I jump?"

Maji Kayo laughed. "Because this is going to happen!"

Suddenly, blue tendrils of Maji Kayo's liquid body shot out of him and wrapped around Roselle. The bat warrior was restrained easily. Maji Kayo then grinned and tightened the tendrils intensely, a cracking sound was heard, the sound of Roselle's bones breaking.

Roselle screamed out in pain. "Stop it! Please! Let me go!"

Maji Kayo giggled. "Sure. Just jump off the edge for me, would ya?" Maji Kayo then tightened his grip.

Frieza peeked out from behind a rock to watch the brutal sight. He rubbed his chin as he watched Maji Kayo. "Ah, I like that guy's style. We would get along."

Roselle looked over at the stands as he was screaming, all of the Universe 9 team were either looking away or had their hands covered. Maji Kayo tightened his grip further.

Maji Kayo then raised his hand and formed scissors. "You're limbs are next!" He cheerfully said with a giant grin.

Upon seeing Maji Kayo's next threat, Roselle couldn't take it anymore. He fainted on the spot.

Maji Kayo's grin suddenly deteriorated into a frown. "Oh… That's no fun is it? Ah well, there is still five more Universes for me to try that on."

Maji Kayo then proceeded to toss Roselle's unconscious body off of the arena. The liquid warrior then slithered away deep into the heart of the arena.

As Roselle teleported into the stands, all of the Universe 9 fighters closed their eyes. "Aside from what just happened." Sidra said. "We put up a valiant fight. I'm proud of all of you."

The Omni Kings raised their hands after Sidra finished his speech. Just like that, Universe 9 was erased from existence.

Goku looked on. "Those guys showed some serious improvement. I'm proud of them." He then scanned the arena to find his next foe, deciding not to dwell on the erasure that had just occurred.

"Son Goku." A voice said from behind Goku.

Goku turned around. Standing behind him, having finished meditating, was none other than Jiren.

Jiren stared at Goku. "You have piqued my interest. Do not disappoint me."

 _With Maji Kayo's brutal torture of Roselle, Universe 9 became the second Universe to lose._

 _As the Tournament reaches its halfway point, Jiren challenges Goku to a fight._

 _Will Goku be able to impress this new challenger?_

 _Or will Jiren leave disappointed?_

 _Find out next time!_

 **Elimination Chart**

 **(Eliminated fighters in italics)**

Universe 2: Ribrianne(1), Kakunsa(1), Rozie(1), Vikal(1), Jimeze, Zirloin, Rabanra, **Eliminated:** _Hermila, Prum,_ _Zarbuto_

Universe 3: Paparoni, Koitsukai, Bollarator, Panchia, Maji Kayo(1), Katopesla. **Eliminated:** _Nigrisshi, Narirama,_ _The Preecho,_ _Viarra_

Universe 4: Darkori, Majora, Ganos(1), Caway(1), Damon, **Eliminated:** _Gamisaras, Shantsa,_ _Shosa,_ _Nink,_ _Monna._

Universe 6: Kale(3), Caulifla(1), Hit(1), Cabba, Saonel, Pirina, Frost(1), Magetta, Dr. Rota. **Eliminated:** _Botamo._

Universe 7: Android 17(2) Piccolo(2) Roshi(2), Goku, Gohan(1), Vegeta, Frieza(2), Android 18(1). **Eliminated:** _Tien(3),_ _Krillin(3)_

Universe 9: **Erased**

Universe 10: **Erased**

Universe 11: Toppo(1), Jiren, Dyspo, Cocotte(1), Kahseral, Kunshi, Kettol **Eliminated:** _Vuon,_ _Tupper, Zoiray_

 **42/80 warriors remain**

 **26 Minutes left in Tournament**

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Come to think of it, I don't think I needed to split that one and the last one into two chapters, I thought they would be too long together but I guess they didn't end up being that way. Anyways, I hope I did Universe 9 justice even though I buffed them up the least out of the Universes in the story.**

 **As always, constructive criticism is appreciated.**


	13. Jiren The Ultimate Warrior

Toppo was currently locked in combat with Universe 3's trio of robots: Bollarator, Koitsukai, and Panchia. The scientist Dr. Paparoni stood on top of a rock watching the battle.

"Take this! Beam bolla!" Bollarator yelled, launching a beam out of its eyes at Toppo. However, Toppo powered up and was able to slap the beam aside, directing it towards Paparoni. Koitsukai quickly fired a beam of its own, destroying Bollarator's beam before it could reach Paparoni. Panchia then took this time to sneak behind Toppo and fired a blast at his back, Toppo was unable to see this coming and stumbled forward in pain.

Panchia began to rush Toppo. "Fall off the stage, chia!" It prepared to punch Toppo.

"Justice Flash!" Toppo quickly raised his hand and fired several red blasts at Panchia, blowing it back into a rock. Toppo tried to fire another barrage, but Bollarator punched him, interrupting him before he could do that.

Dr. Paparoni laughed. "Don't take my creations so lightly, warrior of justice. They are controlled and coordinated by me, their teamwork is second to none!" He twirled his cane. "Now, prepare to-"

Paparoni paused as he felt an immense pressure wash over him. "What the… So, this is power of that mortal…"

Toppo recognized the energy. "Jiren…" Toppo quickly leapt away from his fight to see what was going on.

 **Dyspo**

Dyspo was currently locked in combat with Maji Kayo, having challenged the psychotic Universe 3 fighter after the brutal elimination of Roselle.

"Sadists like you shouldn't be in this Tournament!" Dyspo shouted as he sprinted towards Maji Kayo and prepared to punch him.

Maji Kayo quickly opened a gap in his chest by spreading out his body, causing Dyspo to run through him without even touching the liquid warrior.

"Now that's just cheating…" Dyspo said as he realized what Maji Kayo had done.

Maji Kayo closed the gap in his chest and shrugged. "Meh, this is a battle for survival, psychos and dirty tricks should be expected here."

Dyspo ran at Maji Kayo again. However, Maji Kayo quickly enlarged his fist and prepared to hit him… Suddenly, Dyspo stopped. Maji Kayo felt a large chill run down his back.

" _What the hell kind of power is that?"_ Maji Kayo thought, trembling. " _I am not fighting that… Thing!"_

"So Jiren's about to fight?" Dyspo said, looking in the direction the pressure was coming from. "I need to see this."

And with that, Dyspo took off running.

 **Cocotte**

The female Pride Trooper Cocotte was currently battling Universe 2's Rabanra. Cocotte was (rather lazily) firing ki blasts at the orange Universe 2 warrior as he jumped from rock to rock around the arena to avoid her attacks.

" _Can't I get some more interesting opponents to fight?"_ Cocotte thought, bored by the simple strategy Rabanra was using to fight her.

Rabanra narrowly avoided another attack, the green gem on his head was now glowing with power. He laughed as he stood on top of another rock. "Nice try sexy lady, but you were to slow. Now my attack is charged and ready!" He fired a large green beam from his head.

Cocotte snapped her fingers. "Cocotte Zone: Deflect!" Instead of a pink barrier, a purple one surrounded her. Rabanra's beam hit the barrier and was deflected back towards him.

"Impossible!" Rabanra shrieked. He was too surprised to dodge his own attack was hit by it and sent flying-

-Right off the stage.

However, before Rabanra could disappear into the void, a familiar Yardrat teleported in and grabbed him.

"Next time don't pick an opponent that outmatches you so much." Jimeze said.

"But she was cute!" Rabanra said before Jimeze teleported both of them away.

Cocotte shook her head in annoyance. She then felt a massive pressure wash over her. She grew a grin. " _So Jiren's finally stopped meditating? This should be worth checking out."_

 **All Fighters**

A massive wave washed over everyone present, both in the arena and in the stands. Every fighter stopped fighting, they were in awe of the power of the mortal stronger than a God of Destruction.

Over where the Universe 6 fighters stood, Cabba looked at Hit. "Woah… What is that?"

Hit put his hands in his pockets and closed his eyes. "It's our biggest problem."

Dr. Rota shook his head. "Nonsense, he is no match for my ability!"

Hit looked at Dr. Rota. "What was your ability again?"

Dr. Rota took a deep breath in. "It's-"

Over where most Universe 2 fighters were at, Ribrianne stood in awe. "Oh my, this power! I think I'm in love!"

Rozie sighed. "You seducing him would be the only chance we would have to survive this. As it stands, I don't think any of us can beat him. Not even Zirloin."

Rabanra curled up in fear and started sucking his thumb on the ground. "I don't wanna die a virgin!"

"Well technically you wouldn't be dying a virgin." Rozie said. "You would be getting erased a virgin."

"Is that supposed to make him feel better?" Zirloin asked.

Rozie shrugged. "Maybe."

Over where Universe 4 stood, Caway was looking depressed. "We'll never be able to beat this guy. I'll never be able to wish my people back…"

Ganos patted her on the shoulder. "Don't worry. At least you'll get to join your people in- Wait, nevermind! I'm sorry!"

Ganos' apologizes were futile as Caway slapped him across the face, several times.

Up in the stands, Beerus was in awe. "Is this really the power of one man?"

Champa grinned. "How does it feel knowing your strongest fighter is going to get eliminated soon?"

Vados smiled. "Lord Champa, you do realize that if Goku can't beat him, then Hit will fail as well?"

Champa scowled. "What are you smiling about?"

The former Universe 9 angel, Mojito chuckled. "Maybe she wants you gone. Like how I wanted my Universe gone. Free at last, free at last."

Champa turned back to the arena. "With any luck, hopefully Goku and this Jiren guy will eliminate each other for me."

 **Goku and Jiren**

As Jiren was finishing powering up, the remaining Pride Troopers still on the stage observed from a nearby rock.

Toppo crossed his arms. "Go on Jiren. Obtain the Super Dragon Balls, fulfill your wish!"

Kunshi rubbed his non existent chin. "What do you think Jiren will wish for anyways?"

"Maybe he'll wish for his family back?" Cocotte questioned.

"I think he'll wish for the location of his family's killer. We were never able to find that guy after all." Kahseral suggested.

Dyspo put on a large grin. "Maybe he'll wish for Cocotte's panties."

"Oh screw you!" Cocotte slapped Dyspo. "Don't be making comments that Zoiray would make!"

While the Pride Troopers discussed, Jiren finally finished powering up. He stared down Goku, his expression gave no hints as to what he was thinking. Jiren walked closer to Goku, sizing him up. The arena fell silent.

"Do not hold back." Jiren told Goku. "Come at me with everything you got, or I will eliminate you faster than you can blink."

Goku got into a battle stance and grinned. "Don't you hold back either."

"You are in no position to ask that of me." Jiren said.

Goku suddenly turned Super Saiyan Blue and charged at Jiren. He thrust his fist forward for a punch. Before Goku knew it, Jiren punched him before he could and sent him back flying into a rock. Goku pushed himself off of the rock. Jiren pointed his hand at Goku and fired a simple ki blast. Goku flipped out of the way and the ki blast sailed past him, blowing the rock to pieces. Goku ran towards Jiren, Jiren fired another blast. Goku jumped over the blast and tried to punch Jiren. Jiren merely grabbed his hand and threw him into a rock again. Goku got up and began charging up a Kamehameha…

Suddenly, Jiren was no longer in front of him.

"I told you not to hold back." Jiren said from behind Goku.

Goku's eyes widened. "When did you-" He was interrupted as Jiren punched him, sending him flying through several rocks.

As Goku was being sent flying backwards, he tapped his fingers to his head and used Instant Transmission and appeared behind Jiren. However, before he could do anything, Jiren backhanded him and knocked him down. Goku tried to get up, but Jiren punched him into the ground before he could do so.

"Use the technique that multiplies your strength." Jiren ordered Goku.

Goku got up and wiped some blood off of his face. "Fine then. KAIOKEN!" Goku was now surrounded in a red aura.

Goku threw a punch at Jiren. Jiren blocked it. Goku threw a punch at Jiren followed by a kick. Jiren blocked both. Gokui began to rapidly punch and kick Jiren repeatedly. Jiren blocked them all, with a simple calm expression across his face. Goku used Instant Transmission and teleported behind Jiren. However, as soon as he did, he was suddenly sent flying back, scraping across the ground.

Goku got up. "You're one tough cookie, aren't you?" He got into a battle stance. "Kaioken times ten!" The red aura got even larger.

Goku fired a Kamehameha at Jiren. Jiren jumped out of the way of the beam and fired a blast of his own at Goku. Goku dodged it, but Jiren quickly fired another one, scoring a direct hit on Goku. Goku grimaced in pain. Jiren charged towards Goku. When Jiren got close, Goku quickly kicked Jiren in the stomach. He was expecting Jiren to at least make a sound, but all the kick did was cause Jiren's face to change its expression a bit. Jiren then grabbed Goku's leg and hoisted him up in the air before slamming him down and then lifting him up again and proceeding to do the same thing.

Jiren then threw Goku to the side. "Go higher."

Goku got up, breathing heavily. "You asked for it. Kaioken times twenty!" The aura got even larger.

Up in the Universe 11 stands, Belmod chuckled to himself. "The higher Son Goku goes, the more impressive it will look when Jiren beats him. And the more impressive it is when Jiren beats him, the more likely it is the other Universes will just give up."

Krillin looked over at Belmod. "And why are you so sure that Jiren will beat Goku? Goku has never gone so high with the Kaioken before!"

Belmod grinned. "Because Jiren is even stronger than I am."

Krillin's jaw dropped. "Oh damn."

Beerus gritted his teeth. "Come on Goku…"

Goku rushed Jiren. The two fighter's fists met in a spectacular clash, the arena even shook from their mighty attacks. Jiren powered up more and knocked Goku away. Then, Jiren fired a ki blast sending Goku even further back. Goku got up, his legs shaking. Nonetheless, he charged Jiren again. Goku raised his fist for another punch. He got close to Jiren-

Jiren suddenly widened his gaze and Goku felt a massive force pushing back against him. "W-What the-"

"Go higher." Jiren ordered.

"I can't." Goku told him. "Times twenty is the highest my body can take." Goku's voice was strained as he told Jiren this.

Jiren shook his head. "I am disappointed."

Jiren placed his hand against Goku's chest. He kept his gaze up, preventing Goku from doing anything. Jiren then fired a ki blast, sending Goku all the way back towards the edge of the arena. Goku got up, Jiren continued walking forward to him.

"Wait." Goku breathed to catch his breath. "I have one more thing I want to try out."

Jiren stopped approaching him. "And that is?"

Goku leapt up onto the highest rock of the arena. He raised his arms towards the sky. "Let's see how you do against the Spirit Bomb!"

Over in the darkest shadow of the arena, Frieza suddenly perked up. "Spirit Bomb?" He instantly remembered it crashing down on him back on planet Namek. "This brings back some unpleasant memories." He said. Frieza looked around, observing all of the Universe 7 fighters giving Goku their energy. Frieza shrugged. "Well, I need someone to take down this monster for me. Here, take the energy of Lord Frieza!"

Back where the Pride Troopers were, Dyspo scratched his head. "What are they doing?"

Kahseral pointed to a sphere forming above Goku's head. "There, they are lending him their energy for one ultimate attack."

Toppo watched as the Androids, Piccolo, Gohan, and the humans gave Goku their energy. "This is likely the last obstacle Jiren will have to overcome."

"Do you think it will harm Jiren?" Kunshi asked.

Kettol simply shrugged in response. Cocotte did her posh laugh. "With only ten people? Please, unless the other Universes start giving energy there is no way that it will harm Jiren. He'll get his wish."

"Yep, his wish for your panti-" Dyspo tried to bring it up again, only for Cocotte to kick him in between the legs.

The Pride Troopers, as well as all of the other Universes watched as the Spirit Bomb grew larger and larger than before. It soon grew to a massive size, everyone could see it from any place in the arena.

Jiren looked at the Spirit Bomb. "Impressive size. But will the power deliver?"

"Let's hope it will!" Goku yelled as he threw the Spirit Bomb at Jiren.

Every fighter watched in anticipation. The Pride Troopers glared. Kale, Caulifla, and Cabba looked on with awe. Frieza watched with a smirk from the shadows. Vikal and Kakunsa hugged each other, praying that both Goku and Jiren would fall. Dr. Paparoni watched with great interest. Hit put his hands in his pockets, closed his eyes, looked downwards, and said. "Good grief."

The Spirit Bomb descended upon Jiren. Jiren held his arms out to stop it. As it made contact with his hands, Jiren was surprised by the strength of the attack, momentarily. It pushed down on Jiren, causing the ground beneath him to crack.

Goku pushed down on the Spirit Bomb harder than ever. "Come on…" He said.

However, Goku began to feel the Spirit Bomb coming back towards him. "Not yet…" He struggled to get the words out due to the massive strain pushing the Spirit Bomb had on him.

Beerus sweat profoundly. "T-This is bad!"

Jiren exerted even more force on the Spirit Bomb, giving a mighty war cry as he did so. Goku felt himself be overwhelmed by Jiren's push. Eventually Goku couldn't push it back any longer and he was consumed within the brilliant light of the Spirit Bomb.

And then there was nothing. The Spirit Bomb and Goku were gone.

Silence flooded the arena.

"Is he…" A fighter said.

"...Dead?" Another one questioned.

Krillin looked at Beerus. "Surely he can't be dead, there's no way! He's gotta be hiding, right?"

Beerus slowly shook his head. "I can't sense him. He's gone…"

Champa looked up at the Zeno's. "Jiren killed him! He should be disqualified, right?"

The Grand Priest shook his head. "In accordance with the rules, it was Son Goku's own attack that was sent back at him that ended his life. Therefore, Jiren shall not be penalized."

Champa fainted on the ground.

Belmod grinned. "At last, with Son Goku defeated so easily, the other Universes will lose the will to fight."

"The wish is within Jiren's grasp now." Toppo said.

Dyspo opened his mouth to say something, but Cocotte shot him a glare and he quieted down.

"I guess it's high time for the other Universe to just jump off the stage." Kahseral said.

"Now hold it right there." A voice spoke.

All heads turned to see Dr. Paparoni approaching with his robots and Katopesla in tow. Paparoni twirled his cane. "I did not come here just to jump off the stage myself. I am going to go down fighting." Katopesla posed to hype up Paparoni's speech. Paparoni continued. "Scientists never get anywhere just giving up!"

"Indeed!" A new voice said. Paparoni turned his head to see Ribrianne jumping down from… Somewhere, surrounded by all of the Universe 2 fighters, she landed beside Paparoni.

Universe 2 did their poses. Ribrianne spoke for them. "That man does not yet know the true meaning of love. I will get him a lover before I fall off this stage!"

"We also need Rabanra to live so he doesn't die a virgin." Rozie said.

"Great, now everybody knows…" Rabanra sighed.

The Universe 4 fighters appeared near the group as well, but they did not say anything.

Hit appeared out of nowhere. The rest of Universe 6 appeared behind him, revealing that they still had the most warriors left with nine fighters still in.

Caulifla shook her fist. "I needed that Son Goku to teach me more about Super Saiyan forms. I'll clobber you Universe 11 punks for killing him!"

Frieza stepped out of the shadows, slow clapping. "Since everyone else is here, I figured I should be too. I do love a good dogpiling. Though, usually I'm on the receiving end, and I kill the ones dogpiling me, but that's not important right now."

Quitela looked at Belmod and laughed. "Kekeke, instead of getting the Universes to give up, you just united all of us!"

Heles wiped a tear from her eye. "'Tis beautiful."

Belmod gritted his teeth. "Jiren! Wipe them all out!"

Just as Jiren started to move, everyone felt a massive chill down their spines… A flash of light happened. Jiren felt a presence behind him. He turned…

Goku was standing behind him with a strange aura, his hair was the same color as usual but the way it stood was different. Goku was also starring Jiren down.

"Oh, so he's not eliminated." Belmod said. "Very well, his new trick is no match for us! Crush him like before!"

Jiren moved to punch Goku when he suddenly received several punches to the face and stumbled back. Jiren tried to punch Goku again, but Goku dodged to the side and delivered several punches to Jiren's side. Jiren again, stumbled back.

Dyspo's jaw dropped. "What?"

The Grand Priest rubbed his chin. "Something is different about contestant Son Goku."

The Zeno's smiled. "Oooooooooohhhhhh, what happened to Goku?"

Jiren sprinted towards Goku. Goku moved towards Jiren. Jiren launched several punches at Goku, only for Goku to dodge each and every one of them and punch Jiren in the face some more, followed up with a kick to the gut. Jiren backflipped away to distance himself from Goku. He powered up, his red aura glowing like fire.

Toppo pointed his hand at Goku. "I don't know what this is, but I won't let Jiren be beaten! Justice Flash!" A barrage of red ki blasts were launched towards Goku.

Goku slowly walked towards Jiren as the red ki blasts approached him. Without taking his eyes off of Jiren, he easily dodged each and every one of the ki blasts with what looked like no effort. Goku then leapt towards Jiren and the two began to clash fists, rapidly punching each other in an amazingly fast clash of fists. When their punches connected, the ground around them shook from the impact.

Whis rubbed his chin as he observed. "Hmmm…"

Beerus smiled. "Get him Goku!"

Kahseral took a step back. "W-What is this? I've never seen someone put up such a fight against Jiren!"

Cocotte stared intensely. "It's like his body is moving on his own. Do we have a game plan if Jiren loses?"

Dyspo chuckled. "If Jiren loses then he is definitely not getting his wish for your pa-" Without taking her eyes off the fight, Cocotte fired a ki blast at Dyspo, knocking him off of the rock they were standing on.

Elsewhere in the arena, the Androids watched the fight. Android 18 looked away. "I can't tell what's going on. Can you tell who has the upperhand?"

17 shrugged. "That I cannot tell. However, Goku miraculously closed the gap between him and Jiren quickly."

Jiren fired a ki blast, Goku flipped over it and delivered a kick to Jiren's face. Jiren punched Goku, Goku ducked under Jiren's arms and dealt several blows to Jiren's rib cage in quick succession. Jiren gritted his teeth, it was clear he was getting frustrated. Jiren spread his arms out and a massive red explosion happened all around him. He looked around, Goku was nowhere in sight after the explosion. However, he felt a kick to his spine, revealing Goku had moved behind him.

Belmod grabbed his hair. "HOW? How could anyone gain on Jiren this much!?"

Whis rubbed his chin as he watched Goku and Jiren fight. "I believe... "

Beerus looked at Whis. "You believe what?"

Whis smiled. "I believe that may be Ultra Instinct."

Beerus' jaw dropped. "WHAT?"

The Grand Priest nodded. "Indeed. That looks like it could be the case. Though, the question is, how long will the form last for a mortal?"

Belmod stood up. "This is an outrage! HE'S CHEATING!"

The Zeno's were too mesmerized by the fight to say anything about what Belmod had just said.

Ea pushed his glasses up. "Of course, Ultra Instinct is the only way he could have closed that gap so quickly."

"But how long will it last?" Heles said.

Jiren and Goku continued to battle. Jiren raised his hand and fired a barrage of ki blasts that flew like missiles towards Goku. Again, Goku quickly dodged each and every one of them. Jiren jumped up and slammed his fists down upon Goku. But Goku dodged under him to avoid that as well. After landing on the ground, Jiren quickly propelled himself forward and before Goku could dodge, punched him right across the face, sending Goku flying back into a rock.

Jiren pointed his hand and fired a massive ki blast at the rock. But after firing, Goku quickly appeared by his side and delivered even more blows to Jiren's ribs. Jiren swung his hand down at Goku, Goku sidestepped quickly to avoid the blow before punching Jiren in the face again. Jiren backed up and began to distance himself from Goku. However, Goku leapt towards Jiren and kicked him in the face, knocking him down. Goku then pushed off Jiren, leaping into the air while charging a Kamehameha. Goku fired it at the downed Jiren, the blast creating a large smoke cloud and creating a massive crater in the arena.

Goku then landed on the ground and pushed off it, heading into the crater at high speeds with his fist raised to end the fight with a punch. As Goku reached the smoke, he braced himself to hit Jiren-

-Only to have his fist stopped by Jiren's.

Goku suddenly felt very tired, like all of the energy had been sucked out of him.

"So… This is your limit." Jiren said.

Whis looked on at Goku, who had lost the aura and had reverted back to normal. "Unfortunately, he was unable to keep it for very long."

Belmod breathed a sigh of relief. "It makes sense. No one should be able to gain on Jiren so quickly without major drawbacks."

Beerus bit his lip. "But now… Goku is in danger of being eliminated."

Goku collapsed on the floor, almost entirely out of stamina. Jiren looked on with interest. Jiren gave a small smile. "Son Goku... I do not know what that was, but it was most impressive. I shall not eliminate you here. Reach that form again and face me in the final minutes." Jiren then leapt away from Goku and grouped up with the other Pride Troopers. "Until then, I shall be watching you, Son Goku."

The Grand Priest raised his hand. "All fighters, may I have your attention please." Everyone again looked at the Grand Priest. "With the conclusion of this fight, the Tournament has now entered the halfway point."

The Grand Priest raised his hand and the void around everyone turned green.

 _In a shocking development, Goku attained Ultra Instinct and challenged Jiren._

 _However, the fight cost him his stamina._

 _With the fight over, the ToP is now halfway over and only the best remain._

 _Will Goku manage to survive?_

 _Will he reobtain Ultra Instinct?_

 _And are Cocotte's panties what Jiren will actually wish for?_

 _Find out next time!_

 **Elimination Chart**

 **(Eliminated fighters in italics)**

Universe 2: Ribrianne(1), Kakunsa(1), Rozie(1), Vikal(1), Jimeze, Zirloin, Rabanra, **Eliminated:** _Hermila, Prum,_ _Zarbuto_

Universe 3: Paparoni, Koitsukai, Bollarator, Panchia, Maji Kayo(1), Katopesla. **Eliminated:** _Nigrisshi, Narirama,_ _The Preecho,_ _Viarra_

Universe 4: Darkori, Majora, Ganos(1), Caway(1), Damon, **Eliminated:** _Gamisaras, Shantsa,_ _Shosa,_ _Nink,_ _Monna._

Universe 6: Kale(3), Caulifla(1), Hit(1), Cabba, Saonel, Pirina, Frost(1), Magetta, Dr. Rota. **Eliminated:** _Botamo._

Universe 7: Android 17(2) Piccolo(2) Roshi(2), Goku(3), Gohan(1), Vegeta(1), Frieza(2), Android 18(1). **Eliminated:** _Tien(3),_ _Krillin(3)_

Universe 9: **Erased**

Universe 10: **Erased**

Universe 11: Toppo(1), Jiren, Dyspo, Cocotte(1), Kahseral, Kunshi, Kettol **Eliminated:** _Vuon,_ _Tupper, Zoiray_

 **42/80 warriors remain**

 **24 Minutes left in Tournament**

* * *

 **Now I know what you're thinking, I really did have Hit quote Jotaro there. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **As always, constructive criticism is appreciated.**


	14. The Hunt For Goku

Jiren stood watching Goku from a distance, the rest of the Pride Troopers stood by his side. His arms were folded. "I was caught off guard by your transformation. I assure you that it will not be so easy for you next time."

"If there is a next time." Cocotte sneered.

Jiren shook his head. "Pride Troopers, do not attack Son Goku. Let the other Universes have their fun, if he cannot survive them, he is not fit to challenge me."

And with that, the Pride Troopers separated and moved out to find opponents to fight, leaving Goku on the ground, tired.

Goku struggled to get to his feet, but after a while, was successful in doing that. "Dang, that Jiren guy was something else. Can't wait to fight him again!"

Beerus looked on. "Whis, what are the chances of Goku reobtaining Ultra Instinct?"

Whis shrugged. "I do not know, but what's important now is that he is tired and separated from the rest of our team. We need to have him regroup before someone from another Universe comes and-"

As if on cue, Katopesla stepped into view and approached Goku. The Universe 3 police man calmly walked circles around him. "You seem to be rather tired." Katopesla noted.

Goku got into a battle stance. "I'm tired but I can still fight."

"Oh?" Katopesla seemed amused. "That's rather gutsy of you. Very well." He posed. "For the sake of my Universe and the ones I must protect, I, Katopesla will vanquish you in the name of Lord Mosco! Universe 3 will not be erased here today, we will stand triumphant!" Katopesla flexed. "Mode Change! Raging Battle Mode!" Katopesla's suit was now yellow with a large B on his chest. "Prepare yourself, Son Goku! For this mode increases my strength over three hundred times. In your state, you cannot hope to stop me no matter how valiant of an effort you give!"

Katopesla sprinted towards Goku, ready to punch him. However, a ki blast came flying in and hit the ground right in front of Katopesla, forcing the Universe 3 warrior to stop in his tracks. Katopesla and Goku looked in the direction that the ki blast came from to see that Android 17 had fired it, standing not far from the two alongside Android 18.

Android 17 approached. "Sorry, we'd love to see you two fight but we need that guy to stay in the ring."

Katopesla posed. "Three opponents is no big deal for me! I will vanquish you all!"

Android 18 sighed. "It's not just the three of us."

As she said that, Gohan, Piccolo, and Master Roshi arrived as well. The five Universe 7 warriors placed themselves in between Goku and Katopesla. It was clear that Katopesla would have to fight all of five of them if he wanted to take on Goku.

Katopesla looked from side to side and began to back up. "I see I am outnumbered. Very well, I shall calmly retreat."

Piccolo stepped forward. "The only place you are going is off the stage."

Katopesla then stopped backing up. He pointed to something behind the Universe 7 fighters. "It appears you have bigger concerns than my elimination."

The Universe 7 team turned around to see Goku was no longer behind them. He was missing.

Katopesla laughed as his suit turned red and gained a large S on it. "You have underestimated me! Now all I need to do is find him before you do! It will be easy with my Whirlwind Speed Mode!" Katopesla then zipped past the Universe 7 team at incredible speeds, laughing like a madman.

Gohan powered up. "We need to split up and find Goku as quickly as possible!"

Just as quickly as they had grouped up, the Universe 7 team spit apart to find Goku.

 **Vegeta**

Vegeta was walking by himself. " _Dammit! What happened to you, Kakarot? Whatever that form was, the gap between us is now wider than it's ever been."_ He clenched his fists. "Perhaps it's time I challenge Jiren."

Vegeta then sensed something coming behind him, he jumped to the side just in time to see a giant, pink mass of love come rolling through where he once stood. It stopped rolling to reveal Ribrianne glaring at Vegeta.

"And what do you want?" Vegeta scowled.

"Do you have a moment to chat about love?" Ribrianne asked.

Vegeta shook his head. "Back off telechubby! I have bigger fish to fry." Vegeta tried walking away but Ribrianne blocked his path.

"I'm the biggest fish you're ever going to fry!" Ribrianne shouted.

Vegeta looked at Ribrianne. "Well of course you are, have you even looked at yourself in a mirror?"

Ribrianne gasped. "How dare you! Loveless fiend!"

Vegeta shrugged. "To be fair, you walked right into that one." He turned Super Saiyan 2. "Now if you're not going to get out of my way, I'll just have to give you a one way ticket off of this stage."

Ribrianne powered up. "You underestimate my love!"

Vegeta smirked. "Your love for what? Buffets?"

Ribrianne growled and charged Vegeta.

 **Goku**

Goku was in another corner of the arena, with Universe 2's Rabanra and Jimeze standing on either side of him.

"So you used instant transmission to bring me here?" Goku asked.

Jimeze smirked. "Ah, so you know the name of my technique. I'm impressed."

Rabanra folded his arms. "What, do they have Yardrats in universe 7 too?"

Goku nodded. "Yep, I trained with them years ago. They taught me how to use instant transmission."

"And is that all they taught you?" Jimeze asked.

"Yes it is." Goku got into a battle stance.

JImeze chuckled. "Then you have much to learn. Unfortunately, you won't put up much of a fight in your current state."

"Wait." Rabanra said. "Shouldn't we wait for the others to get here before we eliminate him?"

Jimeze shook his head. "No, we are more than enough to handle him right now. Besides, Ribrianne already picked a target to fight, Zirloin is saving his stamina, and Vikal and Kakunsa are probably having a final makeout session somewhere. That only leaves us with Rozie, we can handle this without her."

"If you say so…" Rabanra sighed.

Jimeze and Rabanra turned to face Goku when they heard something run in behind them. They turned to see Katopesla standing there, facing them.

Katopesla dramatically pointed at them. "Unhand him! He is my opponent, I will not allow you to steal an elimination from me!"

"You had your chance. He's ours now." Rabanra declared.

"Then I have no choice but to vanquish you fiends from this arena!" Katopesla posed. "Prepare yourselves, vile thieves!"

Jimeze stepped forward to face Katopesla. "I shall handle this one. Rabanra, you stay and guard the prisoner."

Rabanra blinked. " _Prisoner? Who the hell keeps prisoners in a battle royale? Bad enough that I feel like I could be eliminated any moment now, you're leaving me with a guy that everybody is doing a freaking manhunt for right now. What if that slime guy from Universe 3 comes to get me? I don't want to be tortured! And now you get to take the policeman for yourself, I haven't even gotten to eliminate a single opponent since I've gotten here. I mean, neither have you but that's besides the point. I want to leave this orange hillbilly alone and go fight that pink chick from Universe 11 again, if I'm going to get eliminated, at least let me be eliminated by a hot girl!"_ Rabanra had an entire inner monologue as Jimeze left to battle Katopesla.

Jimeze looked at Katopesla. "I have seen you battle, you transform using your suit, correct? And I assume that is your speed mode you are currently in?"

Katopesla flexed. "Indeed it is! Now prepare to face sweet justice!"

Jimeze smiled. "You will be a worthy opponent for me, Knight Jimeze! But let's see what is faster, your speed mode, or my Instant Transmission?"

Katopesla stopped posing. "Instant Transmission?"

Suddenly, Jimeze teleported behind Katopesla. He placed his hand on Katopesla's back, firing a ki blast that sent Katopesla forward, flying into a rock.

Jimeze tapped his head. "I can teleport. That's what it-"

Jimeze stopped when he saw that Katopesla had already gotten up, and was standing there, watching him.

"What are you doing?" Jimeze asked.

"It is rude to attack an opponent while they are giving a speech." Katopesla said. "Such a crime is unforgivable."

Jimeze gasped. "Finally! Someone who understands us! The people in this Tournament are normally so rude! Warrior of Universe 3, you have gained my respect."

"And you have gained my respect." Katopesla said before posing. "Now let us fight to the best of our abilities!"

Katopesla sprinted towards Jimeze at high speeds. Jimeze was just barely able to teleport out of the way in time. Katopesla quickly stopped and looked around to see where Jimeze ended up, only to see a ki blast flying towards him. Katopesla backflipped out of the way of the ki blast, only for another one to come at him, followed by another. Katopesla took off sprinting, easily avoiding all of the blasts with his speed. The blasts merely hit the ground, raising up a large smoke cloud.

Jimeze teleported on top of a rock. "I'm going to have to create bigger blast radius' with my attacks if I want to damage him. He's too fast to hit directly."

Suddenly, Katopesla was behind him. "Hello there."

Jimeze's eyes widened and he quickly put his fingers to his head in an attempt to teleport away, but Katopesla's speed mode was too fast and he kicked Jimeze off of the rock with a sharp kick to the face before he could teleport. Katopesla then jumped off of the rock after Jimeze and slammed his elbow down on Jimeze's stomach, slamming Jimeze into the ground. Katopesla then began to rapidly punch Jimeze in the face while he was on the ground. Jimeze pointed a hand out and fired a small, white ki blast outwards, not at Katopesla. Katopesla continued to beat down on Jimeze when a large shadow appeared before them. Katopesla looked up to see a giant rock falling down above him. Katopesla was forced to stop punching Jimeze and roll out of the way, allowing Jimeze to teleport away. The rock crashed down where Jimeze and Katopesla once were.

Katopesla breathed heavily. "What in the name of Lord Mosco was that?"

Jimeze's voice laughed in the distance. "Teleporting myself isn't all I can do. By firing a special type of ki blast, I can teleport objects as well."

As he said that, another large rock appeared above Katopesla, forcing Katopesla to roll out of the way. Katopesla then began to sprint, narrowly avoiding another rock. Katopesla began to sprint in a large circle, creating a large dust cloud, making it impossible to see him.

Jimeze gritted his teeth. "Dammit! How am I supposed to drop rocks on him if I cannot see him?"

Just then, Katopesla sprinted out of the dust cloud towards Jimeze faster than he could react, pummeling him across the face and sending Jimeze flying back into a rock. Jimeze raised his hand to fire a ki blast, but Katopesla leaped over it as he continued to move towards Jimeze and delivered a glorious dropkick to the yardrat's face.

Jimeze got up, his body and face aching in pain. "You are a pretty good fighter, I'll give you that."

Katopesla posed. "Thank you good sir!"

Jimeze wiped blood from his face. "But I still have one trump card that will beat you."

Katopesla pointed his finger towards Jimeze. "Then allow me to show you my trump card, The Final Mission!" Katopesla launched a massive blue beam out of his finger towards Jimeze.

Jimeze then fired a white beam similar to the small blast he fired before at Katopesla's beam. Katopesla's beam suddenly disappeared.

Katopesla froze. "Wait, wh-"

Katopesla's beam then slammed into him from the side, launching him through several rocks.

Jimeze bowed. "I can teleport your attacks as well! When faced with that, there is nothing you can do to stop me!"

Katopesla got to his feet, his body sore from getting hit by his own ultimate attack. "I see… Thankfully, I think I have something in my arsenal to counter this." Katopesla flexed. "Mode Change! Bullseye Ranged mode! In this mode, my ki blasts are 300x as accurate, 300x as fast, and can travel 300x the distance!" His suit was now black with a large R across it.

"Impressive." Jimeze smiled. "But what use is it when I can just teleport your attacks?"

Katopesla fired an orange ki blast at Jimeze. Jimeze quickly fired a small white ki blast, teleporting it. Katopesla quickly fired another one at the teleported ki blast, destroying it.

"They may be faster." Jimeze said. "But I can still teleport them."

Katopesla then formed two orange ki orbs in his hands. "Then try these, my Bullseye Balls! I can only use this technique in this mode!" Katopesla let go of the two orbs and they floated above his head.

"It's no use!" Jimeze said and he quickly teleported behind Katopesla.

As he did that, one of the orbs fired a ki blast at Jimeze. " _Auto fire?"_ Jimeze thought.

Jimeze quickly took aim and fired one to teleport it, but at the same time, Katopesla fired a ki blast at Jimeze, forcing him to teleport out of the way, narrowly missing the attack. The ki blast Jimeze teleported sailed towards Katopesla, only to be destroyed by ablast from the second orb. The first orb then launched another one at Jimeze, again, Jimeze teleported it only to narrowly dodge an attack from Katopesla, and again, the second orb destroyed the teleported attack.

Jimeze gritted his teeth. " _It's impossible to get an opening."_

This cycle of teleporting ki blasts and Jimeze narrowly dodging continued for quite some time. That is, until Jimeze slipped up. Jimeze was one second to slow teleporting away the umpteenth time this occurred, and Katopesla's ki blast hit Jimeze in the stomach, sending him flying back into a rock.

Jimeze tried to get up off the rock, but his body was too sore from taking Katopesla's attack to do it. Jimeze sighed. "You… Win…"

Katopesla posed. "Universe 3 prevails!" And with that, Katopesla launched another ki blast at Jimeze, knocking the yardrat off the stage.

"Universe 2's Jimeze has been eliminated." The Grand Priest announced.

Heles looked down at Katopesla. "It was truly unfortunate that Jimeze had to encounter an opponent that was able to counter his abilities so well."

 **Gohan and Piccolo**

Gohan and Piccolo were rapidly moving across the arena. They were of course, looking for Goku.

"We need to find him before someone that won't hesitate to eliminate him will." Piccolo said as they continued to move.

Gohan nodded. "Yeah, we need to- Look out!"

Gohan quickly jumped and pulled Piccolo out of the way as a ki blast came flying past them. Gohan and Piccolo stopped in their tracks, standing in their way, were two namekians.

The larger namekian, Pirina, cracked his knuckles. "I see Universe 7 has namekians as well."

Gohan gritted his teeth. "We don't have the time to deal with this."

The smaller namekian, Saonel shrugged. "Sorry. But the three of us have been ordered to deal with you."

" _Three?"_ Piccolo thought.

A large clanking noise was heard behind Gohan and Piccolo as they turned to see Magetta approaching from behind. They were surrounded with nowhere to run. The only choice was to fight.

 **Goku**

Rabanra paced around, keeping an eye on Goku to make sure he didn't escape. "Jimeze sure is taking his sweet time." The orange Universe 2 warrior said.

Goku stretched. "I'm getting bored just standing here. Can we do this or what?"

Rabanra sighed as he stopped pacing. "Fine, I suppose I should be more than enough to handle you in your current condition."

Goku grinned. "I've been itching for another fight!"

Rabanra frowned. "It's been like a minute since you finished your last fight. Is fighting all you want to do?"

Goku shrugged.

"Well then." Rabanra began to charge up the green gem in his forehead. "I hope you enjoy this, because it is going to be the last fight you ever experience!"

Rabanra prepared to fire his beam, only to be hit by a ki blast and knocked across the ground before he could do so. Rabanra got up, dusting himself off. "Who would dare?"

Android 18 placed herself in between Rabanra and Goku. "You have to go through me if you want to get to him."

Rabanra smirked. " _All I need to do is stall for time until Jimeze comes back. And then we'll be able to take her together."_

Android 18 kept a cold expression. "If you're looking for your friend, I saw him get eliminated on the way here."

"What?" Rabanra exclaimed in fear.

Android 18 nodded. "He was utterly defeated by that posing weirdo."

Rabanra scowled. " _Damn… Now I have to stall until one of the ladies gets here. She seems to be at the level of all four of them, so with me being here, we'll be able to take her-"_

Rabanra's inner monologue was stopped when Android 18 kicked him in the gut. Rabanra collapsed to the ground. Android 18 then grabbed Goku's arm and began to pull him away. "I'm taking you to the others." She told him.

"But I wanted to fight that-"

"No buts!" Android 18 snapped.

Rabanra got up. "How dare you attack me during my inner monologue! Do you have any idea who I am? I am Rabanra! The manly man of Universe 2!"

Android 18 put on a horrified expression. "Rabanra? Oh no!"

Rabanra grinned. "So, you've heard of me?"

Android 18 shook her head. "No, not at all."

Rabanra tilted his head. "Then why did you react that way?"

"So I could do this." Android 18 then fired a ki blast that hit Rabanra in the stomach and blasted him off of the stage.

"Universe 2's Rabanra has been eliminated." The Grand Priest announced.

Rabanra spat on the ground as he teleported into the stands. "She tricked me with her witchcraft!"

Heles got a nervous look. "We only have five left now. Out of all the Universes remaining, we are tied for last place."

Universe 2's Supreme Kai patted her on the back. "Don't worry, Universe 4 is down to five fighters, and the last one they lost fell about ten minutes ago."

"I am aware of that." Heles said. "But I just hope Ribrianne and the others can persevere through to the end."

 **Kale and Caulifla**

The two saiyans were making their way across the arena. Not a foe was in sight.

"Dammit!" Caulifla yelled. "Where is everyone? I want to clobber some people!"

"Saonel, Pirina, and Magetta were going to go fight some Universe 7 fighters, Sis." Kale said. "Maybe we should join them?"

"Nah, that's their battle." Caulifla put her hands on her hips and gazed over the green horizon. "Let them have their fun, I want to fight some REAL opponents. Like those guys with the red and black uniforms, their attitude has been pissing me off this entire time! I want to teach those fools a little lesson!" She pounded her fists together.

"I don't think we are ready for those guys, sis." Kale said.

Caulifla laughed. "What are you talking about? We're the strongest there is!"

"Is that so?" A voice said, but they could not see the speaker.

"Show yourself, you little wimp!" Caulifla roared. "I'll clobber you!"

The voice laughed. "Oh? Now you're a feisty one! I'm going to take my time with you!"

Caulifla instantly felt something pull her off of her feet and she was dragged to the ground. She quickly looked to her feet and saw blue liquid wrapped around her legs. Caulifla then felt herself be lifted up into the air and slammed into a rock wall. Caullifla closed her eyes and winced from the pain. She then felt more liquid wrapping around her body, constraining her movements.

When Caulifla opened her eyes, in front of her was none other than the liquid warrior of Universe 3, Maji Kayo, grinning like a madman. Kale as also constrained by his liquid besides her.

"Nice job clobbering me!" Maji Kayo laughed in a sarcastic tone. "You really had me on the ropes there!"

Caulifla squirmed, but could not break his hold. "Let go of me, or I'll-"

"You'll what? Clobber me?" Maji Kayo cackled. "Nah, I think it will be more fun to torture you! Arrogant punks like you need to know when you're outclassed!"

Caulifla turned Super Saiyan and struggled more, but was unable to break his grip.

Maji Kayo leaned in, his psychopathic eyes filled with madness. "You think that's enough to stop me? I kill girls like you on a daily basis in my Universe! There's nothing I love more than seeing a proud, brave, confident punk be broken down into a screaming mess of begging and pleading. It feeds me, the look of helplessness in their eyes fuels me, gives me reason to live! And seeing the blood gushing out of them? Ohhhhh, I cannot describe the feelings I receive upon witnessing such a marvelous sight!"

Caulifla paled. " _This guy is insane! I…"_ Caulifla then remembered what Hit said at the start of the Tournament, where he singled Maji Kayo out as one of three warriors she needed to stay away from, alongside the witch from Universe 4 and the man in golden armor from Universe 2. She assumed Jiren went without saying. " _I'm doomed! There is no way me or Kale can fight against this guy!"_

Maji Kayo then raised his hand and formed it into a blade. "There is a disturbing lack of scars across that face. Let's spice it up by adding some, shall we?" Caulifa's eyes widened.

"Let the two of them go." A voice said behind Maji Kayo.

Maji Kayo twisted his head around to see Hit standing behind him. Maji Kayo thought about it for a second.

Suddenly, the liquid let go of Kale and Caulifla as Maji Kayo turned his whole body around to face Hit. "Normally, I wouldn't do something like that, but your attitude is one that really pisses me off. I'll break that stoicism and then I'll find those two brats again."

Hit closed his eyes. "Give me a break. Crazy is my least favorite type to deal with." And with that iIt opened his eyes and took his hands out of his pockets.

 _Universe 2's Jimeze has fallen in battle against Katopesla._

 _Goku has been successfully retrieved._

 _And with the most warriors left, Universe 6 is picking fights._

 _Will Hit be able to prevail against Maji Kayo?_

 _How will Gohan and Piccolo deal with three opponents at once?_

 _And will Vikal ever lose the title of Best Girl?_

 _Find out next time!_

 **Elimination Chart**

 **(Eliminated fighters in italics)**

Universe 2: Ribrianne(1), Kakunsa(1), Rozie(1), Vikal(1) Zirloin, **Eliminated:** _Rabanra, Jimeze,_ _Hermila, Prum,_ _Zarbuto_

Universe 3: Paparoni, Koitsukai, Bollarator, Panchia, Maji Kayo(1), Katopesla(1). **Eliminated:** _Nigrisshi, Narirama,_ _The Preecho,_ _Viarra_

Universe 4: Darkori, Majora, Ganos(1), Caway(1), Damon, **Eliminated:** _Gamisaras, Shantsa,_ _Shosa,_ _Nink,_ _Monna._

Universe 6: Kale(3), Caulifla(1), Hit(1), Cabba, Saonel, Pirina, Frost(1), Magetta, Dr. Rota. **Eliminated:** _Botamo._

Universe 7: Android 17(2) Piccolo(2) Roshi(2), Goku(3), Gohan(1), Vegeta(1), Frieza(2), Android 18(2). **Eliminated:** _Tien(3),_ _Krillin(3)_

Universe 9: **Erased**

Universe 10: **Erased**

Universe 11: Toppo(1), Jiren, Dyspo, Cocotte(1), Kahseral, Kunshi, Kettol **Eliminated:** _Vuon,_ _Tupper, Zoiray_

 **40/80 warriors remain**

 **22 Minutes left in Tournament**

* * *

 **I bet you didn't expect to see this again so soon! Truth be told, I'm probably going to need to spend more time on the next chapter, I want to make the Hit vs Maji Kayo fight as good as possible. And last chapter we reached the halfway point in minutes, now we reached the halfway point in remaining fighters!**

 **As always, constructive criticism is appreciated.**


	15. A Brutal Battle! Hit vs Maji Kayo!

"Woah!" The Omni Kings said as they scrolled through their pads. "So many are gone!"

"So many!" The other one agreed. "It's hard to keep track!"

The Grand Priest floated up on his platform. "If you desire, I can give you a brief report on how all of the teams are doing."

The Omni Kings nodded upon hearing this.

The Grand Priest held out his arm. "Very well, first is Universe 2. They have already lost half of their team, the sniper duo of Hermila and Prum failed to make any major impact and three of their loyal knights have fallen as well, Jimeze's recent loss being a hefty blow. However, they do not seem to be too concerned. All three of their maidens have scored eliminations and are in excellent condition. The fighter that appears to be their ace, Zirloin, has not fought yet at all and their Vikal seems to be rather formidable as well, she is also the only winged warrior left on the stage."

Vikal, who was flying around, nervously looked at the ground as she saw several fighters looking at her after the Grand Priest said that. 'Why do you have to draw attention to me!" She screamed as she dodged ki blasts.

"Moving on." The Grand Priest said. "Universe 3 is in rather good condition with six fighters left. While they had a hefty loss due to one of their greatest combatants, Nigrisshi, falling early after transforming, they still seem to have several tricks up their sleeves. As of right now, heir Maji Kayo is about to engage Universe 6's Hit in a fight."

Ea smirked as the Grand Priest talked about his Universe.

"Universe 4 is in a similar boat to Universe 2." The Grand Priest said. "They have lost one of their hidden fighters early on along with his illusion casting partner, Shantsa. They also drugged up one of their fighters beforehand but he lost without eliminating a single fighter. However, one of their fighters still remains hidden and has yet to show us what he is made ace fighter, Darkori has not done much yet, she is merely observing from the shadows as I speak."

Darkori chuckled in the shadows as she heard that.

"Moving on to Universe 6." The Grand Priest said. "They are currently in the lead having only lost a single fighter so far. Not to mention they have been displaying some of the best team work so far out of all of the Universes. It's no wonder why they are getting targeted now, they have the highest chance of winning."

Champa laughed smugly as he heard that. "We got this in the bag."

The Grand Priest then turned his attention to Universe 7. "Universe 7 is currently the leader in terms of eliminating other fighters as each one of their fighters have scored an elimination, a feat no other Universe managed to accomplish. They are also just behind Universe 6 with eight fighters remaining. However, Son Goku has been left in a bad condition after his battle with Jiren."

"And finally we have Universe 11." The Grand Priest said. "With seven warriors remaining, they are in quite good condition. They do not seem to be concerned at all as Jiren has proven himself to be a force to be reckoned with, being the only fighter here stronger than his respective God of Destruction. Not to mention that the other six are all formidable warriors in their own right. Indeed, they are the favorite to win."

Belmod smugly kicked back and relaxed as he heard about the status of his Universe.

 **Hit vs Maji Kayo**

Maji Kayo watched as Kale and Caulifla scrambled away, placing Hit in between them and Maji Kayo. He smirked. "Running away? A wise decision. However, it is merely an inconvenience, I will hunt them down either way as soon as I am finished with the hitman over here."

Hit took his hands out of his pockets. "Give me a break. You talk to much."

Maji Kayo's grin grew even bigger. "How about I talk some more then? Here's a little fact, this is going to be your last fight in your existence, so you better enjo-"

Maji Kayo was interrupted as Hit punched his hand forwards, creating an invisible ki blast that blew Maji Kayo's face apart.

"Alright!" Champa cheered. "Wipe out that cocky blob of jelly!"

Maji Kayo's face reformed quickly. "See, this is why I hate your type. You never want to have a conversation!"

Maji Kayo then launched several tendrils of his liquid body at Hit. Hit merely activated his time skip and appeared by Maji Kayo's side. The tendrils merely hit rocks. Scowling, Maji Kayo swung his arm at Hit. Hit time skipped again and placed several punches at Maji Kayo, however, the liquid warrior was not affected at all and his swing connected with Hit, knocking Hit into a rock.

Champa's eyes widened as he stopped cheering. "What?"

Hit got up and struck at Maji Kayo again, but Maji Kayo quickly wrapped some of his liquid around Hit's hand as he punched him, lifted him up into the air and smashed him down into the ground.

Universe 3's Kaioshin, Ea started laughing. Pushing up his glasses, he spoke. "Do you really think that's going to work? In a Tournament, match ups are what are most important. Hit's fighting style revolves around striking his opponents vitals, of which Maji Kayo, a being made of liquid, has none!" He laughed even more.

Champa pulled his ears. "Hit! Get out of there!"

Before Hit could even move, Panchia, Bollarator, and Koitsukai all jumped up on rocks. The trio of robots raised their arms, and suddenly, a massive green half circle was created, cutting off Hit and Maji Kayo from the rest of the arena.

The scientist, Dr. Paparoni jumped up near one of the robots and twirled his cane. "You have entered our trap, assassin of Universe 6! Your techniques will not work on a fighter such as Maji Kayo, nor can you escape our barrier!"

Ea pushed up his glasses again. "Universe 6 has the most warriors left. By cutting off the head of the snake, Universe 6 will be crippled!"

Mosco made some beeping noises and his angel translated. "Lord Mosco says: You need some new glasses, Ea."

Ea made an embarrassed face. "Shut up…"

Maji Kayo spread out his arms as he grinned at Hit. "Do you see how futile this is? I am the worst possible opponent for you to face! Jump off the arena now and I won't torture you. Remain and I will torture you to the best of my ability." He cackled.

Hit simply stood up, a concentrated look on is face as he stared down Maji Kayo.

Maji Kayo scowled. "There it is again! It's no fun if you don't emote!" He then raised his hand and formed it into a large mace. "Let's work on that, shall we?"

Maji Kayo swung his mace hand at Hit. Hit back stepped away from it, just narrowly avoiding the large mace. He then punched his hand forward and launched another invisible ki blast at the mace, blowing it apart. Hit then timeskipped and delivered as many punches as he could to the disarmed Maji Kayo, the amount of punches blew the liquid warrior's torso up. However, Maji Kayo's legs were still intact and they formed into tentacles, quickly grabbing Hit by the feet. Hit was then pulled off his feet by the tentacles as they swung him around, slamming him through several rocks before throwing him into the barrier.

Champa pulled his ears. "OH NO!"

Maji Kayo's body then completely reformed. "Aw man, I was hoping to throw you through a few more rocks before I let go. Guess I need to work on my grip."

He then saw Hit standing up again, the assassin said nothing. Maji Kayo's eye twitched in irritation. "Come on! Say something, or I'm going to make this hurt."

Maji Kayo then punched his fist forwards, despite the massive distance between him and Hit. However, he merely extended his arm, causing it to move towards Hit at an increasingly fast speed. Hit quickly timeskipped, however, when he finished, Maji Kayo enlarged the size of his fist to colossal proportions, causing Hit to be unable to dodge it entirely and the huge fist came into contact with him, smasing him against the barrier again.

Maji Kayo laughed. "Ouch, that looks like it hurt. Can you really carry on like this for long?"

Hit again, merely said nothing, causing Maji Kayo to scowl once more. Maji Kayo's body then contorted into all sorts of weird ways as he laughed. "I think it's time we see some blood!"

Several tendrils extended out of Mjai Kayo's body towards Hit. As they extended, the tendrils formed sharp, blade like tips at the end. Maji Kayo kept creating and extending them until there was at least a hundred of them heading towards Hit. As they got close, Hit timeskipped and began to avoid them, but more just kept coming, forcing Hit to timeskip again and again as simply dodging would not work given the space he had, and the amount of them there was.

Ea laughed. "Just as we predicted, he is going to keep timeskipping to avoid it. But here's the thing, Hit can't do that forever, but our Maji Kayo can. With infinite stamina, even if he can't land a decisive blow yet, he will simply wear down Hit to the point where he can no longer avoid it!"

Hit kept timeskipping until a point came where Hit felt a sharp pain in his side. He looked down, one of the tendrils finally managed to stab him, causing purple blood to gush out. The wound was small, but it did its job as the other tendrils came towards him. Hit had no choice, he quickly punched both of his hands forwards, creating to invisible ki blasts that blew Maji Kayo's body apart once more, causing blue liquid to go everywhere.

Hit had to think of a plan using this small window he created for himself while Maji Kayo reformed.

Kale and Caulifla watched from outside the barrier.

"Sis, what are we going to do if Hit can't beat him?" Kale asked.

Caulifla gritted her teeth. "We are just going to have to use those earings Champa gave us."

Kale looked surprised. "But didn't Champa say wait until the end to use those?"

Caulifla frowned. "We won't have any choice. If Hit gets beat here, that means none of us can beat this psycho. Only by using those will we have a chance."

Maji Kayo then reformed. Upon looking around, he was greeted with an unusual sight, there was several Hits surrounding him. All of them appeared the same.

Maji Kayo was initially surprised, but the shock quickly wore off. "Oh, I get it. You're creating clones with your ki. You really think that will work on me after seeing how I fight? You must be even dumber than I thought!"

Maji Kayo then extended his body out in hundreds of sharp tendrils, he used his entire body to do this, so he could not see what happened. When he came back together, he saw no Hits at all.

Confused, Maji Kayo walked close to the edge. "Did I knock him off?" He said as he stared into the void below.

Suddenly Hit appeared behind Maji Kayo. Maji Kayo grinned as he began to turn around. "I knew you would try to attack me if I walked to the edge!" Maji Kayo began to from his hand into a blade.

Before Maji Kayo could swing the blade, Hit delivered a swift punch to the liquid warrior. This had little effect and Maji Kayo continued swinging his blade. Hit jumped back with just barely enough time to avoid the attack.

Maji Kayo cackled. "And what was your plan there? You already know that your punches won't hurt me, idiot. You don't have the power to-"

Maji Kayo suddenly stopped moving as a purple orb appeared in Hit's hand.

Ea's jaw dropped. "W-What did he do!?"

Hit walked closer to Maji Kayo, who was still unable to move. "You wanted me to talk, right? Then allow me to explain what just happened. I used my time skip continuously to build up time. After that, all I needed to do was land one good punch on you. I let you play around with me a bit at the beginning so you could become confident enough to believe that no punch would hurt you. This allowed me to get that hit in without any risk of you dodging the attack. In short, you fell into my trap. Congratulations, you are now locked in a cage of time."

Champa's jaw dropped. "Since when could you do that?"

"Since recently." Hit said. "This was the first time I had to use it in combat."

Ea gritted his teeth. "Dammit! We didn't expect him to have anything like this up his sleeves!"

Hit looked at Maji Kayo. "I must thank you for getting so close the edge for me." Hit then struck the ground, and the edge began to crack and crumble. As it fell apart, Hit released Maji Kayo, causing the sadistic criminal to fall into the void.

Dr. Paparoni's jaw dropped. "We underestimated you… Retreat!" The trio of robots quickly put down the barrier and leapt away along with the scientist.

Hit put his hands in his pockets. He looked at the wound Maji Kayo gave him. " _He was a formidable foe. I was hoping to take down the big threats from Universes 2 and 4 down as well, but this battle extracted a much heavier toll than I thought it would."_ He looked at Jiren in the distance. " _I'm going to need to save everything I have for when the time comes for my team to face that monster."_

Maji Kayo teleported into the stands with an angry scowl across his face.

Nigrisshi looked over at him and chuckled. "I guess you were able to get him to talk after all."

Maji Kayo glared. "Shut it, fish face. At least I eliminated someone!"

Ea breathed heavily. "This is bad… But, our trump card still has yet to come into play."

"Oh yeah…" Maji Kayo grinned. "I'd like to see how that punk deals with _that_ monster."

 **Cabba**

Cabba was making his way through the arena. He was lost in thought. " _Everyone else is making their moves."_ He thought. " _I guess I should do something as well."_

Just then, he tensed up as he sensed something approaching him. Jumping out of the way, he narrowly avoided a ki blast. He looked in the direction it came from to see the Universe 2 maiden, Rozie gazing upon him from on top of a rock.

"I'm going to eliminate you." Rozie said.

Cabba turned Super Saiyan. "That's simple and to the point. You seem more sane than most of the people around here."

Rozie jumped off the rock that she was on. "Why thank you."

At that moment, Rozie was forced to dodge as a ki blast struck the area she was standing.

Rozie glared in the direction it came from. "Who would interrupt our duel?"

Caulifla and Kale jumped into view. "Now you hold it right there!" Caulifla yelled. "Universe 6 is on a winning streak and we are not letting some goggle wearing bimbo to ruin that!"

Kale nodded in agreement.

Rozie scowled. "Why you…" However, it then occurred to Rozie that she was outnumbered three to one.

However, the numbers were even quickly as Kakunsa jumped into view with her cat like reflexes. "Watch your tongue little girl!" Kakunsa hissed. "Or I'll rip it out of you!"

Caulifla grinned. "Oh, I didn't expect the love universe to be so violent with their threats!"

Kakunsa growled. "At least we can back up our threats. I saw what that slime dude did to you."

"Tough talk coming from you, little pussycat." Caulifla turned Super Saiyan.

"I'll strangle you with my tail!" Kakunsa hissed.

Suddenly, the pig like Dr. Rota jumped in between the two groups.

"Comrades, let me handle this one." Dr. Rota declared. "With my ability, these two ladies will be off the stage before they can say love one more time!"

Rozie's eyes widened. "That's a bold statement." Her eyes narrowed. "Are you sure you can back it up?"

Dr. Rota spread his arms out. "My ability is one the gods fear, even that mighty warrior Jiren would be wise to steer clear of it."

"Idiot." Jiren muttered from somewhere in the arena.

Rozie looked at Kakunsa. "Do you see the look in that guy's eyes?"

Kakunsa nodded with a nervous look on her face. "He's completely serious."

"We can't take on something like that!" Rozie said. "Retreat!"

With that, Kakunsa and Rozie jumped up into the air as Vikal swooped down to grab them and take them to another area of the arena, leaving the Saiyans behind.

Dr. Rota laughed as he turned around. "They were right to run away. No one is a match for-" Upon turning around, he saw that Cabba, Kale, and Caulifla had all left already.

 **Gohan and Piccolo vs Saonel Pirina and Magetta**

Saonel created a ki blade in his hand and charged Gohan. Pirina fired beam at Piccolo. Magetta fired lava at both Gohan and Piccolo, forcing both Universe 7 fighters on the defensive.

Piccolo dodged Pirina's beam and fired a blast at Pirina, knocking Pirina down. He then barely had enough time to dodge Magetta's lava spit.

"We can't keep this up forever!" Piccolo yelled at Gohan.

Saonel swiped his ki blade at Gohan, forcing Gohan to duck under his swing. Gohan quickly grabbed Saonel's arm and threw him into a rock.

"We need either an opening, or for one of the others to come!" Gohan yelled back.

Saonel and Pirina then recovered and jumped to Magetta's front, they stood side by side.

Pirina cracked his knuckles. "Not bad." He chuckled, looking at Piccolo. "You surpassed my expectations for a Universe 7 namekian. Although those expectations were quite low so you shouldn't celebrate too much." He smirked.

Gohan and Piccolo looked at each other. They then fired beams simultaneously at their opponents, the two beams swirling and merging into one massive beam. Saonel and Pirina merely chuckled as Magetta stepped over them and took the beam head on, completely tanking it. Magetta then opened his mouth and shot lava from it, forcing Piccolo and Gohan to dodge. Saonel and Pirina then leapt out from behind Magetta and rengaged their foes.

Up on top of a ledge, observing the fight, was the fish like lady from Universe 4, Darkori. The witch watched the fight going on beneath her with a smile.

"It's a shame to interrupt such a good fight." She chuckled to herself. "But Lord Quitela has ordered me to begin." She then formed a blue talisman of energy in her hand. "Ah well, it will be more entertaining to see what's about to happen go down."

Darkori then threw the talisman at Magetta. "This technique only affects the simple minded ones." She said. "A true shame."

Saonel, Pirina, Gohan, and Piccolo didn't notice the talisman until it was too late. It hit Magetta right in the head with them unable to stop it.

Saonel then noticed Darkori and glared at her. "Don't interrupt our fight, women. I'll eliminate you if there's any more interference."

Darkori shrugged. "You have something much bigger to worry about now."

Saonel kept up his glare. "And that is?"

Just then, Saonel felt something heavy and hard slam into his back. Saonel went flying into a rock.

Pirina turned around. "What the-" He just barely had time to jump out of the way before Magetta launched a wave of lava at him.

Upon close observation, Magetta's normally blue eyes had changed to red. It didn't take a genius to deduce that this was the effect of the talisman Darkori had thrown at Magetta. Magetta stared down Piccolo and Gohan.

"The witch took control of him?" Gohan asked.

"Looks like it. Universe 4 is full of surprises." Piccolo said.

Universe 4's God of Destruction, Quitela kicked back and relaxed. A smile appeared on his face. "Kekeke."

 _Hit emerged victorious over Maji Kayo in a brutal battle._

 _But new problems arise in the form of Universe 4._

 _Just what is Darkori capable of?_

 _And how will such a foe be dealt with?_

 _And how many more times will Quitela laugh?_

 _Find out next time!_

 **Elimination Chart**

 **(Eliminated fighters in italics)**

Universe 2: Ribrianne(1), Kakunsa(1), Rozie(1), Vikal(1) Zirloin, **Eliminated:** _Rabanra, Jimeze,_ _Hermila, Prum,_ _Zarbuto_

Universe 3: Paparoni, Koitsukai, Bollarator, Panchia, Katopesla(1). **Eliminated:** _Maji Kayo(1),_ _Nigrisshi, Narirama,_ _The Preecho,_ _Viarra_

Universe 4: Darkori, Majora, Ganos(1), Caway(1), Damon, **Eliminated:** _Gamisaras, Shantsa,_ _Shosa,_ _Nink,_ _Monna._

Universe 6: Kale(3), Caulifla(1), Hit(2), Cabba, Saonel, Pirina, Frost(1), Magetta, Dr. Rota. **Eliminated:** _Botamo._

Universe 7: Android 17(2) Piccolo(2) Roshi(2), Goku(3), Gohan(1), Vegeta(1), Frieza(2), Android 18(2). **Eliminated:** _Tien(3),_ _Krillin(3)_

Universe 9: **Erased**

Universe 10: **Erased**

Universe 11: Toppo(1), Jiren, Dyspo, Cocotte(1), Kahseral, Kunshi, Kettol **Eliminated:** _Vuon,_ _Tupper, Zoiray_

 **39/80 warriors remain**

 **20 Minutes left in Tournament**

* * *

 **The new Dragon Ball Super movie is going to feature a canon Broly. I kid you not.**

 **That is all.**

 **As always, constructive criticism is appreciated.**


	16. Fight On, Gohan!

Magetta took a swing at Gohan, his now red eyes glowing with madness. Gohan was just barely able to jump out of the way of Magetta's fist, the blow shattering the ground it struck.

One of Universe 6's namekians, Saonel, stood up. "Dammit Magetta!" He yelled. "You are on our side! Pull yourself together!"

Magetta turned around and swung his fist at Saonel, the namekian jumping back with just enough time to avoid being smashed by the metal man's colossal limb. However, the shockwave was still enough to knock Saonel off of his feet.

Up in the stands, Champa pulled his ears. "Why the hell did that witch have to turn one of my own teammates against us! It's not fair. This is cheating!"

He looked at the Omni Kings, but they were too busy gawking at the chaos that was unfolding to care.

Quitela glanced over at Champa. "Kekeke, to be fair, you still have nine warriors left. Surely us borrowing one of them wouldn't hurt too much." He grinned. "Besides, our main target right now is Universe 7, your two fighters are just in the way."

Piccolo jumped next to Gohan. "I'll take the two namekians, you lure Magetta away and organize the team to deal with the witch."

Gohan nodded. "Alright."

Standing on a rock above them, Darkori laughed. "Oh, you plan on taking me on with your full team? That should prove entertaining. Here, I'll make it easier for you to do that." She pointed her hand at Magetta.

Instantly, Magetta stopped and began lumbering towards a different direction. All the other combatants in the fight began to breathe heavily as they recovered.

The fish like lady smiled. "There, I sent him to fight someone else. Now then, let's see how you deal with one such as I!"

Piccolo turned and charged Saonel and Pirina, a battle between namekians was about to begin.

Gohan motioned Darkori to follow him. A decisive battle was about to take place.

 **Ribrianne vs Vegeta**

"Pretty Cannon!" Ribrianne put her hands together and fired a large heart shaped ki blast at Vegeta.

Vegeta, in his Super Saiyan 2 form countered. "Big Bang Attack!"

Beerus observed the fight. "They're fighting evenly right now, so why doesn't Vegeta just use one of his stronger forms to beat her? He's just wasting time right now."

"Saiyan Pride." Whis pointed out.

Ribrianne jumped and began to roll at Vegeta. "A Maiden's Charge!"

Vegeta pushed his hands forward. "Galick Gun!" A purple beam shot out, pushing Ribrianne away upon contact and stopping her charge.

Ribrianne huffed. "You would stop my charge? You know nothing of love!"

Vegeta growled. "Would you quit talking about love for five seconds?"

Ribrianne shook her head. "I'm afraid I can't do that. To do so would be an insult to love."

Vegeta gritted his teeth. "You are getting on my nerves!"

Ribrianne smiled. "That just means you're feeling the love!"

Vegeta's face soured up. "Oh hell no!"

Ribrianne charged at Vegeta again. She thrust her fist fowards for a punch. Vegeta quickly grabbed her arm and threw her over his head and into a rock. Ribrianne quickly got up and launched her Pretty Machine Gun at him. Vegeta repeatedly jumped to the side to avoid each and every one of her energy hearts.

"There's more where that came from!" Ribrianne happily declared.

Just then, a loud clanking noise was heard. Vegeta and Ribrianne turned their heads to see Magetta running at them, smashing through rocks as he approached.

"Oh, so the tin can wants to interrupt?" Vegeta smirked. "Go back to the junkyard."

However, Magetta still continued his approach. Vegeta's smirk dropped. "What's with you rust bucket? Why are you-"

Vegeta was then smashed into a rock by Magetta swinging his arm at him. The rock collapsed on top of the Saiyan Prince, burying him.

Quitela laughed from the stands. "Kekeke, idiot! He can't understand you when he's under our control!"

Champa pouted. "For a second there I thought he overcame his weakness."

Magetta turned to Ribrianne, the steel colossus towering over the Universe 2 captain. Magetta opened his mouth and shot a stream of lava out at Ribrianne. Ribrianne jumped out of the way, only for Magetta to charge her. Ribrianne fired a Pretty Cannon at Magetta, but the metal man simply tanked the attack with little difficulty. Magetta raised his arm and brought it down upon Ribrianne, only for it to shatter rock as Ribrianne had disappeared.

Magetta turned his head to see that Ribrianne had been saved by Kakunsa and Rozie. The two maidens stood in between Magetta and Ribrianne.

Quitela smirked. "Oh good, the ladies are here now. We take them out and Universe 2 loses its leadership."

Vegeta got up out of the rocks to see the Maidens facing off against Magetta. "Well that looks interesting but I'll let them have their fun." He powered down and walked away.

Kakunsa leaped forwards to Magetta. "You're mine tin can!" She yelled, slashing Magetta with her claws.

Unfortunately for Kakunsa, that strategy doesn't quite work on a foe like Magetta. Magetta punched at Kakunsa after her scratch had no effect. Kakunsa jumped out of the way, holding the hand she used to scratch him.

"Damn, that thing is hard to cut through." Kakunsa growled.

"It's because he's made of metal, genius." Rozie snarkily replied.

Magetta then charged at Kakunsa, causing the maiden to brace herself to dodge. However, Rozie quickly fired off her Yachina Fist at Magetta's back. Magetta simply ignored this attack and continued his approach towards Kakunsa. Kakunsa then sprinted towards Magetta as he launched his fist forwards, she then slid across the ground, ducking under his fist and going in between the Metal Man's legs making her way towards Rozie.

Magetta turned around and opened his mouth. A stream of lava burst from his mouth towards Kakunsa and Rozie. Kakunsa raised her arm and slashed, creating a ki slash that split Magetta's lava stream, leaving the maidens unharmed. Ribrianne launched a Pretty Cannon from the side but it had no effect on Magetta once again.

"Seems we have made a good catch." Quitela said with glee. "That thing is better than any of you guys." He glared at his already eliminated fighters.

Magetta then launched lava everywhere in an attempt to hit the Maidens. They quickly jumped around, dodging every blast of lava he sent at them.

"This thing is too powerful for us individually." Rozie said. "We need to combine our powers if we want to hurt this thing even a little bit."

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Kakunsa said as she dodged a stream of lava.

"Let's do it!" Ribrianne cheerfully said.

The three maidens then jumped on top of a rock. All three started to glow as they pointed their hands at Magetta. The steel colossus began to charge them, the ground cracking under his feet.

"Ready?" Ribrianne asked. The other two maidens nodded.

"Unlimited Love Laser!" All three shouted as they fired three beams: pink for Ribrianne, blue for Kakunsa and yellow for Rozie. The beams merged into one giant beam as they got closer to Magetta.

Upon being hit by the laser, Magetta had to stop his approach due to the force pressing against him. Magetta managed to move one leg forwards, despite the resistance, and then another. He began to move towards them again.

The maidens then exerted more energy into the attack. This time stopping Magetta's approach completely and pushing him back a little. The maidens began push out more and more energy into their beams until Magetta was being pushed at high speeds towards the edge. And eventually, Magetta fell off of the stage.

All three maidens posed.

"The power of love prevails!" Ribrianne declared.

Heles smiled. "Beautiful job out there!"

Quitela frowned. "Ah well, at least it wasn't one of my own fighters."

 **Gohan and Darkori**

Gohan was sprinting through the arena when he stopped. He looked from side to side in frustration.

"Where did she go?" Gohan said, bracing himself for a surprise attack. "I can't let her get the drop on me."

On top of a rock, a fair distance from Gohan, Darkori stood with the other Universe 4 fighters.

She created three blue talismans in her hand and handed them to the fox like Majora. "You go take on the child that I was following." She said. "He should be alone right now."

Majora nodded. "And what will you be doing? Supporting from the sidelines? Leaving me to get eliminated?"

Darkori pointed to Goku and pointed again to Vegeta. "I plan on taking on the biggest threats with my illusions. That's why I need you to deal with him."

"And what will I be doing?" Ganos asked Darkori.

"You'll be staying out of conflict for now." Darkori told him. "We need you and Damon to remain in case we lose, you'll be our last stand due to your respective abilities."

"And what about me?" Caway asked. "Do I have a job?"

"You have a choice." Darkori told the Princess warrior. "You can either stay here with your boyfriend, or you can go seduce some of the Universe 7 fighters. I've seen the way that old man looks at female fighters in this Tournament."

Caway didn't consider her options for long before she blushed a bit and stepped closer to Ganos.

"It's settled then." Majora said. "Say, want to see who can eliminate more of Universe 7, Darkori? It'll be fun!"

Darkori smirked. "There's no point in a competition like that if we already know who will win."

Majora sneered. "Oh really? How many fighters have you eliminated so far? That's right, none!"

Darkori shrugged. "Yep. Same as you."

Majora frowned. "I walked right into that one."

"I believe that settles this." Darkori said. The witch of Universe 4 then disappeared into smoke as she left.

Majora then slid down the rock, mumbling something about lack of teamwork. Ganos and Caway remained on top of the rock.

Down below, staring at the two from the shadows was none other than the Pride Trooper, Kahseral. He was about to fire a ki blast at them when he picked up something on his cybernetic eye.

" _I'm sensing a third person up there, but I only see two."_ Kahseral thought. " _Perhaps it would be unwise to attack until I learn more."_

And with that, Kahseral slinked away into the shadows.

 **Goku**

Goku was stretching in some random ass corner of the arena. He turned Super Saiyan briefly before turning back. He looked at his arms. " _I'm regaining stamina. It won't be long before I can challenge Jiren again."_

"You have more pressing matters to worry about than Jiren." A voice said behind him.

Goku turned to see Darkori standing there with a smirk.

"You're going to fight me?" Goku asked. "Are you strong?"

Darkori chuckled. "Strength isn't all that is needed to win a battle. You for example, will fall before my techniques like a sandcastle in a hurricane."

"You didn't answer my question." Goku pointed out.

"Yes I did." Darkori said.

"Oh, so you're not strong?" Goku said, turning around. "I'm leaving then, see ya."

"You're ignoring the point!" Darkroi said with irritation.

"And what is your point? Goku asked.

Darkori waved her hand and the ground in front of Goku disappeared, revealing that he was mere inches from the edge.

"Illusions?" Goku said, turning to face Darkori. "Nevermind, you'll be a fun challenge."

"Oh I'll be fun all right." Darkori smirked. "Your handsome face won't know what hit it!"

Goku smirked as well. "Now we're talking my language!"

"Hold it right there!" A new voice said.

Darkori and Goku turned their heads to see Vegeta jump into view.

"Sorry, but you're too dumb to take on a fighter like that alone." Vegeta said to Goku before turning to Darkori. "Let's hope you don't chicken out now."

Darkori spread her arms. "No, this is splendid! The more the merrier!"

Goku and Vegeta got into a battle stance as they stared down Darkori.

 **Gohan**

Gohan had just given up looking for Darkori when Majora jumped into his path. Majora bowed. "Hello there sir. My comrade has selected me to deal with you."

"And where did your teammate retreat to?" Gohan asked.

Majora chuckled softly. "She'll be taking on your strongest warriors. I've been sent here to deal with the fodder. Like you." He then raised his hand revealing the three talismans he was bequeathed by Darkori.

"Don't underestimate me." Gohan said. "We fought earlier in the Tournament, remember?"

"That's true." Majora said. "But, you underestimate the power of Darkori's talismans."

Majora then quickly threw a talisman at Gohan, quicker than Gohan could react.

"Look out!" Master Roshi quickly jumped in the way of the talisman from out of nowhere and was struck by it.

Majora frowned. "I was hoping to hit the kid with that."

"Master Roshi!" Gohan yelled. "Are you okay?"

Master Roshi nodded. "I'm mostly fine."

Gohan tilted his head. "Mostly?"

Master Roshi nodded. "You see, I tried moving from this spot, but it seems I can't." To prove his point, he tried moving forwards, but was unable to, like an invisible wall was keeping him there.

"He'll be bound there for a minute." Majora said, revealing the power of the spell. "Unfortunately, I'm going to have to use another one now as I don't want anymore interruptions."

Majora threw a second talisman up in the air and a barrier of fire was created, cutting them off from the rest of the arena.

"You're not going to use the third one?" Master Roshi asked.

Majora shook his head. "No, that one is my trump card. You can find out more from the stands!"

Majora then quickly formed two ki blades in his hands and sprinted towards Roshi, raising a blade to strike him. Gohan quickly jumped in the way and grabbed Majora's hand mid swing, Majora growled and tried to stab Gohan with his other blade, only for Gohan to kick him away, putting Majora a safe distance away from him.

Majora leapt at Gohan, slashing a ki blade at him. Gohan sidestepped out of the way of Majora's strike. Majora landed on the ground and quickly slashed again. Gohan backstepped out of the way of Majora's next strike. Majora thrusted both of his ki blades towards Gohan. Gohan quickly stepped forwards, going full power and grabbing Majora's ki blades.

Gohan then tightened his grip on the ki blades, shattering them. Majora backflipped away.

"Tsk, you're being difficult aren't you?" Majora said. "No matter, I shall deal with you all the s-"

Gohan then leapt at Majora and decked the fox like warrior right across the face. Majora stumbled back before forming a ki blade in his hand and rushing forwards to strike Gohan again. Gohan jumped up into the air to dodge the ki blade and proceeded to kick Majora in the face while in the air.

Gohan landed on the ground. Majora pointed his other hand at Gohan and fired ki blast after ki blast at him. Gohan dodged each one, jumping from side to side as he made his way closer to Majora. Upon reaching Majora, Gohan delivered a Masenko straight to Majora's face, knocking the Universe 4 warrior back.

Majora got up and raised his third and final talisman. "I thought I wouldn't have to use this, but you forced my hand!" Majora placed the talisman onto himself and there was a flash of light that blinded both Roshi and Gohan temporarily.

When the light died down, an additional two Majoras stood next to the one that activated the talisman.

"We've seen that trick before." Gohan said. "You've just reduced your own power level, didn't you?"

The Majoras shook their heads as they spoke in unison. "No, this talisman of Darkori's only creates two clones, but they contain the same battle power as I do. It is unlike that arbitrary technique that you mentioned."

"That's impossible!" Gohan was surprised.

Majora chuckled. "You have no idea the magic she's capable of!"

All three Majoras then pointed their hands at Gohan, becoming a firing squad bombarding him with ki blast after ki blast. Gohan quickly jumped back, avoiding their barrage and jumped behind of a rock.

Gohan then heard the ki blasts stop. One Majora suddenly jumped over the rock and landed in front of him. The Majora formed a ki blade and stabbed forwards at him. Gohan leapt up into the air and onto the rock. However, another Majora was waiting for him atop the rock. The Majora slashed a ki blade at Gohan, only for Gohan to grab his arm and throw him off the rock, but Gohan was hit by a ki blast from the third Majora and knocked off of the rock.

The three Majoras then jumped up onto the rock and fired a barrage of ki blasts at Gohan. Each one directly hit Gohan, wearing down the Universe 7 fighter greatly. Master Roshi tried to move in order to help, but was still unable to.

All three Majoras raised their hands. "And now for the finishing blow!" They each began to charge a beam in their hands.

Gohan prepared to dodge, although he did not think he would be able to due to being outnumbered.

Just then, something crashed into all three of the Majoras, knocking them off the rock and cancelling out the beam attacks.

"What the-" Gohan was surprised to see Androids 17 and 18 standing on top of the rock where the Majora trio once stood.

"You look like you needed some help." Android 17 said.

"And we were bored." Android 18 said.

The Majora trio got up. "How did you get past the fire barrier?" One yelled angrily.

Android 17 created a barrier around him for a brief moment before putting it down. "I believe that should explain everything."

"Oh, so you can create barriers to protect yourself?" Majora hissed. "Well then, let's see how well they hold up!"

The Majora trio then fired a barrage of ki blasts like before at Android 17. However, Android 17 merely raised his barrier and the barrage did nothing. Then, both Androids leapt at the Majoras. Android 17 quickly kicked one in the gut, causing it to spit up a little. Android 18 dodged one's ki blade before blasting him in the face at point blank. Another jumped behind her and tried to slash her with a ki blade, but Android 17 quickly moved and kicked him in the face before he could do so.

One Majora fired a ki blast out of each hand that spun around in some sort of spiral as they hurled towards Android 17. Android 17 backflipped out of the way and countered with his own ki blasts, destroying the blasts heading for him. Another one lunged at him with ki blades, only for Android 18 to drop kick him from out of nowhere, knocking him close to the edge. Another one tried to fire ki blasts at Android 18, only for Android 17 to punch him close to the edge.

Another one snuck up behind the Androids and prepared ki blades, only to feel drowsy suddenly. He turned around and saw Master Roshi standing behind him, his minute of being frozen in place up.

" _Is he trying to put me to sleep?"_ The Majora thought. It didn't get to ponder that for long, however, as the Androids found him and knocked him right next to the other two by the edge.

All three Majoras got into a defensive position. "So you managed to corner us. But we are still evenly numbered!"

Android 17 sighed. "You guys are forgetful, aren't you?"

The Majora trio tilted their heads. "What do you mean?

Android 18 pointed to the side, revealing Gohan had been charging up a Kamehameha the entire time the Majoras were fighting the Androids.

All three Majoras gasped. "Oh sh-"

Gohan then fired the Kamehameha at the Majoras, knocking them off of the stage all at once. As Majora disappeared into the void, the fire barrier he had set up vanished.

Quitela gritted his teeth. "He lost, even with assistance from another. Pathetic."

Android 17 rubbed the back of his head. "That was interesting."

Master Roshi put his hands behind his back. "He said that a teammate gave him those talismans? She must be a troublesome opponent indeed."

Gohan nodded. "She's going after Goku and Vegeta. We need to find and assist them as soon as possible. If what we just faced was only the power of three talismans, I don't even want to imagine what the real deal is like."

And with that, team Universe 7 went off to find Goku and Vegeta.

 _Majora's plan to eliminate Gohan has been foiled._

 _However, the witch known as Darkori still remains at large._

 _What powers will she possess?_

 _What illusions will she use?_

 _And how is Dr. Rota still in the ring?_

 _Find out next time!_

 **Elimination Chart**

 **(Eliminated fighters in italics)**

Universe 2: Ribrianne(2), Kakunsa(2), Rozie(2), Vikal(1) Zirloin, **Eliminated:** _Rabanra, Jimeze,_ _Hermila, Prum,_ _Zarbuto_

Universe 3: Paparoni, Koitsukai, Bollarator, Panchia, Katopesla(1). **Eliminated:** _Maji Kayo(1),_ _Nigrisshi, Narirama,_ _The Preecho,_ _Viarra_

Universe 4: Darkori, Ganos(1), Caway(1), Damon, **Eliminated:** _Majora,_ _Gamisaras, Shantsa,_ _Shosa,_ _Nink,_ _Monna._

Universe 6: Kale(3), Caulifla(1), Hit(2), Cabba, Saonel, Pirina, Frost(1), Dr. Rota. **Eliminated:** _Magetta,_ _Botamo._

Universe 7: Android 17(2) Piccolo(2) Roshi(2), Goku(3), Gohan(2), Vegeta(1), Frieza(2), Android 18(2). **Eliminated:** _Tien(3),_ _Krillin(3)_

Universe 9: **Erased**

Universe 10: **Erased**

Universe 11: Toppo(1), Jiren, Dyspo, Cocotte(1), Kahseral, Kunshi, Kettol **Eliminated:** _Vuon,_ _Tupper, Zoiray_

 **37/80 warriors remain**

 **18 Minutes left in Tournament**

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I will admit, it was more of a set up chapter for the next one, as well as tying up some loose ends from before. I mainly needed to get Majora out of the way since he was more of a miniboss battle compared to Darkori's boss battle. Also, I am not a fan of what's gone down in the most recent manga chapter. Back on track, next chapter is going to be kind of bizarre.**

 **As always, constructive criticism is appreciated.**


	17. A World of Illusion

Gohan, Master Roshi, and the Androids made their way through the torn up arena as a group. They were making their way to Goku and Vegeta who had just engaged Universe 4's witch, Darkori, in a fight.

"So, this witch is capable of conjuring up both real things and illusions?" Android 18 asked.

"It appears to be that way." Roshi said. "I've been observing different fighters in the Tournament and what little I've seen of her seems to indicate that."

"How do we tell illusions apart from the real deal?" Android 17 asked.

"We don't." Gohan said.

"That's going to be a pain." Android 18 said.

Universe 4's God of Destruction, Quitela, grinned as he observed the battlefield. "I do hope Universe 7 enjoys their last moments in existence." He then proceeded to do that laugh he always does.

Beerus looked over to Quitela. "What was that? I don't think a Universe that only has four fighters left should be so cocky."

"Heh, all the fighters I have lost so far were just fodder, the real show starts now." Quitela said with annoyed looks from the eliminated fighters in the bench.

"Oh really?" Beerus said before turning to arena. "Goku! Vegeta! Show that fish lady no mercy!"

"Can we start fighting now?" Goku asked.

Vegeta looked over at Universe 4's team leader, the witch Darkori. He crossed his arms. "Don't blame me for how one sided this will be, blame yourself for picking this fight."

Darkori chuckled as she walked in a circle around Goku and Vegeta. "You seem rather amusing. I'd love to hear your story, but alas, I'd like to get this over with as soon as possible."

Vegeta turned Super Saiyan and began to charge Darkori. "You'll meet your end here!"

Darkori created another blue talisman in her hand and dropped it on the ground. She waved at Goku and Vegeta. "See you soon." She said with a wink. And just like that, Darkori began to vanish into shadow.

"Get back here!" Vegeta yelled. He punched at Darkori but she completely vanished just before he reached her.

Vegeta powered down. "Hmph. The coward fled."

Vegeta turned around to see that Goku had disappeared. Not only that, but the sky of the arena had turned red and the rocks of the arena had become a dark shade of purple. All sounds of other fighters fighting ceased as an eerie silence descended over the arena. Vegeta looked at the stands and no one was present.

" _What kind of a trick is this?"_ Vegeta had to wonder.

Vegeta looked around. There truly was no signs of other fighters present, whatever it was, he had to get out of it fast.

Vegeta scowled. "Wherever you are hiding witch, come out now and I'll give you a fighting chance!" The Saiyan Prince made his declaration.

Laughter echoed throughout the arena. "Bold talk coming from you. You're going to meet your end here, along with the rest of your worthless team." Darkori's voice said in a sharp tone.

Vegeta powered up. "You think turning the sky red and separating us will be good enough to beat us? Don't make me laugh."

Darkori's voice laughed again. "You have no idea. Welcome to my world of illusions!"

 **Gohan, Roshi, 17, and 18**

Gohan, Roshi, and the Androids suddenly stopped their approach when they too were caught in the world of illusions. The sky turning red and the rocks turning purple.

"Well that's just great." Roshi said, sitting down.

Gohan looked around. He was on guard. "Is this her doing?"

"Or is it another fighter's doing?" Android 18 finished.

"Whatever it is, stay on your guard." 17 said.

The group formed a circle and looked around. Not a single fighter was in sight in the bizarre world that Darkori had sent them to. They remained focused, determined not to let their guard down.

"What's our game plan?" Android 17 asked.

"Well let her make the first move." Roshi said. "They'll have to come to us."

Just then, a voice spoke out from behind them. "You doomed us!"

The Universe 7 fighters turned to see none other than glowing red silhouettes of the Universe 9 and 10 fighters emerging from behind rocks in the arena. All the Universe 7 fighters got into fighting stances upon seeing the ghostly figures approaching them.

"Wasn't there another fighter on the Universe 4 team that could use this technique?" Gohan asked.

"Yes there was." Master Roshi confirmed.

"And wasn't he eliminated? How are these illusions here now?" Android 17 asked.

"This witch appears to be their ace. It would not surprise me if she can use that technique or even a more advanced version of it." Roshi told them.

The ghostly figure of Universe 10's Obuni walked forwards. "Do you have any idea what you've done? You dragged us all into this mess, you doomed us! I HAD A FAMILY!"

The ghostly figure of Obuni lunged at Gohan, punching him across the face.

"They're not just illusions this time!" Android 17 quickly announced as he blasted a Chappil shadow in the face.

Gohan kicked the Obuni shadow in the gut, before punching it across the face and then firing a Kamehameha at it, destroying it.

"Thankfully, they aren't as strong or as durable as the actual versions." Gohan said.

A shadowy version of Lilibeu, the butterfly girl of Universe 10 walked up to Android 18. "I was dragged into this against my will thanks to you, Universe 7. How do you feel knowing-"

Android 18 quickly fired a powerful blast at the Lilibeu shadow, destroying it. Android 18 looked at where it once stood. "You're not real."

Gohan punched away a Bergamo shadow. "We need someone to find Goku and Vegeta, we'll handle these things." He said as he kicked the shadow in the gut, and then proceeding to punch it in the face before destroying it with another kick.

Android 17 nodded. "I'll do it." He dodged the strike of a Hop shadow before moving forwards and placing his hand on its torso. He then fired a ki blast, blowing it apart.

Android 17 then quickly took the opportunity to make his way out of the shadow infested area when he wasn't being targeted by the shadow clones. Android 17 then took off running, searching for either Goku or Vegeta.

 **Goku**

Goku was looking around the world of illusions Darkori had sent them to. He smiled. "So you brought me here to gain an advantage? Good. I want a good fight."

"You're going to get a little more than you bargained for." A voice said from behind Goku.

Goku turned to see a massive fireball coming straight for him. Goku jumped out of the way tothe side, the fireball passing through right where he stood moments before. However, instead of landing on the ground as he finished his jump, he instead fell straight through the ground.

"An illusion?!" Goku was surprised.

However, Goku Quickly fired a Kamehameha downwards, propelling him back onto solid ground.

"So the edge of the arena is disguised by an illusion." Goku observed. "That's nice to know." He then turned to face his opponent, Darkori having come out of hiding to face him.

Darkori frowned. "Tch, I was hoping to eliminate you with that trick. But that's what back up plans are for."

Goku turned Super Saiyan God. "You're an interesting foe. I like that. But you've already said you don't like fighting directly. Are you going to be able to handle this?"

Darkori smiled. At that moment, markings began to appear on her face as her hair turned pale. Her tentacle like feet were revealed as they extended out from the bottom of her robe. She spoke. "Normally, I don't think I would, but our location is currently is the darkness." She pointed to a large rock that eclipsed the arena's artificial sun in the arena, drowning the part of the arena they stood in shadow. "My homeworld is located far from the sun, when I am in shadow, my power is boosted heavily."

Darkori spread her arms out. "I spent half the Tournament preparing this world of illusion to take down your entire team at once. So please do me a favor, and make my effort worth it."

Darkori raised her hand and fired some sort of fluid out at Goku. Goku jumped into the air and landed on a rock, avoiding the spray. Goku then began to charge up a Kamehameha, pointing it straight at the witch. Darkori quickly created a talisman and threw it onto the liquid. The liquid suddenly erupted into flames, blocking Goku's view of Darkori. Goku fired the Kamehameha through the flames, hoping to hit her.

When the flames died down, Darkori was gone. Goku stayed on guard and looked around. Goku quickly jumped away as Darkori's tentacle like feet lashed out at him. Goku charged up another Kamehameha and fired it at Darkori, only for it to pass through the witch this time. This Darkori was revealed to be an illusion as it dissipated into smoke.

"An illusion?" Goku exclaimed. "That means-"

Suddenly, Goku felt that he could not move from his current placement. He tried to take a step forwards, but could not move from his current placement.

Darkori laughed from behind him. "I've binded your shadow there, you will not be able to move for a bit. I'm afraid this battle is over as I have all the time I need to finish you now." Darkori put her hands together and formed a fireball. "Make peace with your-"

Just then, Android 17 jumped into view, leaping over rocks and dropping kicking Universe 4's witch right in the face. Darkori was sent flying back into a rock.

"Android 17!?" Goku asked. "You're here too?"

Android 17 nodded. "We all are aside from Piccolo and Frieza. The others are preoccupied right now and I was sent to find you."

Darkori got up from the ground. She glared at 17. "Your presence here changes nothing so long as his shadow is bound to that spot."

Android 17 shrugged. "Guess I'll just have to keep you occupied long enough for the effect to end. Shouldn't be too hard."

Darkori scoffed at this. "Yet another Universe 7 fighter underestimates my magic." She created a talisman which then burst into lightning bolts that headed straight for 17.

17 merely raised his barrier in response to Darkori's attack. The lightning did nothing against his defense. 17 then dropped his barrier and rushed Darkori. Darkori lashed out with her tentacles but 17 raised his hands as he charged forwards and blasted each tentacle to the side as they came to whip him. 17 then came close enough to the witch to punch her right in the face.

Before Darkori could recover, 17 repeatedly punched her in the face and in the gut, rapidly assaulting her with a barrage of blows too quick for her to defend herself. 17 then kicked Darkori in the side, sending her flying to the side and slamming into a rock once again. 17 prepared to fire a ki blast, but Darkori quickly activated a talisman and dissipated into shadow.

17 stayed on guard, readying himself for Darkori's return. "She's preparing for something."

 **Vegeta**

Vegeta looked around. "Show yourself witch!" He declared.

No answer.

He crossed his arms."Oh I see, you're scared. Aren't you?"

No answer.

He frowned. "Come out right now and I will give you a fighting chance!"

No answer.

Vegeta turned Super Saiyan. "Fine then. You asked for it!" Vegeta took a few steps forwards-

-Only to suddenly be moved back where he was standing seconds ago.

"What"

Vegeta tried to take walk forwards again but was once again teleported to where he was standing seconds ago.

Vegeta's eye twitched. "Oh you think you're funny? Such parlor tricks will never work on me!"

Vegeta continuously attempted to move forward, only to be teleported back to where he was standing moments ago. This continued for quite some time.

 **Android 17 and Goku**

The two stayed on guard as they waited for Darkori to reemerge. Goku's shadow was still binded in place, preventing him from moving.

Darkori's voice suddenly echoed throughout the area. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to use this as it would draw too much attention. But I believe your teammates are quite preoccupied right now."

Android 17 turned to see Darkori growing to massive sizes behind him. Darkori raised her hand and slammed her hand down towards 17. 17 quickly jumped out of the way and fired a ki blast at Darkori. It had little effect but it did cause her to flinch.

"Increasing your size to increase your power." 17 observed. "Oldest trick in the book. I'm disappointed, I expected something else."

"You're really getting on my nerves!" Darkori lashed one of her tentacles out, this time 17 was unable to fully dodge it and was slammed into a rock.

Darkori then looked for Goku. "Now to deal with you before the binding wears off-"

Darkori was interrupted as 17 jumped into the air and punched the giant Darkori across the face. Darkori hissed and smacked him down into a rock once again with her hand. 17 quickly got up and pushed his hands forwards, firing a massive beam at Darkori. Darkori fired a purple blast out of her hand, cancelling out 17's attack.

"Just stay down!" Darkori growled.

17 dodged another lash from her tentacles. "Sorry, but I'd rather not."

Darkori grinded her teeth. She raised her hands and fired multiple giant ki blasts at 17. 17 jumped on top of a rock avoiding one, and then jumped from rock to rock as he avoided each attack.

"I see the weakness that form has now." 17 taunted as he dodged. "When you use your magic to become giant, you can't use your other talismans can you?"

"I don't need those to win this fight right now!" Darkori hissed.

17 started to smile. "And there's one more weakness."

"And that is?" Darkori was irritated.

"You draw a lot of attention to yourself." A voice said from behind Darkori.

Darkori turned her head to see Gohan and Android 18 leaping through the air towards her. They each delivered a powerful kick to Darkori's face as they got close, causing Darkori to stumble around.

"I thought I had you two dealt with!" Darkori yelled.

"Your little shadow warriors were merely a distraction." Android 18 said. "They wouldn't keep us occupied for long."

Gohan and the Androids then charged at Darkori together. Darkori lashed out with her tentacles, but all three managed to dodge them before splitting up. 18 ran to Darkori's left, 17 to the right, and Gohan approached from the front. Darkori tried to fire a ki blast at Gohan. But 17 and 18 fired large beams at Darkori, causing her to mess up her aim. Gohan then fired a Kamehameha at Darkori, pushing her back.

Darkori then lashed at Gohan with tentacles. Gohan dodged. Darkori then used her hands to fire ki blasts at both 17 and 18. The Androids dodged, however, Darkori predicted that as she lashed out at each of them with her tentacles as they dodged, hitting them and slamming them into rocks. Darkori then fired a ki blast at each of them, burying them under the rocks.

Gohan dodged more tentacle lashes from Darkori as he tried to lure her away from Goku. Darkori slammed her hand down at Gohan, only for Gohan to narrowly jump back from it. However, this gave Darkori the opening to grab Gohan with one of her tentacles and restrain him.

"Your little team attack was impressive." Darkori said. "But I'm afraid it just wasn't enough." Darkori began to tighten her grip around Gohan in an attempt to Gohan.

"It wasn't meant to beat you." Gohan managed to wheeze out as Darkori strangled him. "It was only meant to buy time."

"Buy time?" Darkori asked. Then her eyes widened. She looked at where she had bound Goku in place, only for him to not be there.

Darkori then felt a massive blow hit her in the gut, pushing her away and causing her to let go of Gohan. Darkori looked on to see Goku and Vegeta standing there.

"You've been rather annoying." Vegeta told her. "We're going to make this quick."

"Do we have to?" Goku asked.

"You have no idea the annoyance she made me go through!" Vegeta yelled. "Besides, I don't want her using anymore magic!"

Darkori fired a ki blast at Goku and Vegeta, knocking the two Saiyans back. However, they held their ground and recovered quickly.

Darkori charged up a large purple beam. "This is not where I will meet my end!" She fired the purple beam at Goku and Vegeta.

Vegeta turned Super Saiyan Blue. "FINAL-"

"-KAMEHAMEHA!" Goku turned Super Saiyan Blue.

Vegeta unleashed the Final Flash as Goku fired a full power Kamehameha and the two beams swirled together into one bright attack that tore through Darkori's beam easily. Darkori tried to shield herself as they beam came towards her but it was too much and she was consumed by the combined attack. As Darkori was consumed by the beam, the world of illusion she had trapped them in was shattered.

Vegeta looked around. "We're back in the normal arena now."

"It looks like not much time passed in there." Gohan observed.

Android 17 walked up to them, having dug himself out of the rocks along with 18. "Did you eliminate her?"

Goku turned to the Universe 4 section of the stands only to see that Darkori was not present. "Guys…"

Android 18 scowled. "We need to find her before she can recover."

 **Darkori**

Darkori limped along, holding her arm. "I underestimated those Universe 7 fighters. I should have snagged them in the world of illusions one at at time." She smiled. "But I am still on the stage, all I need to do is recover and I'll be able to defeat them for sure the next time."

"There won't be a next time, Miss."

Darkori's eyes widened and she turned to see Master Rohsi standing behind her.

Darkori breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, it's just the old man. I ca deal with you before the others arrive for sure."

"Perhaps." Master Roshi said. "But I was brought on to deal with fighters like you." He took a jar out from his pocket. "Your presence on the arena is a great danger to my teammates, I may be weaker than them, but I can at least help out by doing this."

Darkori looked at the jar. "I don't know what your plan on doing with that, but you aren't going to succeed!"

Darkori created talismans in her hand. Quickly, Master Roshi fired his technique. "MAFUBA!"

In a flash of green light, Darkori was sucked into the jar.

Master Roshi picked up the jar. He looked at it for a bit before tossing it off of the arena.

"That's a nice technique you got there." A voice said from behind Roshi.

Roshi turned to see Frost standing behind him. He had seen Tien's elimination from a distance and knew what Frost was there for.

Master Roshi took out another jar. "If I'm going to be eliminated, I'll at least be eliminated trying to avenge the elimination of a teammate."

"Admirable." Frost said. "But it won't help you."

Frost dashed at Roshi before Rohsi could fire the Mafuba again. Frost placed his hands close to Roshi's chest and fired a red blast that knocked Roshi off of the stage.

As Roshi teleported into the stands, Beerus looked at him with a look of approval. "You did better than I expected you to, Master Roshi."

Tien patted Roshi on the back. "The gap between you two was too great. You did the best you could."

Frost smiled. "It appears my strategy is working perfectly." He then looked at Piccolo who was doing battle with Saonel and Pirina. "If those two fools can't eliminate him together, I guess I'll just have to finish what they started when they go."

 _In a decisive battle, Universe 4's greatest warrior was eliminated by Roshi._

 _However, once again, Frost struck and eliminated the tired Universe 7 warrior when he was alone._

 _And now Frost sets his eyes upon Piccolo's battle with Saonel and Pirina._

 _Will Piccolo be able to overcome the two namekians?_

 _Will Gohan come to his aid?_

 _And what will Frost do?_

 _Find out next time!_

 **Elimination Chart**

 **(Eliminated fighters in italics)**

Universe 2: Ribrianne(2), Kakunsa(2), Rozie(2), Vikal(1) Zirloin, **Eliminated:** _Rabanra, Jimeze,_ _Hermila, Prum,_ _Zarbuto_

Universe 3: Paparoni, Koitsukai, Bollarator, Panchia, Katopesla(1). **Eliminated:** _Maji Kayo(1),_ _Nigrisshi, Narirama,_ _The Preecho,_ _Viarra_

Universe 4: Ganos(1), Caway(1), Damon, **Eliminated:** _Darkori,_ _Majora,_ _Gamisaras, Shantsa,_ _Shosa,_ _Nink,_ _Monna._

Universe 6: Kale(3), Caulifla(1), Hit(2), Cabba, Saonel, Pirina, Frost(1), Dr. Rota. **Eliminated:** _Magetta,_ _Botamo._

Universe 7: Android 17(2) Piccolo(2), Goku(3), Gohan(2), Vegeta(1), Frieza(2), Android 18(2). **Eliminated:** _Roshi(3),_ _Tien(3),_ _Krillin(3)_

Universe 9: **Erased**

Universe 10: **Erased**

Universe 11: Toppo(1), Jiren, Dyspo, Cocotte(1), Kahseral, Kunshi, Kettol **Eliminated:** _Vuon,_ _Tupper, Zoiray_

 **35/80 warriors remain**

 **17 Minutes left in Tournament**

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I was originally going to include the battle with the U6 namekians in this chapter as well, but I felt that deserved to be its own chapter. So that fight will be in the next chapter.**


	18. U7 Namekian vs U6 Namekians

Frost gazed out over the edge of the arena, having sent Roshi off the stage mere moments ago. "It appears that this strategy is proving rather successful."

He grinned as the scene gave way to a flashback.

Hours before the Tournament, Frost was in Champa's planet, on his knees before the God of Destruction of Universe 6. "Please Lord Champa, I beg of you, assist me in the rebuilding of my empire for my assistance in the Tournament."

Champa shook his head. "You are in no position to make those demands, Frosty." Frost grimaced at the nickname Champa gave him. Champa continued. "In fact you are lucky to even be alive, I would've ended your pathetic life long ago if you weren't such a slippery bastard."

Frost looked up at Champa. "But I-"

"No buts!" Champa declared. "You embarrassed me in the last Tournament you participated in. The only reason you're here is because I needed ten men for this team. I hope you are at least somewhat useful." Champa turned around and began to walk away.

Frost suddenly got an idea. "What if I were to take out as many fighters from your brother's Universe as possible?"

Champa suddenly stopped, he turned back to Frost with a curious look upon his face. "Go on…"

Frost smiled, knowing he had hooked in Champa. "You see, I'm not exactly your strongest fighter, but what I am quite the opportunist. In a battle royale like this, I can thrive. Hide in the shadows, observe, wait for the perfect opportunity to strike. In a battle, many people can be at the wrong place at the wrong time. And that is where people like me come in to take advantage of that fact."

Champa rubbed his chin. "I like where you are going with this…"

Frost continued. "And Universe 7 has already proven that they will be one of the biggest thorns in your side. I would happily deal with as many of them as possible in exchange for your support."

Champa nodded. "You have a deal!" He turned and looked out over the horizon. " _Sorry brother, but only one Universe can survive."_

Back in the present day, Frost looked towards the central pillar. "Time is running short. I need to step up my game." Frost then looked over to Saonel and Pirina's battle with Piccolo. He smirked. "Perhaps it's time to be a good teammate."

 **Piccolo vs Saonel and Pirina**

Saonel jumped on top of a rock, he pointed his hands Piccolo and began to fire a barrage of ki blasts at the Universe 7 fighter. Piccolo raised his hand to counter Saonel's blasts with one of his own, only for Pirina to ram him from the side. Pirina came at Piccolo with his right fist, Piccolo just barely being able to counter the blow. Pirina then managed to get Piccolo in the face with his left fist, causing Piccolo to stumble back. Piccolo and Pirina then charged at each other, clashing their fists in a spectacular flurry of punches.

"So this is the strength of a Universe 7 namekian?" Pirina asked. "I'm disappointed. I expected a greater challenge."

Piccolo ignored the namekian's taunts and focused on his battle with Pirina. It was an uphill battle, Pirina was proving himself to be physically stronger than Piccolo, his furious punches pushing Piccolo back. Piccolo had to get an opening, and fast.

Piccolo then felt his back erupt in pain. He winced long enough for Pirina to punch him in the gut, sending him flying into the arms of another. That other person was Saonel, his hands still smoking from the ki blast he fired at Piccolo.

Saonel then wrapped his arms around Piccolo, restraining him. "You were supposed to keep us busy, right? Well how do you think that worked out for you?"

It was at this point that Piccolo realized something was off about their strength, it wasn't natural. However, he had little time to dwell on that as Pirina charged up a ki blast.

Suddenly, Piccolo felt a massive force upon him as Saonel was blasted away from him, the Universe 6 namekian losing his arms in the process.

Pirina stopped charging his ki blast and ran towards Saonel. "Saonel! Are you okay?"

Saonel got up, regenerating both of his arms. He hissed in pain. "Yes I am. But it looks like our number advantage no longer exists." He glared at the intruding fighter, who was none other than Gohan.

"You okay, Piccolo?" Gohan asked. "Sorry I'm late."

Piccolo nodded. "It's fine. Be careful, there's something off about these two."

Gohan readied himself as he eyed Saonel and Pirina. "What do you mean?"

Saonel shrugged. "Well, I guess now is just a good of a time as ever."

Pirina stared at Gohan and Piccolo. "Upon hearing of the Universe erasure, our planet became desperate."

Saonel continued. "As we were the ones selected for the Tournament of Power, many namekians volunteered to fuse with us in order to strength us."

Pirina nodded. "Normally we wouldn't be so strong, but our people gave us the power to challenge foes such as you."

Both namekians spoke in unison as they got into battle stances. "To honor the lives our brethren gave up, we will save our Universe!"

Saonel and Pirina charged Gohan and Piccolo. Saonel formed a ki blade and began to slash at Gohan. However, Gohan, having had experience in dodging ki blades thanks to his fight with Majora, was able to skillfully dodge each attack Saonel dished out.

Pirina leapt at Piccolo and smashed his fist downwards, Piccolo was able to jump back out of the way, not wanting to get into a physical confrontation with the namekian. Piccolo having distanced himself from Pirina, began to fire yellow ki blasts at the namekian.

Pirina prepared to dodge, only to see that Piccolo was missing each blast. Pirina titled his head as he watched Piccolo continue to fire the blasts.

"I know I said I was disappointed in Universe 7 namekians, but this just a whole 'nother level." Pirina told Piccolo. He chuckled. "Where are they even-"

He then looked around, only to see that he was surrounded by the yellow ki blasts, floating in the air.

Pirina's eyes widened. "Oh damn."

"Hellzone Grenade!" Piccolo yelled.

"It even has a cool-" Pirina began to speak but was interrupted by all of the ki balls converging on him and hitting him at once in a massive explosion.

The smoke died down to see that Pirina was still in fighting condition, but his attire was torn and his body was covered in scorch marks. Pirina pointed at himself and his attire came back to normal.

Piccolo was taken aback. "You know the clothes beam?"

Pirina smirked. "The most metro technique out there."

Piccolo grew an appreciative smile. "I see you are a man of culture as well."

Saonel and Gohan continued their conflict. Saonel continued to slash at Gohan like a madman while Gohan dodged. Saonel swung his arm in a wide arc, forcing Gohan to backstep. However, Saonel took this opportunity to extend his arm as he slashed, the extended reach causing the blade to slice Gohan across the chest.

Gohan held his chest in pain, Saonel quickly took the opportunity and raised the ki blade up in the air as he jumped at Gohan. "Say goodbye!"

Saonel attempted to swing his arm down upon Gohan when he felt something grab his own arm. He turned his head to see Piccolo had extended his own arm to grab Saonel's and stop him from attacking Gohan.

Saonel smirked at Piccolo. "A clever trick, but you have forgotten my partner."

At that moment, Pirina fired a ki blast, severing Piccolo's extended arm and causing him to let go of Saonel. Piccolo yelled out in pain, Pirina descended upon him.

Saonel turned to face Gohan. "Now back to what we-" Saonel was immediately kicked in the face as soon as he began to turn to face Gohan and was sent flying back into a rock.

Pirina stopped his assault on Piccolo to see what Gohan had done. He charged up a ki blast. "Now you're in for it!"

However, Piccolo quickly leapt forward, putting his hand close to Pirina, and fired a massive ki wave at the Universe 6 namekian at point blank. Pirina was consumed by the ki wave, and when the light died down, he was presumably buried under rubble.

Piccolo regenerated the arm that Pirina had severed. "Jeez, these guys are tough."

Gohan walked over to Piccolo. "You alright?"

Piccolo nodded. "I'm fine." He looked over to Saonel, who had just gotten up. "I don't think he will be though."

Gohan readied himself. "We should take this time to eliminate him while his teammate is incapacitated."

Saonel seethed as he looked at Gohan and Piccolo. He formed a ki blade in each hand. "I don't intend on letting that happen."

A new voice spoke. "And it shan't happen as you are no longer outnumbered!"

Frost jumped from seemingly out of nowhere and landed near Saonel. He looked at Gohan and Piccolo. "A good teammate helps out their teammate when they're in need. It's a shame you weren't able to help the old man and the triclops in their time of need."

Piccolo readied himself. "I was wondering when you were going to show yourself."

"I didn't plan on showing myself until this battle was over, but I figured since there is little time left in the Tournament, I should start working towards getting more of you Universe 7 fighters off of the stage." Frost said. "After all, I'm supposed to get at least three to five of you out in order to obtain Champa's assistance in rebuilding my empire."

"So that's what this is about." Piccolo noted.

Up in the stands, Beerus glared at Champa. "You purposefully set him after my fighters? Champa you son of a-"

"Need I remind you that we come from the same mother?" Champa chuckled. "Call me that and you call yourself that."

Beerus groaned.

 **Cabba**

Cabba was walking around the arena. He looked around. " _Where are Kale and Caulfila? Hit told me to group up with them. And then they just ran off after we ran into those Universe 2 girls."_

As far as the Universe 6 saiyan could tell, they still had the most warriors remaining, even with Magetta's elimination recently. But still, they needed to group up before the tournament reached its final minutes.

Suddenly, Cabba felt something approaching him from behind. He jumped out of the way to dodge a purple ball of ki that hit the area he was standing and blew it up. He turned Super Saiyan and looked around. He could see nothing. He scanned the horizon.

Cabba narrowed his eyes. " _Odd. Perhaps my attacker gave up after they missed their surprise attack?"_

Cabba then sensed something approaching him again. He turned around to see another warrior flying through the air towards him at incredible speeds. Cabba jumped back while blocking, knowing he couldn't fully evade the attack when he noticed it too late. The warrior flying towards him kicked the ground where he had just been with enough force to blow him back when he was several feet away from there.

The dust from the attack cleared to reveal what was admittedly, a very attractive blue haired woman with wings. She stared at him with glowing pink eyes. It was none other than Universe 2's Vikal.

Vikal, noticing that he was fine straightened up. "I was hoping to settle this quickly. I have teammates to help."

Cabba got into a battle stance. "Same here."

Vikal and Cabba then remembered each other from a few minutes ago, when Kale and Caulifla almost began fighting the Universe 2 maidens.

Vikal folded her arms and smirked. "You have trouble keeping them out of trouble?"

Cabba sighed. "You have no idea. They keep running off and pick fights with opponents they no nothing about. Soon enough they'll pick a fight they can't win." He then remembered when Maji Kayo attacked the two. "Actually they've already done that. It's a miracle they're still in."

Vikal nodded. "Tell me about it, my duty is to save my teammates by carrying them away to safety when they pick fights they can't win alone, so we can strategize. But as soon as I do that, by the time I've found the next one they go running off and are fighting the same opponent again!"

"It's tough work being the most sane person on the team." Cabba said.

"It is." Vikal lamented.

There was an awkward pause. Cabba looked around, viewing another fights while Vikal stood there and sighed.

"So… Are we gonna fight now?" Cabba asked.

Vikal shook her head. "Forget it. I'm not fighting the one person who understands my suffering in this arena. You go find your teammates." And with that, Vikal took off.

" _What a nice person."_ Cabba thought, before deactivating Super Saiyan and going off to find Kale and Caulifla once again.

 **Saonel, Pirina, and Frost vs Piccolo and Gohan**

Frost charged at Piccolo. "Today is the day I return to my former glory!" The former emperor declared as he attacked the namekian.

Piccolo and Frost clashed fists. Piccolo blocked several of Frost's punches and retaliated with a powerful strike, only for Frost to backstep and spin around, slapping his tail into Piccolo's face, knocking him over. Frost pointed his hand to fire a beam at the downed namekian, only for Gohan to jump in and kick Frost into a rock.

Gohan had barely any time to turn his attention to Saonel, as the namekian was already mid attack when Gohan made contact with Frost. Gohan dove out of the way as the Universe 6 namekian fired a beam from his mouth.

Piccolo got up and fired a ki blast at Saonel. Saonel formed a ki blade in his hand and sliced Piccolo's ki blast apart. Gohan jumped into the air, charging up a kamehameha before firing it at the namekian. Saonel fired his own beam out of his hands, it and the beams met in a furious clash. Piccolo took this time to charge up the Special Beam Cannon. Gohan and Saonel proved to be unable to overpower the other in the clash, both fighters giving it their all as they pushed the other's beam back.

Piccolo quickly fired the Special Beam Cannon, piercing through Saonel's chest, and causing the namekian to stop firing his beam. Gohan's Kamehameha descended upon the namekian and consumed Saonel in a massive explosion.

"Excellent!" Beerus yelled from the stands. "Now eliminate him before his friends come ba-"

At that moment, Pirina burst from the rocks he was buried under and rushed down Gohan. Piccolo aimed at Pirina and prepared to fire at the namekian. Suddenly, Piccolo felt something wrap around his neck and pull him off of his feet.

Frost tightened his tail's grip around Piccolo's neck. "Oh nononono. We can't be having that." He placed his hand on Piccolo's back. "Last time we fought, I put a hole in your torso. Maybe it's time for another?" Frost began a giggle at this, which quickly turned into a cackle as he charged up his attack.

Piccolo quickly moved his arm and elbowed Frost as hard as he could in the gut. Frost loosened his grip around Piccolo's neck in the shock, allowing Piccolo to break free. Frost backed up, holding his gut as Piccolo turned to face him.

"That was rude, I was just asking you a question!" Frost quickly pointed his hands forwards and began to fire a barrage of red ki blasts at Piccolo, laughing maniacally as he did so.

Piccolo jumped to the side and began to sprint, just able to keep Frost's blasts behind him. He looked over to where Gohan was and saw that Saonel had managed to recover and was helping out Pirina again.

Piccolo gritted his teeth. " _I need to stall Frost for a bit."_ He suddenly smirked as an idea popped into his head.

He pointed his hand at Frost and fired a beam, Frost was too surprised to dodge as a T shirt appeared over his face, covering it.

"What the-" Frost was baffled. "What kind of infernal technique is this!? Some kind of clothes beam?"

Piccolo quickly moved in to attack Frost, but Saonel jumped in the way, almost cutting off his arm with a slice of his ki blade.

"I thought you were helping your friend?" Piccolo asked.

Saonel breathed heavily. "I help where I'm needed."

Piccolo observed Saonel, it was obvious his fellow namekian was tired and couldn't take much more punishment. Piccolo had to take the opportunity here to eliminate him. He and Saonel rushed at each other, with Saonel once again forming ki blades in each hand. Saonel swiped with his left and then stabbed with his right, Piccolo made sure to keep a careful distance from his opponents strikes.

Meanwhile, Gohan and Pirinia were fighting head on in a fist fight. The large namekian and Gohan continually clashed fists, Pirina bearing down on Gohan with everything he had. Gohan dodged another one of Pirina's punches and took the opening to kick the namekian right in the face. Pirina quickly opened his mouth and Gohan was just barely able to dodge out of the way as Pirina unleashed a gigantic beam from his mouth, destroying several rocks along the way.

Pirina and Gohan then lunged at each other, their hands meeting in a clash as they pushed against each other. Pirina smirked and Gohan gritted his teeth as each one tried to overpower the other.

Suddenly, several red beams burst through Pirina's chest, the namekian letting go of Gohan in pain, and the beams hit the unsuspecting Gohan square in the chest, causing him to drop to the ground in pain.

Holding his chest, Pirina turned his head around with an enraged look. "Frost! What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

Frost shrugged. "Come now Pirina, it is my understanding that namekians can regenerate. I was merely taking advantage of that fact to turn the tide of the battle." He gave Pirina a sly smirk much to the namekian's annoyance.

"That doesn't mean it doesn't hurt you asshole!" Pirina roared.

"You'll get better. Stop whining." Frost said, ignoring him as he focused on Gohan.

"My point still stands!" Pirina yelled back.

Frost smirked as he walked towards the injured Gohan, Pirina finally recovering as well. He spread his arms. "Now then, I believe you have a meeting with your eliminated teammates scheduled. Allow me to make sure you don't miss it."

Piccolo saw what was going on. He had to intervene, quickly. Dodging another one of Saonel's strikes, he grabbed one of Saonel's arms. Before Saonel could recover from the surprise, Piccolo spun around while extending his arm, and then letting go, sending Saonel flying towards Frost and Pirina.

Frost turned his head just to see Saonel flying at him from across the arena. "What in the-" Frost managed to get out before Saonel slammed into him, the two rolling across the ground together.

Pirina glared at Piccolo, immediately taking off and rushing the Universe 7 namekian. Piccolo began to launch a barrage of yellow ki orbs at Pirina as he charged Piccolo.

"Oh no. I am not falling for that trick again!" Pirina yelled.

Pirina quickly reached Piccolo and punched Piccolo in the gut, stopping Piccolo from launching more blasts for the Hellzone Grenade. Pirina then began to beat down on Piccolo, intent on stopping him from using the attack.

Piccolo then quickly grabbed Pirina's arm, while being punched by his other one. Piccolo smirked at Pirina. "They aren't for you."

Pirina barely had time to process that before Piccolo jumped off of the stage with him, the two namekians plummeting down into the void. However, Piccolo quickly extended his arm out, grabbing onto the stage. But then Piccolo felt something tug on his leg. Looking down, Piccolo saw that Pirina managed to do the same, but grabbed onto Piccolo's leg instead, glaring up at Piccolo with determination.

"I figured you would do this." Piccolo noted. "So I left one arm open."

Pirina's eyes widened as Piccolo's free arm fired a ki blast that blew off Pirina's own arms and sent the namekian down into the void. Piccolo then pulled himself up.

However, Piccolo was now face to face with Frost and Saonel. The two having abandoned Gohan when they saw Piccolo and Pirina go over the edge.

Frost clapped his hands. "That was more clever than I expected. But your luck ends here, namekian."

Frost quickly created a red disk from his ki and threw it at Piccolo. Piccolo quickly responded by blasting at it, and destroying it with an attack of his own. However, Saonel moved in at that time and grabbed Piccolo by the neck.

"Do you wish to do the honors?" Saonel asked Frost.

Frost smirked as he walked forwards. "Oh I would love to." He raised his hand and charged up a red blast.

Piccolo smirked. "I win."

Frost and Saonel raised an eyebrow together. "What?" They said in unison.

"I just needed to get you closer to the edge." Piccolo said. "The trap was already set up."

Frost and Saonel looked up. Above them, were the ki orbs Piccolo had launched out when Pirina attacked him before they went over the edge.

"They were never meant for him. They were always meant for this moment." Piccolo revealed.

Frost and Soanel's eyes widened as the orbs all went downwards and bombarded the ground they stood upon. The collective bombardment caused the ground to shatter and send all three tumbling into the void.

As they fell, Frost tackled Piccolo. Staring at the namekian with rage as they fell through the void, Frost yelled. "I'm not letting you do that again! I'm taking you with me!"

Piccolo and Frost punched at each other as they fell, Piccolo managed to twist around so that he was above Frost with his back to the arena. "You're right about one thing. I'm not doing that again." He said, as his last words to Frost before placing his hands together and fired a massive beam that simultaneously pushed him up as it pushed Frost down.

And just like that, Piccolo was propelled back onto the arena while Frost was pushed further down into the void before finally disappearing and reappearing in the stands.

Frost was baffled in the stands. Champa slapped him across the face. "Dammit Frost! You got outplayed! You're supposed to be the clever one here!"

Piccolo breathed heavily, he was tired beyond compare. He thought to himself. " _I might not be able to take out another foe in this condition."_

He began to limp towards Gohan, who recovered from the surprise attack earlier. However, Piccolo suddenly felt a massive power approaching him.

Dyspo suddenly appeared in between Piccolo and Gohan. The Pride Trooper looked at Piccolo. "Sorry, boss man sees you as a threat now."

Piccolo tried to brace himself, but Dyspo was already there before he could do anything. With a swift kick, Dyspo sent Piccolo flying back and into the void.

"Piccolo!" Gohan yelled, causing Dyspo to turn to him. He stared down Dyspo.

"So you're the next one in line?" Dyspo asked. "Very well, I'll be sure to make your trip short."

Piccolo appeared in the stands. "I'm sorry, I did the best I could."

Beerus shook his head. "No, you did very good. You took out three of my brothers fighters in a single fight." Beerus then broke out into a massive grin. "Look how panicked he is right now."

Sure enough, Champa was hyperventilating. Vados handed Champa a paper bag to breath into. Finally taking the bag away, Champa yelled. "Everyone! Don't fall off!"

 _Piccolo and Gohan managed to overcome the three warriors of Universe 6, ending Universe 6's number advantage._

 _However, Dyspo of the Pride Troopers took the opportunity to eliminate Piccolo once the battle was done._

 _There is little time left in the Tournament._

 _Who will be eliminated next?_

 _Which Universe will be erased next?_

 _How the hell is Dr. Rota still in the arena?_

 _Find out, next time!_

 **Elimination Chart**

 **(Eliminated fighters in italics)**

Universe 2: Ribrianne(2), Kakunsa(2), Rozie(2), Vikal(1) Zirloin, **Eliminated:** _Rabanra, Jimeze,_ _Hermila, Prum,_ _Zarbuto_

Universe 3: Paparoni, Koitsukai, Bollarator, Panchia, Katopesla(1). **Eliminated:** _Maji Kayo(1),_ _Nigrisshi, Narirama,_ _The Preecho,_ _Viarra_

Universe 4: Ganos(1), Caway(1), Damon, **Eliminated:** _Darkori,_ _Majora,_ _Gamisaras, Shantsa,_ _Shosa,_ _Nink,_ _Monna._

Universe 6: Kale(3), Caulifla(1), Hit(2), Cabba, Dr. Rota. **Eliminated:** _Frost(1), Saonel, Pirina,_ _Magetta,_ _Botamo._

Universe 7: Android 17(2), Goku(3), Gohan(2), Vegeta(1), Frieza(2), Android 18(2). **Eliminated:** _Piccolo(5),_ _Roshi(3),_ _Tien(3),_ _Krillin(3)_

Universe 9: **Erased**

Universe 10: **Erased**

Universe 11: Toppo(1), Jiren, Dyspo(1), Cocotte(1), Kahseral, Kunshi, Kettol **Eliminated:** _Vuon,_ _Tupper, Zoiray_

 **31/80 warriors remain**

 **16 Minutes left in Tournament**

* * *

 **Authors Note: It's been a while. I had this chapter halfway done for a while, but then I took a break and next thing I know I'm uploading it months later. Anyways, I'm hoping I gave Piccolo a more respectful end by giving him five eliminations.**


	19. Why They Call Him Doctor

**Authors Note: Well, well, here we are again. It might be a little while until this fic is updated again(Not a several month hiatus again, however) as I am currently planning out something that won't involve DB. Nonetheless, I am quite happy with this chapter and would love to hear your thoughts on it.**

* * *

To say Universe 4's God of Destruction, Quitela, was not happy would be an understatement. He was furious. First, his alliance with Universe 9 proved fruitless as there was barely any teamwork between the two teams. Then, one of his hidden fighters turned out to be an utter idiot and got eliminated like a fool. The final straw was Darkori, his trump card, being eliminated by a fighter leagues below her level. Now, he was down to only three fighters, the least out of any remaining Universe.

Quitela bit his lip. " _It's not over yet. Ganos can get stronger as he fights and Damon can remain hidden. Caway is useless, but if we play our cards right, we can still secure a victory."_

Quitela closed his eyes and telepathically contacted the bug fighter, Damon.

" _Damon!"_ Quitela shrieked inside his head.

" _Yeah?"_ Damon asked.

" _Don't address me so casually when we are so close to losing!"_ Quitela scolded him." _We need to be careful now. I need you to come out of hiding and help out Ganos and Caway as much as possible. Don't disappoint me!"_

" _Yeah, yeah. I get it."_ Damon assured him. " _Have I ever let you down before?"_

Quitela didn't respond, which Damon thought was pretty suspect.

Damon looked around. Ganos and Caway were still nearby to him. As long as they avoid combat as much as possible, they would be fine.

Caway looked around nervously. "Everyone left is so… Powerful. I-I don't think we can do this."

Ganos grabbed Caway's hand. "Pull yourself together, we can do this! The other fighters are gonna be focused on taking out bigger threats now. They'll be fighting each other, meaning that they won't pay as much attention to us."

Caway tilted her head. "I don't know about that… That one dude from Universe 10 seemed to be targeting me specifically."

"That's because he was in to you." Ganos replied dryly. "All the trash like that has been eliminated by this point."

Caway shook her head. "No… There were other people more beautiful than me he could have flirted with if that was the case. Like that woman from Universe 11 with the pink hair, or that lady from Universe 2 with the wings and revealing outfit!"

Ganos shook his head in response to Caway shaking her head. "He didn't try them because the Universe 11 girl is always hanging out with her teammates and the winged girl is always flying around. Anyways, that's besides the point." Ganos took a proud stance. "I will wish your people and planet back, no matter what!"

 **Kahseral**

Kahseral was crouched down, using a rock as cover to hide himself. He had spent some time watching the two saiyan girls, as more Universe 6 fighters got eliminated, it became clear to him: While Hit was the leader and head of Universe 6, the two girls formed the backbone of the team. Hit could only come out for the strongest of opponents, the Saiyan girls would be the ones to take on almost everything else now.

And with one of them having that berserk state, it was apparent that Kahseral had to do something against them. He watched with his cybernetic eye, waiting for the right opportunity. He had noticed that during their traversing of the arena, they were getting closer to the two Universe 4 fighters with a third presence hidden among them.

It was time to kill two birds with one stone. He could probably take on the rampaging berserker if he was careful, but that meant that he had to have the other one dealt with. If he could separate them at just the right moment, he could take on the berserker and leave the other one to deal with Universe 4, hopefully losing to them but uncovering the mystery that the Universe held. It was a bit of a gamble, but Kahseral was a gambling man.

And at that moment, the opportunity presented itself. Kahseral jumped out of his cover and pointed his hand at the Saiyans. "Justice Destroyer!" He shouted as a ball of yellow light appeared in his hand, before being launched out of it in the shape of a beam.

And just like that, before the Saiyans were able to comprehend what just happened, the attack his the ground in between them, throwing rocks up into the air and shaking the ground with the immense power of Kahseral's attack. Before they knew it, the two Saiyans were on other sides of a massive wall of rock.

It was time for Kahseral to enact phase two of his plan.

Before Kale could even call out for Caulifla, Kahseral jumped out and landed behind the Saiyan. Kale turned around, hearing his landing. She was greeted by the sight of Kahseral pointing his hand at her, it glowing yellow with energy.

"Sorry kid. You were just born in the wrong Universe." Kahseral said.

 **Caulifla**

Caulifla didn't even know what was going on anymore. First, she and Kale were unable to find another opponent to fight for a relatively long amount of time despite there being a good… Thirty? Fighters left in the arena. Caulifla didn't know, she wasn't that good with numbers. And then, some chump has the nerve to sneak attack her! You don't sneak attack Caulifla and get away with it. And because of that sneak attack, she was separated from Kale who she predicts will go berserk very soon.

But now, there was bigger fish to fry for Caulifla. Namely, the two standing a few meters from her, watching her with confused stares. One of them had chicken legs, freaking weirdo. And the other looked like a Princess. Perfect, just the type of person Caulifla hated. She would vent her frustration on that spoiled brat.

"Hey, how's a good for nothing pretty girl like you still in this?" Caulifla asked.

"Excuse me?" Caway asked.

"Oh? Did you think that was rude?" Caulifla smirked. "Listen here you dumb bimbo. I'm asking how you managed to survive this long. Is it because your royalty and your too good to fight? Did your knights in shining armor all sacrifice themselves to defend a weakling like you? Or better yet, did you flirt your way into surviving this long like a-"

Ganos stepped in. "Okay, that's enough!"

Caulifla raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And now she isn't even going to try and argue with me, just going to have the peasant do it for her."

Ganos' face quickly became a straight up murder face. "Don't go making assumptions about things you know nothing about, you lousy brat."

Ganos was immensely frustrated. Not only did an opponent cross their path immediately after he assured Caway they wouldn't. But said opponent was among the most rude, most unpleasant people he had ever come across. He knew they had to stay out of combat in order to survive now, but this spiky haired girl just pushed all the wrong buttons. He had to teach her a lesson.

Caulifla scoffed. "You want to go, chicken legs?" She smirked. "I've been looking for a good fight. Guess I'll just have to plow through you quickly to find it."

Caulifla rushed Ganos. Ganos sprinted towards her and the two warriors prepared for their fists to meet in a furious clash. However, before Caulifla could even make contact with Ganos. She suddenly felt something wipe her off of her feet. She managed to see Ganos smirk before the same force pushed her once again. Before she knew it, she was flying towards the edge.

"What the hell!" Champa screamed from the stands.

"Ke ke ke." Quitela snickered in response.

Caulifla's eyes widened as she saw the edge of the ring approaching. She didn't even know what trick those two used, she just knew that she was done for before she had even begun to fight.

"Caulfila!" A voice yelled.

Suddenly, Caulifla stopped as she felt someone grab onto her before she went over the edge. Regaining her footing, she saw that her savior was none other than Cabba.

Blinking for a moment, Caulifla then pushed Cabba away. "I-I didn't need your help. I had the situation under control."

Cabba cocked an eyebrow. "It didn't look like it."

Caulifla pointed to herself and laughed. "Well you see, it was all part of my brilliant strategy! If you hadn't shown up, they would've been off the stage by now."

"Sure."

Caulifla slapped Cabba. "I'm trying to psyche the enemy out, play along with it."

Cabba looked over to Ganos and Caway. "I don't think they're buying it."

"We're not." Ganos told them.

Caulifla stepped forwards. "Listen, I don't know what that little trick of yours was, but you can be sure as hell that it won't work again."

Ganos smirked. "I'd like to challenge that."

Caulifla and Cabba looked at each other.

"We've never fought side by side yet." Cabba noted.

"Follow my lead and you'll be fine." Caulifla said.

Ganos and Caway looked at each other.

Caway gave Ganos a cheeky grin. "If we win, I'll give you a kiss."

Ganos' face became awkward. "I'm not sure now is the time to be saying things like that."

Caway shrugged. "Nothing wrong with a little extra motivation."

Ganos sighed. "Pretty sure the consequences of us losing is plenty motivation."

Up in the stands, the Universe 2 God of Destruction, Heles, stood up clapping her hands. "Oh it's magnificent. A battle of love fought between two pairs of lovers! Oh, I never thought I would see such a sight from the other universes. Where are Vikal and Kakunsa? They need to get in on this-"

"Shut up!" All four combatants of the fight yelled in unison at Heles.

 **Hit and Dr. Rota**

The two Universe 6 fighters who weren't fighting were currently walking through the arena, observing the conflicts.

"Don't worry boss man." Dr. Rota told Hit. "My ability has been working like a charm for us this whole time."

Hit didn't even respond to the Doctor's boasts. He just stopped and looked at the stands. "That idiot Frost shouldn't have gotten so directly involved in a fight. His strategy worked best when the fighters he attacked were tired and weak."

Hit then stopped at a ledge that overlooked all three of the Saiyan's fights. He could tell that neither battle would be an easy one for them, losing was a large possibility. But he couldn't get involved. Hit looked over to Jiren who was still not taking on any opponents. He still needed to save all of his stamina for that fight.

"Doctor." Hit said.

Dr. Rota almost fell down, like he wasn't expecting Hit to respond to him at all. "Y-Yes?"

"I need you to go over there and assist them." Hit ordered Dr. Rota. "We can't afford them to lose this battle."

Dr. Rota saluted Hit. "Leave it to me, boss man! I'll show everyone why they call me Doctor!"

And with that, Dr. Rota began to run off in the direction of Cabba and Caulifla.

Hit closed his eyes and sighed. The Doctor certainly seemed like the most useless person on the team, he wasn't even sure how he survived this long. The again, he _did_ manage to survive this long, so maybe he actually had some worth after all.

Maybe.

 **Cabba and Caulifla vs Ganos and Caway**

Cabba and Ganos dashed towards each other. Ganos lifted up his leg and kicked it at Cabba. Cabba jumped to the side and lunged forwards, preparing to punch his opponent. Ganos quickly blocked Cabba's punch before swiftly moving in and punching Cabba across the face. Ganos pointed his arms forwards to blast Cabba with a ki blast, but suddenly he was hit in the side by a blast in the distance, and knocked over.

Caulifla's hand smoked from the ki blast she fired at Ganos. She didn't have time to follow up with another attack before she instinctively ducked as an orange energy glaive swung over her. Caulifla jumped to the side to distance herself from Caway. Caway quickly ditched the glaive and created a bow out of her energy. She began to fire energy arrows out at Caulifla as Caulifla jumped from side to side, doding each arrow.

"Seems like the Princess has some skill after all!" Caulifla loudly remarked.

Caway glared. "And it seems like you have very little focus."

Caulifla was suddenly taken from behind by a barrage of green ki blasts from Ganos. Each blast hit its mark and sent Caulifla flying into the air before slamming her face against the hard rock.

Ganos was seething. "That's for interrupting my own-"

Ganos was interrupted as Cabba dropkicked him from out of nowhere.

Caulfila growled as she began to get up from Ganos' attack. She looked down at the ground. She had underestimated these two. She expected to plow through them with little effort, but it seems they actually had some power, in addition to coordinating together well. Suddenly, she noticed a large shadow appear over her. Caulifla jumped to the side as a large hammer of energy slammed down where she just was.

Caway glared at Caulifla as her attack missed. She lifted up the massive hammer again to move in for another attack.

"I'm not letting you do that again!" Caulifla yelled, jumping at Caway.

Caulifla then kicked Caway square in the gut, sending Caway back into a rock. Caway's hammer dissipated as she achingly began to push herself off of the rock. However, Caulifla didn't even give her the opportunity to do that, as she created a large orb out of her energy and launched it at Caway.

Caway's eyes widened as the orb came flying towards her. Suddenly, some force pushed Caway out of the way, causing her to be completely safe as the orb hit the rock and blew it up. Caway quickly got to her feet and prepared another bow.

Caulifla noted how Caway got out of the way of her attack. It looked to be the same force that attacked her earlier. She needed to figure out what it was.

Meanwhile, Ganos jumped at Cabba and spin kicked at the young Saiyan. Cabba quickly grabbed Ganos' leg and spun him around, throwing the Universe 4 fighter into Caway who was throwing boomerangs at Caulifla.

Cabba and Caulifla jumped next to each other. The two saiyans looked at each other and nodded. Both Saiyans simultaneously began to charge up beam attacks. Ganos and Caway struggled to get up, but they wouldn't be able to get out of the way in time.

Suddenly, Cabba and Caulifla felt themselves be swept off their feet, the beams misfiring as they were knocked over.

Caulifla growled as she pushed herself off of the ground. "I don't know what that damn thing is, but it better piss off or I'll clobber it!"

Caulifla put that thought to rest as she needed to focus on the foes facing her right now. However, she was too late to do that as she saw Caway's massive hammer coming right towards her face as she turned to face them. Caulifla was hit directly by the hammer and sent flying into a rock high above them.

"Caulifla!" Cabba yelled.

However, he had little time to deal with that as Ganos came at him once again. This time, Ganos charged up his arms with electricity. Cabba jumped back as he avoided Ganos' blows. Cabba quickly took note of how Ganos was stronger than their initial clash. Dodging another one of Ganos' strikes, Cabba danced around to Ganos' side and tried to attack. However, he noticed Caway taking aim with her energy bow and had to back out of the way as an arrow came sailing past. Seeing Cabba focused on the arrow, Ganos quickly pointed his hand at him and zapped him with electricity. The shock then gave Ganos enough time to deliver a hard uppercut on Cabba, sending the young Saiyan flying up into the air.

Caway then jumped into the air and slammed her hammer down at Cabba, sending Cabba down to the ground.

Quitela laughed from the stands. "It seems my fighters have a better understanding of teamwork than yours do, Champa! Kekeke!"

Champa pulled on his ears. "Cabba! Caulifla! Why haven't you two gone Super Saiyan yet!?"

Cabba got up, his body aching. He thought to himself. " _I was hoping to uncover that mysterious force before I did that. That thing will probably target us with greater intensity than before if we do go Super Saiyan."_

Ganos charged Cabba, electricity dancing around his arms. "I don't know what this Super Saiyan is, but I'm not going to allow you to use it!"

Cabba braced himself for Ganos' attack.

Just then, Caulifla launched herself out of the rocks and propelled herself towards Ganos, screaming. "You're mine now, Chicken Legs!"

Ganos barely had time to react before Caulifla headbutted him in the gut and sent the Universe 4 warrior rolling across the ground.

Caulifla looked at Cabba. "We're switching opponents now."

Caulifla then ran off after Ganos before Cabba even had time to reply. Cabba turned to look at his new opponent, Caway. The Princess warrior was looking at him curiously, like she was deciding if she wanted to fight him or not.

Cabba got into a battle stance. "I apologize for my teammate's rudeness."

Caway looked at Ganos and Caulifla's battle. "She's a much better opponent for Ganos. I can't use some of my strategies on her."

Cabba blinked. "What do you mean by that?"

Caway winked. "I mean that I've got some special techniques that require my opponent to be male to work."

Cabba took a step back. "I-I don't know what you-"

Caway suddenly removed her cape, revealing more of her body. Cabba's eyes suddenly widened as he blushed upon the sight.

Quitela laughed. "The fool! He's fallen into our trap. Few can resist Caway's special technique!"

Champa was baffled. "Special technique? She just took her clothes off."

Beerus folded his arms and looked at Roshi. "Fortunately, she didn't do that when this one was in the arena."

Cabba was too stunned to move. He had no idea how to respond as Caway strutted towards him, swaying her hips from side to side. Cabba's face was about as red as a cherry by this point. Caway continued her approach towards the awestruck Saiyan.

Not far from where Caway was seducing Cabba, Ganos and Caulifla continued their battle. The two fighters clashed their fists, each one trying to get the advantage over the other. Caulifla threw a punch at Ganos, but Ganos quickly grabbed her arm with his bird like foot and threw her to the ground.

Ganos pointed his hands at her and prepared to fire a beam. "Take this you-" Ganos stopped as he noticed something behind Caulifla and his expression changed to one that had many mixed emotions.

Caulifla got up. Noticing that Ganos was still staring, not paying attention to her, Caulifla decided to turn around to see what he was looking at.

Caulifla growled as she did this. "Just what could possibly be more important than our-"

Caulifla stopped as she saw Cabba sweating buckets as Caway stroked her hand across his face and began to get uncomfortably close to the young Saiyan. In fact, her breasts were now mere inches from his face.

Ganos blinked. " _Why does it feel like she's going more in depth than she usually does?"_

Caulifla got over her shock. "That little skank! What the hell does she think she's doing!?" And with that, Caulifla threw herself at the two.

Cabba felt like he was about to faint. Of all the things he expected opponents in the Tournament to do, this, this was not one of them. He couldn't move, not only had he not expected the strategy, it didn't help that the one using it was so pretty too.

Just then, before Caway could make another move, Caulifla jumped in and drop kicked Caway right in the face, knocking her over. Caway quickly tried to stand up, but Caulifla grabbed Caway by the neck and punched her several times in the face.

"Do. Not. Do. That. Again!" Caulifla yelled, saying a word in between a punch.

Caulifla then turned Super Saiyan and kicked Caway up into the air. When Caway came falling down, Caulifla kicked Caway in the gut and sent the Princess flying into a rock.

Ganos got out of his shock. "Caway!" He yelled running after her.

Caulifla turned to Cabba with her hands on her hips. "Do we need to switch opponents again?"

Cabba shook his head. "N-No ma'am!"

Caulifla nodded. "Good. Fall for that trick again and I will clobber you and throw you off this stage myself!"

Caulifla rushed back towards Ganos. Ganos saw her coming and nodded. Suddenly, Caulifla was knocked over by the mysterious force once again.

"SERIOUSLY! WHAT IS THAT!" Caulifla yelled with great frustration.

Cabba gritted his teeth. "We need to find out what that is before we can eliminate them safely. If only there was someone who could-"

At that moment, laughter was heard from above all the combatants in the fight. Cabba turned around to see a familiar cloaked hog standing atop a rock.

Dr. Rota spread his arms. "My comrades, I have come to assist you!" The Doctor then proceeded to rub his chin. "With my ability, I will expose this mysterious force that plagues you and grant us victory. Everyone shall see why I am called Doctor!" He laughed again.

Champa cheered from the stands. "Yes, Doctor Rota! Help us secure victory!"

Dr. Rota looked around. "Now then. My ability shall allow me to expose this mysterious force, just you watch, my ability has not failed a single time this tournament!"

Caulifla tilted her head. "Who are you again?"

Dr. Rota waved his arms. "Don't you remember me? I'm Dr. Rota! I have helped you several times throughout this-"

At that moment, the mysterious force hit Dr. Rota. And just like that, the good doctor was sent flying off the stage.

In the moments in which Dr. Rota was hit, Cabba was entirely focused on him. With that focus he managed to see a tiny speck dart towards Dr. Rota and knock him off. It was clear now, the mysterious force was a tiny fighter.

As Dr. Rota fell he saw the realization in Cabba's eyes. Folding his arms and nodding in approval, Dr. Rota accepted that his job was over. Having fulfilled his purpose, the Doctor closed his eyes as he fell.

As Dr. Rota teleported into the stands, Frost looked at him and snickered. "I thought you were going to use your ability to help them."

Dr. Rota didn't look at Frost. "Just wait my comrade."

At that moment, Cabba looked at Caulifla. "It's a tiny fighter! That's what's been attacking us!"

"A tiny fighter? I'm going to stomp that punk like an ant!" Caulifla declared. "But first, I have someone else to deal with." She turned to Ganos.

Dr. Rota turned to Frost. "You see? Without my intervention they would never have figured it out."

Frost narrowed his eyes. "But you didn't even use your ability. You just showed up and got knocked off."

Dr. Rota spread his arms. "That's precisely what my ability is! By directing misfortune towards myself, my teammates benefit! It is why I am called Doctor!"

"I don't even know if he is making that up or not." Champa said.

Ganos scowled. "So you changed your hair color and figured out Damon's secret. Big deal. It's not going to help-" Caulifla then kicked Ganos before he could do anything and sent him flying away. She ran after him.

Cabba faced Caway who had gotten up. "I'm not going to let you do that again." He said with a determined look.

Caway posed and winked. "Did you at least like the sight?"

Cabba suddenly blushed again upon hearing that. "I-I-I don't know how to-"

With Cabba startled, Caway lunged at him with an energy spear. Cabba quickly managed to break out of his trance and dodge.

Cabba thought to himself while dodging Caway's attacks. " _I need to keep an eye out for that bug. If I can focus on it, I should be able to eliminate it. Good thing this girl isn't that strong so I can do that."_

Caway grew an annoyed look on her face. "Pay attention to me!" She yelled, turning her spear into a hammer and raising it up.

Caway then swung the hammer down. However, it stopped mid swing. Caway put more force into it. "Come on! Why isn't this working?"

The hammer then shattered to reveal Cabba had turned Super Saiyan and caught it mid swing before shattering it. Caway formed a sword and swung it at Cabba. Cabba grabbed the sword and raised his hand, firing a ki blast that blew Caway back.

Cabba prepared to rush her, but then, out of the corner of his eye he saw the small speck running towards him. It was none other than the tiny fighter. Keeping his eyes on it, he jumped back as it leapt towards him. He only had one opportunity to do this. He could not fail no matter what.

Pointing his fingers and aiming precisely, Cabba fired a beam out of his fingers that directly hit the bug. Cabba poured more power into the beam when he saw it was a direct hit and eventually he stopped. He paused.

"Contestant Damon of Universe 4 has been eliminated." The Grand Priest announced.

Quitela's eyes grew bloodshot. "Damon you idiot! He was clearly on to you!"

The small bug warrior shrugged. "My apologies Lord Quitela, I didn't expect him to be so precise with his attack."

"Useless." Quitela grumbled.

"Look who's laughing now." Champa laughed. "Not so cocky now that your little bug friend is gone, aren't you?"

Meanwhile, Caulifla continued to beat down on Ganos. "I've realized it. Your power level continually rises as you fight, right? Then all I need to do is go all out and eliminate you before you reach my level!"

Caulifla kicked Ganos in the gut and knocked him over. Ganos quickly jumped away as he avoided another kick.

Ganos landed on top of a rock. "True, true. That strategy might have worked."

Caulifla put her hands on her hips. "Might have? Boy, I've been kicking your ass since I turned Super Saiyan."

Ganos smirked as he tipped his hat. "That you have. However, I have a way of closing that gap quicker."

Suddenly Ganos surged with electricity as he yelled. Cauilfa took a step back as he did so, the power coming from him surprising her.

A bright flash occurred and suddenly, Ganos was now much taller and more muscular. Complete with a bird beak to go with it. Ganos' body surged with electricity as he stared down Caulifla.

Caulifla shrugged. "I don't get it. You just became a giant chicken. Is there anything different about- OH MY GOD!"

Before she finished her sentence, Ganos leapt at Caulifla faster than she could process it causing her to make that second statement. Ganos then punched Caulifla from above, smashing her into the ground.

Caulifla raised her hand and fired a red ball out at Ganos. Ganos quickly moved out of the way and struck his fist down again. Caulifla quickly rolled out of the way before backflipping to her feet. Immediately after the backflip, when Caulifla landed on her feet, she was greeted by the sight of Ganos' fist flying towards her face. Caulifla was launched back into a rock.

"OH NO!" Champa screamed.

"OH YES!" Quitela laughed.

Caulifla pushed herself off of the rock to see Ganos coming at her once again. Caulifla dodged as Ganos struck the rock, missing her and shattering the rock. Caulifla quickly kicked Ganos in the side, but it had little effect on the bird like warrior. Ganos backhanded Caulifla, knocking her away.

Ganos' body surged with electricity as he approached Caulifla. "This is what you get for underestimating Universe 4!"

Cabba looked on with horror. "Caulifla!" He sprinted towards her.

However, Caway jumped in his way. "I can't let you do that."

Cabba stood his ground. "Out of my way, it's already clear which one of us is stronger."

Caway readied herself. "I still have one final trump card."

Cabba glared. "It better not involve stripping."

Caway smirked. "Unfortunately, no." She created an energy spear in her hand before raising it to the sky.

At that moment, armor made out her energy surrounded her just like how she created her weapons. Caway was now decked out in a full suit of energy armor, ready to fight Cabba. Caway then formed a shield in her other hand and changed the spear into a battle axe.

Caway charged Cabba, swinging her axe from the left to the right. Cabba ducked under her blow. Cabba quickly took the time to kick at her, but she blocked it with her shield, however, the force of the kick was enough to push her back several feet. Caway grunted and lunged at Cabba, swinging her axe downwards. Cabba jumped back, but quickly realized he was unable to dodge the full swing and raised his hands to block it like he did the hammer. Cabba was able to repel the axe on contact with his skin, but the attack left a cut on his hand.

Cabba thought to himself while dodging Caway's next attack: several swings in quick succession. " _Her power has increased in this state, but she is still a clumsy fighter. If she had more proper training, she probably would have a shot at eliminating me. Regardless, I have to finish this quickly so I can help Caulifla."_

Cabba dodged another one of Caway's strikes and darted in. He kicked Caway in the chest, knocking her back. Thanks to her armor, Caway was not completely knocked over and was able to recover quickly. Caway lunged at Cabba again. Cabba sidestepped the blade of the axe and kicked the flat end of it, shattering it. He turned to punch Caway. Caway quickly raised her shield, prompting Cabba to punch it several times in a row, shattering it.

However, once her shield was shattered, Caway quickly formed a spear and stabbed it at Cabba. Cabba grabbed the shaft of the spear just in time to stop it from piercing him. He tightened his grip and crushed Caway's spear. He then proceeded to kick the shock Caway, which only knocked her back slightly due to her armor.

" _I need to do something about that armor. A more powerful attack should do the trick."_ Cabba thought.

Cabba put his hands together and they glowed purple. "Galick Cannon!" He yelled, unleashing a purple beam at Caway that consumed the Princess of Universe 4.

Meanwhile, Ganos continued to beat down on Caulifla. Caulifla was constantly jumping back to avoid his punches, but he just kept getting faster. Soon enough, he would catch her and it would all be over.

"Crusher Cannon!" Caulifla yelled, launching several red balls at Ganos repeatedly.

"Weak!" Ganos yelled, slapping the attacks aside with his hand.

Caulifla gritted her teeth. " _Does he really have to pour salt in the wound like that?"_

Ganos raised his hand. "Let me show you a real attack. Circular Cutter!" In his hand, Ganos formed a green spinning disk that has several edges on it like a saw. Ganos threw it at Caulifla, intent on beating her once and for all.

Caulifla didn't know the properties of the disk, if it would home in on her or not. So, she decided to make a last stand right here. Caulifla raised her hands above her head and charged up red energy, she then threw them down so they were pointed at the green disk flying towards her.

With a yell, Caulifla unleashed a massive red beam at the disk. It hit the disk, slowing it down, but the disk still continued to move forwads, cutting through Caulifla's attack. Caulifla yelled louder and poured more energy into her beam.

With a massive surge of energy, Caulifla began to stop the approach of the disk. With a final surge of energy, Caulifla destroyed the disk right before it reached her, resulting in a massive explosion. Smoke covered the area where she stood.

"Did she do it?" Champa panicked, sweating.

The smoke cleared to reveal Caulifla back in her base form, breathing heavily almost collapsed on the ground, the explosion from the attacks injuring her. She grinded her teeth. " _Dammit! I was hoping to push it back at him."_

Ganos jumped forward, landing right in front of her. "You managed to stop my attack. Better than I expected but not enough. Your time in the Tournament ends here."

Caulifla growled. "It's… Not... Over yet!"

Ganos grabbed her by the hair and held her up. "You picked the wrong fight. Simple as that. There is nothing left for you to do. You have no more purpose in this arena."

Ganos charged up a ki blast. "Here, I'll even make sure to knock you out so you aren't conscious when your Universe is erased."

Caulifla had no energy left to yell. "Not yet…"

Ganos' attack was charging up more and more, casting a green glow across the arena. "I'm sorry. It's nothing personal."

At that moment, Caulifla heard Kale yelling. Yelling her name. Yelling her name in fear and distress. Caulifla had to help her.

"You're wrong…" Caulifla said. "I do have a bigger purpose here."

Caulifla then heard Kale screaming in pain as some opponent was knocking her around. She had to help her. She had to help her friend. She had to get rid of the one standing in her way.

Caulifla roared. "It's you who has no more purpose here!"

And with that, Caulifla's hair turned yellow once again in a bright flash. Ganos dropped her in shock. Landing on the ground, stronger than she ever had been before, Caulifla now had electricity coursing around her.

Champa blinked. "What is that?"

Vados looked at Caulifla. "It appears she has ascended to the next state of Super Saiyan, Lord Champa."

Champa grinned. "Hell yes!" He waved his arms around in an excited motion. "Get me my Vuvuzela! This is a cause for celebration!"

Ganos fired his attack at Caulifla. "So what if you've got electricity around you? You're still just-"

Caulifla quickly fired a ki blast at Ganos' destroying it before quickly sprinting towards him, kicking the Universe 4 warrior in the gut. Ganos punched down at her but Caulifla jumped out of the way and fired another blast, knocking back.

Caulifla folded her arms. "I just need to take you down before you reach this level. Unless you have another transformation, it's game over for you."

Ganos hissed. "I won't give up so easily, not after all the trouble you've caused!" And with that, Ganos began sprinting towards Caulifla.

Caulifla readied herself. " _Let's see what Super Saiyan 2 is capable of."_ She thought to herself.

Ganos spread his arms and three red ki blades appeared on both of his hands. "Grand Adora!" He yelled, naming the attack.

Ganos lunged at Caulifla, slicing at her furiously. Caulifla quickly backstepped and began to back up and dodge each and every slice Ganos sent her way. Caulifla narrowed her eyes, looking for an opening in his assault. Ganos was clearly panicked, it would not be hard to find one.

Ganos yelled furiously, raising both of his arms for a grand strike. Caulifla darted in and punched Ganos in the gut as hard as she could. And with that, Ganos crumpled to the ground, holding his stomach.

"This is the end." Caulifla said, charging up a massive red beam at her foe.

Ganos had no choice but to accept his fate as Caulifla unleashed the full fury of her attack upon him, blowing him off the stage in a flash of red.

Caulifla turned off Super Saiyan 2. She smiled. "I should thank you. Without you, I would never have been able to reach Super Saiyan 2."

Caulifla then remembered Kale and ran off to help her.

Quitela pulled on his ears as Ganos teleported into the stands. "We're doomed!"

Nink, the first eliminated Universe 4 fighter looked at Quitela. "Relax Lord Quitela, we still have a fighter in the arena."

Quitlea glared at Nink. "That's exactly why we're doomed! That's one of our most useless fighters in there! This is game over for us!"

Back in the arena, Cabba stood over Caway, who had lost her energy armor from his attack. Caway was crying.

Cabba bit his lip. "Do… You… Have any last words?"

Caway sighed. "Just do it. Let me join my people."

Cabba pointed his hand at her to fire a ki blast, but it quivered. " _Damn it. I can't do it. I know I'm supposed to eliminate people, but when the last hope of a Universe is at your mercy… It feels different."_

Cabba thought long and heard while Caway looked up at him like a sad puppy.

Cabba sighed. He turned around and began to walk away. "Go on. Go hide or something. I'm not going to eliminate you."

Caway was baffled. She couldn't believe it. This kind warrior from Universe 6 was about to spare her. She had been given a last chance.

Caway slowly stood up, her legs shaking in fear. "Thank y-"

Just then, a red beam shot out of nowhere, hitting Caway through the shoulder. Another one came, piercing her leg, and then several more, piercing other parts of her body before a final one completely knocked her off the stage.

Cabba blinked in shock, what happened next only took a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity.

The Grand Priest's sounded over the arena. "Universe 4 has lost its final warrior. They've been wiped out. Therefore, Universe 4 shall be erased!"

Quitela stood up in anger. "I don't want to be erased! I'm not ready!" He looked around at each of his warriors, each one seemingly accepting their fate, none of them sharing the same sentiment as him.

Quitela's breathing was shaky. His eyes darted around the arena, before settling on the perpetrator who eliminated Caway. His eyes seemed to bulge out his head in his fury.

"You…" He hissed in rage. "You have the gall to laugh at this!?"

Krillin looked at Quitela nervously. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Beerus stood up. "Everyone. Get behind me."

Quitela's aura began to glow purple as everyone in the stands began to scoot away from him. "You know what?" He asked, his voice barely managing to remain calm. "I'm not the type of guy to go down without a fight!"

Quitela raised his hand, forming a dark purple orb. His purple aura seemed to darken the arena and the skies as his rage grew. He pointed the orb at the perpetrator, beginning to cackle loudly as it grew to immense size.

"I"M TAKING ALL OF YOU OUT WITH ME!" He yelled, cackling insanely, preparing to fire it. "YOU"RE ALL COMING WITH-"

Quitlea suddenly collapsed to the ground, unconscious. The Grand Priest stood next to him, having left his podium for the first time in the Tournament.

"I would appreciate if you would remain calm while you are being erased." The Grand Priest told the knocked out Quitela.

"Whis, did you seem him move?" Beerus asked.

Whis shook his head. "No. No I did not."

As Universe 4 was erased from existence, Cabba turned to see who had fired the beams that eliminated Caway.

Standing on top of a rock, doing his infamous laugh, was none other than Frieza.

* * *

 **Elimination Chart**

 **(Eliminated fighters in italics)**

Universe 2: Ribrianne(2), Kakunsa(2), Rozie(2), Vikal(1) Zirloin, **Eliminated:** _Rabanra, Jimeze,_ _Hermila, Prum,_ _Zarbuto_

Universe 3: Paparoni, Koitsukai, Bollarator, Panchia, Katopesla(1). **Eliminated:** _Maji Kayo(1),_ _Nigrisshi, Narirama,_ _The Preecho,_ _Viarra_

Universe 4: **Erased**

Universe 6: Kale(3), Caulifla(2), Hit(2), Cabba(1). **Eliminated:** _Dr. Rota,_ _Frost(2), Saonel, Pirina,_ _Magetta,_ _Botamo._

Universe 7: Android 17(2), Goku(3), Gohan(2), Vegeta(1), Frieza(3), Android 18(2). **Eliminated:** _Piccolo(5),_ _Roshi(3),_ _Tien(3),_ _Krillin(3)_

Universe 9: **Erased**

Universe 10: **Erased**

Universe 11: Toppo(1), Jiren, Dyspo(1), Cocotte(1), Kahseral, Kunshi, Kettol **Eliminated:** _Vuon,_ _Tupper, Zoiray_

 **27/80 warriors remain**

 **14 Minutes left in Tournament**

* * *

 **Authors Note: Starting next chapter we'll be getting into the phase of the Tournament where I will be able to keep track of what every fighter is doing at a given moment. Indeed, it will the be the start of the end game of the Tournament and it will take one or two chapters to get everyone to where I want them to be, so it might be a little while until you see another elimination.**

 **As always, constructive criticism is appreciated.**


	20. Enter The Late Game: Part 1

**Authors note: Yes, I am not dead.**

* * *

Frieza chuckled, looking at the empty section of the stands where the Universe 4 team had once been just moments ago. "It's been fun watching Universes be erased here, but I just couldn't handle the feeling of watching others do it. I had to get the satisfaction of doing it myself at some point."

Frieza turned looked down at Cabba, the young saiyan still frozen in shock. The tyrant then grew a wicked grin. "And now it's time to go back to whittling down the other teams, starting with you." He pointed his finger at Cabba, ready to fire a beam at the stunned saiyan.

Cabba tore himself out of his trance that he had been in from seeing Universe 4 erased before his eyes. "Bastard! How could you be so nonchalant about dooming an entire Universe to annihilation?"

"The same way the average person cares nothing about the bugs they crush underfoot as they go about their day." Frieza smirked, his statement piercing right into Cabba. "They meant nothing to me before and they will be forgotten within a night's sleep."

"You're horrible! How could someone like you even be associated with the rest of the Universe 7 team?" Cabba shouted at Frieza.

The tyrant shrugged. "Trust me, I don't wish to be associated with them. I'm only helping those pests in order to ensure my own survival."

Cabba was infuriated. Everyone here was fighting for their existence, dooming others in the process, an act that should not invoke the slightest bit of happiness in anyone. Yet here this fighter from Universe 7 stood, giggling at the sight of people losing all hope as their teammates were knocked off, the end approaching.

There was no doubt in Cabba's mind: This man was truly the lowest scum in history.

With a mighty scream, Cabba's hair turned yellow, as electricity coursed around his body. All fatigue gained from the previous battle was wiped away as he unlocked the next level of Super Saiyan.

"Oh?" Frieza mused. "It seems the monkey got a little power up. There was a time I would have been concerned by a development such as this, but I've risen above such trivial opponents."

Cabba kicked off the ground, launching himself towards Frieza like a freshly fired cannon ball. The cold-hearted tyrant spread his arms, welcoming the newly born Super Saiyan 2.

Up above, watching from up high like a jailer watching the inmates within a prison, the Grand Priest noted the actions the remaining fighters around the arena were taking. "With three Universes gone, and the number of fighters dwindling, it seems that the most important fights are about to begin."

 **The Pride Troopers**

Toppo stood up high on a rock, looking over the arena like a hawk. So far, Universe 11 had only lost three fighters, something that gave him the slightest bit of relief. But still, with more and more Universes getting cornered and ready to show their trump cards, anything could happen that could turn the tides of the battle.

Toppo turned to his comrades. He had decided to have one last meeting with whoever was available before splitting up once again. Jiren stood with his arms folded like always. Cocotte, Kunshi, and Kettol all stood ready to spring into action.

"Where are Dyspo and Kahseral at?" Kunshi asked, the short Pride Trooper glancing at the stands to make sure they weren't eliminated.

"Dyspo is engaging a warrior from Universe 7," Cocotte stated. "While Kahseral is attempting to remove that berserk brat from Universe 6 off of the arena."

"Kahseral has quite a large pair down there if he plans on taking that monster out." Kunshi noted.

Toppo gazed towards the area of the arena in which his cybernetic companion was engaging the hulking saiyan in battle. "Kahseral has been in the Pride Troopers for a long time. He has more experience in his fingertip than that girl has had in her entire life. I'm certain that he can win this despite the strength difference." Toppo turned to face his teammates. "Anyways, the most important battles are about to begin, this tournament is about to get a lot more intense."

"You don't say…" Cocotte snarked.

Toppo ignored her, having become used to her remarks over the years, and continued. "From my observations: Universe 7 is still the biggest threat right now, take special care when engaging them. Universe 6 has been drastically cut down in size in the past few minutes, but they are not to be underestimated, their final fighters are tough as nails. Universe 2 has half its fighters remaining, however, they do not seem too concerned. They still have a flier, focus on her if you get the chance. Sound good?"

"What about Universe 3?" Kunshi asked.

Toppo glanced back at the scientist from Universe 3 who was surrounded by his robot trio, a calm expression across Paparoni's face.

"Universe 3 has something big planned." Toppo finally said. "I would advise not engaging them. Let the other universes deal with them."

"And Jiren," Toppo finally spoke to his strongest ally. "Just do your thing."

Jiren simply gave a soft grunt before turning his head over to look at Goku. Kunshi and Kettol lept off the rock to find someone to fight. Toppo jumped off the rock as well, for there was someone he needed to take out.

Cocotte sprinted down the rock, in the direction of Dyspo's battle with Gohan. The female Pride Trooper smirking as she sprinted. " _I'll jump in and eliminate his opponent for him. Can't have him winning the competition."_

Cocotte thought back to an hour before the Tournament, where she and Dyspo decided to have a competition on who could eliminate more opponents. Currently, they were tied, something Cocotte just couldn't allow to continue. Besides, the look on Dyspo's face would be priceless if she kill-stealed from him.

However, Cocotte's chain of thought was shattered like glass when she suddenly felt the impact of a foot on her face, knocking her over and causing her to roll across the hard rocky surface of the arena. Someone had dared to get in her way. Cocotte was not the type to let anyone get in her way.

Cocotte quickly stood up, wiping the blood from a scratch on her face using her glove. She looked at the one who kicked her. It was none other than Rozie, one of the maidens from Universe 2. Rozie stood in a fighting position, ready to combat her new opponent.

"You've just bitten off more than you can chew." Cocotte hissed.

"Have I? I haven't seen you do anything impressive." Rozie replied.

"That's about to change."

"Yeah. It'll be impressive to see how fast you fall off the arena despite your big talk."

Cocotte glared at Rozie for that final remark and the two warriors charged at each other.

 **Caulifla**

Caulifla was currently running across the arena like a rabid dog, hellbent on finding Kale. " _That rotten asshole from Universe 11! If Kale hasn't clobbered him already, then I'll do it myself!"_ The female Saiyan thought as she sprinted. " _Those Universe 4 guys cost me some time, though they won't be bothering me anymore."_

Caulifla didn't know which universe was responsible for the attack that separated her and Kale, although she didn't particularly care. All it meant was that someone had signed a death warrant. She'd personally ensure that their universe would be the next to go.

" _I swear, if someone tries to stop me from reaching Kale again, I'm gonna-"_

It was at this moment, that several orbs of purple energy rained on her from above. Caulifla quickly dodged, leaping to the side, shooting a beam of energy at her unseen attacker.

"How dare you!" Caulifla yelled. "I'm gonna tear you limb from limb!" However, she still couldn't see her attacker. "Show yourself, you little coward!"

Her attacker landed down on the arena, several meeters in front of her. It was none other than the last winged warrior on the arena, the vampire-esque Vikal from Universe 2. Vikal looked at Caulifla with glowing pink eyes, like a falcon ready to swoop down and tear apart its prey.

Caulifla growled. "I ain't dealing with you right now, so you can get out of my way or I will tear those wings of yours off."

Vikal was undeterred. "I'm sorry. Your incoherent screaming caught my attention. Such an unpleasant noise, I figured I'd be doing everyone a favor if I eliminated the source of it."

Caulifla turned Super Saiyan 2 and launched a yellow blast at Vikal, who backflipped up into the air, avoiding the attack. Caulifla growled and fired a barrage of ki blasts at the winged warrior, who gracefully outmanuvered them in the air.

Vikal fired her own blast at Caulifla, who jumped to the side to avoid it. As Vikal flew in circles above Caulifla, she considered her current battle. " _In a physical confrontation, this screaming punk has me beat. But, my specialty is in ranged battle."_ Vikal took note of the movements Caulifla took as she fired blasts at her, all of them easily read. " _Most of her fighting experience appears to lie in hand to hand brawling, not fighting her opponents from a distance. It seems that I am the one best suited to taking her on out of my team members."_

Caulifla grinded her teeth. "If you don't come down here right now, I'm going to break every bone in your body!" She yelled, frustrated by her current opponent.

 **Gohan and Dyspo**

The purple Pride Trooper was currently running circles around Gohan, knocking the Universe 7 warrior down by exploiting holes in his defense. Gohan was barely able to defend against Dyspo's attacks, the Pride Trooper being faster than anyone he had ever fought.

"You know…" Dyspo said as he struck Gohan again before taking off. "I've been curious as to what everybody here would wish for if they won. I know what I'd wish for: Running shoes that never wear out, I need something like that in my life."

Gohan ignored the rabbit's jest, completely focused on the battle at hand. He knew Dyspo was just trying to mess with him, make him lower his guard. His point was proven when Dyspo sprinted in to attack him once again, however, Gohan was able to block Dyspo's punch and kick the Pride Trooper in the gut.

Dyspo quickly leapt back before Gohan could counter-attack further and clapped. "Congratulations! You scored a hit! You must be very happy with yourself. Too bad that's the last one your going to land."

Gohan kept his guard up. "I would advise that you stop boasting and focus on the fight."

Dyspo shrugged. "Well then, you asked for it." The Pride Trooper charged two spheres of red energy in his hands before launching them at Gohan, the two spheres swirling around. Gohan leapt out of the way of the attack, but the blasts hit the ground beside him and the blast radius was large enough to burn Gohan's arm.

Dyspo chuckled. "You survived the first Justice Crush, but let's see if you can survive the second." Once again, two red spheres began to charge in his hands.

Gohan took the opportunity. Dyspo was stationary while charging the attack, Gohan knew he might not get an opening like this again. "Kamehameha!" Gohan fired a blue beam of energy at Dyspo, hitting the Pride Trooper before he could finish charging his attack and causing a massive explosion.

Gohan watched as the smoke was cleared away from the explosion. "I warned you to stop talking."

The dust completely cleared as Dyspo stood up, mostly fine but with burn marks in several spots on his uniform. "Man, why did you have to damage the uniform? Toppo hates it when we get our uniforms damaged."

Dyspo readied himself as he stared at Gohan, his position was like that of a sprinter about to take off in a race. He took Gohan's earlier warning seriously now, he wouldn't talk again until Gohan was off the arena.

However, before Dyspo could take off, the white-suited policeman from Universe 3, Katopesla came flipping into their battle, landing right in between them before dramatically posing. Dyspo and Gohan shared looks of shock on their faces.

Katopesla pointed to Dyspo. "No need to overexert yourself, fellow warrior of justice! I'll take care of this opponent."

Dyspo began to march towards Katopesla like a grandma ready to slap a disappointing grandchild. "Hey, who said you could-" The Pride Trooper thought about it some more, this fighter was offering to take on an opponent for him, someone who wasn't even from his own team. When else would Dyspo get an opportunity like this?

"You know what?" Dyspo said. "You can have him." The Pride Trooper said before taking off, running towards somewhere else in the arena.

Gohan looked at his new opponent. The appearance of Katopesla, alongside his behavior, reminded him of his days as the Great Saiyaman.

"This is going to bring back a lot of memories." Gohan stated.

* * *

 **Elimination Chart**

 **(Eliminated fighters in italics)**

Universe 2: Ribrianne(2), Kakunsa(2), Rozie(2), Vikal(1) Zirloin, **Eliminated:** _Rabanra, Jimeze,_ _Hermila, Prum,_ _Zarbuto_

Universe 3: Paparoni, Koitsukai, Bollarator, Panchia, Katopesla(1). **Eliminated:** _Maji Kayo(1),_ _Nigrisshi, Narirama,_ _The Preecho,_ _Viarra_

Universe 4: **Erased**

Universe 6: Kale(3), Caulifla(2), Hit(2), Cabba(1). **Eliminated:** _Dr. Rota,_ _Frost(2), Saonel, Pirina,_ _Magetta,_ _Botamo._

Universe 7: Android 17(2), Goku(3), Gohan(2), Vegeta(1), Frieza(3), Android 18(2). **Eliminated:** _Piccolo(5),_ _Roshi(3),_ _Tien(3),_ _Krillin(3)_

Universe 9: **Erased**

Universe 10: **Erased**

Universe 11: Toppo(1), Jiren, Dyspo(1), Cocotte(1), Kahseral, Kunshi, Kettol **Eliminated:** _Vuon,_ _Tupper, Zoiray_

 **27/80 warriors remain**

 **13 Minutes left in Tournament**

* * *

 **Authors note: I would like to apologize for being on hiatus for so long. I have no excuse. I just felt I needed to take a break. You can draw and quarter me as you see fit. Anyways, I decided to split this chapter up into two parts as I felt I owed you something after all this time. The next one will be uploaded within a week, hopefully...**

 **No eliminations this time as this chapter in the next one are at a point where I can have each fighter actively doing something, I'm just setting up all of the fights.**

 **Until next time.**


	21. Enter The Late Game: Part 2

Zirloin, the massive, blue-skinned, golden armored warrior from Universe 2 was currently stomping around the arena. " _The Maidens are still pretty confident in our ability to win this;"_ The titan thought to himself. " _On the other hand, Universe 7 and Universe 11 still have more fighters than us left. Not to mention... "_

Zirloin looked over to the strongest warrior from Universe 11, Jiren, who still stood silently atop the rock. " _That one over there is a monster."_ Zirloin recalled Jiren's 'fights' throughout the Tournament and how they Pride Trooper seemingly put a microscopic amount of effort into obtaining his victories. " _If any of us want a chance to take him out, Universes 2, 3, 6, and 7 would have to team up against Universe 11 right now."_

However, that didn't seem so likely. Zirloin looked over to his left and saw Android 18 and Ribrianne going at it like two starving hyenas pitted against each other. They wouldn't be working together anytime soon, probably. Zirloin looked to his right and saw Vikal flying over Caulifla like a plane doing bomber runs.

" _They don't seem to realize how dire the situation is."_ Zirloin thought. As it was, he would have to hope the other Universes would wear down Jiren enough that he could be taken out in the final minutes. " _I'll just have to concern my stamina until then."_

"Hey, goldy." A voice spoke from behind Zirloin.

"Hm?" Zirloin turned around to see Vegeta from Universe 7 standing right behind him, his arms crossed as he stared down Zirloin.

"You're in my way." Vegeta continued. "Move along, I'm not wasting my time on anyone other than the big leagues."

Zirloin glanced over his shoulder, noting that Jiren was standing a couple hundred meters from where the two stood, Zirloin being in between Vegeta and Jiren. Turning back to the Saiyan Prince, the golden armored warrior gave his response. "That foe is beyond you."

Vegeta's eye twitched in irritation. "Then what does that make you? You're just a speedbump on my road to victory."

"Even a speedbump can crash a car that is going too fast for its own good."

"You've been standing around doing nothing this entire Tournament. Don't act so high and mighty with me." Vegeta snarled, turning Super Saiyan Blue in a flash of blue light. "I doubt you'll be an adequete warm up for the main event, but who knows? Some bugs are harder to squash than others."

Zirloin closed his eyes as he sighed. "I was hoping to conserve energy until the end, where I am needed most, but it seems I have no choice."

"Big talk coming from someone who hasn't fought a single fight yet."

Zirloin powered up, his dark blue aura clashing with Vegeta's light blue one. "In my home of Universe 2, I rule as king, my reign remains unchallenged. Among the Universe 2 warriors, I stand at the pinnacle, the embodiment of their hope to save our Universe. If your wish to face me has faded, I will allow you to turn back now. Otherwise-"

"Enough talk," Vegeta stated. "Let's see if you can back up your statements."

 **Caulifla vs Vikal**

Caulfila had never been so annoyed in her life, she felt like a balloon about to burst. First, she and Kale were separated by a still unknown attacker, that alone was enough to piss her off. Then, some Universe 4 guys start a fight with her, thankfully, Cabba was there to help, as little as he did. Then, she sensed that Kale transformed into her berserk state, that was enough cause for concern, and she now needed to get to Kale as fast as possible. But on her way to Kale, some Universe 2 fighter attacks because she finds her annoying and doesn't even bother to fight her physically, instead all of the attacks were coming from afar, ranged battle was something Caulifla admittedly was not that good at.

" _This pretentious chick with wings is pissing me off!"_ Caulifla thought as she dodged another beam aimed at her. She fired a blast of her own at Universe 2's winged warrior, but it was nowhere close to hitting Vikal, the blue-haired female even doing a graceful barrel roll as she avoided it. " _Damnit! Why does she feel the need to show off how good she is at flying? It's annoying! I'll rip those wings right off if she lands down here!"_

Vikal stopped in mid air and spread her wings out. "Raven's Barrage!" She announced as multiple pink colored, feather shaped energy blasts emerged from her wings, all flying towards Caulifla.

Caulifla charged up a red orange of energy and fired it at the blasts in an attempt to stop them. However, the feather-like projectiles all darted in different directions as Caulfila's blast approached, effectively dodging it.

"Are you kidding me!?" Caulifla yelled. "Even your attacks are dodging!?"

Vikal giggled. "And you've only made the situation worse for yourself. Now they're coming from all directions."

Caulifla noticed that after dodging her own attack, the feathers had indeed surrounded her, converging on her location from all directions. Caulifla sprinted towards them and fired a simple ki blast at them. The feathers in the way of the ki blast dodged, creating a gap in the circle. Caulifla quickly took the opportunity and rushed out of the circle, all the feathers now in pursuit.

Vikal smirked as she watched Caulifla run away from her attack. Pointing her hand at Caulifla, she fired red blasts out of her hand, to make the female saiyan's retreat even harder. Caulifla jumped from side to side to avoid Vikal's blasts as she ran away from the feathers.

"Dance for me!" Vikal cheerfully laughed as Caulifla frantically dodged them, while cursing out Vikal. The winged Universe 2 warrior contemplated her enjoyment of this situation. " _It's been a long time since my sadistic side showed like this. Probably a bad thing, but oh well, sometimes you just have to embrace your past."_

Caulifla glared at Vikal. " _And now she's enjoying this. It's a good thing I've come up with a plan."_ Caulifla thought, looking at a tall rock that was behind Vikal.

Suddenly, Caulifla beelined straight towards Vikal and kicked off the ground, leaping up into the air, launching towards Vikal like a cannonball. Vikal pointed her hand at Caulifla and fired a red blast, but Caulifla countered with one of her own.

Vikal flapped her wings to go higher up into the air and avoid Caulifla, but Caulifla pointed both of her hands back towards the ground and fired beams out of each one, propelling her towards Vikal with great speed. Even with Vikal's attempt to gain altitude, Caulifla managed to headbutt the winged warrior right in the gut, and then grabbing onto Vikal's sides before she fell.

Vikal briefly fell after the initial headbutt, but quickly flapped her wings to maintain altitude. "Get off me you punk!"

Caulifla struggled to maintain a grip as Vikal shook around, trying to get her off. She smirked and jumped up a bit, grabbing the thin straps of Vikal's leotard that went around the winged warrior's shoulders. Caulifla then proceeded to kick Vikal several times in the gut, causing Vikal to shake around even harder.

"Let go of me!" Vikal shrieked. "You'll tear my clothes off at this rate!"

"Don't let go!" Roshi yelled from the stands.

"Oh I'll let go," Caulifla responded. "When you're knocked out, that is."

Vikal's eyes glared down towards Caulifla, glowing an even greater pink. Caulifla quickly realized that Vikal was about to fire eye beams at her, forcing Caulifla to let go, falling through the air. Caulifla looked behind her as she fell and saw the feathers still chasing her. Launching ki blasts towards them, Caulifla was propelled downwards, to the tall rock she spotted behind Vikal earlier.

Landing on the rock perfectly, Caulifla kicked off as soon as she could, launching herself up to Vikal, who's backside now faced her. Vikal suddenly felt a massive tug on her head as Caulifla grabbed Vikal's hair, and as her initial launch propelled her over Vikal's head, Caulifla flipped forwards, taking Vikal for a ride as they spun around the air, before letting go, throwing Vikal right into the energy blasts that had been pursuing Caulifla. A massive purple explosion spread through the air as Caulifla landed.

Kakunsa, Universe 2's feline warrior saw the explosion and sprinted towards it. "Vikal!" She screamed as she ran to save her friend.

Caulifla waited for Vikal to land on the ground, unconscious. However, the moment never came. Instead, Caulifla got a nasty surprise when Vikal flew out of the explosion with only a few bruises across her body.

"Oh come on!" Caulifla yelled.

Vikal glared down at Caulifla as she flapped her wings, going higher and higher into the air. "Your plan was solid, I'll give you that. But you forgot one thing: I could control those feathers at will. I had very little time to redirect them towards each other, so I still was damaged a bit, if that makes you feel better."

Caulifla grinded her teeth. "You're truly the most annoying person I've faced. When I beat you, and I will, I will be happier than I will be when I win."

"And I can't let that happen." Vikal responded. "I must win to prove myself." Vikal thought back to years before the Tournament, when she was not an ally of the Maidens. She served a group hellbent on eradicating everything Universe 2 stood for, a group that took advantage of her misguided feelings to serve their cause. It wasn't until she met Kakunsa that she realized the truth about her former masters.

" _Even though I turned against my former friends and destroyed them, most of the citizens of Universe 2 still do not trust me."_ Vikal thought. " _I have to win this in order to prove myself to them."_

Vikal then spun around, slashing with her wing, sending an arc of purple energy at Caulifla. The female saiyan avoided the attack just in the nick of time, the place she had been standing eradicated by Vikal's newest attack.

" _And we're back to this…"_ Caulifla internally groaned.

Vikal flew higher up into the air and spread her wings, Caulifla knew what came next. "Raven's Barra-"

Before Vikal could finish announcing her attack, something came flying into the Universe 2 warrior, interrupting her and sending her flying into a rock.

The perpetrator behind the attack came landing down, revealing himself to be none other than Android 17.

17 rubbed the back of his head. "You really shouldn't announce your attack when you are up in the sky where everyone can see you."

Caulifla glared at 17. "Hey! I didn't ask for your help, so you can get out of-"

"I'm not helping you," Android 17 interrupted. "I figured that a winged warrior being present so late into the Tournament would be rather annoying. I decided to take her out while she was distracted, in order to take her out with a single blow."

He looked back at Vikal, who had begun to get up, her eyes fixed upon Android 17 in a piercing gaze. Unfazed, Android 17 continued. "Unfortunately, it seems it will take more than one blow to do it." He looked back where Caulifla was, however, Caulifla had already left, wanting no more delays in reaching Kale.

Vikal pointed to Android 17 and snarled. "You really couldn't have waited until I finished her off, could you?"

"Of course not. I would lose the element of surprise." 17 responded.

Vikal readied herself for takeoff. "In the name of Universe 2, I will-"

While Vikal was speaking, 17 rushed at her and kicked her right in the face, preventing her from taking off, and knocking her over. He then pointed his hand at her and prepared to fire a ki blast with enough power to knock her off the arena.

However, 17 quickly put down his hand and raised his shield. Like a panther pouncing its prey, Kakunsa was leaping at 17, poised to protect Vikal. The feline warrior attacked the barrier, but like a ball of clay being thrown at a metal wall, she was unable to make a dent in it.

"You should have tried to be sneakier." 17 stated. "I could hear you coming." He said, looking straight at Kakunsa.

Kakunsa growled at 17 from the other end of his barrier. "I'm not letting you get away with interrupting Vikal's fight!"

By this point, Vikal had managed to get up and had a ki blast charging up in her hand, ready to fire it as soon as 17's barrier went down. "You should have waited to act. Now you have to deal with the both of us."

17 remained unfazed by Vikal's threats. "Fine, I can take the both of you on."

"But can you take us on?" A new voice rang out from behind the group.

All three turned their heads to look at the new challengers. Standing dramatically on top of a rock was the impish Pride Trooper Kunshi alongside his catfish-like teammate, Kettol. Alongside them stood Universe 3's scientist, Paparoni, and all three of Universe 3's robot warriors. The three non robot fighters had merciless smirks across their faces.

17 put down his barrier. "Universe 3 and Universe 11 working together? How odd."

"When the hell did this happen?" Kakunsa asked. "I saw you guys have a team meeting less than a minute ago. There's no way you could have formed a truce so quickly!"

Kunshi chuckled and shrugged. "Before I became a Pride Trooper, I was the most successful door-to-door salesman in Universe 11. My bargaining skills are unmatched."

Paparoni nodded. "He made a most intriguing offer. We sent Katopesla over to free up their Dyspo from his battle with a Universe 7 warrior. Dyspo should be arriving to assist us right here soon. Not that we would need it, anyway."

Vikal tilted her head. "What kind of offer did they make you that would get you to agree so quickly?"

Paparoni pointed his hand at Vikal and fired a ki blast that narrowly missed the Universe 2 warrior, causing her to yelp. Paparoni responded. "That was a warning shot. Do not ask questions you have no business knowing."

17 looked at Vikal and Kakunsa. "Since they've made a truce. I propose we make one of our own for the time being to even the odds here."

Vikal looked at Kakunsa for her opinion. Kakunsa growled, but begrudgingly accepted. "I don't want to do this, but you're right."

17 nodded before turning back to their new opponents. "It's settled then."

Vikal sighed. "So many interruptions lately…"

With their final exchanges, Android 17 and his two newly gained companions from Universe 2 charged the coalition of Universe 3 and Universe 11 fighters.

 **Goku**

Goku was fired up. Everywhere he looked, he saw fighters engaging each other with a ferocity unseen up to this point in the Tournament. These fights would be unlike any before them, these fights would truly push the fighters involved in each one to their limits. He wanted in on the action.

All of his teammates had gotten involved in a battle, except for him. And that was something Goku could just not allow to happen. Not when he was feeling recovered from his battle with Jiren earlier in the Tournament. He had been on the backburner for too long, he was ready to fight.

Goku looked around the arena, searching for opponents who were not taken. He saw Ribrianne and Android 18 going at it, he saw Gohan fighting a warrior from Universe 3, he saw Vegeta facing off against a large warrior from Universe 2.

" _There's gotta be someone who isn't taken…"_ Goku wondered, beginning to move around the arena on his search for an opponent.

Suddenly, Goku's wish was granted when Jiren just appeared right in front of him faster than Goku could blink. Goku jumped in a manner similar to a moviegoer getting jump scared at a horror movie.

"Son Goku…" Jiren said, staring right into Goku's eyes. "Your time is up, you have failed to reach that state again."

"Hey, I haven't fought anyone since then, you can't blame me for not transforming like that again." Goku responded. "Hey… Maybe you can get me to do it again. I mean, you got me to do it the first time"

If Jiren was intrigued by the offer, he didn't show it, his gaze remained stone cold. "You have thirty seconds to achieve that state again. If you fail to reach that state, you will be wiped off the stage faster than you can blink. The rest of your team will follow suite for wasting my time."

Goku turned Super Saiyan Blue. "I do like a good challenge."

Jiren's eye twitched. No matter what, this warrior from Universe 7 refused to take anything seriously. He bothered Jiren. " _No one with such a desire to get stronger should have such an attitude. Getting stronger is just a means to an end. With my strength, my previous failures shall no longer be repeated. This man has no goal to achieve using his strength, he is drunk on getting stronger for the sake of it. It has no purpose, his life has no meaning to it."_ Jiren's aura cast an orange glow around the arena as he powered up. " _I will correct his foolish belief. In his last moments, he will regret the idiocy with which he spent his entire existence."_

Jiren raised his hand, ready to strike Goku with a punch that would send the saiyan flying. However, Jiren suddenly felt a sharp pain in his side, like someone had stuck a knife in him. Lowering his hand, Jiren looked over to see Hit from Universe 6 had attacked him. Quickly, Jiren swung his hand over to strike the interloper.

Seeing the attack coming, Hit quickly timeskipped away, taking a stand right next to Goku.

"Hit? Why are you-" Goku began but was quickly interrupted by Jiren.

"Assassin of Universe 6. This battle does not concern you. Wait until the time comes for you to be dealt with. Enjoy the few minutes you have left." Jiren spoke, piercing into Hit with his gaze.

Hit shook his head. "I can't do that. The way I see it, Son Goku and myself have the best chances of defeating you out of anyone in this arena. Teaming up is our greatest shot at taking a monster like you down."

"I see," Jiren responded. "Then you have already lost."

As Jiren powered up further, Hit looked at Goku. "Whatever caused that transformation you achieved earlier, try to do it again sooner rather than later."

"Can't make any promises." Goku responded.

Hit chuckled softly for a brief moment. "Good grief. I might regret this."

With that, the strongest warriors of Universe 6 and 7 charged the strongest of Universe 11.

 **Elimination Chart**

 **(Eliminated fighters in italics)**

Universe 2: Ribrianne(2), Kakunsa(2), Rozie(2), Vikal(1) Zirloin, **Eliminated:** _Rabanra, Jimeze,_ _Hermila, Prum,_ _Zarbuto_

Universe 3: Paparoni, Koitsukai, Bollarator, Panchia, Katopesla(1). **Eliminated:** _Maji Kayo(1),_ _Nigrisshi, Narirama,_ _The Preecho,_ _Viarra_

Universe 4: **Erased**

Universe 6: Kale(3), Caulifla(2), Hit(2), Cabba(1). **Eliminated:** _Dr. Rota,_ _Frost(2), Saonel, Pirina,_ _Magetta,_ _Botamo._

Universe 7: Android 17(2), Goku(3), Gohan(2), Vegeta(1), Frieza(3), Android 18(2). **Eliminated:** _Piccolo(5),_ _Roshi(3),_ _Tien(3),_ _Krillin(3)_

Universe 9: **Erased**

Universe 10: **Erased**

Universe 11: Toppo(1), Jiren, Dyspo(1), Cocotte(1), Kahseral, Kunshi, Kettol **Eliminated:** _Vuon,_ _Tupper, Zoiray_

 **27/80 warriors remain**

 **13 Minutes left in Tournament**


	22. A Battle of Justice

**Authors Note: We still going**

* * *

Frieza was currently enjoying himself greatly as Cabba gave it his all to try and defeat the tyrant. As Cabba launched flurry of punches after flurry of punches, Frieza calmly moved his hands to block each and every one of his strikes, no matter how much Cabba put into each blow. Frieza kept a smile on his face, looking Cabba straight in the eyes as they battled, wanting to show Cabba just how little effort he was putting into this.

"Damn you!" Cabba yelled, jumping back and swiftly putting his hands together to fire a Galick Cannon.

Frieza remained smug as the purple wave of energy soared towards him. Putting his hand up to block it, the tyrant was greeted with an unpleasant surprise as he felt himself getting pushed back, he could feel some pain in blocking it. Thrusting his free arm forward, Frieza launched an energy blast of his own, the red beam easily consuming the purple one. Cabba quickly jumped out of the way, Frieza's blast hitting a rock.

" _Hmm."_ Frieza thought. " _The monkey can actually make me try a little if he applies himself. Maybe I will show him Golden Frieza, just to crush his hopes even more."_ He pondered before his smirk spread even further across his face. " _But do I really need Golden for trash such as this?"_

Frieza prepared himself as the young saiyan came charging at him once again. " _I'll stay in this form for now; let this monkey think he stands even a fraction of a chance."_

As Cabba came charging at him, Frieza launched himself towards his opponent, the tyrant clashing fists with Cabba.

 **Gohan vs Katopesla**

Gohan stood in silence, watching his equally silent opponent like a hawk. The few moments that had passed by since Katopesla became his new opponent felt like ages, the policeman from Universe 3 was taking forever to make a move. Gohan had to admit, he had seen very little of this fighter throughout the battle royale and thus, knew very little of what he was capable of.

"Warrior of Universe 6." Katopesla spoke, finally finished with sizing up his opponent. "I have seen you fight with honor in this noble battle! You hold nothing back against your opponents!" The policeman dramatically exclaimed, "It would be a shame to best such a warrior without giving him the ultimate respect! To honor you, I shall utilize my Ultimate Mode!"

In a flash, Katopesla's uniform changed to a purple coloration with a green visor, a large U appearing on his chest. Gohan could feel his opponent's power rise rapidly. In the stands, the defeated warriors of Universe 3 turned their attention to this new development.

Mosco, the God of Destruction made his usual beeping noises.

Campari translated as normal. "Lord Mosco says: Katopesla's Ultimate Mode is his greatest trump card, the combination of all of his previous modes. With this form, Universe 7 can say their prayers."

Katopesla posed fabulously and pointed at Gohan. "Let's have at it, warrior of Universe 7! Our battle will be legendary!"

Katopesla immediately charged at Gohan almost faster than Gohan could react. The policeman launched a punch which Gohan quickly blocked. Katopesla kicked at Gohan, but the Saiyan managed to leap back and distanced himself away from the policeman.

"Masenko!" Gohan yelled before firing the yellow beam at Katopesla, the yellow flash illuminating the arena. Katopesla attempted to dodge but was ultimately consumed by the wave of energy in a massive explosion.

However, Gohan had no time to rest as Katopesla came flying out of the smoke cloud before it could even disappear, and headed straight for Gohan. Katopesla kicked Gohan right in the gut, sending Gohan flying towards the edge of the arena. Gohan quickly managed to grab onto the hard rock and stopped himself before he went over the edge.

Beerus breathed a sigh of relief.

Katopesla raised his arms straight up and fired a massive purple orb of energy up into the air. "Justice Rain!" He shouted as the sphere exploded into a barrage of smaller ki blasts that closed in on Gohan.

Elsewhere, the Pride Troopers all felt a prick of irritation hearing a fighter from another Universe using a justice based attack.

Gohan saw the rain of purple energy coming down upon him and quickly prepared himself. "Kamehameha!" With a single attack, Gohan was able to annihilate Katopesla's entire barrage.

Katopesla was unfazed by this and simply charged at Gohan once again. "You are quite the formidable warrior to stand up to my Ultimate Mode! However, I can not let you win, warrior of Universe 7! In the name of justice, I will prevail!"

" _He really is just like the Great Saiyaman."_ Gohan thought.

Gohan sprinted towards Katopesla to get away from the edge and close the distance between them. Their fists met in a flurry of strikes, the ground cracking beneath them due to the force of their punches. The two warriors grabbed each others fists and pushed against the other in an attempt to overpower their opponent. Gohan felt himself gradually being pushed back by Katopesla, his opponents Ultimate Mode seemingly edging out just barely over Gohan.

"I can't afford to lose yet!" Gohan yelled, powering up to his limit, pushing Katopesla back.

Katopesla let go and backflipped away. He posed dramatically. "Well said warrior of Universe 7! However, neither can I!"

Katopesla then began to fire a barrage of ki blasts at Gohan, who quickly began to sprint to the side to avoid them. Gohan leapt with all of his might and was able to avoid the barrage for enough time to take cover behind a rock.

"That won't work if I saw you hide!" Katopesla yelled, firing a beam at the rock Gohan was hiding behind, blowing it apart.

However, when the dust settled, Gohan was nowhere to be seen. Katopesla looked around, confused. He could have sworn that he had seen the Universe 7 warrior dive behind that rock, but yet his opponent was nowhere to be found.

"Very well then," Katopesla declared. "I shall blow apart every hiding spot in this area to find you!"

Katopesla then began to fire more beams at each large boulder that he could see. Each one exploding into a cloud of debris. As he fired more and more blasts, more and more smoke and debris clouded his vision.

Too late did Ea, the Kai of Universe 3 realize what was happening. "Katopesla, you fool! He's trying to obscure your-"

Before Ea could finish his sentence, Gohan leapt out of a cloud of debris right next to Katopesla and spin kicked the policeman right in the head. A brutal snap echoed across the arena as the force of the kick was enough to shatter Katopesla's helmet.

Katopesla stumbled back, holding his face. "Curses! That helmet has been with me ever since I was a trainee! To honor its memory, I will avenge it!"

Katopesla then formed a ki blade in his right hand and closed in on Gohan once again. First he struck from above, Gohan sidestepped towards the right. Then he slashed from the side, Gohan ducked under the attack. Katopesla then jabbed at Gohan, this time Gohan quickly maneuvered forward, just barely avoiding the ki blade before managing to close enough distance to strike Katopesla right in the gut. Katopesla was slightly phased by this and stumbled back a little. However, he came at Gohan with another overhead slash. Gohan took the opportunity and uppercut the policeman right in the jaw before the blade came down.

Katopesla stumbled back towards the edge of the arena. "This is not where Katopesla is defeated!" He declared, pointing his finger at Gohan. "Katopesla, the Final Mission!" With those words, Katopesla fired a large blue beam out of his finger at Gohan. "I am the hope of Universe 3!" He spoke as the beam came flying towards Gohan. "This attack has defeated even the most dastardly of criminals, has allowed me to win against impossible odds! It is my final trump card!"

Gohan charged up a Kamehameha. "I respect you, but I can't fall here either. Kamehameha!" Gohan shouted, firing a light blue beam at Universe 3's policeman.

The two beams clashed, a wave of blue light overcame the arena, a blinding blue light distracting other fighters in their own battles. The ocean of energy caught the attention of the Omni Kings who were in awe as usual.

The ground cracked beneath the two warriors as they gave it their all to defeat the other. Sweat dripped from Gohan's face as he grimaced and pushed himself as far as he could go. Katopesla put more energy into the Final Mission than he ever did before, more than his famous battle against space pirates in his own universe.

"Come on…" Beerus watched with anticipation.

In the Universe 3 stands, Maji Kayo gave a begrudging acknowledgment. "Hmph. It's not often that someone is able to stand up to the Final Mission."

In the end, neither fighter was able to over power the other as both beams reached their limit and exploded in a blaze of azure energy. The ground breaking beneath them and falling into the abyss, both fighters falling along with it.

Gohan managed to push off a rock a launch himself back towards the arena, grabbing onto a ledge and just barely pulling himself up. However, the fight was not over as Katopesla kicked off a piece of flying debris and propelled himself straight towards Gohan.

"Justice won't lose so easily!" Katopesla shouted as he pointed his hands in front of him and fired a large blast of yellow energy at Gohan.

Gohan quickly countered with one of his own, destroying Katopesla's attack. However, that did not stop the policeman from continuing his approach towards Gohan. Forming a ki blade in hand, Katopesla prepared a final maneuver that would eliminate Gohan and get himself back on the arena.

Gohan quickly mustered as much energy as he could as Katopesla reached him. "Masenko!" He screamed, firing a wave of energy greater than anything he had put out thus far in the tournament point blank in Katopesla's face.

This time, the policeman was finally overwhelmed by the wave of energy and pushed deep into the abyss beneath the arena. His last thoughts before appearing in the stands were of failure.

"I'm sorry." Katopesla told his fellow fallen teammates. "I wasn't strong enough."

Ea pushed up his glasses. "While your defeat is a hefty loss, we still have everything we need for our final trump card."

Katopesla's jaw dropped. "You are serious about that? I thought that was too dangerous?"

"It's a battle for survival." Maji Kayo chided. "We must do whatever it takes to win."

"I don't like the sound of that." Katopesla said. "But if it means the preservation of our Universe, than go ahead."

Far away from where the battle took place, Dyspo watch Gohan limp away from the sight of Katopesla's defeat. The Pride Trooper looked up into the stands. " _Man, it's a shame that guy was born in Universe 3, Toppo would probably love to have him on the Pride Troopers."_

 **Rozie vs Cocotte**

"Yacchaina Fist!" Rozie called out the name of her signature attack as she unleashed a barrage upon Cocotte. The Prider Trooper was currently on the defensive, jumping around in order to avoid Rozie's attacks.

Universe 2's God of Destruction, Helles smiled. "Rozie has her put on the defensive, there is not much else that Universe 11 warrior can do. She's doomed."

Cocotte quickly glared at Helles. " _I'm doomed? No, I haven't even utilized the Cocotte Zone yet. I'll show you just how outmatched this Universe 2 girl is."_

Cocotte backflipped and spread her arms. "Cocotte Zone!" Immediately, all of Rozie's ki blasts were blocked by the light purple barrier Cocotte formed around her.

"What?" Rozie stopped her barrage. "That's just unfair!"

Cocotte chuckled. "You simply chose the wrong opponent. I'll show how superior our Universe is to yours."

In a flash, Cocotte put down the barrier and jumped towards Rozie, striking at the Universe 2 warrior in a brutal kick. Rozie managed to jump out of the way, causing Cocotte to only kick the ground. Rozie quickly kicked back off the ground and propelled herself towards Cocotte, ready to strike her. However, Cocotte once again put up the barrier and Rozie's fists were ineffective.

Cocotte taunted Rozie from inside the barrier. "You have nothing in your arsenal that can penetrate my barrier. Give up."

Rozie scowled. " _I'm really not a fan of how arrogant she's acting."_

Rozie then leapt back and kicked off the ground once again, this time she built up energy in her legs. "Yacchaina kick!"

Cocotte smirked and snapped her fingers as she watched Rozie approach. The barrier turned a deep violet color. Rozie had no time to stop her attack and continued on with it, striking the barrier with her leg, she felt a sharp pain rush up through it and was blasted away, hitting the ground hard.

Rozie stumbled, trying to get back up. "My leg!" It became clear very quickly that her leg was broken.

Cocotte put down the barrier. "Cocotte Zone: Deflect Edition. Any attack made upon the barrier in this state will be deflected back at the attacker. You made a fatal mistake in attacking it. I would advise you to jump off the ring yourself so you don't get hurt."

Rozie managed to stumble to her feet, breathing heavily. "As long as I can still fight, the power of love will prevail! I can't give up yet! Yacchaina Fist!" Rozie screamed, firing a barrage of ki blasts at Cocotte.

Cocotte sighed. "Cocotte Zone: Ranged Edition!" The barrier disappeared around her and reappeared as a small orb in her hand, she pointed it at Rozie and fired it.

Upon being launched at Rozie, the barrier grew back to the size it was around Cocotte. Rozie was too injured to dodge and was unable to do anything as it hit her and pushed her off the arena.

"Rozie!" Helles yelled.

Rabanra grabbed his head in horror. "There's no way we could lose one of the maidens now!"

Rozie reappeared in the stands. "I tried my best." She said, looking down in shame.

Jimeze patted her on the back. "Nothing to be ashamed of. You fought bravely with love and honor. You made us all proud."

Cocotte stretched and prepared to move on. "I'm glad that's over with, now maybe I should help Dys-"

Cocotte turned around to see Android 18 and Ribrianne standing together, staring down the Pride Trooper.

Cocotte put her hands on her hips and sighed. "Give me a break, I just got done dealing with some riff raff. I'd like to choose one of my opponents for once."

"You eliminated my husband." Android 18 glared at Cocotte.

"You eliminated Rozie." Ribrianne scowled.

At that moment, Ribrianne and Android 18 looked at each other. A single word slipped out of both of their mouths.

"Truce?"

Knowing they had the same idea, the two gave each other a nod of acknowledgment before turning to face down Cocotte.

 **Elimination Chart**

 **(Eliminated fighters in italics)**

Universe 2: Ribrianne(2), Kakunsa(2), Vikal(1) Zirloin, **Eliminated:** _Rozie(2)_ _Rabanra, Jimeze,_ _Hermila, Prum,_ _Zarbuto_

Universe 3: Paparoni, Koitsukai, Bollarator, Panchia. **Eliminated:** _Katopesla(2),_ _Maji Kayo(1),_ _Nigrisshi, Narirama,_ _The Preecho,_ _Viarra_

Universe 4: **Erased**

Universe 6: Kale(3), Caulifla(2), Hit(2), Cabba(1). **Eliminated:** _Dr. Rota,_ _Frost(2), Saonel, Pirina,_ _Magetta,_ _Botamo._

Universe 7: Android 17(2), Goku(3), Gohan(3), Vegeta(1), Frieza(3), Android 18(2). **Eliminated:** _Piccolo(5),_ _Roshi(3),_ _Tien(3),_ _Krillin(3)_

Universe 9: **Erased**

Universe 10: **Erased**

Universe 11: Toppo(1), Jiren, Dyspo(1), Cocotte(2), Kahseral, Kunshi, Kettol **Eliminated:** _Vuon,_ _Tupper, Zoiray_

 **25/80 warriors remain**

 **13 Minutes left in Tournament**

* * *

 **Authors Note: I had more planned for this chapter, but since my lazy ass kept me from updating since March, I will include that stuff in the next chapter. I have no excuse! I may or may not have something new in the works, but since I've been saying that for about a year now, I don't even know when its coming out.**


	23. Battle Against the Pride Troopers

**At last, there wasn't months between an update this time!**

* * *

 **Kahseral vs Kale**

Kahseral remained confident as Kale, now in her berserk state, stared him down, ready to smash him into paste. It didn't take long for the General of the Pride Troopers to coax her into transforming, he could tell easily that being alone without any teammate would cause her to get desperate and transform into that state.

Despite the hulking beast of a saiyan standing mere feet from him, Kahseral was not scared one bit. " _She's powerful, but lacks focus. Experience trumps raw power every time."_ Kahseral had lived by this motto for most of his life, it was why he was second in command despite there being other Pride Troopers above him in power.

Kahseral gestured at Kale to come get him. Kale roared and charged straight at Kahseral. He read her moves as she prepared to strike. " _Predictable."_ His thoughts were, as he dodged Kale's first.

He jumped away and distanced himself from her further. Kale pointed her hand at him and fired a massive beam of energy. Kahseral barely had time to jump out of the way before it obliterated everything behind him. He had even less time to recover from that, as Kale immediately began to charge at him.

" _Maybe I've bit off more than I can chew."_ Kahseral thought with regret. " _Still, I'm not going to give up yet."_ He quickly formed a sphere of ki in his hand and threw it down, creating a large cloud of smoke.

Kale pointed her hands at the cloud of smoke and fired a huge ball of ki at it, but it was too late, Kahseral had already slipped away. Kale roared in a deafening scream of fury before beginning to march around like a beast searching for its victim.

Kahseral was currently hidden behind a rock, planning his next move. " _That woman is something else. I may meet my end here."_ He flinched as he heard Kale destroy something in her search for him.

" _I'm getting too old for this."_ Kahseral thought. " _Still, this girl is a problem, taking her out at the very least would be a great help to my allies."_ Kahseral smirked. " _Nothing like a little guerilla warfare to beat impossible odds."_

Kahseral then began to create spheres of ki in his hand. Finally on the move, he began to place them down as he went from rock to rock, making sure to remain out of Kale's view.

"What is Kahseral doing?" Khai asked in Universe 11's stands.

"That's the General's famous land mine technique." Vuon answered. "Kunshi uses a more specialized version of it while Kahseral's packs more power."

"That's Kahseral for you." Zoiray told his fellow Prider Troopers. "He knows how to deal with fights where he doesn't have the upper hand."

By this point Kahseral had finished setting up his traps. Seizing the moment to bring Kale into the minefield he had created, he pointed his hand up into the air. "Justice Mortar!" Kahseral yelled, firing a yellow ki blast that went soaring up into the sky before hitting Kale on the back.

While Kahseral's attack did minimum damage upon Kale, it had the effect he wanted: Kale was now heading straight for the minefield he had set in order to find him.

Kahseral smirked as he hid once again. " _Any second now…"_

Champa began pulling his ears. "No! Don't go into the trap you fool!" The God of Destruction screamed to his warrior.

Champa's cries were too late as soon as Kale walked into the vicinity, she was met with a series of explosions. Kale roared in anger and tried to find the source, but just moved into more mines. The explosions caused her to stumble back onto even more of Kahseral's mines which exploded once again.

Each landmine emitted smoke as they exploded. By this point, enough smoke had risen up that Kale wouldn't be able to see Kahseral even if he came out of hiding. Kahseral noticed this too and took the opportunity.

Emerging from his hiding spot, Kahseral found a good place to attack Kale from a safe distance. He then proceeded to fire many yellow balls of ki into the air and left them to float there. He continued to fire, creating a large swarm of them in the air.

"That's Kettol's technique." Khai noticed.

"Yes it is." Tupper stated. "Many of our techniques were taught to us by Kahseral originally as Vuon said earlier. We then added our own spins on them to suit our fighting styles."

"I see." Khai said. "While Kahseral might not be the most powerful among the Pride Troopers, his experience gives him an edge in many battles."

Kahseral paused and looked at the humongous amount of ki spheres he had put into the air. "That seems good for now." He said, before beginning to direct them towards Kale.

As the spheres begin to fly towards Kale and detonate against the Saiyan, even more smoke was kicked up into the air, obscuring her vision even more as she continued to stumble through the mine field. Kale roared in fury and began to unleash energy blasts whenever she could, in an attempt to take out Kahseral.

One of Kale's attacks flew past Kaheral and out into the void, just inches away from ending the general's time in the Tournament. Kahseral continued to shoot ki spheres into the sky, as more bombarded against Kale.

Kahseral finally stopped. " _Now seems like a good time."_ He pointed his hands at Kale and unleashed several streaks of yellow ki.

These streaks of yellow ki were not aimed at Kale, no, they were aimed at the ground next to her. Kahseral knew he couldn't beat Kale in a straight up battle, he had to get creative, he had to wear her down. As he fired more streaks of yellow energy that embedded themselves in the ground around Kale he thought about his plan; this opponent would be a huge threat to the rest of the team, if he could use everything at his disposal to take out this one foe beyond his level, he would be satisfied with his performance even if this was the only foe he could eliminate.

Kahseral stopped firing and prepared to initiate the next phase of his plan. "I'll wear you down, even if its the last thing I do! Justice Cage!"

With those words, the yellow streaks of energy that had been embedded in the ground rose up and formed a cage around Kale. The saiyan pounded against her new prison in an attempt to break out, but was unable to destroy the cage. Kale roared in fury and unleashed an even greater fury of punches against the cage to no avail.

Kahseral laughed. "In all my years as a Pride Trooper, no one has escaped the Justice Cage!" He was immensely proud of himself for pulling this attack off. Vuon's Justice Whip was a similar technique and while weaker, it was much easier to use with less time to set up.

The General of the Pride Troopers smirked, with Kale trapped in there, it wouldn't take long to wear her out. He pointed his arms outward. "With you trapped in there, it's going to be much easier to take you down."

With his final words, Kahseral began to fire the yellow spheres of ki again, directing them towards Kale once again. Trapped in the cage with nowhere to run, Kale could do nothing as Kahseral attacked her with as much ease as shooting fish in a barrel. The damage each blast did against her was small, but Kahseral was willing to use every last bit of his energy to wear her down.

Kale screamed and pounded against the cage in an attempt to break out, but again, had no success. Kahseral had her cornered, the only thing at this point that she could was hope to outlast him.

Kahseral dumped more and more energy into his attacks. "You're a resiliant one, I'll give you that, but you I'm still going to-"

"Found you!" A voice rang out next to Kahseral.

Kahseral barely had time to look for where the voice was coming from before he was greeted with a kick in the face that sent him flying back. The General rolled across the ground before stopping himself and jumping to his feet. Kahseral immediately began to look for the perpetrator who attacked him.

Standing across from him, eyes filled with fury, was none other than Caulifla in her Super Saiyan 2 state. "So you're the jackass that separated us earlier." She spat. "Do you have any idea what you made me go through to find you two?"

Kahseral scowled, his job just got a lot harder. "I was hoping that other fighters would have eliminated you by now. But I guess we can't have everything we wish for."

Caulifla began to march towards Kahseral, her killer aura making him more nervous than when he was facing off against Kale. "First I had to deal with the last remaining people from Universe 4! That was already annoying enough, especially because they had some tiny little bug helping them. But then some high and mighty chick with wings from Universe 2 gets in my way! And she was even worse because she just stayed up in the air where I couldn't clobber her! I've never been so annoyed in my life!"

Kahseral simply blinked as Caulifla ranted in her approach. " _How the hell did she manage to survive all of that?"_ He thought.

"Thankfully, some random decided to attack that girl, because I was seriously considering breaking the no kill rule on that one." Caulifla grumbled. "And then I finally find Kale, but she's trapped and you are just sitting here taking advantage of that!" Caulifla screamed and powered up to max. "You're gonna be a damn good stress reliever!"

Caulifla launched herself at Kahseral and punched at him. Kahseral quickly raised his arms up to guard, but was pushed back by the force of Caulifla's fist. Kahseral removed one arm from his guard and formed a ki blade, immediately swinging it at Caulifla. Caulifla jumped back and backed up to avoid his follow up swing.

Kahseral lunged at Caulifla, repeatedly swinging his blade as Caulifla constantly hopped back, over and over again to avoid each of his sword strikes.

"Damn you!" Kahseral yelled, raising his arm up higher than ever for a more powerful strike than before.

Caulifla quickly took the opportunity and dashed forwards to close the gap between them and then punched Kahseral right in the face before he could complete his swing… Or so she thought. Kahseral only flinched for a moment before continuing his attack and slashed Caulifla, cutting a deep gash across her cheek.

Caulifla didn't let the sharp pain in her face stop her as she jumped up and spin kicked the General of the Pride Troopers in the face, this time causing him to stumble back. He managed to stop and point his arm at Caulifla before firing a ki blast at the young saiyan. Caulifla sidestepped Kahseral's attack and fired a ki blast of her own, hitting Kahseral right in the gut.

Kahseral wiped some blood off of his face and scowled. "I was going to save some energy for your friend but you've forced my hand. I'll use every last bit of my power to take you down!" Kahseral yelled, a blinding yellow aura exploding around him. "Congratulations! Your friend might just remain in the arena after all!"

Kahseral charged towards Caulifla at max power. "I hope you were prepared to sacrifice yourself when you decided to face me!"

Kahseral collided with Caulifla, the two warriors pushing against each other. Caulifla charged up to max power to meet Kahseral, but ultimately, she felt the Universe 11 warrior had a slight edge. Little by little, she felt herself starting to get overwhelmed by the power of Kahseral. The General was right, he was holding nothing back, he was determined to remove her from the Tournament.

Caulifla looked towards Kale in desperation. "Hey Kale! Now would be a nice time to break out!"

Kale punched against the cage once again in a mad flurry of fists, but again, her attacks did nothing to break out of Kahseral's trap.

Caulifla felt herself getting pushed back by Kahseral further. Kale had to break out soon or she would be done for.

"Kale!" Caulifla screamed, "Focus! Try to control it!"

For a moment, it looked like Kale had calmed down. For a moment, it seemed like she was thinking.

But a moment passed and Caulifla had to divert all of her attention back towards Kahseral who was pushing against her at his absolute limit, overwhelming her with everything he had. Kahseral began to grin as he saw the once proud look in Caulifla's eyes fade until they were filled with desperation and fear.

"It's over!" Kahseral yelled. "You could do nothing for your friend, and she could do nothing for you! Justice prevails at la-"

At that moment, Kahseral heard an explosion ring out. He quickly looked over and gasped, finally stopping his final push against Caulifla. The female saiyan took the opportunity and distanced himself from him, turning to look at whatever he was looking at.

Kahseral's mouth was wide open with awe. "Impossible… No can just escape the Justice Cage…"

Caulifla's jaw dropped as well when she saw what he was looking at. Marching towards Kahseral was Kale. No longer hulked out in a massive berserker form, but yet not in her thin base form, the pupils had reappeared in her eyes, the smoke behind her was all that remained of Kahseral's Justice Cage.

"B-But how…" Kahseral began to take a few steps back. "How did you-"

The General of the Pride Troopers was interrupted when Kale dashed towards him at speeds far beyond anything he was prepared for, and punched him right in the gut. Kahseral was sent flying back towards the edge of the arena.

Caulifla was amazed, so amazed in fact, that she could barely process what was going on right now. "Kale? What happened? What did you do?" Caulifla asked a series of questions that all meant the same thing in her excitement.

Kale's response was simple. "I focused."

"The hell kind of explanation is that?" Caulifla yelled, "Tell me more!"

Champa cheered in the stands. "Yes! Now we don't have to worry about her taking out our own fighters on accident! She's learned to control it!"

"You seem rather excited." Vados noted.

"Of course I'm excited!" Champa snapped back. "This is the best thing that's happened to us since the second half of the Tournament! Someone fetch me my Vuvuzela."

Dr. Rota handed Champa the instrument in question.

Kahseral struggled to his feet breathing heavily, like he had just run a hundred marathons at full sprint. "All that work... All for nothing!"

Caulifla and Kale stopped their celebration to stare down the nearly defeated Pride Trooper.

"You messed with the wrong Saiyans." Caulifla told him. "And you suffered the consequences."

Kahseral gave a begrudging smile as he reflected his mistakes. "I guess I did… I really am too old for this."

"Any last words?" Kale asked.

"Hey!" Caulifla yelled. "Don't do that! That'll give him an opportunity to catch us off guard or escape or something."

Kasheral shook his head. "I won't be doing anything like that, trust me. I know when I'm beat." He sighed. "I will be giving you one final warning though. Each of the remaining Pride Troopers on this stage is stronger than I am. Select your opponents carefully."

"Is that all?" Caulifla asked.

Kahseral nodded.

Caulifla and Kale each pointed one arm forwards and each fired a beam that combined into a swirling combination of green and red light. Kahseral was consumed by the attack and carried off the stage.

"What comes next?" Kale asked.

Caulifla cracked her knuckles. "Let's find that winged girl from Universe 2, I want to tie up some loose ends."

 **Android 18 and Ribrianne vs Cocotte**

Cocotte looked at the stands as Kahseral appeared in them. "Oh? So the General lost?" She mused.

"I wouldn't spend too much time looking over there." Android 18 said. "Because you're about to get well acquainted with those stands."

Cocotte turned her head back towards her two opponents. She began to slowly walk around the duo in circles as she talked. "You seem like an amusing person. I was going to just move on to assist my allies, but maybe I'll entertain you for a bit."

"You're not going to take us seriously?" Ribrianne asked.

Cocotte sneered. "Why would I? You look like the star of a cartoon for little girls and she's wearing a tracksuit to a battle royale. There's no way in hell I'm taking you two seriously."

"I'll have you know this form is the embodiment of love!" Ribrianne scolded.

"You even act like a children's cartoon!" Cocotte laughed. "You know what? I'll stay and fight you both, this is going to be the most enjoyable thing I've done in weeks!"

"That's a nice laugh you have there." 18 noted. "Too bad it won't sound so pretty once your rib cage is smashed."

"You seem rather aggressive." Cocotte said. "What did I ever do to make you so angry?"

"You eliminated my husband."

"Oh yes, the bald one." Cocotte noted before giggling. "That was your husband? Surely you can do a lot better than-"

Android 18 immediately lashed out at Cocotte with a kick. The female Pride Trooper backflipped away onto a rock and countered with a ki blast of her own. Android 18 jumped out of the way, while Ribrianne fired a heart shaped ki blast at Cocotte.

Cocotte snapped her fingers and formed the Cocotte Zone around herself. Ribrianne's attack did nothing against the barrier.

Cocotte laughed. "Ohohohoho. My barrier is unbreakable, you should best give up before you end up like your friend."

"That's annoying." 18 responded, sizing up the barrier. "But what if I did this?" She said, pointing her hand at the rock Cocotte was standing on.

"Hm?" Cocotte asked.

18 fired a ki blast at the rock, destroying it. Cocotte felt the ground disappear from under her and she fell, accidentally dematerializing her barrier in a panic. Cocotte fell hard against the ground.

The female Pride Trooper got up, dusting herself off "Tch. You'll pay for that-" Cocotte had little time to make her threat before 18 and Ribrianne dashed at her at the same time.

Cocotte was pushed back as 18 and Ribrianne both attacked with a flurry of punches. It was all Cocotte could do to keep up with their combined strength, the female Pride Trooper struggled to find an opening as she kept trying to block their punches. 18 threw in several kicks to the combo and Cocotte was forced to block them with kicks of her own.

"Enough of this!" Cocotte yelled, jumping back and firing two beams, one of Ribrianne and one for 18.

The two warriors jumped out of the way of Cocotte's pink beams and fired their own ki blasts at Cocotte. Cocotte raised her barrier to block them. "Cocotte Zone: Expand!" Cocotte yelled as she expanded the barrier at a rapid rate, pushing back both 18 and Ribrianne.

18 noticed the barrier grew to a lighter color as it expanded. She looked at Ribrianne. "I think her barrier may get weaker the more it expands. Try using one of your more powerful attacks."

Ribrianne put her hands above her head and formed a pink heart made out of energy. It grew as Ribrianne dumped more and more energy into it until it ballooned to colossal proportions. "Pretty Nuke!" Ribrianne yelled as she unleashed her most powerful attack on Cocotte's barrier.

Sure enough, the Cocotte Zone was blown apart by Ribrianne's attack. Ribrianne sat down, breathing heavily. "Go on ahead, I need some time to recover from using so much love energy at once."

18 rushed in to search of Cocotte. Dashing to where she last saw Cocotte, she was surprised to see that Cocotte had disappeared from where she had formed the barrier. " _Where did you go…"_ 18 repeated over and over in her head as she scanned the landscape of the arena in search of Cocotte.

18 got her answer when she heard some movement behind her. 18 turned her head just in time to see Cocotte's boot right in front of her face as the Pride Trooper drop kicked Android 18 and knocked her down onto the ground.

Cocotte pointed her hand at 18 and charged up energy. "Not so tough without your friend, are you?"

Cocotte fired a ki blast at the now downed 18. The Android rolled out of the way and jumped to her feet. 18 and Cocotte dashed towards each other to engage in hand to hand combat once again. This time however, without two opponents to manage, Cocotte was able to keep up with 18 with much more ease. Eventually 18 found herself both being unable to land strikes as her opponent kept blocking them and on the receiving end of multiple of Cocotte's punches.

" _Tch. She's stronger than I thought she would be."_ 18 admitted as Cocotte struck her in the face with another punch. " _I'm going to have to get a little more creative."_

18 quickly pointed her hands forward and unleashed a blast of energy at Cocotte point black. The Pride Trooper was unable to form a barrier in her surprise and was pushed back. 18 gave Cocotte little time to recover as she dashed forward and dug her fist right into Cocotte's gut. However, when 18 tried to pull her fist away, Cocotte grabbed it and pulled 18 off her feet before swinging her overhead and slamming her down on the ground.

Cocotte then jumped away, firing a ki blast at the same time. 18 rolled out of the way onto her feet once again and countered with one of her own.

"Cocotte Zone: Deflect!" Cocotte yelled before forming a violet barrier that bounced 18's attack right back at her, scoring a direct hit against the Android.

Cocotte flicked her hair. "Didn't you see me eliminate the other girl earlier? You should know that you stand no chance against the-"

Cocotte was interrupted when 18 picked up the barrier.

"I did see." 18 responded. "I just wanted to force you into it to see if I could do this. That ki blast was intentionally weak." 18 looked towards the edge. "Now then, I think it's time I take out the trash."

As 18 began walking towards the edge, Cocotte began to panic. No one had dealt with the Cocotte Zone like this before, she didn't know what to do. "Stop it!" Cocotte yelled. "I won't be eliminated in such a humiliating way!"

"What are you talking about?" 18 asked. "You signed up to be eliminated in such a way the moment you hid behind your barrier like a-"

18 was unable to finish that sentence due to Cocotte dematerializing her barrier and dropping down to 18's level. 18 barely had time to react before Cocotte began to punch her in the face several times combined with a few kicks to the gut.

Cocotte finished her combo by blasting 18 with a full power blast of pink energy that swept the Android away. The beam carried 18 into a large boulder which collapsed on top of her.

Cocotte prepared to fire another beam. "If you miss your husband so much, then join h-"

"A Maiden's Charge!"

Cocotte had almost no time to react before Ribrianne came rolling at her. Cocotte quickly put up a barrier in order to stop Ribrianne's charge. Ribrianne crashed into the barrier and shattered it, but the force of the impact repelled Ribrianne away.

Cocotte was getting very annoyed by all of the interruptions. "Fine then. You want to try your luck as well? I doubt you'll fair much better than her." She gestured towards the pile of rubble 18 was trapped under.

Ribrianne pointed dramatically at Cocotte. "In the name of love, I swear I will overcome your justice!"

Cocotte scowled. "Why are you going to such lengths to help this woman? She's not even from the same Universe as you. For all you know, she could stab you in the back and eliminate you if you ever manage to eliminate me. Which, by the way, you won't."

"It's simple." Ribrianne responded. "The love she and her husband share is pure. They've obtained the type of true love that everyone should strive for in their lives! Even if they are from another Universe, I have no choice but to honor such a beautiful bond." Ribrianne spoke, on the verge of tears.

Cocotte was admittedly surprised by how emotional Ribrianne was getting over this.

"And you!" Ribrianne yelled. "You insulted their love for each other AND eliminated my friend Rozie! You don't deserve to stand on this arena any longer!"

"I don't deserve to be here?" Cocotte hissed. "No. Our Universe 11 is the strongest and you know it. This is a contest of strength, the lot of you should have jumped off the arena once you saw him in action."

"If we give up, how do we know how much of a chance we really have? The most surprising things can happen when someone is pushed to their limits." Ribrianne responded.

"Well, do try to surprise me once I've pushed you to your limit!" Cocotte yelled before dashing towards Ribrianne.

Cocotte and Ribrianne met and clashed fists. Both warriors gave it all they had, throwing their fists at each other in a rapid fury of punches, the ground cracking underneath the force of their blows. It wasn't long before Cocotte began to overwhelm Ribrianne just like Android 18.

Cocotte kicked at Ribrianne, who managed to dodge the kick and distance herself from her opponent. "Pretty Cannon!" Ribrianne yelled, firing a heart shaped ki blast at Cocotte.

"Cocotte Zone: Deflect!" Cocotte once again utilized the barrier to launch Ribrianne's attack back at her.

Ribrianne fired another Pretty Cannon in order to destroy the one that was coming back at her, but Cocotte took down the barrier and fired two pink beams out of her hands that swirled together. Ribrianne tried to dodge, but the two beams homed in on her and scored a direct hit against the Universe 2 warrior. Ribrianne was blown back, but she wasn't going down without a fight.

"A Maiden's Charge!" Ribrianne rolled at Cocotte once again.

Cocotte grinded her teeth. "This again? I already know how to deal with this." The female Pride Trooper raised her barrier once again, but that was all part of Ribrianne's plan.

Seeing how Cocotte had raised the barrier, Ribrianne stopped herself mid charge and raised her hands above her head to fire another Pretty Nuke.

"I'm not letting you do that again!" Cocotte yelled, putting down her barrier and firing the two pink beams once again.

Ribrianne threw the half finished Pretty Nuke at Cocotte, which easily overwhelmed the two pink beams and caught the Pride Trooper in a massive explosion. Cocotte screamed as she was covered in a wave of pink energy.

"Did I do it?" Ribrianne asked, unable to see past the smoke from the explosion.

"No." Cocotte responded as the smoke cleared. "No you did not. If you had fully formed it, it might have done the trick." Cocotte cracked her knuckles and pointed a hand at Ribrianne. "Seeing as how you are still on the stage, let's see how you do against a technique I haven't utilized yet. Cocotte Zone: Ranged!"

Cocotte then fired a barrier at Ribrianne who jumped out of the way. Cocotte dematerialized the barrier and fired another one. Ribrianne dodged it once again. Cocotte repeated her earlier action. Ribrianne continued to dodge the barriers coming at her, but she felt herself growing tired while Cocotte seemed like she could do this all day.

Ribrianne noticed something as she continued to dodge the barriers. "It seems like you can only maintain one barrier at a time." Ribrianne told Cocotte as she dodged another barrier.

"Indeed." Cocotte said as she fired off another ranged barrier. "I don't intend to let you take advantage of that though."

Ribrianne just barely managed to avoid the most recent barrier Cocotte had fired. She needed to do something and fast. She put her hands together and fired her trademark heart shaped ki blast at Cocotte.

Cocotte smirked and fired another barrier to counter Ribrianne's attack. Unlike her earlier attacks, this one was the same coloration as the deflect version of the Cocotte Zone. Ribrianne's attack bounced off of Cocotte's projectile barrier and was sent flying back at Ribrianne. The maiden from Universe 2 was hit dead on by the rebounded ki blast and knocked back.

Ribrianne had little time to get up before the barrier slammed into her, pushing her as it headed towards the edge of the stage. The speed it was going gave Ribrianne no opportunity to push herself off of it, she was stuck.

However, Ribrianne was saved when she felt her back be slammed into a rock. With the barrier unable to carry Ribrianne towards the edge any further, Cocotte dematerialized it.

Cocotte walked towards Ribrianne with the smallest of smiles upon her face. "You know, there's something I've been wanting to try." Cocotte flinched, as if she felt something coming behind her. "But first…"

Cocotte quickly turned around, her instinct was right. Jumping right at her was Android 18, a foot ready to be firmly planted in Cocotte's face. Cocotte quickly grabbed 18's leg before the Android could kick her and swung her overhead, throwing her against the rock where Ribrianne was at.

Cocotte flicked her hair. "That trick might have worked if I was still a trainee. When one becomes a full fledged Pride Trooper you learn to be wary of opponents who could be playing dead. I was fully prepared for your sneak attack."

18 glared at Cocotte. "You're really an annoying one, aren't you?"

Cocotte ignored that comment and continued on, pointing a hand at 18 and Ribrianne. "Now that I've got you both here together, there's something I want to try out."

With a snap of her fingers, Cocotte formed a barrier around Ribrianne and Android 18. "Your attempt at lifting my barrier gave me such a good idea! I'll just put a barrier around the two of you and throw you off the stage. There's not a thing you can do to stop it!"

With those words, Cocotte kicked the barrier that contained 18 and Ribrianne and sent it flying high into the sky. With her enemies' defeats assured, Cocotte turned around and began to walk away.

Ribrianne punched against the barrier in a panic. "What are we going to do!?" She screamed, watching the barrier they were in ascend further from the ground and further from the stage.

"Stay calm." 18 told Ribrianne.

"How can I stay calm!?" Ribrianne yelled, the barrier soaring ever further away from the stage. "There's nothing we can do! We're going to get eliminated!"

Both Helles and Beerus watched the barrier fly away in fear. By this point, the barrier was only a tiny pink speck in the distance. Cocotte chuckled as her victory was all but assured.

"We can't afford to lose another maiden to the same opponent!" Helles cried.

"That's our Cocotte!" Belmond cheered. "Those two didn't even stand a chance from the start!"

Ribrianne pounded against the barrier again in an attempt to break it, but to no avail. "If I lose here, we'll only have three fighters left! Vikal's in the middle of a fight, so she can't fly here and catch us!"

"We're not going to-" 18 began but was quickly interrupted.

"Of course you'd be calm!" Ribrianne snapped at 18. "Your Universe will still have five after we are gone!"

"Quiet." 18 slapped Ribrianne. "This was all part of my plan to beat her."

"W-What do you mean?" Ribrianne asked.

18 looked over as the barrier began to descend. There was not much time left. "You have that one attack, the Pretty Nuke. Remember, it can break this barrier. I originally wanted her to carry it and have us explode it on top of her, but we'll have to improvise."

Ribrianne blinked. "But the damage that would be done to us would be massive! Not to mention that it could just launch us into the void."

18 pointed to the side of the barrier that was facing the void. "Place it right there, the arena is behind us."

Ribrianne wanted to protest, but saw the cold, determined look in 18's eyes. Seeing as how there was no better option, Ribrianne decided to go along with the Android's plan. Gathering her energy together, Ribrianne pointed her hands towards the end of the barrier that stared out into the void. "Pretty Nuke!"

A pink light glowed inside the barrier.

As Cocotte was casually walking away, she heard a deafening boom. " _That sound… That definitely didn't come from somewhere on the arena. Why would there be an explosion so far out?"_

At that moment, Cocotte came to a realization. " _Wait. The girl from Universe 2, she had an attack that could destroy the Cocotte Zone! But there's no way they would use such a thing, the risk of them flying into the void is too great!"_ Cocotte began to turn her head around to look at the source of the sound. " _There's no way they could-"_ Cocotte's train of thought was interrupted by the sight that came next.

Flying towards the Pride Trooper like a torpedo was none other than Android 18. Having been propelled by the explosion, 18 was moving at speeds that she had never reached before. 18 made eye contact with Cocotte. The immense shock and awe in Cocotte's eyes filled 18 with glee.

The sight was too much for Cocotte to properly react to. By the time Cocotte even began to think of putting up a barrier, it was too late. 18 came flying into Cocotte, her fist meeting the Pride Trooper's face with all of the force that had launched her forward. A brutal crunch echoed throughout the arena as the force of 18's punch shattered Cocotte's jawbone.

Cocotte was taken off her feet and slammed against the ground as the force of the explosion kept 18 flying forwards. 18 did not allow Cocotte even the slightest chance of fighting back, following up her initial punch with a barrage of punches while the momentum from the explosion continued to carry her, Cocotte being carried forward by the force of 18's punches.

18 put all of her might into her punches, striking Cocotte in the face and gut more times than anyone could keep track of. 18 gave Cocotte no time to recover and fight back, the rapid pace and earth shattering force of 18's punches keeping the Pride Trooper from even being able to begin to form any plan of countering 18's attacks.

Ribrianne landed gracefully on top of a rock as she watched 18's relentless assault on Cocotte in awe. The ground was torn apart as 18's flying barrage formed a crevice on the surface of the arena.

18 finished her barrage with an uppercut that sent Cocotte flying into the air like a ragdoll. 18 stopped herself as Cocotte began to fall back down towards her. Once Cocotte came within range, 18 finished with a brutal spin kick to Cocotte's gut, the fighters in the stands grimacing from Cocotte's painful end. 18's kick had enough force to send the female Pride Trooper flying out of the arena and crashing directly into the stands.

Ribrianne looked at 18 in awe. "That was brutal…"

18 dusted her hands off. "I had to be brutal otherwise she might have been able to fight me off. Cocky as she was, she was a formidable opponent."

Ribrianne eyed 18 as the Android walked away. "What now? Are we going to continue our battle."

18 shook her head. "It's clear that Universe 11 is the team to beat. I'm going to help my brother, you can come if you want."

Ribrianne nodded and followed 18.

Cocotte lay in a daze within the stands, her fallen teammates looking over her with concern.

"While Universe 11's Cocotte did not fall into the void, she is in no condition to fight and therefore eliminated." The Grand Priest announced.

"Hehehe." Champa laughed. "They don't have the number advantage anymore, looks like the tables are finally turning!"

"Lord Champa, we still have the least amount of warriors left." Vados reminded.

"Wrong!" Champa snapped back. "We're tied with Universe 3."

Vados looked over to where Cabba was battling Frieza with concern. "I'm afraid Cabba may not be able to fight much longer."

Sure enough, Cabba was growing tired as he continued on his fight against Frieza. The tyrant on the other hand, always seemed filled with energy as Cabba came at him again and again. Frieza blocked each and every punch from Cabba, a sadistic grin upon his face as he stared into the eyes of the saiyan.

Cabba felt himself wavering, but he pressed on. " _He's so powerful… But I can't let myself lose!"_ Cabba thought motivating words as he attempted to attack the tyrant once again, Frieza simply dodging his strikes. " _This monster takes pleasure in erasing Universes, even if I fall after this, I can't let him get away!"_

Cabba fired a Galick Cannon at Frieza. The wave of purple energy was the largest Cabba had fired yet. Frieza flicked it away with his tail.

"I'm growing bored, monkey." Frieza told Cabba.

"I'm not done with you yet!" Cabba roared. "I won't forgive you for what you did to Universe 4!" He lunged at Frieza, gathering up all of his energy for a final attack.

Frieza laughed. "Do I look like I want your forgiveness? My patience wears thin with you. Begone!"

Cabba was blinded as the tyrant of Universe 7 became encased with a gold light. The young saiyan felt like he was being drowned in a sea of malice as he sensed the rising ki of Frieza. His approach was halted, and he was pushed back by the force of Frieza's transformation.

Frieza, now clad in gold, was staring down Cabba. "Impressed, monkey? I was holding back against you that whole time for my amusement."

Cabba was indeed in awe of Frieza's transformation. "B-But that's not possible… Frost was never able to do something like that."

"Frost?" Frieza laughed. "Frost!? That trash can't even deal with a bunch of monkeys much less go Golden. Comparing him to me is like comparing a common lizard to a dragon." He pointed a finger at Cabba. "I'm finished with you now."

A red beam raced out of Frieza's finger and struck Cabba in the chest. The young saiyan was hit directly in the chest and blasted off the stage by Frieza's attack. Frieza did his trademark laugh as he viewed Cabba's fall.

"Oh no!" Champa screamed.

Cabba looked at Frieza with worry as he appeared in the stands. "He was just too strong… Is there anyone who can stop him?"

Frieza smiled as he turned to head deeper into the arena. "That was a fun little distraction, but I need something a little more substantial- hm?"

Standing dramatically on top of a rock, staring down the tyrant of Universe 7 with pure disgust, was Toppo. The leader of the Pride Trooper's mustache waved around in the wind.

"The boy was out of his league." Toppo commented. "He was a brave one. He would have made a fine addition to the Pride Troopers had he been born in our Universe."

Frieza grinned with malicious glee. "Oh, it's one of those 'justice' freaks. I've been waiting to fight one of you."

Toppo looked at the stands, ignoring Frieza's comment. "Kahseral bit off more than he could chew while Cocotte's arrogance got the better of her. I warned her that would happen someday." Toppo looked back at Frieza. "Still, they fought proudly."

Toppo jumped off the rock and began to approach Frieza. "You though, don't even seem to care about what's at stake here. You're just here for your own sick amusement."

Frieza shrugged. "I won't debate that."

Toppo powered up, his red aura exploding in a fiery rage. "You are perhaps the most wretched fiend I have laid eyes on. Evildoer, in the name of the Pride Troopers, I will strike you down!"

Frieza spread out his arms, welcoming his antithesis to come closer. "Come closer, warrior of justice. Let's see how long before your will breaks!"

 **Elimination Chart**

 **(Eliminated fighters in italics)**

Universe 2: Ribrianne(2), Kakunsa(2), Vikal(1) Zirloin, **Eliminated:** _Rozie(2)_ _Rabanra, Jimeze,_ _Hermila, Prum,_ _Zarbuto_

Universe 3: Paparoni, Koitsukai, Bollarator, Panchia. **Eliminated:** _Katopesla(2),_ _Maji Kayo(1),_ _Nigrisshi, Narirama,_ _The Preecho,_ _Viarra_

Universe 4: **Erased**

Universe 6: Kale(3), Caulifla(2), Hit(2) **Eliminated:** _Cabba(1),_ _Dr. Rota,_ _Frost(2), Saonel, Pirina,_ _Magetta,_ _Botamo._

Universe 7: Android 17(2), Goku(3), Gohan(3), Vegeta(1), Frieza(4), Android 18(3). **Eliminated:** _Piccolo(5),_ _Roshi(3),_ _Tien(3),_ _Krillin(3)_

Universe 9: **Erased**

Universe 10: **Erased**

Universe 11: Toppo(1), Jiren, Dyspo(1), Kunshi, Kettol **Eliminated:** _Cocotte(2), Kahseral,_ _Vuon,_ _Tupper, Zoiray_

 **22/80 warriors remain**

 **12 Minutes left in Tournament**

* * *

 **Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed that chapter. It might be a little while until the next chapter, as I want to start working on my first non DB fanfic(If I can get around to that, it's still in its planning phases, I'm such a lazy ass.)**

 **Until next time**


End file.
